Samurai Heart
by uculicious
Summary: [Complete] Mereka bilang rounin tidak memiliki hati. Kalaupun punya, hatinya dingin membeku. Diselimuti kebencian. Refleksi seorang pembunuh keji. Tapi benarkah? Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang rounin. Pertemuannya dgn Sakura, gadis lemah yg tdk sengaja diselamatkannya, membuatnya tdk bisa menentukan isi hatinya sendiri. -Semi collab with Hanaruppi- (No Lemon) *Slight NARUHINA*
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

***Semi Collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Sore itu. Di hari yang seharusnya berlangit biru dengan awan seputih salju, ditambah sinar matahari yang perlahan menghilang adalah pemadangan yang seharusnya bisa dinikmati oleh seorang pria bermata kelam. Sebilah pedang tersemat di pinggang sebelah kanan tubuhnya, jemari kanannya setia berada di ujung pegangan _katana_ biru yang sewarna dengan pakaian yang dipakainya saat ini.

Tapi pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mata hitamnya saat ini sedikit mengusik dirinya. Gambaran yang dulu tersimpan di dalam memorinya kini kembali muncul. Kilatan api yang menggerogoti hampir semua tempat menjadikan warna _orange_ kemerahan mendominasi pengelihatannya. Kepulan asap hitam yang semakin meninggi seakan berniat untuk mengganti warna langit, memberi noda dan mengganti keindahannya dengan kegelapan, juga sekumpulan tubuh yang tergeletak di setiap tempat dengan noda merah darah yang sebagian menyelimuti mereka. Tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa di mana beberapa bagiannya sudah terpisah dan tidak lagi utuh.

Potret memori itu semakin tercetak di kepalanya, semakin menyulutkan perasaan benci, kekesalan serta amarah yang saat ini sedang ia coba kendalikan. Satu hal yang membuat ia terus menahan diri adalah status yang ia miliki. Ia adalah seorang _rounin_ atau seorang samurai yang tidak bertuan, tidak mengikuti perintah _Damiyo_ atau tuan tanah yang bisa memilikinya, tidak juga merupakan anggota kesatuan milik _Shogun_ manapun.

Ia tidak terikat. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran atau keesokannya bisa berubah menjadi seorang pengawal yang harus melindungi sebuah nyawa. Bebas, ya itulah dirinya. Ia bebas memilih pekerjaan mana yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia hanya akan menuruti perintah dari bayaran yang ia dapatkan dan selebihnya itu bukan menjadi urusannya.

Seperti saat ini. Pemandangan di hadapannya yang merupakan pembantaian sebuah desa demi menaklukkan dan memperluas kekuasaan seharusnya bukan menjadi urusannya. Seharusnya ia terus melangkahkan kakinya pergi meneruskan pengembaraannya. Seharusnya ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi pemandangannya dengan topi jerami yang dipakainya. Ya, seharusnya begitu tapi kakinya terhenti dan seakan tertanam di mana kedua matanya terus menatap lekat pemandangan itu.

Tubuh-tubuh yang digantung dengan luka sabetan pedang menjadi pemandangan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Pegangan pada ujung _handle_ _katana_-nya semakin mengerat, antara menahan diri dan keinginan untuk mencabut pedangnya.

Ia tahu ini bukan urusannya tapi lengkingan suara jeritan yang sangat menusuk telingannya hingga mampu menggores perasaannya. Jeritan penuh ketakutan bercampur dengan kesakitan semakin mengingatkannya pada jeritan seseorang yang menyebut namanya, bukan memanggil dirinya tapi jeritan yang terlontar kala itu adalah jeritan yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi, pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Lari bagaikan seorang pengecut.

_Kuso!_

.

Ia terus berteriak, menjerit, berharap ada yang dapat mendengar suaranya yang terus meminta agar seseorang, siapapun itu, mampu mengabulkannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan tenggorokannya yang semakin menggering dan semakin membuatnya kesakitan setiap ia meloloskan satu kata "tolong" dengan oktaf tertinggi yang ia bisa.

Dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya ia terus berlari dan bersembunyi dari kumpulan orang-orang yang mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa ampun pada siapa saja yang menghalanginya.

Alas kaki yang sudah terlepas sedari tadi hingga membuat kakinya terluka karena benda-benda tajam yang berserakan di tanah tidak membuatnya menyerah untuk berhenti. Deru napasnya juga semakin terasa mencekiknya, ia merasa udara semakin sulit ia dapatkan. Rambut merah muda yang sewarna dengan _kimono_-nya juga sudah basah oleh keringat.

Wajah putihnya memucat dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut. Takut jika dirinya sampai tertangkap dan berakhir sama dengan para penduduk lainnya. Ia harus bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian karena sangat tidak mungkin ia bisa keluar dari tampat yang sudah dikepung oleh puluhan pasukan yang sudah menyebar di berbagai tempat dan sebagian dari mereka menjaga di titik akses keluar-masuk desa.

Tapi di mana? Di mana tempat persembunyian untuk dirinya dan juga ibunya? Ibu yang digandengnnya agar ikut berlari bersamanya. Sedangkan sang ayah beserta para kaum laki-laki di desa mereka telah bersatu untuk memberikan perlawan kepada para musuh yang sebenarnya sangat tidak setimpal, karena pekerjaan mayoritas penduduk desa di sini hanyalah bertani dan berdagang. Mereka tidak memiliki bekal ilmu pedang sama sekali, bahkan senjata perlawanan mereka sekarang hanya senjata yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk mendukung pekerjaan mereka.

Dan air mata yang turun dari sepasang mata berwarna hijau juga merupakan sebuah tanda kesedihan atas kehilangan dari sosok satu-satunya pria dalam hidupnya, yang telah pergi di depan kedua matanya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata pedang itu menebas dan menembus tubuh sang ayah tanpa ampun. Tanpa peduli sosok itu berteriak kesakitan hingga akhirnya tidak ada lagi suara yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia hanya diam dengan mata terpejam saat pedang itu ditarik kembali dari tubuhnya oleh pemiliknya. Tubuh itu langsung terjatuh. Tidak bergerak.

Ayahnya tewas saat itu juga.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat pegangan tangannya terlepas atau lebih tepatnya wanita itulah yang melepaskan tangannya. Kepala merah muda itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati wanita itu terengah-engah berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya.

"_Kaa-san_…" panggil perempuan yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan wanita itu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sakura, _Kaa-san_ sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Mata perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura langsung melebar dengan bibir yang kemudian ia gigit untuk meredam rasa gelisahnya.

Sakura sadar, ia sendiri saja sudah merasa sangat lelah. Apalagi wanita paruh baya yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat ditambah keringat yang juga sudah membasahi _kimono_ hitamnya.

Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, mereka tidak bisa berhenti jika tidak ingin menjadi santapan dari _katana_ milik para samurai itu. Mereka tidak bisa berdiam di satu tempat, seperti mengundang mereka untuk datang dan membunuh mereka secara cuma-cuma.

Sentuhan lembut pada tangannya membuat pergolakan pada batin Sakura terhenti, mata hijaunya menatap tangan sang ibu yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ini adalah milikmu," ucapnya saat genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

Dengan tatapan heran, Sakura membuka telapak tangan kanannya hingga menampakkan sebuah kalung berkelopak bunga yang memiliki nama sama sepertinya. Kilatan batu berwarna merah muda itu terlihat sangat indah dengan rantai berwarna perak di mana ada batu-batu putih menghiasi sekelilingnya.

Mata Sakura melebar menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa memiliki batu secantik dan bernilai mahal jika pekerjaan mereka selama ini hanyalah seorang petani bahkan tempat tinggal mereka terlampau sangat sederhana.

Ditambah lagi, benda seperti ini hanya bisa dimiliki oleh kaum bangsawan ataupun kasiar yang memiliki harta melimpah. Lalu, bagaimana ibunya mengatakan kalau benda ini adalah miliknya?

"Ya, Sakura. Kau bukanlah anak kandung kami." Tatapan mata itu segera berpindah menatap wanita yang Sakura ketahui adalah ibunya. Wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya selama ini tapi baru saja wanita ini mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan selama ini.

Dia bukanlah anaknya?

Sakura memang pernah berpikir tentang perbedaan fisik yang terlalu menonjol antara dia dan kedua orangtuanya. Ia selalu memikirkannya dalam hati mengapa tidak jua ia temukan kemiripan dari mereka?

Sakura menyadari. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli. Semua pertanyaan itu sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam tanpa pernah ia usik kembali.

"Maaf kami terus menyimpan dan menyembunyikannya darimu. Kami pikir kau tidak perlu mengetahui hal ini. Hanya benda ini yang ada di dalam keranjang saat kami menemukanmu di sungai."

Tepat saat wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Derap langkah tegas tanpa keraguan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Pergilah dan sembunyi di balik tebing kecil di ujung sungai."

"Tidak! Kita akan pergi bersama, aku-"

"Tempat itu hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Lagi pula aku sudah lelah," potong wanita itu yang segera menggenggam kembali tangan putih yang kini bergetar hebat. Air mata yang semula sempat mengering kini kembali jatuh semakin deras.

"Aku akan menarik perhatian mereka, gunakanlah kesempatan itu untuk pergi ke sana." Tangan yang sudah menampakkan sedikit kerutan kini terjulur menghapus air mata di wajah Sakura.

"Bagaimanapun kau tetaplah anakku. Aku yang menjaga dan membesarkanmu walau kau tidak tumbuh di dalam tubuhku, walau di dalam darahmu tidak mengalir darahku. Kau tetap anakku dan aku adalah _Kaa-san_-mu."

Sakura mengengam erat tangan wanita itu karena ia yakin bahwa setelah tangan itu terlepas maka ia tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan wanita itu lagi. Maka dari itu, ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang selalu dapat menenangkan hati Sakura. Memberi kehangatan dan nyaman di dalam benak Sakura. Dengan wajah yang masih terus tersenyum wanita itu perlahan menarik tangannya agar terlepas. Ia bahkan terus tersenyum seakan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja walau Sakura terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau melepaskan tangan itu.

"Teruslah hidup, Sakura."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya gengaman tangan itu akhirnya terlepas dan segera wanita itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis. Suaranya tidak sanggup lagi keluar saat telinganya mendengar derap langkah yang mulai menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

Kedua tangannya sudah menutup mulutnya agar tidak menjerit saat mendengar suara tebasan pedang yang rasa-rasanya ikut juga menebas hati Sakura.

Kakinya kembali melangkah pergi membawa dirinya menjauh untuk menuruti permintaan terakhir dari wanita yang sangat ia sayangi. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata yang mengumpul di matanya. Air mata yang kini berusaha untuk ia tahan agar tidak kembali tumpah.

Kedua matanya kembali melebar saat mendengar derap beberapa langkah kaki yang berlari dari arah belakangnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia berhasil menangkap tiga sosok samurai dengan pedang yang sudah ternoda oleh darah di tangan kanannya berlari mengejarnya.

"Dia yang terakhir," ucap salah seorang pria yang mengejarnya. Suaranya yang lantang mampu ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sakura karena jarak mereka yang ternyata semakin dekat.

Karena bola mata Sakura yang berganti menatap arah depan dan belakang membuat ia tidak terlalu jelas menatap jalan yang ia lewati sehingga kakinya tersandung oleh bongkahan kayu yang berasal dari salah satu rumah penduduk yang sudah hancur. Tubuhnya terjatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan dengan kedua tangannya hingga kepalanya ikut membentur keras tanah yang sudah berlumuran oleh darah orang yang sudah tewas tak jauh disamping kirinya.

Panik. Sakura berusaha untuk kembali berlari. Ia bangkit secepat yang ia bisa dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang ternyata terkilir akibat bertubrukan dengan bongkahan kayu itu. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Sakura berusaha terus menjaga jarak dari para samurai yang mengejarnya.

Sayangnya ia kembali terjatuh karena kakinya terselip oleh kimono yang dipakainya. Ia meringgis saat mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat ia melihat ketiga samura itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Salah satu samurai itu sudah mengangkat _katana_-nya dan siap menebas kepala Sakura.

_Tolong. Siapapun._ Batin Sakura saat kedua matanya terpejam. Berharap ada sebuah keajaiban datang padanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Hingga sepuluh detik berlalu namun Sakura tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak ada sebuah benda yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa nyeri atau sakit oleh benda yang seharusnya sudah melukai tubuhnya tapi ia sangat jelas mendengar suara tebasan pedang di dekatnya.

Ayunan pedang dan jeritan seseorang terdengar olehnya.

Dan rasa penasarannya terjawab saat ada sebuah cipratan mengenai wajahnya, menimbulkan bau amis yang menyengat.

_Apa ini ... darah?_

Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sosok pria dengan _katana_ yang berada di samping kirinya karena pria itu memegangnya dengan tangan kiri. Berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Tetesan darah turun dari pedangnya dan jatuh mengenai tanah yang telah berubah menjadi kemerahan.

Hanya dia. Karena ketiga orang yang mengejar Sakura sudah tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan luka di tubuh mereka.

Tatapan itu masih terus berlangsung. Pikiran Sakura mulai sibuk menanyakan banyak hal pada dirinya sendiri. Siapa pria ini? Apakah dia ada di pihak mereka? Atau dia ada di pihak lain yang juga ingin menguasai desa ini? Dan yang paling buruk adalah...

Apakah dia juga akan menghunuskan pedangnya pada Sakura?

Dan pertanyaan terakhir itu segera terjawab karena pria bermata hitam itu sudah membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan pedang yang belum ia kembalikan ke tempatnya, laki-laki itu sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya.

Tetesan darah dari ujung _katana_-nya bagaikan jejak langkahnya. Meninggalkan bekas kepergiannya. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam memandangi kepergian punggung pria yang belum jauh kini mulai tersadar dan meneriakkan suara yang membuat langkah kaki itu terhenti.

"Tunggu!"

Pria itu hanya melirikkan matanya sebentar sebelum ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya lagi tanpa ada niat untuk menuruti ucapan Sakura. Dengan kekuatan terakhir yang ia miliki, ia menggerakkan kakinya yang terasa berat untuk bisa menyusul pria itu.

"Tunggu!" Teriaknya lagi.

Namun pria itu masih tidak mau mengikuti perintah Sakura. Seolah ia tidak mendengar suara Sakura.

"Tunggu, kumohon. Ijinkan aku untuk ikut bersamamu."

Sakura semakin berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya karena pria itu sendiri berjalan dengan sangat santai. Tapi dengan langkah yang sesantai itu tetap membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk mengejarnya.

Sakura kembali terjatuh dengan keras sehingga mampu terdengar oleh pria di depannya. Isakan tangis yang meluncur dari mulutnya membuat langkah kaki pria itu terhenti.

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kumohon, Tuan. Tolong aku," pinta Sakura di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Kau hanya akan menyusahkanku." Suara berat dan tenang akhirnya keluar dari mulut pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang _rounin_ yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan pembantaian di desa ini sebagai urusannya.

"Aku berjanji akan membantu sebisaku, tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Terus mengulang hingga membuat kenangan itu muncul. Kenangan di mana dirinya dulu pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah orangtuanya mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuknya.

Setelah orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya.

Gengaman pada _katana_-nya kembali mengerat. Ada perasaan perih yang mengiris hatinya kala mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tolong bawa aku, Tuan. Tolonglah aku, kumohon."

Suara tangisan Sakura yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke juga ikut menusuk dan mengoyak perasaannya. Pasalnya tangisan itu terdengar sama seperti tangisan yang pernah ia dengar. Seandainya saja saat itu ia seperti ini. Seandainya saat itu ia sudah memiliki ilmu pedang seperti saat ini, ia pasti bisa dengan mudah melawan mereka. Mereka yang sekarang baru saja tewas di tangan Sasuke. Mereka yang dulu juga pernah menggantung tubuh ayahnya.

Sakura yang masih menangis sontak terkejut saat sebuah pedang sudah menancap di tanah persis di depan lutut kanannya.

_Katana _yang ia yakini sebagai milik pria yang saat ini sudah berjongkok menyamai dirinya.

"Sampai kita menemukan desa berikutnya. Kau akan aku tinggal di sana." Sasuke kemudian menggamit kaki Sakura yang terluka dan mulai mengobatinya.

Sakura menjerit saat Sasuke melilitkan perban pada kakinya karena caranya yang kasar. Seakan tidak peduli, Sasuke terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia mau melakukan hal ini. Hal yang menurutnya adalah bukan menjadi urusannya.

Menyesalkah? Tentu saja tidak. Karena akhirnya Sasuke dapat membalaskan dendamnya pada kelompok samurai ini. Kelompok yang pernah membunuh orangtuanya. Tapi harusnya sampai di situ saja ia melakukannya. Harusnya ia tidak terlibat lebih jauh lagi, apalagi pada wanita ini.

Namun sebagian perasaannya kembali memutar kenangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi. Rasa bersalah karena tidak mampu menyelamatkan orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak mampu melindungi apa yang berharga untuknya.

Perasaan bersalah yang akhirnya ikut memanas di dalam benaknya sehingga ada suatu pemikiran yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Mungkin dengan menolong wanita ini ia mampu membayar ketidakmampuannya dulu.

Mampu mengganti apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dulu. _Mungkin._

Setelah selesai, ia kembali menarik pedangnya, membersihkan noda darah yang tersisa pada pedangnya kemudian menyarungkannya kembali.

Matanya sempat menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum tubuhnya kini memungungi Sakura yang masih terduduk.

"Jangan menyusahkanku." Matanya melirik Sakura, lebih tepatnya matanya mengarah pada kaki Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari pandangan mata itu segera bangkit, berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke. Dan Sakura mengerti kenapa laki-laki ini mau repot untuk mengobati kakinya yang terkilir. Ya, hal itu ia lakukan semata-mata agar Sakura tidak menghambat dirinya dengan membantu Sakura untuk berjalan. Walau begitu Sakura tetap merasa senang. Ia masih bisa hidup dan menuruti keinginan kedua ibunya.

Dengan langkah kaki yang diseret, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke. Matanya terus menatap punggung pria yang masih berjalan enam meter di depannya. Seharusnya ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang yang belum dikenalnya. Apalagi ia tidak mengetahui sama sekali siapa orang ini sebenarnya dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba datang membunuh semua samurai yang membantai desanya?

Tapi apapun tujuannya melakukan itu, Sakura merasa berutang budi padanya. Apapun yang terjadi, pria ini telah menolongnya. Menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Lamunannya terhenti saat kepalanya menabrak punggung Sasuke, membuat mata kelam itu melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini mengusap-usap pelan dahinya.

Tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, Sasuke kini menuruni bukit kecil yang menjadi pembatas antara jalan setapak dan sungai di bawahnya. Sakura mengedip beberapa kali saat melihat turunan berumput yang sebenarnya tidak begitu curam, dan sangat mudah untuk dilalui jika saja kondisi kakinya sedang tidak terkilir seperti saat ini.

Tidak mungkin baginya untuk turun begitu saja, bisa-bisa ia langsung terjatuh dan mengakibatkan luka pada kakinya semakin parah, dan berakhir ditinggalkan oleh pria yang menolongnya karena kondisinya kakinya itu. Tidak! Sakura tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Jujur saja, hanya pria itulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya merasa aman.

"Tuan ...," panggil Sakura, sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya agar terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah kembali melanjutkan langkah tanpa memedulikannya.

Upaya itu berhasil. Langkah Sasuke segera terhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di atas jalan setapak itu. Mata hitamnya terus menatap datar seakan menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Sakura.

Beberapa detik Sakura hanya terdiam karena mendapat tatapan yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Bola matanya sempat berpindah sedetik sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap langsung mata hitam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa ... maksudku, kakiku sedang terluka ...," Sakura langsung membungkukkan badannya. "Tolong aku, Tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyusahkanmu. Hanya saja jika aku terjatuh, nantinya aku akan semakin menyulitkanmu."

Kedua mata Sakura terpejam erat sembari melontar kata-kata itu. Tidak ada jawaban ataupun penolakkan yang ia dengar, hanya suara gemericik air serta daun yang bergesekkan akibat angin kencang sore ini. Apakah Tuan Penolong-nya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja?

Apakah Sakura salah meminta bantuan darinya?

Perlahan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya. Dengan posisi badan yang masih membungkuk Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Perasaan cemas dan takut yang semula melanda dirinya segera sirna saat melihat pria itu sudah mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sakura segera menyambut uluran tangan yang terasa hangat itu. Ditambah lagi keduanya saling mengeratkan genggamannya saat Sakura mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk turun. Ada perasaan lain yang juga dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini. Perasaan dijaga dan dilindungi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura yang sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke, dan bersamaan dengan itu pula gengaman tangan itu terlepas. Yah, Sasuke-lah yang lebih dahulu melakukannya.

Sakura kembali hanya bisa melihat punggungnya karena ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir sungai. Sesaat ada perasaan kecewa yang Sakura rasakan kala tangan itu terlepas karena dengan begitu kehangatan dan perlindungan juga langsung lenyap bersamaan.

Mata hijaunya yang sempat memandangi telapak tangannya kini beralih menatap punggung pria itu. Dingin dan hangat. Itulah Sang Penolong-nya.

"Kita akan beristirahat di sini," ucap Sasuke sembari menarik _katana_-nya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Sakura mengangguk patuh walau Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sibuk membersihkan pedangnya. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di beningnya air sungai yang juga mengalir melewati desanya. Ada banyak noda di wajahnya, Sakura yakin itu adalah darah yang sudah mengering. Memang ia sempat menyekanya menggunakan ujung tangan _kimono_-nya, namun sepertinya tidak semua berhasil lolos dari kain merah muda itu.

Ia menangkup air pada kedua telapak tangannya dan membasuhkan ke wajahnya. Berulang kali ia melakukannya sembari menggosok-gosok wajahnya hingga semua noda darah itu benar-benar hilang.

Belum sempat ia mengeringkan wajahnya, mata Sakura sudah terfokus menatap pria penolongnya sedang sibuk memburu ikan menggunakan bambu yang ujungnya diruncingkan hingga seperti tombak. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah menyadari kapan pria itu membuat alat itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke berhasil menangkap empat ekor ikan. Dengan dibantu oleh Sakura, api telah berhasil mereka buat sebagai sarana memasak sekaligus penerang dan penghangat bagi tubuh mereka di tengah dinginnya angin malam.

Langit yang sudah menghitam dan tanpa dihiasi oleh satu bintang pun menjadi atap bagi kedua orang yang kini sedang menikmati santapan malam mereka. Makanan sederhana yang dimasakn secara sederhana pula tanpa bumbu apapun.

Hanya ada suara jangrik sebagai lantunan lagu kegiatan mereka. Pengusir sepi dari kebisuan dua insan yang masih sibuk mengunyah dan memasukkan daging ikan itu. Sakura beberapa kali melirikkan bola matanya menatap sosok pria yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya.

"Tuan ...," ucap Sakura ragu, satu-satunya suara yang akhirnya terlontar sejak tadi.

Tidak ada balasan seperti biasa. Pria yang dimaksud oleh Sakura terus saja melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa merasa terganggu. Atau mungkin seperti merasa ucapan Sakura hanyalah embusan angin yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Terima kasih," sambung Sakura, mengerti kalau pria itu tidak akan pernah menanggapinya jika memang ia merasa perlu.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku."

"Aku tidak berniat menyelamatkanmu." Mata Sakura melebar. Bukan karena ucapan yang ia dengar, ia terkejut karena pria ini mau membalas ucapannya.

"Apapun itu, kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih hanya saja ...," ucapan Sakura terhenti. Matanya kini menatap sendu pada kobaran api yang secara tidak sengaja mengingatkanya kembali pada peristiwa pembantaian desanya.

Bagaimana tubuh-tubuh itu sudah tergeletak bahkan parahnya tergantung di pohon-pohon dengan sayatan, darah mengumpul di bagian bawahnya. Rumah yang sudah rata dengan tanah di mana api telah menelannya adalah pemadangan yang Sakura lihat kala berjalan meninggalkan desanya. Desanya yang telah mati.

"Seandainya saja Anda datang lebih cepat, pasti _Kaa-san_ atau mungkin _Tou-san_ dan semua orang di sana tidak akan mati. Seandainya saja aku bisa membawa _Kaa-san_ bersamaku lebih lama pasti Anda sudah menyelamatkan kami."

Satu tangan Sakura yang terbebas kini berpindah menghapus air mata yang sudah turun ke pipinya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi masih memegang bambu kecil yang digunakannya untuk menusuk ikan.

Kegiatan Sasuke sempat terhenti. Mata kelam itu melirik sebentar kepala merah muda yang kini bersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya. Isakan tangis kini menjadi pengusir sepi diantara mereka. Suara yang sebenarnya tidak pernah Sasuke sukai karena entah mengapa ia kembali mengingat tangisan wanita itu.

Tidak ada yang Sasuke lakukan, atau mungkin tidak ada yang Sasuke bisa lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisan itu. Walau tidak menyukainya, ia hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Hingga akhirnya kegiatan itu kembali terhenti saat sesuatu menyentuh pundak kanannya, membuat kedua matanya langsung menengok dan mendapati perempuan berisik itu telah tertidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

_Menyusahkan!_

Memang suara tangisan itu telah berhenti, namun bukan berarti ia harus memberikan pundaknya untuk sandaran gadis itu. Helaan napas meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, sekali lagi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menjauhkan kepala merah muda itu atau menggeser tempatnya agar menjauh tidak peduli kepala itu akan terantuk dengan keras. Terluka ringan atau bahkan parah, harusnya ia tidak peduli. Tapi, ia kembali tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia hanya diam sembari menarik _katana_-nya yang semula ia letakkan di samping kirinya kini berpindah menyangga di depan bahu kirinya dengan kaki yang ia silangkan hingga ujung pedangnya masuk di sela-sela kakinya.

Perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya sama seperti kepala merah muda yang kini terpejam di pundak kanannya. Tertidur dengan irama napas yang sama.

**Curcul :**

**Hai... ^^**

**Ini adalah Fic semi collabku dengan Hanaruppi. **

**Berawal dari obrolan tidak penting mengenai ending song Naruto tiba-tiba kami berdua memang ingin bikin cerita bertemakan seorang samurai dan tau-tau berakhir dengan Hana yang memberikan IDE awalnya dan beberapa ide tambahan yang kami bicarakan bersama hingga sampai ke ending cerita.**

**Tapi, semua chapter dari awal hingga ke akhir nanti, semuanya aku yang eksekusi (reader kecewa) ^^ jadi, maaf-maaf klo adegan romance-nya ngak manis, semanis akuh *digeplak* untuk typo dan semacemnya aku harap ngak muncul karena Hana juga membantu untuk nge-beta disela-sela kegiatannya *maksabawagolok*  
**

**Makanya aku (disetujui oleh Hana) menyebutnya dengan SEMI COLLAB.**

**Jadi, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Guest123 : **Hai wantutri ^^ iya nih hehe.. eh, sama kok aku juga suka sasusaku loh.. cieeh jd baca yg crime nih hihihi gpp lagi, malah seru kan haha.. oke sip, makasih buat semangatnya ya. Saya seneng bacanya ^^

**Smiley :** Makasih, aku memang keren ***salahfokus*** ***digeplak*** hehehe

**KuroNeko10 :** Iyah, maaf kmrn lupa nulis bersambungnya hahaha.. makasih ya. Semoga trus suka crt ini ^^

**Undhot :** Wah makasih, kita juga seneng klo kamu seneng sm crtnya ^^

**Mantika Mochi :** Wah makasih.. :D

**GaemSJ :** Aihhh jadi malu :D iyeee... ini udah kilat blom dah? Hohoho

**Suket alang-alang :** Baru mulai hihihi aku lupa nulis bersambungnya hahha ***disedot*** Oh, Hanaruppi udah pensiun nulis ff kok, cuma dulu dia pengin bikin Fic tema Samurai. Nah, krn kebetulan aku juga pgn buat crt tema itu, akhirnya hana ngasih idenya dan kita mulai menyambungkan ide itu hingga akhir cerita gitu ^^

**6934soraoi :** Makaksih dan jawaban pertanyaanmu ada di chap ini loh ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Sippp ^^

**Sugirusetsuna :** Hehehe makasih ya ^^ semoga chap ini juga suka

**Haruka Smile :** Iya nih ^^ diusahakan ada deh actionnya hohoho... semangat ya buat ujian chuninnya ^^

**IndahP :** Iyaa nihhh hehehe... makasih sangat ya.. aku terharu bacanya loh ***srrooott*** ^^

**Annisa alzedy :** Makasih loh ^^

**Waaaahhhhhh... makasih banyak buat kalian ya ***peluatuatu*** dan juga buat yang Fav and Follow.. serta para pembaca gelap hohoho padahal seru kalau kita bisa bertegur sapa bukan ^^**

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Sakura merasa matanya terlalu sulit dibuka, seperti ada lem yang merekatkannya. Ia merasa matanya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar. Dengan perlahan akhirnya sepasang mata hijau itu terbuka dan mendapati warna cerah mendominasi pemandangannya. Matanya memincing, membiasakan cahaya terang yang terasa menyilaukan. Suara gemercik air ditambah kicauan burung-burung seakan menyambut dirinya.

Sakura tidak menyangka jika hari telah berganti, kegelapan telah hilang bagaikan ditelan oleh sang matahari yang bertugas menyinari dan memberikan kehangatan sebagai ganti dari dingin yang diberikan oleh malam.

Sakura bahkan tidak ingat kapan tepatnya ia tertidur lelap. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat adalah dirinya menangisi kepergian penduduk desa terutama kedua orangtuanya. Ia menyesali nasib yang menimpanya dan berandai jika saja pria penolongnya bisa datang lebih cepat. Seandainya ... Tunggu!

Pria penolongnya?!

Kenapa ia baru mengingatnya!

Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga mulutnya. Mengapa ia bisa memprotes pria penolongnya? Dan mengatakan kata-kata seandainya yang terdengar seperti penyesalan karena pria itu tidak datang lebih cepat. Terdengar seakan menyalahkannya, bukan?

Harusnya cukup sampai kata terima kasih saja yang terlontar. Seharusnya. Tapi hatinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan sehingga membuat ia melontarkan dengan bebas apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Melontarkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Bukankah ia terlihat seperti gadis yang menyusahkan walau sebenarnya dari awal ia memang sudah menyusahkan pria itu?

Lalu, di mana pria itu sekarang? Apakah karena ucapannya semalam, ia memutuskan untuk pergi?

Sakura merutuki diri sendiri, ia baru sadar pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Pantas saja ia tidak merasa kedinginan dan merasa sangat nyaman, padahal ini adalah kali pertama ia tertidur tanpa atap yang melindunginya dan alas yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Bagaimana tidak, kepalanya bersandar dengan sangat nyaman pada bahu yang terasa seperti sebuah bantal. Satu tangannya memeluk lengan pria itu dan mendekapnya tanpa sadar. Apa ini juga termasuk tindakan menyusahkan?

"Cepat minggir kalau kau sudah bangun!"

Seketika kepala Sakura terangkat dan ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari pria penolongnya. Jantungnya menderu hebat hanya dengan mendengar suara pria itu dari dekat. Entah ini adalah debaran karena rasa takut, atau ada perasaan lain? Entahlah.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Sakura menghadap Sasuke. "Maaf ... Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud. Aku tidak tahu-"

"Bersiaplah, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan," potong Sasuke yang segera bangkit dan berjalan ke tepi sungai untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dinginnya air meresap masuk ke pori-pori kulit putihnya, membuat seluruh wajahnya terasa segar.

Hal itupun dilakukan oleh Sakura. Sebagian air mengalir jatuh ke lehernya serta membasahi _kimono_-nya yang kini terlihat kusam. Belum sempat ia mengeringkan wajahnya, sepasang bola matanya bertemu dengan mata kelam itu. Mata yang ternyata sangat tajam dan dalam. Seakan menarik dirinya untuk menyelaminya.

Tak butuh waktu lama pandangan mata itu segera berakhir karena Sasuke sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai beranjak pergi. Sakura bangkit dan menyusul pria penolongnya. Toh, wajahnya akan kering dengan sendirinya oleh angin.

Hening. Ya, itulah yang terjadi sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat persinggahan mereka. Tidak ada satu ucapan pun yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya, bahkan hanya sekedar gumaman. Keduanya memilih untuk menutup mulut mereka.

Sakura sendiri tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, apalagi untuk menanyakan berjuta pertanyaan pada pria di depannya. Tidak boleh menyusahkan, itulah syarat yang mengikatnya. Syarat yang membuatnya bisa berada di sini sekarang. Berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya sembari menatap punggungnya.

Tenang dan sebisa mungkin tidak menyusahkan.

Tapi ada hal yang Sakura tidak mengerti. Seperti saat ini, tiba-tiba saja pria itu berhenti dan menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di atas rerumputan liar yang lebat kemudian ia segera turun dan mengambil air untuk mereka.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu barulah mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Aneh, bukan? Pasalnya hal itu tidak terjadi sekali atau dua kali saja. Bukannya Sakura merasa keberatan, ia malah sangat bersyukur pria itu sering berhenti untuk beristirahat sehingga Sakura juga bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak.

Entah pria penolongnya melakukan ini untuk dirinya sendiri atau memang ia melakukannya karena tahu kondisi kaki Sakura? Setidaknya Sakura semakin yakin bahwa pria ini adalah orang baik. Ia memang terlihat tidak peduli tapi nyatanya ia tetap memperhatikan hal yang seharusnya _bisa_ ia abaikan begitu saja.

Sesekali Sakura melirikkan matanya. Diam-diam memperhatikan wajah pria penolongnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Betapa Sakura memuji keindahan yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seorang pengembara memiliki kulit seputih dan sebersih pria ini. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan kala ia hanya diam dan tidak memberikan tatapan mengerikan seperti yang pernah Sakura lihat.

Bukankah dia sangat ... Uhuk!

Air minum yang semula berada di dalam mulut Sakura meluncur dengan bebas hingga membasahi dagu dan lehernya. Dengan ujung _kimono_-nya ia membersihkan wajahnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa memikirkan hal yang sangat tidak sopan sama sekali. Bahkan jantungnya kembali berdebar yang Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti entah karena apa?

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berdiri dan bersiap melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali pada apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. _Huh!_

Tak beberapa lama akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil yang berjarak paling dekat dengan desa Sakura dulu. Para penduduk yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Sepasang mata hijau milik Sakura sudah sibuk menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Anak-anak berlarian, para wanita sibuk berkumpul dan membicarakan banyak hal. Entah kenapa, semua pemandangan ini membuat ia rindu pada desanya. Desa yang telah musnah.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan satu-satunya penginapan yang ada di desa ini. Sakura masuk mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan wajah penuh senyuman dari sepasang suami istri paruh baya.

"Selamat datang," sapa mereka berbarengan.

Sakura tersenyum sembari balas membungkukkan badannya, beda dengan pria di depannya yang hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya sesaat.

"Kami ingin memesan kamar untuk dua orang," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kebetulan hanya tersisa satu kamar kosong, tapi kami bisa menyediakan dua _futon_ jika Tuan menginginkannya," balas Yuuko dengan ramah.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke cepat tanpa ragu.

Sakura sempat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menyetujui begitu saja. Bukankah ini artinya mereka akan tidur bersama, lagi?

"Mari ikut saya," ucap Ichiro yang kini menuntun kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu ke kamar yang sudah mereka sewa untuk satu hari. Tepat di ujung ruangan pria berambut putih itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membukakan pintu kamar mereka.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian." Sasuke segera mengambil benda itu dan menyimpannya.

"Kami juga menyediakan pemandian air hangat kecil. Jika Anda ingin menggunakannya, kami akan segera menyiapkannya," sambung Ichiro sembari menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Tentunya dengan senyuman ramah di wajahnya.

"Tentu, setelah ini kami akan menggunakannya."

"Baiklah, akan kami siapkan," ucap Ichiro yang kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke melepaskan _katana_-nya dan menyandarkannya di ujung dinding kamar mereka. Kamar yang hanya berisikan satu ruangan dengan dinding yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu, dan satu meja kecil di pojok kanan kamar.

Sakura hanya diam. Kedua tangannya sudah mengenggam erat _kimono_-nya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Rasa-rasanya suasana di dalam kamar ini lebih terasa menegangkan dibandingkan saat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu selama di perjalanan.

Bola matanya bergerak tak menentu menatap ke segala arah. Sungguh, ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang. Beruntungnya suara ketukan pada pintu kamar mereka dapat menyelamatkan ketegangan yang dirasakan oleh Sakura.

Sosok Yuuko-lah yang tertangkap oleh mata Sakura saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mereka. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Yuuko menyodorkan dua set pakaian dengan warna yang sama kepada Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

"Mari ikut saya, airnya telah siap."

Setelah mengambil pakaian itu mereka mengikuti Yuuko yang sudah berhenti di depan dua buah pintu kayu yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Tuan bisa menggunakan ruangan sebelah sini," ucap Yuuko yang menunjukkan pintu sebelah kanan.

"Dan Nona menggunakan ruangan satunya," sambung Yuuko yang menunjukkan pintu lainnya yang berhadapan dengan pintu Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela napasnya lega. Ia sempat menyangka tempat pemandian di penginapan ini hanya menyediakan untuk umum di mana wanita dan pria menggunakannya bersama-sama. Sakura sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkan jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

...

"Nona sudah selesai?" tanya Yuuko yang berpapasan dengan Sakura yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya memegang _kimono_ merah mudanya yang telah ia ganti dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Yuuko sebelumnya. Warna hitam _yukata_ yang dikenakannya semakin menambah terang kulit putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan menampilkan senyuman pada wajah cantiknya yang terlihat semakin segar. Rambutnya yang panjang ia biarkan tergerai hingga menyentuh punggungnya.

"Rambutmu indah sekali," puji Yuuko yang menatap kagum pada rambut merah muda itu.

"Terima kasih. _Kaa-san-_ku bilang karena warna rambutku inilah dia menamaiku Sakura," ucap Sakura sembari menyisipkan helaian rambut kebelakang telinganya. Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke juga keluar dari ruangannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Tuan, kami akan mencucikan pakaian Anda jika Anda menginginkannya."

Sasuke mengangguk sembari menyerahkan pakaiannya pada Yuuko yang kemudian beralih menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan Anda, Nona Sakura? Sepertinya pakaian Anda penuh dengan noda darah."

Namun bukan suara Sakura yang keluar untuk menjawab melainkan suara berat milik Sasuke, "Pakaiannya juga. Bersihkan noda itu sampai benar-benar hilang."

Dingin dan tajam. Kata-kata yang terlontar barusan seperti ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya. Entah bagaimana, Sakura seakan dapat merasakannya bahwa ucapan itu penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura saat menyerahkan pakaian itu kepada Yuuko. Mereka secara bersamaan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu di mana Sasuke berjalan di depan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya sembari berbicara banyak hal dengan Yuuko.

Sikap ramah yang Sakura terima dari Yuuko membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman berada di penginapan ini. Padahal baru beberapa jam mereka saling bertemu, tapi Sakura seperti sudah lama mengenal Yuuko. Sakura bahkan melihat sosok Yuuko seperti sosok seorang ibu baginya.

Dengan sopan Yuuko membantu menyanggul rambut Sakura yang telah kering. Perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, Yuuko menyisir rambut Sakura. Merapikan dan menggulung rambut merah mudanya. Di sela-sela kegiatannya mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan tersenyum saat ada kelucuan yang terucap dari salah satunya.

Kembali, Sakura seperti melihat sosok ibunya pada Yuuko. Ada sisi yang kembali sakit kala mengingat sosok ibunya yang telah tiada dan sebaliknya ada sisi yang menghangat saat merasakan perlakuan yang sama seperti yang biasa ibunya lakukan. Rindu. Ya, Sakura sangat merindukannya.

Di balik pintu yang ia biarkan terbuka, sepasang mata hitam itu terus memperhatikan sosok perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang merasa nyaman bersama dengan Yuuko. Mungkin sikap keibuannya mampu membuat senyuman di wajah itu kembali mengembang. Senyuman yang tidak pernah Sasuke temukan sejak ia bersama dengannya.

Sepertinya, meninggalkannya di tempat ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Bukankah memang itu yang akan ia lakukan karena ia memiliki tujuan sendiri yang harus ia cari.

Tujuan yang lebih penting!

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura ketika rambutnya telah selesai tergulung rapih.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku senang melakukannya, sayang sekali kau besok harus pergi. Aku sungguh senang bertemu denganmu."

Seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah murung. Kedua matanya berubah sayu dengan senyuman yang langsung hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Pasalnya ia teringat kata-kata pria penolongnya bahwa ia akan ditinggalkannya. Tanggung jawab pria itu hanya sampai mereka menemukan desa lain. Itu berarti besok ia benar-benar sendirian. Besok, ia bukan lagi menjadi urusan pria penolongnya.

Sedih, sudah pasti. Namun yang membuat ia semakin sedih adalah ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk bisa bertahan hidup? Di mana ia akan tinggal?

Di tengah pikirannya yang sedang kacau tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah keheningan di antara kedua wanita itu. "Ia bisa tinggal di sini jika Anda menginginkannya."

Sontak kedua kepala berbeda warna menoleh ke asal suara yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Sakura masih setengah tidak percaya, suara itu milik pria penolongnya.

"Anda pasti sudah mendengar berita tentang pembantaian di Desa seberang. Dia adalah satu-satunya korban yang selamat," sambung Sasuke menatap Yuuko dengan keseriusan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan penuh antusias dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sasuke sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tidak merasa keberatan jika kau ingin tinggal bersamaku. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak memiliki anak. Aku akan merasa sangat senang bila kau mau tinggal bersamaku, Sakura," ucap Yuuko yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Kedua matanya berbinar menatap Sakura. Menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap.

Sakura sempat terdiam, kedua matanya menatap Sasuke dan Yuuko secara bergantian. Sedikit ragu, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lega karena tahu ada orang baik hati yang mau menerimanya tapi di sisi lain ia takut dan juga sedih, besok ia harus berpisah dengan satu-satunya orang yang mampu memberikan rasa nyaman padanya.

Yuuko segera menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat bahagia. Sakura sudah ia anggap layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri. Kini lengkaplah sudah hidupnya dengan kehadiran sosok Sakura di tengah-tengah kehidupannya kelak.

Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ia bukannya tidak senang. Hanya saja ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap di dalam benaknya kala melihat kepergian punggung pria penolongnya di balik pelukan hangat yang ia rasakan. Tidak mengerti, Sakura tidak tahu perasaaan apa ini. Perasaan yang sangat menganggunya.

Yang pasti, ia tidak ingin punggung itu berlalu. Dan meninggalkannya.

...

Pagi telah datang. Walau Langit belum seutuhnya cerah dan matahari masih bersembunyi, namun kedua mata Sakura sudah terbuka. Mata hijaunya mendapati Sasuke sudah terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka memang menghabiskan malam bersama, tapi seperti malam sebelumnya hanya ada kebisuan di antara mereka. Walau jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh tapi Sakura merasa seperti tidak ada di dalam satu ruangan bersamanya.

Tak beberapa lama pintu itu kembali terbuka. Sasuke kembali dengan pakaiannya yang telah berganti. _Katana_-nya pun kini berada di pinggangnya kembali. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Sakura yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi.

Yah, sepagi ini ia telah siap untuk pergi. Sakura sudah merapikan kedua _futon_ itu, segera menyusul Sasuke yang telah keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia terus mengikuti hingga sampai di depan pintu penginapan.

"Tuan ...," panggil Sakura tepat saat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangan saling meremas di depan tubuhnya.

"Te- terima kasih." Wajahnya perlahan terangkat dan menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Tapi, apa Tuan tidak bisa tinggal di Desa ini?" gumam Sakura pelan. Matanya kini beralih dan wajahnya kembali menunduk.

"Aku takut," ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak berbicara seperti ini tapi bayang-bayang mengerikan tentang desanya kembali menghantuinya. Lihat, kini ia menjadi perempuan menyusahkan lagi.

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Perasaan tenang dan aman yang dirasakannya beberapa hari ini karena pria ini berada di sampingnya. Karena ia tahu, pria ini pasti melindunginya. Lalu, bagaimana jadinya jika ia tidak ada?

"Kau tidak perlu takut, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Kau sudah aman." Tanpa ragu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatap sendu kepergian Sasuke.

Tidak bisa ia cegah. Pria itu pasti pergi meninggalkannya namun kenapa Sakura merasa sangat kehilangan? Sakura sangat takut karena pria itu tidak ada bersamanya.

Tepukan lembut pada pundaknya membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebuah senyuman hangat menyambutnya. Wanita berambut kuning itu membelai kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sama persis seperti yang dilakukan ibunya kala melihat Sakura bersedih. Mungkin pria penolong itu benar, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar telah aman.

...

Sakura kini sibuk membantu Ichiro dan Yuuko membersihkan penginapan mereka. Seperti halnya Yuuko, Ichiro pun sangat senang mengetahui keputusan Sakura untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung mendekap tubuh Sakura erat. Ia berbisik dengan suara lembutnya, "Anakku."

Sakura merasa sangat tersentuh dan ingin meneteskan air matanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar menyayangi Sakura dengan sepenuh hati. Kini Sakura merasa bahwa hidupnya kembali utuh.

Sekarang ia tengah membantu Yuuko untuk menyiapkan makan siang sedangkan Ichiro sibuk menunggu di pintu masuk untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

Anehnya, kedua wanita itu mendengar samar-samar adanya suara keributan. Merasa suara itu berada di sekitar penginapan, mereka berdua bergegas menuju keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kedua mata mereka melebar saat melihat Ichiro yang terjatuh dengan salah satu kaki pria bertubuh besar menindihnya.

Ichiro mengerang kesakitan. Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kaki yang menginjak perutnya. Menekannya sekuat tenaga seperti berniat untuk meratakannya dengan tanah.

"Tidak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Sakura dan Yuuko bersamaan. Keduanya segera menghampiri Ichiro, membantu melepaskan kaki itu.

"Ini adalah akibat karena kalian tidak segera melunasi utang kalian!" Sahut pria yang berdiri di sebelah pria besar itu.

"Bunga yang kauberikan terlalu besar, seharusnya utang kami sudah lunas kalau kalian tidak mematok dengan bunga yang tinggi!" Protes Yuuko dengan nada tinggi.

Dengan geram pria menampar pipi Yuuko hingga cairan merah mengalir dari mulutnya. Meninggalkan warna merah pada pipinya.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Cepat bayar atau kubakar penginapan ini!"

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Teriak Sakura yang sudah memeluk tubuh Yuuko.

Kedua alis pria itu mengerut, sepertinya ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura sebelumnya. "Kau punya anak yang cantik rupanya?"

Pria itu menarik tangan Sakura hingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Tidak!" Teriak Yuuko yang mencoba untuk menarik tangan Sakura namun sebuah tendangan mendarat di tubuhnya hingga membuat ia terjatuh. Menempel dengan tanah.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Sakura sembari mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan pria itu. Tapi semakin Sakura meronta, genggaman itu semakin mengerat.

Pria itu menatap Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Dia pasti bernilai sangat mahal jika kujual. Baiklah, utang kalian lunas dibayar olehnya."

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" Teriak Yuuko yang kini menahan kaki pria itu. Air matanya turun melihat Sakura yang juga kini menangis berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kumohon, jangan bawa anakku," ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

Dengan mudahnya pria itu melepaskan tangan Yuuko dan menendang wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Cairan merah kembali mengalir dari hidungnya. Seakan mendapat dorongan tenaga, Ichiro berhasil melepaskan diri dan berlari menerjang tubuh pria itu.

"Lepaskan anakku!" Teriaknya sembari memberikan pukulan yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh pria itu. Dan tendangan berhasil mendarat di punggung Ichiro hingga ia kembali terjatuh. Pria paruh baya itu kembali meringgis kala tubuhnya menabrak tanah dengan keras.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Sakura masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun tenaga pria itu terlalu besar. Ia tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtua angkatnya.

Tapi pria itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi namun kembali tangan Yuuko menahan kakinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian membawanya," ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. Ichiro yang melihat kesempatan itu segera menghampiri Sakura untuk melepaskan tangan pria itu.

Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk untuk Sakura. Dengan sekali kedipan mata sebuah _katana_ sudah menembus tubuh Ichiro. Mata pedang yang keluar dari dadanya kembali tertarik dengan cepat hingga tubuh itu terjatuh.

Kejadian itu terlalu cepat untuk Sakura sehingga tidak ada jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terkejut dan tidak pernah menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Di depan matanya ia harus kembali melihat kematian ayahnya.

Dengan seringai di wajahnya pria bertubuh besar itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas tangan Yuuko yang menahan kaki pria itu.

"TIDAAAKKKK! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Sakura menjerit histeris berbarengan dengan suara teriakan yang terlontar dari mulut Yuuko. Air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya. Kejam, mereka sangat kejam!

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolong mereka. Semua hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu seperti sebuah tontonan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang seolah tidak mengetahui dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Takut, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Mereka tidak berani untuk melawan.

Tapi apakah mereka tidak memiliki hati? Apakah mereka tega melihat kekejaman ini?

Bahkan ketika pedang itu kembali menebas tubuh Yuuko. Mereka seakan tidak melihat dan mendengar teriakan atas rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Wajah Yuuko memucat, darah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Ichiro sendiri sudah tidak bergerak. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan dada yang juga terdiam. Dan Sakura? Walau sekuat tenaga ia mencoba tapi hasilnya percuma. Tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan kedua pria itu. Lemah, yah Sakura terlalu lemah. Sakura bahkan hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya melihat ayunan _katana_ itu.

Mau tak mau tubuhnya ikut terseret mengikuti ke mana pria itu membawanya. Samar-samar Sakura masih mendengar rintihan Yuuko yang meminta agar Sakura tidak dibawa pergi hingga akhirnya suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Bukan karena jarak mereka yang sudah terlalu jauh, tapi karena Yuuko sudah mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tertidur untuk selamanya di samping tubuh Ichiro.

Secepat inikah ia harus kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa memberi perlawanan sama sekali? Kenapa ia selemah ini?

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah rumah makan sederhana di sebuah desa yang baru ia masuki beberapa menit yang lalu. Biasanya ia membawa sedikit makanan sepeninggalnya dari sebuah desa tapi berhubung ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tidak ada yang bisa ia bawa bersamanya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di pojok kanan rumah makan yang ternyata sedang ramai pengunjung, padahal waktu makan siang telah dua jam berlalu. Ia menyantap makanan pesanannya dengan tenang, walau begitu telinga terfokus mendengarkan perbincangan sekelompok pria di sampingnya.

Ini memang sering ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai sosok buronan yang sangat dicari saat ini. Itachi Uchiha, yah itulah alasan mengapa ia mengembara. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu membunuhnya. Bukan untuk mendapatkan bayaran atas kematiannya, tapi semuanya ia lakukan untuk membayar kehidupannya. Masa lalunya.

"Malam ini akan diadakan lelang mahal untuk wanita baru di Desa seberang," ucap sang pria.

"Kau akan membelinya?" tanya pria lainnya.

"Tentu saja. Wanita ini belum terjamah siapapun dan dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya sangat indah, berwarna merah muda."

Tubuh Sasuke menengang. Tangannya pun berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya. Merah muda? Warna itu mengingatkannya pada sosok perempuan yang ia tinggalkan. Tapi mungkinkah?

"Warna rambutnya sangat cocok dengan namanya. Sakura."

Sumpit itu segera terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. Awalnya ia menyangkal bahwa banyak wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama dengan perempuan yang ditinggalkannya. Namun saat mendengar nama itu, ia tidak sanggup lagi menyingkirkan perasaan cemasnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengannya?"

"Tentu, Akan kubayar berapapun untuk bisa menikmati tubuhnya."

BRAK!

Sontak semua kepala menoleh ke pojok ruangan tempat di mana Sasuke berada. Matanya menatap tajam sekelompok pria di sampingnya. Pria-pria itu sudah meletakkan satu tangannya di pegangan _katana_ mereka.

"Mohon jangan berkelahi Tuan," ucap sang kakek pemilik rumah makan yang datang mendekati Sasuke yang juga telah bersiap menarik _katana_-nya

Ia sempat terdiam sejenak. Ia sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Kenapa ia merasa semarah ini? Kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali memotong lidah laki-laki kurang ajar itu?

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan genggamannya. Ia segera bangkit, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas mejanya dan beranjak pergi. Tapi bayangan tentang perempuan itu belum juga pergi dari pikirannya. Semakin ia berusaha untuk mengeyahkan maka gambaran tentang perempuan itu semakin menguasainya.

_Aku takut._

Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu muncul dibenak Sasuke. Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut perempuan itu sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Kata-kata yang sama persis ia ucapkan dulu. Jemarinya semakin mengerat. Ada rasa sesak bercampur cemas yang memyelimuti dadanya. Membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia harus peduli?

Untuk apa ia peduli?

Seharusnya ini bukanlah urusannya. Perempuan itu bukanlah urusannya.

_Kuso!_

.

.

.

Sakura menjerit dan meronta kala seorang wanita mengganti pakaiannya dan merias wajahnya. Satu tamparan mendarat di wajahnya saat ia mencoba melawan. Kaki dan tangannya diikat saat _kimono_ telah berhasil terpasang di tubuhnya.

Beberapa tamparan ia terima kala ia terus saja mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu terus menghapus air mata yang turun dari Sakura. Bahkan saat dirinya terpajang di depan kerumunan para pria yang menatap lapar padanya. Tatapan yang menjijikan bagi Sakura. Membuat ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Merasa ia telah ditelanjangi hanya dengan tatapan mata itu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan akhirnya satu pria berhasil menyebut angka yang tidak mampu disaingi olah yang lainnya. Seketika tubuh Sakura segera dibawa pergi oleh wanita itu. Ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya dilepas dan secara paksa ia diseret untuk masuk ke sebuah kamar.

Kamar di mana pria itu sudah berada di dalamnya. Sakura mencoba untuk membuka pintu hitam itu tapi tidak percuma saja. Pintu itu tidak juga terbuka. Pria itu semakin mendekat. Tanpa sadar satu tangan Sakura memegang bagian leher _kimono_-nya. Erat. Agar tidak mudah terlepas.

Pria itu berhasil memegang kedua bahu Sakura saat dia mencoba untuk menghindar. Sakura meronta sekuat yang ia bisa, berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mulai mencoba melepaskan pakaiannya.

Bagian bahu kanan robek akibat tarik menarik antara keduanya yang sama-sama mempertahankan keinginan mereka. Terpampanglah bahu putih Sakura dan sebagian tangannya. Pria itu semakin kehilangan akal untuk melepas semua pakaian milik Sakura. Matanya semakin menatap liar tubuh Sakura.

Sakura segera memukul kepala pria itu menggunakan benda yang berhasil diraihnya. Pria itu mengerang karena dahinya yang terluka. Matanya kini menatap marah pada Sakura yang mencoba untuk menjauh dari pria itu. Sayangnya ia terjatuh saat pria itu berhasil menarik pakaiannya hingga kembali tersobek di bagian belakang. Menampilkan punggungnya yang semakin membuat gejolak nafsu pria itu meningkat.

"Jangan! Kumohon," pinta Sakura yang sudah meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Tubuhnya gemetaran di mana ia memeluk kedua lututnya seakan bersembunyi dari pria itu.

Ia menangis sembari terus memohon agar pria itu tidak menyentuhnya. Berharap jika pria itu mau mendengarkan permintaannya.

Tapi percuma, dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura sembari melepas pakaiannya. Sakura yang masih ketakutan segera menutup kedua matanya. Tatapan mata itu, ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Tubuh itu, ia tidak ingin melihatnya.

Tidak! Jangan! Sakura terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah mantra. Mantra yang seakan dapat membebaskannya dari situsi menjijikan seperti sekarang.

Tangan pria itu sudah terjulur tapi belum sempat ia menyentuh tubuh putih itu. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan sesosok pria menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. _Katana_ yang digenggamnya penuh dengan darah yang menetes ke lantai kamar itu. Pakaiannya pun tak luput oleh noda merah yang sebagian juga menodai wajahnya.

Amarahnya semakin meledak kala ia melihat sosok wanita di balik tubuh pria itu. Kepala merah muda itu. Wajah itu. Jadi benar, dia ... _B__e__rengsek!_

"Siapa-"

Belum selesai kalimat itu terlontar, secepat kilat Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya hingga kepala pria itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Bahkan pria itu belum sempat berteriak merasakan tajamnya pedang yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Suara keras akibat tubuh pria yang terjatuh membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Tapi apa yang dilihat Sasuke sungguh membuat perasaannya semakin teriris kala melihat sosok Sakura yang meringkuk. Pakaiannya telah sobek dan menampilkan tubuhnya. Mata itu, mata hijau itu menatapnya takut. Tidak seperti saat ia bertemu dengannya. Ia ketakutan, ia menangis sembari menutupi tubuhnya.

Salahkah ia? Salahkah dirinya yang telah meninggalkannya?

Sasuke segera melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia menunduk untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura tapi sebelum hal itu ia lakukan, hatinya kembali merasa perih kala ia mendengar rintihan wanita itu. Rintihan bercampur dengan isak tangis memilukan.

"Jangan!" gumamnya dengan isakan yang semakin kencang. Kepalanya kembali ia sembunyikan di antara lututnya.

"Jangan, kumohon!" Ia merasa seperti dadanya terpukul dengan keras.

Ini salahnya. Benar ini adalah salahnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaannya bisa merasa sakit seperti ini. Dan baru kali ini ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hal yang bukan menjadi urusannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu," ucap Sasuke sembari membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan pakaiannya.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya membuat kedua mata Sakura terbuka. Di ruangan yang tidak bercahaya itu, ia tahu siapa sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang. Sosok pelindungnya. Pria penolongnya.

"Tuan ..." Tangannya yang gemetar segera mengalung di leher Sasuke. Dia melepaskan semua ketakutannya dengan mendekap erat tubuh itu. Suara isak tangis memilukan itu semakin terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Tubuh kecil yang gemetaran membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya ia tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Seharusnya ia tetap membawa wanita ini bersamanya. Ya, seharusnya.

"Maaf." Entah bagaimana kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Tangannya sudah mengelus lembut punggung Sakura. Berusaha memberikan rasa aman padanya. Menyampaikan kalau semua baik-baik saja.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Sakura di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Kata-kata itu yang terus terulang dari mulutnya.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku._

Kata-kata yang entah kenapa kembali membawa Sasuke ke masa lalu telah terlontar dua kali dari gadis ini. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang tidak pernah ingin ia ingat lagi. Rasa sakit yang akhirnya ikut muncul dan mengirisnya. Bayang-bayang kelam masa lalunya.

Dirinya yang lemah. Dirinya yang meronta. Dirinya yang meminta, tapi tidak pernah dikabulkan.

"Tidak akan," balas Sasuke tegas. Dua kata yang mampu menenangkan Sakura yang masih memeluknya erat. Bagaikan sihir, ucap dan tangisan Sakura terhenti. Ia tertidur lelap dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya. Kembali Sakura tertidur di pundak kanan Sasuke. Tenang dan damai.

Bersambung...

**Curcul :**

**Maaf ya, kmrn lupa nulis kata "bersambungnya" :p **

**Oh ya, Hanaruppi benar-benar udah pensiun nulis di FF kok, kebetulan kami memiliki keinginan yang sama untuk membuat crt tema samurai ^^ dan Saya penyambung ide crt yg ngak kesampaian dia tulis dulu. Begitu.  
**

**Tapi klo kalian mau bertegur sapa sm dia silakan aja sampaikan di kotak ripiu.. Hahahaha piss Hana :v**

**Bagaimana dengan chap2 nya? Hohoho... Semoga tetap suka. Duh, Senangnya Saku bisa bobo di peluk Sasuke #ngiristengahmampus**

**Penasarankah siapa Itachi? (Klo kata hana sih, pacarnya dia wkwkkw)**

**Doakan chap3 bisa cepet ya, kebetulan tangan kananku sedang cidera :D dan untuk yg melaksanakan UN alias Ujian chuniN hahahaha semangat terus ya ^^  
**

**.**

**09-04-15**

**Ucul World – Istri Taka, One Ok Rock :* -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Annisa Alzedy : ** Makasih ^^, iya nanti char yang lain bakalan muncul kok... bahkan nama'y udah kesebut di chap ini ^^

**SHL7810 :** Iya, last scene bikin iri hahaha.. aku juga mau hoho.. ^^

**Yoktf :** Makasih, aku emang keren ***salahfokus*** plakk!

**Aria :** Makasih ya, seneng kamu juga suka tapi ngak usah panggil senpai.. ucul atau ka ucul aja biar lebih asik ngobrolnya ya ^^

**KuroNeko10 :** Makasih ^^ langsung semangat nih abis baca ripiumu hehe makasih ya

**GaemSJ :** Aku emang sweet ***salahfokus*** digeplak! Diusahain kok untuk update cepet ^^

**Shinohara Akari :** Sip,, ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Undhott :** Klo keabisan tisu lagi, saya jual nih.. selembar dua rebo hahahaha ***abaikan*** Makasih udah suka ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Tadinya sih mau gitu tapi si Hanaruppi ngak rela, jadi batal deh hahaha

**Nur520 :** Makasih.. ^^

**Manthika Mochi :** Kirain Go..go power ranger ***Jd rengerkuning*** hahaha... makasih ya ^^

**6934soraoi :** Hihihi... Klo Sasuke yg nawar Sakura, jadi ngak keren entar hahaha pssssttt (Lagi juga Sasuke ngak punya duit banyak tauk) ***dichidori***

**Sofi asat :** Iyaa udah dilanjut nih hehe

**IndahP :** Yeaaay indah mampir lagi ^^ dan dan pertanyaanmu udah terjawab di chap ini kok. Makasih buat doanya ***pelukIndah***

**Guest :** Aku juga suka kamu meninggalkan jejak hohoho.. makasih ya ^^

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hihihi iya nih ^^ aku juga ngak nyangka bisa collab sama Hana hohoho. Emang sengaja ngak disebut nama keluarga Sakura sebelumnya. Jadi, mereka emang Cuma ngasih nama Sakura aja gitu ngak pake embel apa2.

**Ttebayo-chan :** Udah dilanjut nih.. Makasih ya ^^

**Henilusiana39 :** Heniiiiiiii ***pelukHeni*** ... Maaf ya, Kado Fic mu masih terlantar, udah diketik sih tapi baru dapet 4 lembar dan trs aku mentok gitu idenya huhuhuhu, klo inspirasinya muncul lagi bakal lgsg aku selesein deh huhu maaf ya. Keluarga Sakura, suatu saat akan terbongkar kok hahahaha (sokmisterius)

**FiaaAtiarizqi :** Hihihi ya semoga saja berakhir happy ending hahaha makasih ya ^^

**Yu :** Aku juga keren kok ***ditelen***

**mii-chanchan2 :** Udah dilanjut tapi ngak kilat ***nyengir***

**Kuro Shina :** Udah udah udah hohohoho ^^

**Lisa Smile :** Namamu berubah lagi hehehe... wah, semangat untuk ujian Chunin tahap selanjutnya hehe... ripiumu ngak kepanjangan kok ^^ makasih ya dari Hana juga buat salamnya ^^

**Makasih buat kalian ^^ ***pelukatuatu*** Makasih udah mendukung Kita dengan ripunya. Makasih juga buat yang Fav dan Follow, termasuk yeaaahhh pembaca gelap yang masih bersembunyi (Apah sih cul) hahaha senang kalau kalian juga ikut mengapresiasi kerja keras kami ^^**

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan pertama yang terlihat oleh sepasang mata hijau itu adalah atap cokelat yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu. Dan hal yang ia rasakan pertama kali adalah kelembutan alas tidur dan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling, namun tak jua ia temukan seorangpun di dekatnya. Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya hingga selimut itu melorot dan menampakkan pakaian yang robek di beberapa bagian. Seketika itu juga ia segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya kembali.

Sakura terdiam. Hal yang dialaminya mulai berputar di pikirannya. Kepergian Ichiro dan Yuuko, itu benar? Semua itu bukan mimpi? Jadi, yang semalam benar-benar terjadi?

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tatapan mata yang menelanjanginya terekam sangat jelas di ingatan. Membuat tubuhnya merinding dan jijik di saat bersamaan. Kemudian hal yang yang ia ingat adalah pelukan hangat dan menenangkan yang ia rasakan.

Pelukan yang memberikan rasa aman. Ia merasa terlindungi. Ya, Sakura ingat betul pria itu datang menolongnya, lagi. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dada Sakura kala mengingat sosok itu. Hanya pria ini yang mampu membuat Sakura percaya, bahwa dia akan selalu melindunginya.

Tapi di mana dia? Apakah ia kembali meninggalkannya lagi? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji? Ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat lamunan Sakura lenyap. Ia semakin mengeratkan selimut putih itu. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar takut. Siapa? Siapa di sana? Apa jangan-jangan ...

"Nona sudah bangun?"

Kepala Sakura langsung menoleh mendengar suara yang tidak ia kenali. Suara milik seorang perempuan.

"Air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan," ucap wanita yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan pakaian yang berada di tangannya. Tepat di depan Sakura, ia meletakan _yukata_ hitam itu dan kemudian membentangkan kain polos berwarna biru gelap.

"Pakai ini dan mari ikut saya, Nona," sambungnya sembari menyerahkan kain itu.

Sakura mengambil kain itu lalu membungkus bagian bahu dan juga punggungnya karena kain itu cukup lebar.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?" tanya Sakura yang kini berjalan mengikuti perempuan di depannya.

"Pria yang membawa Anda yang menyuruh saya melakukan ini," jawabnya dengan nada ramah. Seketika jantung Sakura kembali berdebar, ia setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar barusan.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Dia menunggu Anda di depan penginapan sedari pagi." Jawaban perempuan itu terasa bagaikan angin sejuk untuk Sakura. Ia senang karena pria penolongnya tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan ia melakukan ini semua untuk Sakura dan itu membuat perasaan Sakura menghangat.

Sakura yakin, pria itu menyuruh perempuan ini karena dia tidak ingin Sakura ketakutan atau pun risih dengan keberadaannya terlebih kondisi Sakura yang saat ini terlihat begitu ... memalukan. Yah, walau ini masih pemikiran Sakura pribadi namun itu membuat Sakura semakin nyaman bersama pria ini. Pria yang selalu datang menyelamatkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, Sakura sudah keluar dengan _yukata_ hitamnya. Riasan di wajahnya pun telah hilang dan rambut panjangnya kembali tergerai. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada perempuan itu, Sakura segera pergi menghampiri pria penolongnya. Pria itu hanya menoleh saat Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Entah bagimana pria itu bisa menyadari kehadiran Sakura padahal langkah kaki Sakura bahkan tidak terdengar.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan mata masih menatap Sakura. Setelah Sakura tertidur, Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi dengan mengendongnya. Meninggalkan desa, tempat menjijikkan itu, sebelum kemarahan semakin menguasainya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, rasa-rasanya ia seperti melihat masa lalunya kembali. Dirinya yang mengalami hal mengerikan, dirinya yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Ia melihatnya pada perempuan merah muda ini. Rasanya ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar penginapan kecil itu.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Sakura mengikuti dengan diam. Berjalan dengan tenang mengikuti ke mana pria itu membawanya pergi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, pria penolongnya tidak lagi berjalan meninggalkannya. Pria itu berjalan tepat di samping Sakura. Ia bahkan mau menyamai langkah kaki Sakura yang terlampau pelan.

Seperti ini saja jantung Sakura sudah berdetak tak menentu. Sikap tak biasa yang dilakukan pria penolongnya membuat suatu perasaan hangat semakin membesar di dada Sakura. Jujur saja, ia merasa seperti dilindungi.

Tepat di depan sebuah toko pakaian, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, begitu pun Sakura. "Pilihlah, aku akan menunggu disini."

Sakura sempat menatap Sasuke lama sebelum akhirnya menuruti perintahnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa terbebani ketika memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Sasuke, tapi di sisi lain dirinya memang membutuhkan pakaian baru berhubung pakaiannya sudah tidak layak lagi untuk dikenakan.

Mata hijaunya memperhatikan beberapa potong pakaian yang tergantung dengan rapih atau terlipat di atas meja kayu. Kakinya melangkah semakin ke dalam, memperlihatkan semakin banyak pakaian dengan berbagai corak dan warna yang beragam. Pakaian yang cantik menurut Sakura.

Tangannya mengelus salah satu kimono berwarna merah terang dengan corak bunga Sakura mendominasi. Indah, itulah yang terbesit di benak Sakura. Corak yang sama seperti namanya selalu menjadi favoritnya dalam mencari pakaian. Namun kali ini lain, sejak kejadian tadi malam ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memakai _kimono_ ataupun _yukata_.

Kenapa? Alasannya sederhana. Dengan pakaian itu membuat ia sulit untuk bergerak terutama untuk berlari. Apalagi kali ini ia akan ikut berkelana dengan pria penolongnya. Jelas sekali ia tidak ingin ditinggal jauh olehnya karena langkah kakinya yang kecil, dan itu akan menjadikannya seperti wanita menyusahkan, bukan?

Pandangannya terhenti pada sejenis pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh pria penolongnya. Ya, _uwagi_ berwarna putih susu dengan _hakama_ berwarna hitam menjadi pilihannya. Sakura yakin, pakaian ini yang cocok untuknya.

"Tuan, te- terima kasih," ucap Sakura menatap langsung mata hitam Sasuke. Mereka kini telah kembali di dalam kamar penginapan. Setelah selesai membeli pakaian untuk Sakura, mereka langsung kembali ke penginapan. Sasuke pun segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia telihat bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggulah di sini. Ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan," ucapnya saat menyematkan _katana_ birunya.

Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan. Dengan sedikit gemetar tangan Sakura menarik kecil pakaian Sasuke, tepat di punggungnya. Kepalanya menunduk menghindari mata Sasuke yang kini menatapnya heran.

Sakura sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan sendirinya tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menahan kepergian pria itu. Ia takut. Takut jika pria itu benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan kembali.

"Aku pasti akan kembali," ucap Sasuke tegas. "Jadi tunggulah di sini."

Walau ucapan itu cukup meyakinkan untuk Sakura tapi ia masih enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya. Rasa takut dan cemas itu masih menguat, tidak bisa ia kikis dengan mudah. Sakura sendiri paham, tidak ada sosok ini maka rasa aman itu juga hilang. Pergi bersama dengannya.

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, sedikit kesal karena sikap perempuan merah muda ini. Sangat menyusahkan. Ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau bersusah payah seperti ini, membawa wanita ini untuk ikut bersamanya.

Satu tangannya mengambil belati kecil yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk melempar musuh yang jauh. Melesat secepat busur anak panah. Sasuke berbalik hingga tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang kini terkejut. Mata hitam itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Gunakan ini," ucapnya sembari meletakan benda itu ke tangan Sakura. "Mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri dengan benda-benda seperti itu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat belati itu. Tepat saat Sasuke akan menutup pintu kamar mereka, ia kembali menatap Sakura yang menatapnya, walau ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya namun Sasuke masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah yang memancarkan rasa takut dan cemas.

"Dan jangan pernah sekalipun keluar dari kamar ini," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu.

Sakura kini duduk bersandar pada dinding kamar. Belatinya ia letakkan tepat di samping kanannya. Kedua kakinya tertekuk dengan wajah yang ia sandarkan di atas lututnya. Mata hijaunya menatap lantai kamar.

Sepi. Sakura merasa sangat kesepian. Banyak hal bermunculan di benaknya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh mengingat masa lalunya. Kenangan yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan hingga berakhir menjadi sebuah pertanyaan, mengapa?

Mengapa semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Hidupnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia cari? Untuk apa ia ikut bersama dengan pria penolongnya, jika bisanya hanya menjadi beban?

Dan berjuta pertanyaan muncul karena kesendiriannya.

Sakura semakin memeluk erat kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia menangis, air matanya turun begitu saja mengingat tak satupun jawaban yang ia temukan, yang ada semakin lama pertanyaan itu semakin memburunya. Semakin mendesaknya. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri hanya karena memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya dengan cepat melepaskan kalung pemberian ibunya.

Dipandanginya kalung berbentuk bunga Sakura yang kini berkilat begitu indah. Inilah yang tersisa dari semua kenangan yang ia miliki. Wujud dari suatu kenangan. Satu benda yang mampu menjawab sedikit pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Sakura. Apa yang harus ia cari?

Sakura menyadari sekarang, kalau ia harus mengetahuinya. Tentang siapa dirinya? Siapakah kedua orangtuanya? Dan mengapa ia dibuang?

Yah, setidaknya sekarang Sakura mempunyai satu tujuan. Bersama dengan pria penolongnya ia akan mencari informasi tentang benda ini. Tentang semua jawaban pertanyaan itu. Dan satu lagi pertanyaannya terjawab, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia selemah ini? Jika ia selalu bergantung pada pria penolongnya. Tidak! Sakura tidak ingin kejadian buruk kembali menghantuinya karena dirinya yang lemah. Dirinya yang tidak berguna. Tangan yang tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang berharga untuknya.

Ia tidak ingin hanya bisa menangis! Karena Sakura sadar, hidupnya kali ini sudah tidak sama. Mulai saat ini, tangan ini harus bisa melindungi. Harus.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengeratkan genggaman pada belatinya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meminta sekali lagi bantuan pria penolongnya untuk bisa mengunakan senjata. Dia harus berubah! Karena hanya dia sendirilah yang bisa mengubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam mata hijau itu.

Sepulangnya dari menerima pekerjaan—kali ini harus membunuh salah satu _Daimyo_ di desa ini—Sasuke harus terkejut kala mendengar permintaan perempuan merah muda ini saat mengembalikan belati miliknya.

Sasuke tahu, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali yang terpancar dari sepasang mata hijau itu. Dan Sasuke sendiri tidak butuh alasan mengapa perempuan ini memutuskan untuk mempelajari ilmu pedang. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Apapun alasannya, itu bukanlah menjadi urusannya.

Sasuke hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana keinginan itu ada. Lagi pula bukankah ini akan menguntungkannya? Setidaknya ia tidak akan terlalu menyulitkan nantinya. Perempuan ini bahkan mengatakan akan pergi jika ia sudah merasa cukup bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Hey, tidakkah ia kembali melihat dirinya di masa lalu?

Wanita itu mengangguk mantap. Matanya masih terus membalas tatapan mata hitam itu dengan keseriusan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus tahu mempelajari ilmu pedang bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Butuh ketekunan dan kerja keras jika kau ingin menguasainya. Dan juga, aku tidak suka ada keluhan atau bahkan air mata saat kau mempelajarinya."

Tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menolaknya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk melindunginya. Terlebih, ia tidak akan lagi direpotkan olehnya. Yah, ini lebih baik.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sakura tegas yang kemudian diiringi oleh senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Senyuman yang membuat Sasuke terusik perasaan aneh. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia melihat senyuman gadis merah muda ini. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama gadis ini tersenyum senang karena dirinya. Senyuman itu karena dirinya. Kata-kata itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya semakin tak nyaman.

Keheningan kini menguasai mereka. Keduanya hanya diam tanpa saling menatap. Kepala merah muda itu tertunduk, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih menatap dinding kamar mereka walau nyatanya kini mereka masih saling berhadapan.

Seharusnya hal ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Keheningan memang selalu menemani mereka. Tapi kini keduanya merasa ada keanehan pada suasana sepi ini. Aneh, keduanya merasa aneh. Rasa-rasanya ini terlalu sunyi. Entah, mereka juga tidak bisa memastikannya tapi mereka sadar, mereka tidak suka keheningan ini.

Tanpa sadar Sakura meremas erat _hakama_ hitamnya. Perlahan ia pun mengangkat wajahnya. Ya, ada hal yang sangat ingin Sakura ketahui sedari awal mereka bertemu. Siapakah nama pemuda ini, pemuda yang dirasa Sakura memiliki umur yang sama dengannya.

"Tu- Tuan," panggil Sakura ragu, suaranya pun terlampau lemah namun bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura.

"Bo- bolehkah saya mengetahui na-na-na-nama Tuan?" tanya Sakura yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ka- kalau be- begitu, apa boleh saya memanggil nama Tu- Tuan?" Sakura kembali bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah terangkat. Menatap was-was mata hitam itu.

Kembali ia merasa ada perasaan aneh yang semakin menganggunya melihat mata itu. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban permintaan Sakura.

"Aku Sakura. Terima kasih ... Sa- Sasuke-_san._" Seketika Sakura merasa jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Ada debaran tak biasa kala ia menyebut nama itu, bahkan ada rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Satu nama, dan itu membuat Sakura tidak berdaya untuk menahan debaran di jantungnya. Ini aneh, perasaan ini. Aneh.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Itulah jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke tepat saat Sakura menyebut namanya. Seketika itu juga ia bergegas keluar meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Ada perasaan mengelitik kala mendengar namanya dipanggil selembut itu olehnya. Tidak mengerti, ini bahkan hanya sekedar nama. Bukan sekali ini saja seorang wanita menyebut namanya. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, entah, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti di mana letak perbedaannya.

Tapi debaran jantungnya tidak bisa ia hentikan. Perasaan aneh itu semakin menguasainya. Suara itu bahkan terekam jelas dan berputar berkali-kali di dalam otaknya. Bukan karena keinginannya, tapi suara itu terus melantun bagai sebuah melodi.

Ini tidak baik. Perempuan itu, memang harus cepat pergi darinya. Perasaan ini, sungguh tidak biasa untuknya. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Sama sekali.

.

.

Setelah sarapan Sasuke segera bergegas pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain. Kali ini ia lebih banyak mengambil pekerjaan dibanding biasanya karena ia sadar biaya hidupnya kini bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Terlebih, ia harus memesan kamar untuk tempat peristirahatan mereka. Walau memang sampai saat ini mereka masih memesan satu kamar untuk berdua.

Sakura sendiri tetap berada di kamar sesuai perintah Sasuke dengan belati yang ia letakkan di dekatnya. Ada sedikit perbedaan kali ini. Jika kemarin ia merenung dan menangis, maka tidak untuk hari ini.

Ia sibuk melakukan olahraga ringan yang diajarkan Sasuke sebelum pergi. Olahraga yang meningkatkan kekuatan otot tangan dan kaki. Bahkan pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke mengajaknya untuk berlari. Dan seperti ucapannya kemarin, ia benar-benar tidak main-main dalam mendidik Sakura.

Ia terus saja berlari bahkan mengabaikan Sakura yang memintanya untuk beristirahat barang sebentar. Mau tak mau Sakura tetap terus berlari agar tidak tertinggal jauh dengan pria itu. Jujur saja, Sakura masih takut jika pria itu jauh darinya.

Sakura merasa matanya berkunang-kunang saat merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar. Peluh bahkan sudah ikut membasahi pakaian Sakura. Deru napasnya semakin berlomba untuk keluar.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tetap tenang walau tubuhnya juga basah oleh keringat tapi tidak ada ekspresi lelah tercetak di wajahnya. Ia hanya melontarkan ucapan dengan nada datar bahwa ini adalah rute lari terpendeknya—yang mana bagi Sakura adalah rute terpanjang selama hidupnya.

Tapi ia sudah bertekad. Kini ia kembali melakukan olahraga untuk melatih otot-ototnya. Memperkuat pertahanan tubuh dan memperbaiki staminanya. Yah, itulah yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Karena untuk bisa memegang sebuah pedang, Sakura harus memiliki otot tangan yang kuat dan kaki yang juga berfungsi sebagai kuda-kuda pertahanan.

.

.

"Kudengar imbalan Itachi Uchiha sudah berubah menjadi 75 juta yen," ucap salah satu pria di samping Sasuke yang kini sibuk memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Tampaknya ia merupakan salah satu bagian _Shogun_ milik kekaisaran.

"Ya, ia berhasil membunuh salah satu pejabat teras kaisar tadi malam. Ia memang benar-benar pembunuh mengerikan," sahut pria lainnya yang duduk di depan pria itu.

_Ia membunuh orang kaisar lagi._

"Apakah ia sangat membenci kekaisaran Hyuuga? Karena setelah lima tahun Kaisar Hyuuga berkuasa, ia mulai membunuh para pejabat kaisar. Dengan ini sudah enam orang terbunuh olehnya."

"Entahlah, banyak desas-desus yang bermunculan. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia membunuh semua penjabat yang mengkhianati Kaisar, jadi yang dia lakukan itu sebenarnya adalah demi kebaikan Kaisar Hyuuga. Dan yang paling mengherankan adalah dia membunuh karena dendam pribadinya. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kebenarannya, apalagi sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa membunuhnya. Mereka semakin menutup mulut mereka karena takut menjadi incaran Uchiha itu."

"Ada pula kabar yang muncul kalau ia juga berniat mengincar Putri Hyuuga. Entahlah, ini baru kabar angin saja," ucap pria yang berada di sebelah Sasuke kemudian meneguk air dari gelas di depannya.

_Putri Hyuuga. Jadi, dia akan membunuhnya juga?_

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya. Karena berita itu, Jenderal pengawal Kaisar dari Divisi 1 Ke-_shogun-_an Namikaze diperintahkan untuk mengawal Putri Hyuuga saat ini, berjaga-jaga jika kabar itu benar adanya."

"Ah, bukankah itu ketua divisimu?"

"Iya, Jenderal Naruto Namikaze."

"Semoga saja kabar itu tidak benar. Jikapun iya, semoga saja Jenderal Naruto bisa membunuh Itachi Uchiha dan melindungi Putri Hyuuga."

Seketika Sasuke berdiri setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanannya. Dengan tenang ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah makan itu. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya, karena ia sudah bersumpah dengan tatapan mata yang penuh akan kebencian.

_Akulah yang akan membunuh Itachi Uchiha ... Laki-laki yang disebut sebagai Kakakku!_

**Flashback On.**

Kepulan asap hitam menghalangi pemandangan bocah laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang berlari mengikuti wanita yang merupakan orangtuanya. Ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku takut," teriak laki-laki kecil bernama Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Rumah penduduk yang sudah hancur dan api yang menelannya. Darah yang menjadi noda dengan tubuh yang sudah tergelatak di segala tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada _Kaa-san_ di sini," ucap Mikoto dengan tenang walau kecemasan mendominasi paras cantiknya.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, kemudian Mikoto membawa pergi Sasuke dalam gendongannya. Tangan kecil itu sudah melingkari leher Mikoto di mana kepala Sasuke bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Mikoto dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh putra kecilnya gemetar karena takut. Ia sadar, pemandangan ini sungguh sangat mengerikan.

Penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok samurai untuk memperluas daerah membuat desa yang damai dan tenang berubah menjadi medan perang. Sebagian mencoba melawan, sedangkan sisanya berusaha untuk melarikan diri walau kemungkinan berhasil sangatlah kecil.

Tapi, ia tidak mungkin hanya diam. Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki sekarang. Darah daging yang tidak mungkin ia biarkan tewas begitu saja. Air matanya menetes. Lagi, ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini kembali.

"_Kaa-san_ menangis? Apa _Kaa-san_ juga takut?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari ada air yang mengenai wajahnya. Dengan lembut Sasuke menyeka air mata itu, tangan kecilnya mengusap-usap jejak-jejak air di wajah Mikoto.

"Ada _Ba-san_, ada _Tou-san_ yang akan melindungi _Kaa-san_. Sasuke juga akan melindungi _Kaa-san_." Setelahnya tangan itu kembali memeluk leher Mikoto erat.

Mikoto tersenyum pedih mendengar ucapan putra bungsunya. Ia tahu hal itu sudah tidak mungkin karena orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke kemungkinan besar sudah tewas ketika menyuruh Mikoto untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Membawanya pergi dari desa ini.

Kakinya terus berlari tidak peduli walau beberapa benda sudah melukai kakinya. Ia harus bisa mencapai sisi timur desa di mana ada sebuah hutan yang merupakan pembatas antara desa ini dan desa seberang. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari neraka ini.

"Sasuke, berjanjilah pada _Kaa-san_ bahwa Sasuke akan pergi dari sini apapun yang terjadi," ucap Mikoto di sela-sela ayunan kakinya yang terus melaju secepat yang ia bisa.

Mata hitam milik bocah kecil itu kini menatap Mikoto dengan tangan yang masih mengalung di lehernya. "Sasuke tidak mengerti."

Mikoto menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke harus terus berlari pergi dari sini dan hidup dengan tenang di tempat lain."

"Bersama _Kaa-san_?"

Mikoto kembali menatap lurus ke depan, "Walau tidak bersama _Kaa-san_," jawab Mikoto yang menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke yang penuh harap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan air mata yang siap turun membasahi wajahnya. "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak ikut?"

Beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putra bungsunya, Mikoto kini menangkap orang yang mengejar mereka bertambah menjadi dua orang. Usahanya agar tidak terlihat ternyata sia-sia. Walau jarak mereka masih terlampau jauh, Mikoto yakin jumlah samurai yang mengejarnya akan semakin bertambah.

"Kaa-san harus menghukum semua orang jahat di sini bersama _Oba-san_ dan _Oji-san__,_ dan saat itu Sasuke harus terus berlari pergi dari sini," ucap Mikoto, kini menurunkan Sasuke tepat di pagar pembatas dengan hutan itu.

"Tapi Sasuke mau ikut bersama Kaa-san."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya kini memegang erat bahu mungil putranya, "Sasuke harus pergi dan mencari _Onii-chan_. Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha, pergi dan hiduplah dengan rukun bersama dengannya."

"Sasuke mau bersama _Kaa-san _juga," ucap Sasuke yang masih menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik, jadi dia pasti akan melindungi Sasuke dari apapun karena Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu, kita cari _Onii-chan_ bersama-sama saja."

"TIDAK BISA!" Teriak Mikoto hingga membuat air mata Sasuke akhirnya turun. Bocah kecil itu menangis tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya melebar menatap takut pada ibunya. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat apalagi mendengar teriakan dari Mikoto, karena ibunya adalah wanita yang lembut.

Mikoto mengigit bibir bawahnya dan segera menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sadar, ucapannya tadi terlalu keras untuk Sasuke.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ Sayang. _Kaa-san_ tidak marah pada Sasuke. Maaf ..." Perlahan akhirnya air mata Mikoto ikut turun membasahi wajahnya. Hal ini terlalu sulit untuknya. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak punya banyak waktu.

"Apa Sasuke sayang _Kaa-san_?"

"Tentu, Sasuke sayang sekali dengan _Kaa-san_, _Ba-san_ dan juga _Tou-san_," jawab Sasuke diiringi dengan isakan kecil.

Dibelainya rambut hitam itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. "Kalau begitu Sasuke harus menuruti apa kata-kata _Kaa-san_. Mengerti?"

Anggukan kepala Sasuke membuat senyuman tercetak di wajah Mikoto. Dilepasnya pelukan itu hingga wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan. Tangan Mikoto pun kini menghapus air mata di wajah Sasuke, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi putranya.

"Sasuke ingat apa yang dikatakan _Oji-san_?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Satu pria yang Sasuke sudah anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Pria yang sangat Sasuke cintai dan hormati, karena Sasuke tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Kepala hitam itu kembali mengangguk, "_Tou-san_ bilang Sasuke harus jadi anak laki-laki yang kuat dan jangan membuat _Kaa-san_, _Ba-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sedih."

Mikoto segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke kembali, "Sekarang pergilah yang jauh dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini. Apapun yang nanti terjadi, jangan pernah kembali. Karena jika Sasuke lakukan hal itu, maka _Ba-san_, _Oji-san_ dan _Kaa-san _akan sedih."

"Tapi-"

Diangkatnya tubuh itu melewati pagar pembatas yang cukup tinggi, untuk terakhir kalinya Mikoto menatap wajah putra bungsunya. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, air matanya kembali mengalir. Inilah saat perpisahannya, di dalam hati ia sudah memanjatkan berbagai doa untuk keselamatan Sasuke. Agar putranya bisa hidup dengan bahagia, walau tidak bersama dengannya.

"Pergi ... Sekarang!"

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_ ..."

Dilepaskannya tubuh mungil itu, akibatnya Sasuke terjatuh dengan keras. Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke tidak mengalami cidera ataupun luka segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ditariknya keluar sebuah pedang kecil yang tersemat dibalik pinggang Mikoto. Empat orang samurai sudah berlari untuk membunuhnya.

"Tidak!" Sasuke segera bangkit. Tapi ternyata di balik pagar kayu itu ada lekukan ke dalam hingga membuat ujung bawah pagar pembatas itu setara dengan kepala Sasuke.

Tangan kecilnya berhasil memegang ujung pagar kayu itu. Kedua kakinya kini mulai bergerak untuk naik.

Mata hitam itu akhirnya berhasil menangkap punggung ibunya, "_Kaa-san_!" Panggil Sasuke sembari terus merayap naik.

Ia berharap wanita itu akan menghampiri dan membawanya pergi, tapi nyatanya sosok itu berlari menjauh. Pergi menjauh dari tempat ini tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

"_Kaa-san_ ... Jangan pergi!"

Mikoto memejamkan matanya kala mendengar jeritan memilukan itu. Sekuat mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan teriakan putra bungsunya. Kakinya terus berlari menjauh dari tempat itu agar ke empat samurai itu tidak bisa menemukan putranya.

"_Kaa-san_!"

_Maafkan Kaa-san, Sasuke._

Ini semua ia lakukan demi Sasuke. Demi putra tercintanya. Ia harus bisa mengulur waktu. Ia yakin, Sasuke pasti bisa bertahan hidup. Ia yakin, sebesar keyakinannya terhadap Itachi, putra sulungnya yang terpisah beberapa hari setelah Sasuke terlahir ke dunia.

Putra yang harus terpisah karena insiden itu. Insiden yang juga ikut merenggut nyawa suaminya.

"_Kaa-san_! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ... huhu ... _Ba-san_, _Tou-san_ ... Sasuke takut!"

**Flashback Off**

Ya, itulah tujuan hidupnya selama ini. Membunuh orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya. Laki-laki yang ia anggap telah merusak kebahagiaannya. Laki-laki yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan membayar kematian orang-orang yang dicintainya. Ia yakin, Itachi-lah penyebabnya. Itachi-lah awal mula kehancuran hidupnya.

Karena _dulu_ ia hampir membunuh Kaisar Hyuuga.

**Bersambung**

**Curcul :**

**Okeh, udah ketawan kan siapa Itachi yang ternyata adalah suami Hana Hohoho… Jadi apakah Itachi bakal jadi orang ketiga jawabannya tidak sama sekali, Hana tidak merestuinya wkwkwk.**

**Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ^^ untungnya chap kali ini Hana mem-beta dengan sangat cepat hanya beberapa jam loh ***Tepuk tangan*** jadi membantu keterlambatan saya hingga chap ini masih bisa publish seminggu lebih dikit hahhaa ****:p**

**Dan dan … Ternyata Toneri boleh juga dilirik, pas pake baju pengantin keren juga hahahaha ***abaikan*

**.**

**17-04-15**

**Ucul World – Istri Taka, One Ok Rock :* -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Mantika Mochi : **Wah makasih banyak ^^

**Guest :** Cup..cup cup jangan sedih ^^ Mereka udah mulai jatuh cinta kok hahaha… Makasih ya ^^

**KureNeko10 : ** Waduh, klo dalam bentuk chapter sih, gtw deh jadinya brp chapter yg pasti ngak mau sebanyak chapter GHOST FILE :D.. wah makasih buat temennya juga ya udah suka ^^

**GaemSJ :** Huehehehe.. bingung? pegangan biar ngak jatoh deh ***uapasih*** peace ^^

**Ikalutfi97 :** Hehehe ya itu Sasuke pikir itachi-lah penyebab semua ini dan klo soal hubungan sma kaisar Hyuuga nanti bakal kejawab kok hahahaha ***sokmisterius*** makasih juga udah suka Fic GF ku ^^

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hmmmm ya, begitulah Itachi.. gtw deh dia masih bisa disebut baik atau jahat entar hahahahaha, will see ;p

**NikeLagi :** Hmmm gtw deh dia bisa ketemu lagi apa engga, yang pasti saat Sakura tahu ttg keluarganya** lalalalala** ditunggu aja deh,, pokoknya maaf ya Sakura ***pelukSaku***

**Jeincheyon :** Jangan peluk dia Gaara! Karena dia baru muncul skrg hohohoho ***abaikan*** makasih ya ^^

**Tsubaki :** Oh.. Haloo.. jangan panggil senpai ya ^^ wah saya malah baru tahu ttg novel itu :D maklum saya jarang baca novel lebih seneng baca komik soalnya ada gambarnya. Klo novel tulisan semua jadi bikin ngantuk hahahhahah (ini jujur loh) dan makasih loh btw akunya juga manis kok ***digeplak* **

**Yoktf :** EH, itu mah adegan di GHOST FILE … tapi gtw deh disini dipisah lagi apa engga eeeeaaaaaa

**Annisa Alzedy :** Terima kasih udah suka ^^ dan jawaban pertanyaanmu ada di chap ini silakan dibaca ^^

**kHalerie Hikari :** Iya ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Gita Zahra :** Hai gita ^^ tentu saya masih ingat hehe… semoga suka crt nya ya ^^

**JYB :** Makasih loh ^^ dan hmmm gtw deh liat nanti ada cemburu2annya apa engga heheh ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Siippp udah lanjut ^^

**6934soraoi :** Hmm waktu itu Itachi berumur 15 tahun hehe. _Hanaruppi : Beta pake laptop ;p Kita cuma kirim2an file lewat email aja._

**IndahP :** Wah udah mentok panjangnya tuh…nulis segitu aja ampe dipejit dua kali tangan eke hahhaha.. tapi makasih loh akan diusahakan deh ^^

**Henilusiana39 :** Klo berabad-abad aku ngak jamin apa aku masih ada hahahhaa makasih ya Heni ^^

**Undhot :** Iye ini udah lanjut hehe

**Lisa smile :** Hohoho makasih ya ^^ seneng deh klo kamu maki suka sm ceritanya hihihi

**Suket alang-alang :** Blom bisa bilang Itachi salah atau engga.. akan ada saatnya Itachi menjelaskan hehehe kebetulan disini aku ngak pake banyak pemain jadi klo udah ketemu sm naruhina maka konfliknya udah dimulai.

**SS :** Iya ini udh di update CH 4 nya ^^

**Makasih banyak buat kalian semua ***pelukatuatu*** makasih udah menghargai kerja keras kami dengan ripiunya ^^**

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Sasuke mendapat informasi mengenai sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha. Ia pun segera bergegas untuk kembali mengembara menuju desa yang terletak dekat dengan Istana Kaisar Hyuuga. Untuk bisa sampai ke sana, Sasuke harus melewati empat desa kecil dan dua desa besar, perjalanan yang mungkin memakan waktu cukup lama. Apalagi kali ini ia membawa satu orang bersamanya.

Tapi Sasuke yakin, Itachi tidak akan begitu saja membunuh targetnya yang kali ini kemungkinan besar adalah Putri Hyuuga. Sejak mengetahui bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang buronan. Sasuke mulai menyita perhatiannya pada kasus Itachi. Siapa targetnya? Bagaimana kematiannya? Sampai pada rentan waktu pembunuhannya. Semua, semua yang berhubungan dengan Itachi akan ia telan demi keberhasilan rencananya.

Dan hasil dari pengamatan itu, Itachi tidak membunuh dalam rentan waktu yang cukup dekat. Entah ia sengaja melakukannya atau tidak, tapi sampai Sasuke kini berumur dua puluh satu tahun, Itachi baru membunuh enam orang saja. Dimana pembunuhan pertama terjadi saat Sasuke berumur kurang lebih enam tahun.

Itachi membunuh Menteri Kesehatan, Akemichi Chouja. Mayatnya digantung di alun-alun Istana Kaisar Hyuuga. Tubuhnya terkoyak, di mana tangan dan kakinya terikat tambang. Mulutnya robek, kedua indera pendengarnya hilang dan darah sudah membungkus seluru tubuhnya. Kasus itu masuk ke dalam pembunuhan paling mengerikan sejak Hyuuga Hizashi menjabat sebagai Kaisar.

Kejadian berikutnya Itachi tidak lagi main-main. Ia langsung mengincar Kaisar Hyuuga. Namun sayang usahanya yang sudah dua kali ia lakukan selalu saja gagal. Pertempuran itu membuat Itachi harus mundur karena tameng yang melindungi Kaisar Hyuuga, Minato Namikaze. Yang akhirnya mendapat pangkat sebagai _Shogun_ Kaisar.

Sejak saat itu Ke-_shogun_-an Namikaze resmi menjadi Ke-_shogun_-an milik Kaisar.

"Apa kau mau pergi lagi, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Sakura sekembalinya dari membersihkan diri sehabis menjalankan rutinitas pagi harinya bersama Sasuke, yaitu lari pagi.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menyematkan _katana_-nya. Mata hitamnya hanya melirik pada Sakura. Kali ini sudah tidak ada lagi ekspresi cemas dan takut yang terpasang di wajahnya seperti saat pertama kali ia meninggalkannya.

Lagi pula perempuan ini sudah berubah. Ia sudah mengenal dasar-dasar bela diri. Sasuke bahkan harus mengakui ketekunannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sakura tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sakura dengan cepat mampu mempraktikkan dengan baik apa yang Sasuke ajarkan.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura terus mengulang gerakan itu ketika Sasuke pergi untuk bekerja. Bahkan saat lari tadi, Sakura mampu memperpendek jarak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke salut terlebih karena ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Walau begitu, bukan berarti ia sudah tidak menyusahkan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia tetap saja menyusahkan, bahkan lebih. Dikarenakan perasaan aneh yang terus saja mengusik Sasuke. Perasaan yang Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah bisa mengerti. Kenapa?

Setiap melihat mata hijau itu. Setiap kali perempuan itu menyebut namanya. Perasaan itu semakin mengganggunya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Debaran jantung yang juga ikut bekerja lebih cepat yang Sasuke yakini karena perasaan aneh itu.

"Sasuke-_san_, boleh kan kalau aku pergi sebentar?" tanya Sakura ragu, wajahnya tertunduk menghindari mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia kini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Ada hal yang harus aku cari," jawab Sakura yang sempat menatap sebentar mata hitam itu karena jantungnya kembali bergemuruh hebat. Mata yang seakan selalu menariknya.

Kembali Sasuke merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah harusnya ini bukan menjadi urusannya? Harusnya ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh perempuan merah muda ini. Tapi entah bagaimana ada perasaan cemas saat tahu Sakura keluar tanpa ia berada di sampingnya.

Ada perasaan tidak tenang yang mengelayuti hatinya hingga pertanyaan "bagaimana" sudah menyeruak keluar. Bagaimana jika perempuan itu terluka? Dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Segeralah kembali setelah urusanmu selesai," ucap Sasuke kembali memunggungi Sakura. Sasuke sadar, bagaimanapun ia tidak berhak melarang Sakura.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia akan menutup pintu kamar itu. Matanya kembali melirik Sakura. Sungguh, ia sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan cemas ini.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah dan ... saat aku kembali, kau harus sudah ada di sini."

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan tangan kanannya memegang belati pemberian Sasuke. Belati yang sudah menjadi milik Sakura. Sebuah benda yang membuat Sakura merasa aman, karena ia merasa pria penolongnya juga bersama dengannya. Karena itu ia tidak takut. Toh, ia hanya akan mampir ke salah satu tempat yang menarik perhatian Sakura saat tiba di desa ini.

Tempat kecil dengan berbagai buku terpajang di sana. Siapa tahu Sakura bisa menemukan petunjuk mengenai simbol kalung miliknya disalah satu buku itu.

Kakinya terus melangkah mendekati pusat perbelanjaan di desa ini. Tempat yang lumayan ramai dikunjungi oleh penduduk desa. Mata hijaunya menatap ke sekeliling, betapa ia merindukan pemandangan seperti ini. Pemandangan yang selalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan tempat itu. Butuh waktu setengah jam dari penginapan untuk bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Pria penjaga toko itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura yang baru saja sampai. Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membalas senyum pria paruh baya itu.

Kakinya melangkah masuk dan matanya mulai menjelajah barisan buku yang terdapat di dalam lemari. Mencari judul yang bisa menjadi kata kunci tentang simbol-simbol kelompok bangsawan. Tangannya menggamit buku bersampul hitam berisi tentang kelompok bangsawan yang berada di desa ini. Penguasa besar desa yang ia tempati sekarang.

Tangan Sakura membuka lembaran kertas tipis yang dipenuhi oleh tinta hitam tulisan sang penulis. Matanya sibuk membaca tiap kata yang tertera di sana. Namun sudah hampir setengah halaman ia gali, tidak juga ia temukan gambar simbol dari kalung miliknya. Bunga Sakura.

Sudah hampir dua jam terlewati dengan empat buku yang sudah habis dilahapnya, namun tidak ada satu pun petunjuk yang mengarah pada simbol kalung miliknya. Sakura menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan untuk membaca buku ke limanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya pria penjaga toko itu ramah. Ia berdiri tepat di samping kanan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang mengait di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari-cari sebuah simbol, tapi tampaknya tidak ada di buku ini," jawab Sakura sembari menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya kembali.

Mata hijaunya kembali berkelana mencari-cari buku lainnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan dagunya saat kepala merah mudanya menengadah ke bagian atas lemari buku itu.

"Simbol? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Nak. Simbol seperti apa yang kau cari?" tanya pria itu yang juga mulai mengambil salah satu buku di lemari itu. Pria yang bernama Kabuto.

Seketika itu juga Sakura segera menarik bandul kalungnya hingga lambang bunga Sakura keluar dari dalam pakaian Sakura.

"Ini, apa Anda mengetahui tentang simbol ini?" tanya Sakura yang kini menghadap pria paruh baya itu.

"Cantik sekali," gumam Kabuto yang menatap penuh kekaguman pada kalung milik Sakura. Benda itu jelas tidak mungkin bisa dimiliki oleh kalangan rakyat biasa, minimal hanya golongan bangsawan besar yang mampu memiliki benda secantik ini. Yang bila ditaksir nilainya sangat tinggi.

"Apa Anda mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Sakura yang kembali memasukkan bandul kalungnya.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sayangnya aku baru pertama kali ini melihat simbol seperti itu," jawab Kabuto yang kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku di depannya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengambil beberapa buku dari rak yang berbeda.

Ia membawa tumpukan buku itu ke meja kerjanya. Meja kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan. Sakura berjalan mendekati pria yang kini sudah duduk dan membuka buku yang terletak di tumpukan paling atas. Tangan pria itu dengan cekatan membolak-balik lembar buku itu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mencarinya. Siapa tahu simbol itu ada di dalam salah satu buku ini," ucap Kabuto sembari membetulkan kacamata bundarnya. "Kau bisa kembali lagi besok. Tenang saja, Nak. Aku memang suka mencari sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui," sambungnya kembali menampilkan senyuman.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia memang tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat ini. Ia harus tiba di penginapan terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke. Bersyukur pria pemilik toko ternyata mau membantunya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi besok," pamit Sakura sembari membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria paruh baya yang tersenyum licik menatap kepergian punggung Sakura.

...

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Ada nada keterkejutan terselip di sana. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan kembali meminta izin untuk pergi.

Sakura mengangguk kaku, "Aku masih belum menemukan apa yang aku cari," jawab Sakura sedikit takut. Takut pada mata hitam yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau cari?" Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai hal ini. Ia terkesan ikut campur urusan perempuan ini. Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Ia sadari itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa tenang membiarkan perempuan ini berkeliaran bebas di desa yang asing bagi mereka.

Bahkan kemarin tanpa sadar Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin. Ia merasa harus cepat kembali ke penginapan. Ada perasaan was-was yang menghantuinya seharian penuh dan perasaan itu lenyap begitu saja saat kedua matanya mendapati sosok merah muda saat ia membuka pintu kamar penginapan.

Aneh. Memang. Dan Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikannya. Sasuke menngira-ngira, _mungkin _perasaan ini sama seperti ketika ia mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Sama-sama tidak ingin mereka terluka. Ya, begitulah menurutnya.

Sakura sendiri sangat terkejut saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Orang yang selama ini terlihat tidak memedulikan semua yang Sakura lakukan. Ia seperti melihat sosok Sasuke yang lain.

"Itu..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, ia sedikit ragu untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Matanya menatap ragu mata Sasuke. Haruskah ia memberitahukan hal ini pada pria penolongnya? Sakura tidak ingin menambah beban Sasuke untuk mencari informasi mengenai keluarganya.

Sasuke menyadari keraguan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menekan perasaan cemas ini. Karena ia harus sadar, ia tidak berhak. Tidak berhak atas perempuan merah muda ini.

"Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, jadi waktumu tidak banyak hari ini. Kau harus sudah ada saat aku kembali, ingat itu!" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah mutlak untuk Sakura.

Ia segera berlalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura. Mengambil upah atas keberhasilan pekerjaannya kemarin yang tidak sempat ia ambil. Ia lebih memilih langsung bergegas pulang saat tahu matahari hampir menghilang. Lebih memilih mengenyahkan perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang melandanya. Walau sepenuhnya ia tahu, hal itu tidak harus ia lakukan. Karena semakin lama perasaan aneh itu bisa menguasainya.

...

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya karena kali ini ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Ia mengatur napasnya dan menyeka peluh di dahinya sebelum menghampiri pria penjaga toko yang duduk di mejanya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya." Kabuto bangkit sembari melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Apa Anda sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kecurigaan. Matanya sedikit memicing menatap Sakura.

"Jika Anda berpikir saya mencurinya, maka Anda salah besar. Benda ini memang milikku," jawab Sakura dengan nada penuh kesungguhan. Menengaskan bahwa tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Benda itu adalah simbol Kekaisaran Haruno yang pernah berjaya selama 200 tahun. Simbol kekaisaran yang telah musnah, lalu bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?"

Sakura tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pasalnya ucapan pria itu sungguh mengejutkan untuknya. Jadi, kalung yang dimilikinya adalah simbol Kekaisaran Haruno? Kekaisaran yang telah musnah? Benarkah? Apakah ia adalah keturunan Haruno?

Tapi, kenapa ia dibuang?

Tanpa Sakura sadari sudah ada tiga pria berbadan lebih besar berjalan mendekatinya. Bayangan hitam itu mulai menyadarkan Sakura. Terlihat salah satu pria itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap tubuhnya.

Sakura menghindar sembari menarik tangan pria penjaga toko itu untuk menjauh. Tubuh mereka menabrak salah satu rak yang tepat berada di samping meja. Mata hijau itu menatap marah pada ketiga pria yang tidak Sakura kenal sama sekali. Lalu, apa yang mereka inginkan? Mengapa mereka menyerang dirinya?

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun ada tangan yang menahannya. Tangan yang ternyata milik sang penjaga toko. Kedua alis Sakura mengerut. Bukannya merasa takut, Kabuto malah tersenyum senang.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa menghindarinya."

Seketika kedua mata Sakura melebar. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar barusan? Jadi...

"Ya, benda itu bernilai sangat tinggi dan aku menginginkannya. Aku bisa menjadi kaya raya dengan menjual benda itu," sambung Kabuto yang semakin mencengkram erat tangan kiri Sakura.

Satu tangannya kini mulai bergerak untuk mengambil kalung Sakura, sementara ketiga pria itu mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Sakura segera menepisnya. Ia menarik tangan kirinya dan mengigit tangan pria itu hingga ia menjerit dengan keras.

Cengkraman itu berhasil terlepas, namun Sakura segera bergerak menghindar saat satu pria itu melayangkan pukulannya. Sayang, ia terkepung. Satu-satunya cara ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini hanyalah menghajar ke empat pria yang berada di depannya. Karena tidak mungkin ia memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Tapi... empat lawan satu, apa mungkin Sakura bisa?

_Tolong!_

Tiba-tiba sosok pria penolongnya muncul begitu saja di dalam benaknya. Pria yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Hingga tanpa sadar di dalam hatinya, Sakura menyebutkan satu nama.

_Tolong aku, Sasuke-san!_

...

Mata hitam itu menatap pintu kamar penginapan beberapa saat sebelum ia membukanya. Ia menghela napasnya. Lagi. Kenapa ia harus terburu-buru untuk kembali ke sini? Kenapa perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini terus saja mengganggunya sejak ia meninggalkan penginapan ini? Lebih tepatnya sejak ia meninggalkan Sakura sedari pagi—yang ia tahu bahwa Sakura akan pergi lagi.

Tangannya membuka pelan pintu kamar, tapi sosok yang ingin dilihat oleh kedua matanya tidak ada. Sosok perempuan merah muda itu tidak berada di sana. Kosong. Ruangan itu kosong.

Perasaan yang sedari tadi melandanya semakin besar. Semakin memunculkan pertanyaan tentang sosok itu. Kenapa ia belum kembali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah memang Sasuke yang terlalu cepat datang? Ataukah Sakura memang baru saja pergi?

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Sasuke kembali bergegas pergi. Tanpa disadari ia menutup pintu kamar itu dengan keras. Kakinya berjalan cepat untuk menemui pemilik penginapan. Seorang pria yang biasa duduk di depan untuk menyambut tamu yang datang, mungkin saja ia tahu kapan Sakura pergi.

"Apa Anda tahu kapan Sakura pergi?" tanya Sasuke tepat di depan pria itu.

"Mungkin sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

"Apa Anda tahu kemana?"

Pria itu berpikir sejenak, "Kemarin ia sempat bertanya padaku jalan menuju ke Pasar Besar di desa ini."

Sasuke bergegas pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencari sosok merah muda itu. Entah mengapa, bayangan tentang punggung ibunya yang berlalu pergi meninggalkannya kembali berputar.

Punggung wanita yang sangat ia cintai, yang terlihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Wanita yang tidak bisa ia lindungi. Dan entah mengapa perasaan sesak itu kembali melanda. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka merasakan perasaan ini.

...

Sakura mengerang kala tangan besar itu mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Tubuh kecilnya terangkat hingga kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan pijakan. Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"Dengan begini kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi," ucap Kabuto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Pria yang merupakan otak dari rencana ini. Dengan wajah penuh kebahagian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura setelah sebelumnya Sakura menendang perutnya.

Kedua mata Sakura terpejam erat. Ia merasa udara semakin sulit ia dapatkan. Organ pernapasannya terasa sesak. Ia butuh udara. Satu matanya memicing menatap sekeliling. Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya?

Kenapa mereka semua hanya diam? Mengapa semua terlihat tidak memedulikannya? Kenapa mereka memilih bersembunyi?

Toko itu sudah porak poranda karena Sakura berhasil menghindar dari kepungan ke empat pria itu. Ia berhasil keluar namun berhasil juga tertangkap kembali. Walau ia sudah berusaha untuk melawan namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri, kekuatannya tidaklah seimbang.

Saat ia berhasil menendang salah satu dari mereka, maka saat itu juga Sakura mendapat serangan yang sama dari pria lainnya. Bahkan mungkin bisa lebih jika ia tidak berhasil menangkis serangan itu. Tidak mungkin Sakura bisa mengalahkan mereka. Jelas itu tidak mungkin!

Tapi... ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya benda penghubung antara dia dan kedua orangtuanya. Lalu bagaimana? Ia harus bagaimana?

Disisa-sisa tenaganya, Sakura menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memegangi kedua lengan pria itu. Ia mencengkramnya dengan kuat karena di saat bersamaan kaki kanannya bergerak menendang tubuh pria itu. Mengenai tepat di bagian alat vital miliknya.

Pria itu menjerit dengan keras. Ia jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan memegangi area bekas serangan Sakura. Sama seperti Sakura yang ikut terjatuh saat pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak disertai batuk-batuk kecil.

Kabuto yang sudah berjarak dengannya langsung menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh itu bangkit. Di dorongnya dengan kasar tubuh kecil itu hingga menabrak dinding toko milik orang lain yang sudah berlari untuk bersembunyi.

"Ugh..." Erangan meluncur bersamaan dengan suara benturan keras tubuh Sakura.

"Berhentilah melawan perempuan jalang! Kalau kauserahkan benda itu aku tidak akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Kabuto kesal. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk mengambil kalung itu dari perempuan kecil ini?

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dan meredam rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya menatap marah pada Kabuto. Tatapan penuh kebencian dan rasa muak.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat pada pipi kanan Sakura.

"Beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu, jalang!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Perempuan sialan!" Dan kemudian satu tendangan mendarat telak mengenai perut Sakura dari laki-laki yang mencekik dirinya tadi. Ia melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya dan rasa sakit akibat serang Sakura.

Sakura merasa sesak. Namun ia tidak bisa meringkuk karena tangannya kembali tertarik memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berdiri. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, peluhnya bahkan sudah menetes deras. Sakit. Sakura merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat hingga tanpa bisa ia cegah lagi, air matanya menetes.

Orang-orang di sekeliling hanya menatap sendu perkelahian dan penganiayaan itu. Beberapa laki-laki di sana hanya diam. Tatapan mereka memancarkan rasa takut. Mereka tahu kejadian itu begitu mengerikan dan perempuan merah muda itu membutuhkan pertolongan. Tapi, rasa takut mengalahkan rasa kemanusiaan yang mereka punya. Mereka bersikap tidak ada yang salah dengan kejadian itu atau ... itu bukanlah urusan mereka. Diam sama dengan aman. Dan mereka memilih untuk diam. _Menyedihkan._

Kabuto tersenyum senang ketika melihat cairan bening itu turun dari kedua mata Sakura. Ia merasakan tangan Sakura bergetar, entah karena merasa takut atau merasa kesakitan. Yang pasti, ia sudah berada di atas angin.

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti oleh ketiga orang suruhannya, "Harusnya kau diam saja sedari tadi, tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

Satu tangannya kini bergegas mengambil kalung milik Sakura. Bandul bunga Sakura itu sudah berhasil ia genggam. Seringai penuh kebahagiaan tercetak di wajahnya kala pikirannya sudah membayangkan betapa banyaknya uang yang akan ia miliki.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau pedangku yang akan melakukannya!"

Seketika semua mata melebar kala melihat sebilah pedang sudah menempel di atas lengan Kabuto. Di atas lengan yang menggenggam erat bandul kalung Sakura. Mereka kini menoleh ke asal suara itu. Sosok pria yang menatap marah pada Kabuto.

Kepala Sakura yang semula tertunduk kini juga ikut menatap Sasuke. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok pria yang selalu datang menolongnya. Ada di depannya. Ia datang untuk menolongnya lagi.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Dua warna yang berbeda itu saling menatap. Satu dengan tatapan terkejutnya dan satu lagi dengan tatapan berjuta makna, ada kemarahan, benci, iba dan juga rasa sedih terpancar di warna gelap itu. Perasaan sedih yang mencabik-cabiknya saat melihat sosok merah muda yang penuh luka. Ditambah ada air mata yang masih turun membasahi wajahnya.

Persis saat ia tiba, ia melihat segerombolan orang yang berkumpul. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa Sakura pasti berada di sana. Sasuke merumuskan bahwa di tempat Sakura berada maka di sana pasti ada keributan. Ya, Sasuke yakin itu kecuali jika dirinya bersama perempuan merah muda itu. Itulah mengapa ia tidak bisa tenang jika meninggalkan perempuan itu sendiri. Salah satu alasan yang baru Sasuke sadari sekarang.

Mata hitam itu kemudian berpindah menatap Kabuto. Ia sedikit menekan pedangnya hingga cairan merah itu mengalir keluar dan menetes. Tidak, ia bukannya sedang menahan kesabarannya. Ia tidak sebaik itu. Ia hanya sedang menunggu agar tangan itu terlepas dan ia bisa dengan bebas menebas tangan itu. Menebas tidak di depan kedua mata Sakura. Tidak dengan jarak sedekat itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa? Ia hanya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ketiga orang suruhan Kabuto berniat untuk bergerak menolong pria berambut putih itu, namun sebuah suara dengan nada menusuk dan dingin menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Jika kalian kalian bergerak satu langkah saja dari sana. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kaki kalian masih bisa menyangga tubuh kalian," ancam Sasuke menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian.

Pandangannya kembali beralih pada Kabuto, "Lepaskan kedua tanganmu!" tegas Sasuke kembali.

Tanpa banyak kata, Kabuto langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke mengubah arah pedangnya. Bagian tajam itu sudah menempel di leher Kabuto. Pria berambut putih itu berjalan mundur karena Sasuke berjalan maju. Menuntun Kabuto untuk menjauh dari Sakura.

Amarah yang sempat ia tekan kini mulai ia lepaskan. Merasa jaraknya dengan Sakura sudah tidak lagi dekat, ia menendang kuat Kabuto hingga terjatuh. Diangkatnya _katana_ itu kemudian ia ayunkan hingga menebas tangan kanan Kabuto. Pria itu bahkan tidak sempat menjerit saat satu tangannya yang lain juga sudah terlepas akibat _katana _Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan teriakan keras itu. Ujung _katana_-nya sudah menempel di dahi Kabuto. Ia tekan sedikit hingga cairan merah itu kembali mengalir melewati hidungnya.

"Tolong! Maafkan aku, kumohon jangan bunuh aku!" pinta Kabuto dengan air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya. Ketiga orang suruhannya hanya bisa diam. Mereka bagai terpaku di sana. Tidak bisa bergerak. Lebih tepatnya mereka ketakuan.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke dan mendengar jeriatan penuh kesakitan dari Kabuto. Tapi dari ekspresi setiap orang di sekelilingnya ia tahu bahwa Sasuke telah melakukan suatu hal yang mengerikan. Hal itu di dukung oleh cairan merah yang kini tergenang.

Mata Sakura melebar saat melihat potongan lengan yang tergeletak di atas genangan darah itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sasuke-kah yang melakukan itu? Sasuke melakukan itu untuknya?

Tidak! Sakura tidak menyukai ini.

Sakura segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tangan Sasuke kembali terangkat, bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya kembali.

"Hentikan, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau tidak pantas mengotori tanganmu Sasuke-_san_." Satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, seakan menahan tangan itu untuk tidak kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

Bagaikan mantra. Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa tangannya kaku. Tangannya menuruti dengan baik perintah Sakura.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Kabuto sembari bersujud diikuti oleh ketiga orang suruhannya.

Sakura menatap mereka dengan tatapan muak. "Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk kalian. Aku membenci kalian! Aku benci hingga aku merasa kalian pantas mati. Kalian pantas mendapatkannya, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Dia tidak perlu melakukan ini. Mengotori pedangnya dengan darah kalian."

Tidak lagi. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke mengotori tangannya lagi demi dirinya.

Bola mata hitam itu terpaku menatap Sakura. Ucapannya barusan membuat perasaan aneh kembali mengusik Sasuke. Ucapan yang terdengar berisi penuh kepedulian. Yah, Sasuke yakin.

"Pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Selepas ucapan Sakura, ketiga orang suruhan Kabuto langsung pergi dengan membawa Kabuto yang telah kehilangan kedua tangannya. Begitupun kumpulan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian itu. Mereka seketika pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

Setelah menyarungkan kembali _katana_-nya, mereka mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kedua tangan Sasuke terlipat di depan dadanya. Kali ini Sasuke kembali pada kebiasaannya, berjalan di depan Sakura. Tidak memedulikan Sakura yang mengekorinya. Tidak peduli, apakah Sakura berjarak dekat atau jauh darinya. Ia tidak peduli.

Saat ini ia berusaha setengah mati meredam perasaan kesalnya. Ia begitu marah, ia begitu kesal. Bukan karena Sakura menghentikannya, tapi ada alasan lain. Dan Sasuke benci mengakui itu.

"Sasuke-_san_ ... Terima kasih."

Mendegar suara Sakura yang terbata-bata, tanpa sadar Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa rasa kekesalannya semakin memuncak.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan gegabah!" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menatap Sakura yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

Setelah ia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh keempat orang itu dari cerita Sakura, ia tahu bahwa hal itu bermula dari kebodohan Sakura yang dengan mudahnya menunjukkan benda bernilai mahal itu. Jelas hal itu memancing niat jahat mereka.

"Maaf, maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu." Tangannya yang masih menampakkan rona kemerahan itu menggenggam erat pakaiannya. Menahan perasaan bersalah yang melandanya. Kepala merah mudanya menunduk. Ia tahu ini memang sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan. Ia sadar, sepertinya ia sedikit kelewatan. "Lain kali, jangan kauulangi," ucapnya dengan nada emosi yang sudah menghilang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura ragu. Setengah tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ucapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah bentuk perhatian. Begitu menurut Sakura. Namun ia tidak mau mengira atau menebak hingga tanpa sadar ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu begitu saja.

Hening. Sasuke terdiam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Sakura. Ya, kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan perempuan ini? Kenapa ia bisa semarah ini? Kenapa?

_Mungkin..._

"Karena ... aku peduli," jawabnya pelan bahkan hampir seperti berbisik.

Rasa peduli yang sama dengan kepeduliannya terhadap ibunya. Ya, Sasuke yakin rasa itu sama. Mungkin. Entahlah.

Yang pasti perasaan ini benar-benar menyusahkan!

**Bersambung**

**Curcul :**

**Apa kalian sudah baca Naruto Gaiden? Saya pikir pasti sudah semua. **

**Aku sih tetep yakin Sarada itu anak Sasusaku ^^**

**Tau sendiri dari dulu om MK demen banget ngerecokin Sasusaku smpe mau bunuh2an segala. Sedikit aneh sih pas baca Naruto Gaiden, berasa lagi nonton sinetron hehehe. Peace ^^**

**Pertanyaanku itu cuma satu. Masa iya sih ngak ada foto pernikahan mereka? Klo nyatanya Sakura udah resmi memakai lambang uchiha di belakang punggungnya?**

**Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sasuke balik ke Konoha cuma ngasih benih doank (Enak bener!)? **

**Klo emang sarada anak Karin. Karin kan masih idup (blom ada bukti klo Karin mati), so kenapa juga mesti Sakura yang diakui sebagai uchiha?**

**Sejahat2nya Sasuke tapi perasaan dia itu sungguh2. Contoh, kesungguhannya untuk membalas dendam. Maka, ketika ia juga sudah jatuh cinta sama perempuan. Aku yakin perasaannya juga sungguh2. Bisa dibilang tipe setia lah hahaha… Jadi ngak mungkin segampang itu dia berpaling hati, semisal klo emang bener Sarada anaknya Karin dan misal karinnya mati seperti yang banyak ditebak orang2. Ngak semudah itu dia akan menerima Sakura ^^**

**Jadi menurutku. Sakura di akui sebagai Uchiha karena memang Sasuke yang memilihnya. Karena Sasuke cinta dan menikahinya (walau blom ada fotonya). Dengan sarada adalah hasil cinta mereka. Masalah kenapa Sarada memakai kacamata, mungkin itu akan menjadi konflik tersendiri nanti di Boruto the movie..**

**Entahlah. Ini mah cuma pemikiranku dan uneg2ku aja setelah baca Naruto Gaiden hahaha… Pendapat pribadi aja.. lagi pula aku mah apa atuh ngak bisa nebak isi pikiran Om MK bisanya cuma ngayal sembari nebak2 haha…**

**Tapi aku kesel juga sama Sasuke. Ngak inget anak istri apah, masa pulang bentar ngak bisa dari rentan waktu selama itu hadehhh kezel :3 dan dia pulang disaat rumahnya ambruk *ngenes* wkwkwkwk  
**

**HAH sepanjang ini isi curculku cuma ngebahas naruto gaiden haha maaf ya… klo gitu sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya ^^**

**. **

**24-04-15**

**Ucul World – Istri Taka, One Ok Rock :* – **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Nikamakusa : **Waduh... waduh... sabar bu... sabar hehehe

**Mantika Mochi :** Hehehe iya nih.. Sasuke malu-malu tapi mau ***dichidori***

**Ikalutfi97 :** Aku juga manis kok bukan Cuma Sasu aja haaiiyyaaahh iya, Saku anak bangsawan ^^ bukan bang toyip loh hohoho

**KuroNeko10 :** Waduh ributnya ngak sampe ngajak golok dan temen2 sebangsanya kan hehehe... iya makasih untuk salamnya ^^

**Annisa alzedy :** Iya aku jg yakin sara-chan anak Sasu dan aku eh Sasu dan Saku hahaha

**Abangsasorikun :** Hihihi iya aku juga setuju itu hehe

**Guest :** Sipp ini udah diupdate ^^ makasih udah suka loh hehe, kamu kembaran? Wah ngak identik ya (km bilang ngak mirip) hehe... sudah tenang. Jangan diambil pusing omongan para pecinta pairing lain ^^

**Fiochan51 :** Ini udah dipanjangin loh dan klo soal smpe brp chapter sih blom tau juga ^^ makasih ya...

**Indah P :** Hihihi ada dikit sih kayanya,,, dikit doank tapi ^^ apaan tuh, gaara hanya milikku seorang PLAK! (kali ini aku nyuruh pakkun yang nampar) hehhee

**GaemSJ :** Tau aku juga keselnya pas bagian Sarada sekalipun ngak pernah ketemu bapake yaelah sasu kejem imit dah!

**NikeLagi :** Yaudah bacanya nanti aja daripada nambah emosi klo udah baca hehhe

**Suket alang-alang :** Hohoho apa kamu sudah bisa menebaknya? Kasih tau aku donk tebakanmu heheh

**Jheincheyoun :** yaiyalah... Gaara kan belom punya anak upsss... istri aja blom kayanya ya hahaha smoga nanti ketawan deh di Gaara hiden ***kokjadi ngaco bahasnya*** hihi yowes saku emang anak bangsawan kok hahaha

**Yoktf :** Tunggu aku bayangin dulu yak ahahhaa... bloody scenenya ngak mendetail kayanya deh ehehe masih tahap ringan...

**Hanazono yuri : **Oke... kita bahas samurai heart aja yah hahhaa

**Lisa Smile :** Hehehe iya nih.. Eh, kamu ujian ya senin depan? Semangat ya ^^ GANBATTE! (Ngajak seluruh aliansi shinobi buat ngasih semangat hehehe) Peluk cium jg buat kamu :*

**Respitasari :** Eh, tau dr mana ada hurtnya? Hihihi wah makasih udah jatuh cinta,, untuk ending ya kita liat nanti gmn ^^

**Krystaljung13 :** Heiii ^^ uhm blom tau sih bakal brp chap hehe

**Mariyuki Syalfa :** Hai iya gpp, makasih udah muncul untuk mereview ^^ wah kita satu pemikiran ya berarti ^^

**Undhott :** Hihihi kalo baca yg chap ini deg2 apa entar hehehe

**kHalerie Hikari :** Hahaha kaya roti aja ya mengembang hehehe

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hihihi Sasuke emang aslinya sadis, ngak pulang2 ke konoha (Lah ini apa?) iya tapi dia itu aslinya lembut kok klo sama sakura dan aku doank sih hahaha

**Uchiha Riri :** Hahaha... ya, begitulah OM MK hehe ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu :** Heheh makasih juga udah suka ceritanya ^^

**Ttebayo-chan :** Engga lupa kok ^^ makasih udah love this fic hehehe

**Henilusiana :** Hihi jangan nambah deh jempolnya tar aku yg takut hehe.. eh, masa blom tau naruto gaiden? Klo skrg udah baca? Aku kira baby panda itu Gaara hehe ohh.. dia mau solo karir mungkin... sudah jgn sedih lagi, kan yg penting masih eksis dan nongol di TV hehehe gpp kok heni tenang ja ^^

**Gita Zahra :** Sipp gitaudah update lagi ini ^^

**Guest123 :** Haii kemana aja kamu? Baru punya kuota ya heheh pisssss ^^ Eh seriusan? Tapi kayanya baru nongol di GHOST FILE ya kamu? Wah blom ada confirm tuh klo Karin adalah ibu sarada ^^ kamu banting ke aku aja hp nya nanti aku ambil hahaha dan acara TV apa itu, aku ngak pernah nonton hehehe

**6934soraoi :** Makasih udah suka, eh kamu lomba apa? Hihi aku jadi kepo deh. Iya aku juga yakin sara-chan anak sasusaku hehe

**Guest Miss jung :** Untuk masalah itu lama-lama akan terbuka ^^ blom bisa bilang hehe di tunggu aja ya.. Hahaha di simpen dimana, masa foto pernikahan ngak di pajang di rumah sendiri ^^ jgn2 Saku hamil kaya model guru kurenai kali ya hahha wah klo itu aku sih ngak tau bener apa engga tapi kurasa engga mungkin sih hahha

Wokeehhhh Makasih selalu buat kalian semua ***pelukatuatu*** Terima kasih atas dukungan yang selalu memberikan semangat untuk kami ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Hampir setiap menit hal itu ia lakukan mengingat saat ini ia hanya duduk manis di dalam kamar, di salah satu penginapan di desa lain. Butuh waktu seminggu bagi mereka untuk sampai di desa ini. Setelah insiden yang menimpa Sakura, Sasuke langsung memutuskan untuk kembali pergi.

Sasuke memang mengatakan bahwa ia peduli pada Sakura. Tapi keputusan Sasuke untuk segera pergi di saat tubuh Sakura masih merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, bukankah terlihat seperti Sasuke tidak memedulikan kondisinya?

Ia bahkan terus diam selama perjalanan. Memang biasanya seperti itu, tapi Sakura tahu diamnya Sasuke kali ini berbeda. Lebih gelap. Lebih dingin dan lebih menakutkan. Seakan aura hitam menguar di seluruh tubuhnya. Diamnya kali ini penuh dengan kemarahan.

Bahkan saat pagi tiba. Sasuke melarang dirinya untuk ikut berlari bersamanya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Sakura tidak bisa membantah, ia hanya mengangguk pelan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Apakah pria penolongnya masih marah padanya?

Kepala merah muda itu terbenam di atas lututnya yang tertekuk. Apakah kali ini Sakura sudah sangat sangat sangat menyusahkan?

_Karena ... __a__ku__peduli._

Ucapan itu kembali terngiang. Kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan saat itu membuat debaran jantung Sakura bekerja lebih cepat. Bahkan ia sadar ada perasaan senang saat mendengar ucapan itu.

Sakura sendiri sulit untuk menggambarkannya. Bahkan sempat sulit untuk memercayai bahwa pria penolongnya peduli padanya. Jika boleh berbangga, bukankah terdengar kalau dirinya sedikit berharga untuk dipedulikan. Yang berarti bahwa dirinya sedikit berharga untuk Sasuke.

Seulas senyum kembali tercetak di wajah Sakura. Mengingatnya saja bisa membuat Sakura sesenang ini. Tapi detik berikutnya senyuman itu hilang karena sikap Sasuke yang seakan mendiamkannya. Apakah Sasuke menghindarinya?

Inilah yang membuat semangat Sakura lenyap sedari tadi. Membayangkan sikap Sasuke membuat _mood_-nya hilang tak bersisa. Kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan saat Sasuke pergi untuk bekerja kali ini tidak ia lakukan.

Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan Sakura sekarang. Kenyataan tentang simbol kalung miliknya yang mana ia tahu adalah simbol Kekaisaran Haruno. Bila diasumsikan maka kemungkinan besar ia adalah keturunan dari keluarga Kaisar Haruno. Rasa-rasanya masih banyak teka-teki yang harus ia pecahkan. Ia harus mencari jawabannya.

Tapi ...

Itu artinya ia harus meminta izin lagi dari Sasuke. Helaan napas meluncur kembali, sepertinya hal itu akan sangat sulit dilakukannya. Sudah pasti Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkannya. Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa sangat yakin untuk yang satu ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kepala merah muda itu terangkat. Mata hijaunya menangkap sosok Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Sakura segera bangkit. Sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajah manisnya. Ya, senyuman yang selalu ia berikan ketika Sasuke pulang. Mungkin bisa disebut senyuman sambutan. Kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar Sakura lakukan.

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke-_san_. Tidak biasanya urusanmu selesai secepat ini?" Baru beberapa detik pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Sakura langsung menelan ludahnya seraya memasang ekspresi takut.

Dalam hati ia sudah merutuki dirinya sendiri karena pertanyaan bodohnya barusan. Pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti sindiran. Seperti pertanyaan yang terkesan mengatur hidup Sasuke. Harusnya cukup sampai kata "_Okaeri_" saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa mulutnya selalu saja seperti ini!

"_Gomenasai_ ... Maksudku, itu ... Ah, aku tidak bermaksud men—" Ucapannya terhenti begitu saja saat Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah benda padanya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mempelajari ini."

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali seraya menengaskan kalau yang dilihatnya bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Sebuah _Shinai_ atau pedang kayu yang terbuat dari belahan empat buah bambu yang disatukan dengan satu ikatan. Pedang yang digunakan pemula untuk belajar pedang sebelum ke tahap selanjutnya seperti _Bokken_ (Pedang kayu menyerupai pedang asli) atau _katana_.

Sakura mengambil benda yang di sodorkan Sasuke. Ia menatap sekali lagi benda itu dari dekat. Benarkah ia bisa menggunakannya?

Sasuke sendiri sudah menarik _katana_-nya. Bagian besinya ia sandarkan di dinding dan bagian sarung pedangnya ia gengam. Ia membuka kedua kakinya satu langkah melebihi lebar bahunya. Ujung ibu jari kakinya ia arahkan sedikit ke sisi bagian dalam, kemudian ia menekuk sedikit lututnya. Memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan. Kuda-kuda dasar.

Ia kemudian menjelaskannya pada Sakura dan menyuruh perempuan itu untuk mengikutinya. Sakura mengangguk sembari menuruti perintah Sasuke. Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan dengan posisi yang sama.

Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai cara memegang sebuah pedang. Tangan mana yang lebih mendominasi dan memberikan kekuatan yang lebih besar berada di dekat pangkal _handle _pedang. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama dan merekam di dalam ingatannya. Mata hijaunya menatap serius pemuda di depannya karena ia tidak ingin satu_ detail_ pun terlewat.

Tapi, kenapa mata hitam itu menghindarinya? Belum ada hitungan satu menit pandangan mereka bertemu, mata hitam itu berpindah menatap tangan Sakura yang memegang _Shinai_. Sakura hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati tentang keanehan ini. Pasalnya baru kali ini terjadi setelah beberapa bulan saat Sasuke mengajarinya. Ia selalu menatap tegas Sakura.

Apakah mungkin memang Sasuke lebih mengutamakan kebenaran cara memegang pedang? Atau Sasuke masih marah padanya hingga ia tidak mau menatap Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sesak? Menyesakkan saat tahu Sasuke masih kesal padanya. Terlebih menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kuajarkan masih kurang jelas?" tanya Sasuke tegas.

Sakura sedikit terhentak. Mata hijaunya kini mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ada raut kekesalan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Namun begitu tidak juga mengurangi ketampanannya. _Oh sial_, mengapa malah hal itu yang terbersit di kepala Sakura? Kenapa sedari tadi Sakura tidak bisa memfokuskan diri?

"Cara mengayunkan pedangmu masih salah!"

Hening. Sakura hanya diam. Mata hijaunya bergerak tak menentu. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya membuat ia tidak mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Sasuke ajarkan. Jadi, bagaimana ia mau memperbaiki gerakannya jika ia saja hanya asal mengayunkan s_hinai_-nya.

Bahkan kini tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan saat Sasuke jalan mendekatinya. Sakura berusaha menelan ludahnya namun tenggorokannya terasa kering. Matanya melebar saat Sasuke mengayunkan sarung pedangnya dan mengarahkan pada Sakura. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Apakah Sasuke menghukumnya? Apa ia setega itu memukul Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh?

Namun ... TUK!

Sarung pedang biru itu mengetuk pelan kepala merah muda yang tertunduk itu.

"Apa isi kepalamu ini tidak bisa mengerti?"

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan hingga sarung pedang itu menggesek kepalanya.

"Apa penjelasanku terlalu rumit untukmu?"

Sakura menjawab lagi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya hingga mata berbeda warna itu kembali bertemu pandang dengan jarak cukup dekat. Secara bersamaan mereka merasa ada hentakan pada jantung mereka. Ada desiran halus yang membelai mereka.

Secara spontan Sasuke kembali mengetuk-ngetuk sarung pedang itu hingga membuat kedua mata Sakura kembali terpejam, "Dengarkan baik-baik, aku hanya akan menjelaskannya sekali."

Sasuke kembali menerangkan sembari terus mengetukkan sarung pedangnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mata hijau itu kembali menatapnya. Ia mampu menyadari bahwa ia sudah terjerat oleh mata itu dan jika dibiarkan Sasuke tidak akan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Mata hijau itu terlalu berbahaya untuknya.

Dan menghindarinya adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa terbebas dari jeratan itu.

Sasuke kembali memerintahkan Sakura untuk mengulangi gerakannya, namun ia terlebih dahulu menjauh dari perempuan itu. Kembali memperhatikannya dari jarak yang jauh. Sakura tidak langsung menuruti perintah yang diberikan Sasuke. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana Sakura mengerti jika Sasuke saja menjelaskan dengan cara seperti itu. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa mendengarkannya dengan baik, ketukan di kepalanya membuyarkan seluruh konsentrasinya.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum memulainya, dengan mengikuti insting dan menggunakan ilmu mengira-ngira, Sakura mencoba mengayunkan s_hinai_-nya lagi. Menuruti perintah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. Seakan siap memangsa Sakura dan menelannya hidup-hidup jika ia salah sedikit saja.

Baru tiga kali Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya. Sarung _katana_ milik Sasuke kembali melayang dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Sakura.

"Kenapa gerakanmu masih salah, hah?!"

Sakura kembali diam. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Sebenarnya kali ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menjelaskan sembari mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Ia pasti bisa langsung mengerti dan memahaminya. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin memprotes pria yang sekarang menatap kesal padanya.

Bisa-bisa bukan hanya sarung pedangnya melainkan _katana_-nya juga ikut jatuh ke atas kepala Sakura.

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Mungkin ia memang tidak pandai dalam menjelaskan hingga Sakura masih juga tidak mengerti. Jadi sepertinya lebih baik ia langsung mempraktekkannya pada perempuan itu. Seperti dulu saat gurunya mengajarinya.

Sasuke meletakkan sarung pedangnya asal, kemudian ia mengambil posisi berdiri di belakang Sakura. Kedua tangannya kini ikut memegang _s__hinai _itu kemudian ia gerakkan hingga tangan Sakura ikut terayun. Ya, beginilah dulu gurunya mengajarinya pedang.

"Kau harus mengayunkannya seperti ini. Gunakan semua kekuatanmu ..."

Sakura membeku seketika. Embusan napas Sasuke jelas terasa membelai lehernya. Ditambah dengan tangan Sasuke yang kini juga menggenggam erat tangannya. Tangan yang kuat dan hangat, dan kehangatan itu menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Terlebih posisi mereka saat ini. Sasuke seperti memeluk tubuhnya. Bukan, Sasuke memang memeluknya!

Punggung Sakura mampu merasakan dengan baik tubuh Sasuke. Bagian itu menempel tanpa ada celah sedikitpun. Sakura panik, bagaimana jika debaran jantungnya yang kini menggila mampu dirasakan oleh Sasuke?

"... apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara tegasnya.

Dan sekali lagi. Sakura tidak mendengarkan dengan baik semua penjelasan Sasuke. Salahkan Sasuke yang kembali menjelaskan dengan cara yang kali ini membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura melemas. Ditambah wajah Sakura sudah merah sempurna.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Kali ini nada bicara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

Bukan itu masalah utama bagi Sakura, ia tidak peduli Sasuke akan memarahinya atau tidak. Masalah utamanya sekarang adalah embusan yang seakan menggelitik lehernya yang membuat ia tak kuasa. Ia merasa kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Sakura perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya, "Ma ... maaf," ucapnya sembari menatap Sasuke. Dan karenanya pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke merasa waktu seakan berhenti. Kesadarannya seakan tersedot oleh warna hijau itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Satu kata yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

Cantik.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan pemandangan di depannya. Dan Sasuke menyukai apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Apa yang sedang ditangkap kedua matanya. Aneh. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti. Kedua mata hitamnya tidak juga mau melewatkan pemandangan itu sedikitpun.

Kedua insan itu tidak bisa lagi membedakan jantung siapa yang berdetak sangat cepat. Karena keduanya merasakan hal yang sama. Jantung mereka berdetak seirama. Keduanya merasakan debaran yang sama. Embusan napas yang sama hingga menyentuh kulit mereka bersamaan. Hangat dan mendebarkan. Memberikan sensasi yang membuat mereka terlupa. Mereka telah terhipnotis dan saling tarik-menarik bagaikan sebuah magnet yang bertemu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke semakin menundukkan wajahnya, memperpendek jarak mereka. Sakura sendiri telah terbuai dan hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, mengikuti instingnya. Tanpa ada perlawanan kedua bibir itu bertemu, Sasuke mengecupnya dan mengesap pelan bibir mungil Sakura. Dengan kedua matanya yang juga telah terpejam, ia mampu meresapi setiap hal yang baru kali ini rasakan. Perasaan aneh yang ternyata mampu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Kini Sasuke tidak bisa lagi memilah. Mana yang menjadi urusannya dan mana yang bukan jika sudah berurusan dengan perempuan merah muda itu. Didominasi oleh perasaan aneh itu, Sasuke merasa akal sehatnya semakin hilang. Hal yang semula ia kira sama dengan perasaan yang ia punya untuk ibunya, entah mengapa perlahan-lahan memunculkan perbedaan.

Sasuke sadar rasa ini lama kelamaan tidak sama. Debaran di jantungnya adalah salah satu perbedaannya. Desiran pada hatinya dan perasaan yang seakan menggelitiknya itu tidak ia temukan ketika ia membayangkan sosok ibunya.

Dan ketika Sasuke menatap mata hijau itu, ada perasaan tenang yang ia rasakan. Ini gila. Sasuke muak dengan perasaan ini namun dari dasar hatinya ia tahu ia menyukai ketenangan saat Sakura berada di sampingnya.

Ia merasa tenang saat mata hitamnya menangkap sosok merah muda di dekatnya. Dan semakin lama ia kini merasa takut. Takut jika suatu hari sosok itu menghilang dari sisinya. Sosok merah muda itu tidak tampak lagi di matanya.

Ia sudah lupa apa itu kesendirian. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya sejak ada perempuan ini di sampingnya. Sasuke harus mengakuinya. Ia mengakui bahwa ternyata ia menyukai kehadiran sosok merah muda itu. Ia menyukai situasi yang telah melenyapkan kesendiriannya.

Atau mungkinkah ia juga ... menyukai sosok merah muda itu?

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_sama_. Kaisar memanggil Anda."

Perempuan berambut ungu panjang menoleh ke asal suara. Kedua matanya mendapati sosok pria berambut kuning membungkuk hormat padanya. Ia berbalik dengan kedua tangan menyangga di pinggangnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu seformal itu jika tidak ada siapapun!" Bentaknya kesal. Pria yang semula tertunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya. Mata birunya terpana melihat sosok perempuan yang sedang menatap kesal padanya. Kedua pipinya mengembang seakan-akan ingin meledak.

Bukankah ia malah terlihat menggemaskan? Ya, itulah isi hati pemuda itu. Dan jika sudah begitu, pria bernama Naruto itu akan semakin semangat untuk menjahili teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Maaf, Hinata-_sama_. Tapi Kaisar menyuruh Anda untuk segera datang."

Perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua tanganya bersilang di depan dadanya. Dengusan kesal meluncur sebagai tanda kekesalan dan penolakan darinya. Naruto mengerti arti bahasa tubuh perempuan itu yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun jika Naruto masih tetap memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -_sama_.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Ayahmu memanggilmu. Jika kau tidak segera datang, bukan hanya ayahmu, ayahku juga akan mencekikku."

Perempuan itu menoleh hingga rambut panjangnya sedikit berkibar, "Ada perlu apa lagi orang tua itu? Tidak tahukah aku masih kesal dengan keputusan sepihaknya!"

Kedua tangannya sudah terlepas namun raut kekesalan masih terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya. Walau begitu kesan cantiknya tidak jua hilang. Begitulah menurut Jenderal Divisi 1 itu.

"Itu adalah keputusan terbaik untukmu, Hinata." Naruto pun bangkit dan membuka pintu ruang tengah tempat perisirahatan Hinata. Kepalanya bergerak memberi tanda pada perempuan itu untuk keluar.

"Dengan memperketat penjagaanku dan melarangku ke manapun. Jangan bercanda, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata disusul dengusan sebal saat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Berhentilah merengek, Nona Manja. Nyawamu berada dalam bahaya, sudah jelas ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk melindungimu." Pria berambut kuning itu menyamai posisi Hinata. Berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti yang mengusulkan ide bodoh ini pada orang tua itu 'kan?"

"Ide bodoh katamu! Suatu saat kau akan berterima kasih pada ide bodohku ini. Hinata-_sama._"

"Aku membencimu, Namikaze-_san_!"

Satu tangannya bersiap membuka pintu ruangan Kaisar Hyuuga. Sebelum ia menggesernya, Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata yang menatap kesal ke arahnya, "Terima kasih kembali, Hinata-_chan_!" Mata kirinya berkedip genit hingga membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata kesal. Selalu saja ia kalah oleh sahabat baiknya ini. Satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki selama ini. Kedekatan kedua orangtua mereka membuat ia dan Naruto saling mengenal sedari kecil. Naruto-lah satu-satunya orang yang berteman tanpa ada rasa takut dan segan padanya.

Dari awal pertemanan, Naruto tidak pernah membedakan dirinya. Hanya pada Naruto, Hinata bisa merasa layaknya orang biasa. Bukan seorang putri yang harus dihormati dan ditakuti. Bukan orang yang seharusnya dijauhi.

"Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Hinata setelah membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh Naruto yang berdiri di samping kanan Hinata. Beberapa langkah di belakang perempuan itu.

"Bangsawan Senju mengundang Kekaisaran untuk menghadiri jamuan teh. Aku mengutusmu untuk menghadirinya. Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk terjun langsung pada hal-hal seperti ini," ucap Hiashi yang merupakan Kaisar Hyuuga. Ayah dari Hinata.

Pria yang saat ini duduk tegap di kursi kebanggaannya. Kursi berwarna merah terang yang menegaskan warna keberanian. Dengan lambang Hyuuga besar berada di dindingnya. Lambang yang sama dengan bandul milik Hinata.

"Apa mungkin aku bisa menolaknya? Perintahmu adalah mutlak, bukan?"

Hiashi sedikit terhentak namun ia kembali memasang wajah tenang. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi kalau putri pertamanya ini memang berani berbicara lantang padanya. Mengeluarkan semua hal yang menurutnya tidak cocok dan tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya secara lantang tanpa rasa takut.

Seperti keputusan Hiashi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Keputusan tentang pengawalan Putri Hyuuga yang diperketat setelah mendapat kabar mengenai Itachi Uchiha. Jelas hal itu membuat Hiashi tidak mungkin mengabaikannya dengan mudah. Karena ia tahu, Itachi pasti benar-benar akan melakukannya untuk balas dendam.

"Kau masih tidak menerima keputusanku?"

"Tentu saja, _Tou-san_! Kau melarangku ke manapun tapi sekarang kau mengizinkanku keluar untuk menghadiri acara membosankan seperti itu."

"Hinata-_sama_!" Bentak Naruto. Ia tidak suka jika Hinata berbicara dengan nada tinggi walau itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Naruto tidak suka mendengar seluruh petinggi selalu mengecap Hinata sebagai pemberontak. Naruto benci itu.

"Tidak apa, Naruto," ucap Hiashi dengan tenang. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya hingga kini pandangan mata Hiashi berpindah menatap Hinata.

"Kau tahu alasan aku melakukan itu. Tapi Bangsawan Senju adalah salah satu bangsawan tinggi yang memiliki pengaruh penting dengan para pedagang asing. Dan acara itu akan dihadiri oleh mereka juga. Aku memiliki kegiatan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan, di sisi lain acara itu juga adalah acara yang tidak bisa begitu saja diabaikan. Karena itu aku mengutusmu untuk menghadirinya," ucap Hiashi tenang. Namun pancaran matanya mengisyaratkan kesungguhan. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat ia disegani oleh seluruh pengikutnya.

"Aku memberi kebebasan pada Naruto untuk masalah pengawalanmu. Tugasnya adalah membawamu kembali dengan selamat dan utuh. Jika ia gagal, kematian adalah hukuman untuknya. Termasuk jika kau tidak datang ke acara itu."

Kedua alis Hinata mengerut. Pancaran matanya menatap marah pada pria paling berkuasa itu, "Kau menggunakan Naruto untuk mengancamku?"

"Aku hanya memberi hukuman yang pantas untuknya. Pilihan tetap ada padamu, Hinata."

Hinata menggeram. Mulutnya terasa gatal untuk melontarkan umpatan dan makian akan kekesalannya. Namun semua itu tertahan di tenggorokannya. Kedua matanya melebar dengan tarikan napas pendek-pendek. Selalu saja, ayahnya selalu memutuskan semua seenaknya.

Pilihan katanya! Apanya yang bisa ia pilih jika salah satunya adalah kematian Naruto. Sudah jelas ia tidak akan mungkin memilih itu. Apakah memang seperti ini perlakukan seorang ayah terhadap anaknya? Selalu memaksakan kehendak mereka?

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal. Tanpa memberi hormat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. Menulikan pendengarannya saat Naruto kembali membentaknya atas ketidaksopanan Hinata pada Kaisar Hyuuga. Yang mirisnya adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Ayah. Benarkah? Rasa-rasanya ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan kehadiran sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Yang ada hanya seorang pria tua yang selalu mengatur semua kehidupannya. Semua yang dia anggap terbaik untuk dirinya.

Hinata terus melangkah menuju ruangannya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sapaan beberapa pekerja yang dilewatinya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan emosi terpancar jelas di sana. Ia bahkan menutup dengan keras pintu ruangan itu. Tidak peduli lagi mengenai aturan dan tata krama mengenai kesopanan atau hal lainnya.

Ia tidak peduli! Dihentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya dengan cara yang biasa ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Hinata." Satu suara lembut yang membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia kini sibuk mengatur irama napasnya. Berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Kau membelanya. Aku tahu kau ke sini untuk membelanya 'kan!" Nada kekesalan sudah hilang dari ucapannya barusan namun ia masih tidak mau membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto.

Satu-satunya orang luar yang berani masuk ke ruangan Hinata tanpa izin dari sang empunya memang hanya Naruto. Dan Hinata sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Karena Hinata sudah menganggap Naruto seperti kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku ke sini karena mencemaskanmu."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Hinata hingga membuat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Di pegangnya bahu Hinata dan ia gerakkan hingga tubuh mungil itu kini menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hinata ... maafkan aku," sambung Naruto, Hinata yang semula menundukkan wajahnya kini berani menatap wajah Naruto. Ucapan yang penuh rasa bersalah dari pria di depannya membuat kekesalannya hilang begitu saja.

Naruto tahu. Dirinyalah secara tidak langsung membuat Hinata kesulitan. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Kaisar Hyuuga akan menggunakan dirinya untuk membuat Hinata tunduk pada keputusannya. Entah ia harus senang atau tidak, karena sebagian perasaannya merasa senang saat tahu Hinata memedulikannya. Bukankah itu artinya ia sedikit berharga untuk Hinata?

Walau _mungkin_ Hinata masih ... menganggapnya sebatas kepedulian terhadap seorang kakak.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf," ucap Hinata pelan. Sedikit ikut merasa bersalah. Bola matanya sempat menghindar kala melontarkan kata-kata itu, "Seharusnya aku 'kan ... yang mengatakan itu."

Harusnya Hinata yang meminta maaf karena ayahnya menyeret Naruto ke dalam masalahnya. Apalagi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Keterlaluan! Inilah yang membuat Hinata marah pada ayahnya. Apa nyawa seseorang bisa begitu mudahnya ia pertaruhkan? Apakah nyawa Naruto sebegitu tidak berharganya?

Naruto yang jelas-jelas sudah mengabdi dan melaksanakan perintahnya dengan baik selama ini. Naruto yang jelas-jelas adalah orang yang memiliki arti penting untuk Hinata dan ayahnya memanfaatkannya. Ia kesal. Ia marah meski itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia tidak suka jika Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Naruto, "Kalau begitu katakan! Aku mau mendengarnya."

"Tidak! Ini juga salahmu tahu!" Kedua tangan Hinata kini menyangga di pinggangnya, "Karena itu, aku hanya mau dikawal olehmu saja."

"Tidak bisa! Itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Jadi kau meragukan dirimu sendiri?"

"Ini bukan tentang meragukan diri sendiri, Hinata! Ini tentang keselamatanmu! Aku tidak mau memperdebatkan masalah ini lagi!" ucap Naruto penuh keseriusan.

Hinata sudah sangat hapal dengan pria kuning itu dan ucapannya barusan tidak main-main lagi. Naruto bahkan berniat pergi dan mengakhiri pembahasan ini.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Hinata dengan cepat menahan tangan Naruto, "Setidaknya jangan gunakan seluruh pasukanmu untuk mengawalku. Tidak perlu terlalu banyak ... itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Kau tidak sedang merayuku 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak merayumu."

Tepat setelah itu Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan ia sendiri memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi kanan Naruto singkat.

"Kalau sekarang iya," ucap Hinata yang kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tubuh Naruto bagai membatu. Ia seakan lupa caranya untuk mengedip. Ia terdiam dengan jantung yang sudah berdetak cepat. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Hinata melakukan hal ini. Dulu, saat mereka masih berumur di bawah sepuluh tahun. Hinata sering merayunya menggunakan cara ini. Ia selalu mencium pipi Naruto.

Tapi hal itu sudah tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi semenjak mereka beranjak dewasa. Terlebih karena Naruto sendiri lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih menjadi seorang samurai hingga berhasil menjadi salah satu anggota Ke-_shogun_-an milik ayahnya.

Dan kali ini Hinata melakukannya lagi. Naruto berdehem sejenak untuk mengusir perasaan senangnya. Ia kini tersenyum licik menatap Hinata.

"Cara ini sudah tidak berguna lagi. Karena kita sudah dewasa, jadi kau harus merayuku dengan cara dewasa juga, Tuan Putri Hinata."

Lagi. Naruto mengedipkan salah satu matanya lagi sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Naruto-_baka_! Kau tidak sopan! Kau sangat tidak sopan!"

Hinata kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kali ini antara kesal dan malu saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Akan kuadukan pada ayah dan ibumu nanti!"

Kata-kata itu yang masih terdengar jelas saat Naruto menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Kepala kuningnya menengadah ke atas. Mata birunya bertemu dengan warna yang serupa. Hamparan langit luas.

Senyuman jahilnya telah hilang.

Ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Bukan perasaan yang ia punya untuk Hinata tapi perasaan Hinata untuknya. Salah. Seharusnya Hinata bisa melihat perhatian yang ia curahkan selama ini untuknya. Rasa cinta. Sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Tapi Hinata dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau dirinya bagaikan seorang kakak untuknya. Lucu. Tepat saat Naruto ingin mengutarakan semua perasaannya, ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia terima saat itu. Naruto hanya diam dan ... tersenyum.

Bodoh! Ia memang bodoh! Entah ia harus menyesal karena telah mengenal Hinata sedari kecil atau menyesal karena ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mengatakan semua perasaannya. Karena, saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata **hanya** menganggapnya seorang kakak. Dari situ Naruto sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak ada di dalam hati perempuan itu.

Bahwa Hinata tidak juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam. Selalu ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setiap ia mengingat hal ini. Mau sampai kapan ia menjadi orang bodoh? Mau sampai kapan ia membodohi dirinya sendiri? Kapan ia siap jika suatu saat Hinata menghindarinya?

Salah satu alasan yang Naruto takuti selama ini. Hinata yang pergi darinya setelah mengetahui semua perasaannya, hingga Naruto sekali lagi menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Menjadi bodoh mungkin lebih baik daripada kehilangan Hinata. Ya, jawaban yang selalu menjebaknya. Jiwa pengecut yang ia timbulkan.

Karena nyatanya ia tidak pernah siap kehilangan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria berjalan tenang dengan salah satu tangannya setia memegang _handle_ pedangnya. Beberapa orang yang dilewatinya memberi hormat padanya namun tak dihiraukannya. Dengan wajah tenang ia terus menatap lurus ke depan. Tepat di depan sebuah ruangan, dua orang yang bertugas menjaganya membungkukkan badan mereka sebelum membuka pintu tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu beberapa saat setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Duduklah dulu." Pria yang duduk di kursi besar itu menepuk kedua tangannya sebagai pertanda sebuah perintah pada bawahannya. Dua orang perempuan cantik datang dengan masing-masing nampan berisi satu botol_ sake_ dan gelas.

Kedua perempuan itu menghampiri kedua pria yang kini saling duduk berhadapan walau jarak mereka tidak begitu dekat. Dengan lincah mereka menuang _sake_ itu dan mengambil posisi duduk di dekat sang pria.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku," ucap pria yang telah meletakkan pedangnya di lantai tepat di sampingnya.

Sedangkan pria yang duduk dengan lambang Senju tergambar di belakangnya itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil gelas berisi _sake_dan meneguknya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah melakukan apa yang kauminta. Hanya saja ..." Pria bernama Hashirama Senju itu menahan ucapannya. Gelas putih yang telah kosong tidak ia letakkan kembali. Sang perempuan yang mengerti pertanda itu segera menuangkan isi botol putih yang berisikan _sake_.

"Kaisar mengutus Putri Hyuuga untuk menggantikan dirinya. Sedikit meleset dari rencana kita."

"Itu tidak jadi masalah."

Hashirama memukul kencang meja hitam itu hingga botol putih itu jatuh dan pecah. Perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya bergegas merapihkan pecahan dan juga tumpahan _sake_yang mengotori lantai dan juga sebagian meja kaisar.

"Tapi itu berarti kita semakin lama bergerak untuk membunuh Kaisar Hyuuga! Bukankah tujuanmu adalah membunuhnya dan menyerahkan posisi kekaisaran padaku! Kita seharusnya segera mencapai tujuan itu!"

Bangsawan Senju itu tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya. Sudah cukup banyak waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mencapai tujuan yang dijanjikan oleh pria di hadapannya ini. Hingga ia mau bekerja sama dan memberikan semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan pria itu untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Pria itu tidak bergeming. Ucapan penuh amarah itu tidak juga membuatnya takut. Mata hitamnya masih memancarkan ketenangan.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, Senju? Di sini aku yang memberi perintah. Kau cukup duduk diam dan aku akan memberikan posisi itu padamu. Kau hanya butuh bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk mendapatkannya, karena yang kubutuhkan bukan hanya kematian pria itu. Dengan membunuh Putri Hyuuga, dia akan merasakan penderitaan seperti yang aku rasakan. Perasaan sakit akan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Perasaan kehilangan. Sama sepertiku."

Ucapan yang penuh dengan perasaan benci dan dendam membuat Hashirama Senju bergetar takut. Pancaran matanya telah berubah diikuti oleh aura yang terasa mencekam. Dingin dan menakutkan. Hashirama tidak bisa berkutik. Sekali pria itu menarik pedangnya, bisa dipastikan saat itu juga nyawa Hashirama akan lenyap.

"Ba- baik. A- aku mengerti. Itachi."

**Bersambung.**

**Curcul :**

**Wah... wah... ternyata banyak yg kesel gara2 Naruto Gaiden ya. Aku punya sedikit saran, sedikit sih...**

**Jika nanti terbukti sarada anak Sasusaku, saya harap sih kita ngak berkoar dan menjelek2kan pairing lain. Karena kalian aja sebel dan kesel kan digituin, jadi ada baiknya kita tidak melakukan hal yang membuat kita sebel juga ke orang lain ^^**

**Bukan sok baik. Tapi setidaknya melakukan hal yang baik tidaklah salah ^^ dan memulai dari diri sendiri adalah hal yang mendasar. Jujur, saya tidak pernah membenci Karin dan semua chara di Naruto... Mau itu Sasukarin mau itu Sasuhina saya tidak pernah membencinya. Mereka dan kita sama-sama memiliki kebebasan untuk menyukai tokoh yg dibuat MK.**

**Masalah siapa duluan yang mulai cari ribut, ya balik lagi. Mulailah dari diri sendiri untuk saling menghargai ^^**

**Okeeehhhhhhh kembali ke laptop eh ke cerita hihihi**

**Akhirnya tokoh lain mulai muncul ^^ karena pas ntn the last Bang Naruto ngak peka sekarang aku buat Hinata disini yg ngak peka HAHAHAHA *diresengan***

**Terus, Itachi muncul (lope lope muncul dimata Hana :D) dan Sasusaku eeaaa bener kata emak saya, laki-laki dn perempuan jangan beduaan doank tar yg ketiga-nya setan (Itu berarti saya donk mak setannya?) hahaha...**

**Sepertinya saya mulai ngawur nih... klo gitu sampai ketemu chap depan. Maaf jika ada kata-kata saya yang tidak berkenan ^^**

**02-05-15**

**Ucul World – Istri Taka, One Ok Rock :* – **


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Fiochan51 : **Wah klo yang bagian update kilat kayanya saya blom sanggup hehe tapi akan selalu diusahakan cepat ^^

**Nikaamakusa :** Hehe maaf dipikiranku dari semua hokage dia doank tuh yg kadang konyol jadi pas aja haha dan maaf kmrn aku salah nulis bapaknya hinata itu Hiashi tapi ketulis Kizashi maaf ya ^^

**Ayuniejung :** Hihihi makasih loh ^^ setuju tuh, Sasuke emang apalah-apalah wkwkwk ketawa aku pas baca kata itu hehe

**Jheinchyeon :** Eh episode filler 410-411 banyak Gaa-matsu nya loh huehehe (Jadi Kompor) kamu udah liat blom? Iya ada Naruhina disini semoga ttp suka ya ^^

**Yoktf :** Klo berapa chap blom tau, pokoknya ngak sebanyak GF deh hahaha

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Terima kasih banyak lohhhh... karena ripiumu aku langsung buru-buru ganti.. makasih ya ^^

**Shee :** Terima kasih.. aku tunggu ripimu juga :p dan dan dan jangan panggil senpai ya ^^

**Byun429 :** Hai, bikin akun baru ya ^^ wah dia cuti kenapa? Ngak cuti hamil kan *digeplak* wah kamu UN.. udah selesai ya skrg? Jadi udah sah nih aku update chapter 6 nya kan hehe klo masa lalu mereka tenang nanti terungkap kok hehe diikutin terus ya ^^

**KureNeko10 :** Hehehe gmn temen kamu suka juga ngak? Iya nih, naruhinanya ikutan tapi ttp suka kan hehe.. makasih ya ^^

**Annisa Alzedy :** Hmmm kasih tau ngak ya hehehe.. salut sm tebakanmu ^^ dan hanya tinggal Sakura seorang kok yg idup hihihi makasih selalu suka crt ini ^^

**Mantika Mochi :** Hehehe awas senyum2nya jgn keterusan ya ^^

**GaemSJ **: Hihi iya karin tuh tsundere nya kebangetan, lucu hehehe

**Luluchai10 :** Eh,, tapi aku gtw tuh apa itu akatsuki no yona, klo anggota akatsuki aku tau hehe klo gitu selamat datang kembali ^^ seneng klo Fic yg ini kamu juga suka, makasih ^^

**PinkRamen :** Mau donk bolunya :p Wah, perannya Hinata dan Naruto disini lumayan sih, secara dia Putri yang incar :D dan dan hatiku sudah penuh dengan Taka jadi aku ngak bisa bales lop u mu huahahaha :v

**Guest :** Hihihi Kan Sasusaku udah full 4 chapter jadi kata Naruhina berbagilah sedikit hehe semoga terus suka crt ini ya ^^

**AoRIn :** Arigato,, Maaf klo apdetnya ngak bisa cepet huhuhu

**NikeLagi :** Chap 2 udh keluar tuh, jadi udah baca belom hehe ya aku sengaja ninggalin mereka biar ciumannya lama huahaha

**Ikalutgi97 :** Wuah seneng deh klo suka juga ^^ tapi ada benernya kok kamu, lebih baik menghindari apa yg ngak kita suka jd dgn bgtu kita ngak cari gara-gara sm diri sendiri kan hehe salut ^^

**Dinayasashii7 :** Iya bener.. aku juga setuju sm kamu ^^

**Hanazonoyuri :** Siiippp ^^

**JYB :** Dilanjut kok. Hehehe klo Sasusaku mulu tar crtnya ngak maju2 donk hehe.. tapi akan selalu saya usahakan loh ^^

**6934soraoi :** Sasuke mah emang apalah-apalah tuh hehe dan yang dimaksud Itachi ya keluarganya, siapa lagi hehehe wohh lomba akutansi ya.. keren donk ^^

**kHalerie Hikari :** iya dilanjut kok ^^

**Kimmy ranaomi :** Hihi tar jontor bibirnya kalo kebanyakan wkwkwk ada saatnya nanti lah huahaha

**Gita Zahra :** Hihihi wah seneng deh klo feelnya dapet ^^

**Lhylia Khiryu :** Iya nih NH nya ikutan, semoga ttp suka ya ^^

**Gue :** Eh masa sih 'hot' dan maaf ngak bisa kilat tapi ttp diusahain secepatnya sih hehe ngak kok, aku suka baca bacotanmu, terima kasih telah menghargai Fic ini ^^ dan gimana klo kata Fans saya ganti menjadi Friend ^^ sepertinya ini lebih enak :D

**Mariyuki Syalfa :** Wah nomer 1 nya bagus ^^ but will see dan no.2 nya, aku senang klo km juga suka Hinata disini ^^ dan no.3 nya klo bijak sih masih kebagusan buat saya deh hehehe makasih, tenang kata2mu sm sekali tidak ada yg menyinggung kok ^^

**Dauddolmayan :** Siapa yg keren? Saya ya.. lah emang huahaha ***ditelen***

**Suket alang-alang :** Kiss doank kok ngak lebih tar gumoh klo kelebihan wkwkkw dan apakah chap ini bisa memberikan clue untuk pertanyaanmu hehehe

**Ranuchiha88 :** Ia aku lanjut kok ^^

**Anyva :** IYA AKU BENERAN SUKA OOR :* suaranya Taka telah menjerat hatiku ini ughh TAKAAAAAAA! Disah kan oleh mejelis ulama dalam mimpi saat chapter 1 SH diorbitkan hahaha, kamu suka OOR jg? Oke kembali ke cerita..Makasih udah suka sm crt ini ^^

**Shityrukoyach05 :** Aku emang Cool ***ditelenlagi***

**Nacha **: Aku tunggu ripiumu lagi klo gitu huehehehe ^^

**JF :** Hai makasih ^^

**Dianandraha :** Wah,, diusahakan ya ^^

**Sagasar :** Eh aku-nya juga manis loh ***ditelen* **hmm orang ketiga ya, kayanya itu aku deh huahuahua ***dilempar*** makasih udah suka sm Fic ini ^^

Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian huhuhu aku terharu baca ripiunya. Aku senang sekali *pelukatuatu* terima kasih selalu menghargai kerja keras kami ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh perempuan berambut merah muda di dalam kamarnya. _Shinai_ di tangannya ia arahkan ke kepalanya. Ia ketuk-ketuk pelan ke kepalanya beberapa kali. Semula ia ingin berlatih menggunakan senjata itu, namun bayangan mengenai peristiwa kemarin selalu muncul dan menghancurkan seluruh konsentrasinya.

Rona merah dengan cepat menghiasi wajahnya. Satu tangannya kini membelai lembut bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya? Bahkan ia masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana kelembutan bibir Sasuke saat mengecupnya, hingga akhirnya Sakura sendiri terbuai untuk ikut membalas ciuman itu. Bagaimana akhirnya kejadian itu terekam dengan baik dalam ingatan Sakura hingga akhirnya tidak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir keduanya saat ciuman itu terlepas.

Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar meninggalkan Sakura, yang saat itu langsung terduduk lemas. Kedua kakinya tidak mampu menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Kejadian itu di luar kendali mereka. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka dapat merasakan perasaan yang tersampaikan oleh ciuman itu. Perasaan yang tersirat dari ciuman penuh kelembutan itu.

Hanya saja Sakura masih tidak memercayai apa yang dirasakannya. Ia takut itu hanyalah khayalan atau keinginan hatinya saja. Jadi, apakah hanya sebatas situasi kejadian itu terjadi? Ataukah bisakah ia meyakini bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Karena tanpa pernah Sakura sadari, sudah ada satu nama yang menetap di dalam hatinya. Ruang di hatinya telah terisi oleh pria penolongnya. Perasaan kagumnya telah berubah. Begitupun dengan rasa 'butuh' yang telah berkembang. Berawal dari rasa membutuhkan pertolongan pria itu kini menjadi membutuhkan sosok itu.

Ia telah terjerat dan bahkan telah terjatuh. Ya, ia jatuh cinta pada pria penolongnya. Tapi apakah pria itu juga merasakan yang sama?

Suara pintu yang terbuka kembali menyadarkan Sakura. Ia segera bangkit namun kali ini ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"_O-__okaeri__,_ Sa- Sasuke-_san_." Dan kata-kata ini adalah kalimat pertama yang terucap setelah kejadian itu karena mereka berdua lebih memilih diam dan sedikit saling menghindar. Saat pagi datang pun Sakura memilih berpura-pura tidur dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk melakukan olahraga pagi sendirian. Toh, Sasuke sendiri juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya seperti biasa.

"Segeralah bersiap!" perintah Sasuke setelah ia mendengar berita tentang keberangkatan Putri Hyuuga menuju kediaman bangsawan Senju. Walau begitu pandangannya menatap ke arah lain. Ke mana saja asal tidak menatap mata hijau milik Sakura.

Sebenarnya tidak berbeda dengan Sakura. Saat itu, Sasuke sendiri sudah mendudukkan dirinya di halaman belakang penginapan. Ia menjambak rambutnya keras, berusaha mengurangi debaran jantung yang serasa bisa meledak saat itu juga. Semburat merah tipis sudah merambat di kedua pipinya.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Pertanyaan itu terus mengulang di kepalanya. Ia sudah tahu kalau mata itu mampu menjeratnya. Dan usahanya untuk menghindari mata itu harus berakhir sia-sia. Tapi, tidak bisa ia pungkiri. Ia menyukai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hal yang baru kali ini ia alami. Hal yang selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya dendam, dendam, dan dendam.

Tapi entah sejak kapan. Ada perasaan lain yang ikut berkembang pesat di dalam hatinya. Perasaan hangat yang berlawanan dengan perasaan dendamnya. Ada sosok lain yang mampu menghantuinya. Sosok yang tidak bisa ia abaikan keberadaannya sekarang karena Sasuke merasa di situlah dunianya berada. Di situlah ia bisa mengecap perasaan bahagia. Perasaan tenang dan damai, seperti dulu.

Di sosok itulah Sasuke menemukan perasaannya yang dulu telah hilang. Dan Sasuke menyadari dengan baik bahwa ia menyukai sosok itu. Sosok wanita selain ibunya. Tapi, apakah perempuan itu memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti perjalanan mereka, tapi tidak di dalam pikiran keduanya. Kembali Sasuke memilih berjalan di depan Sakura, setidaknya hal itu mampu mengurangi rasa canggungnya. Ia bukan ingin menghindar, walau secara tidak langsung memang terlihat seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia meminta maaf? Atau haruskah ia mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya?

Sayangnya keduanya terlalu sulit ia lakukan. Ia ragu, ia meragukan perasaan Sakura padanya. Bagaimana jika reaksi perempuan itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya? Bagaimana jika nyatanya perasaan yang ia miliki akan menyakiti dan menyulitkannya? Dan berujung menyulitkan mereka berdua?

_Kuso._ Kenapa pikirannya terus memikirkan hal ini? Seharusnya Itachi-lah prioritas utamanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengusir bayangan Sakura? Kenapa hal itu juga sulit dilakukannya?

...

"Apa Hinata dan Naruto sudah pergi?" tanya Hiashi pada Minato. Jangan heran mengapa ia tidak menanyai langsung pada Naruto yang bertanggung jawab atas pengawalan Hinata, karena ia sendiri saat ini sudah beranjak pergi untuk menghadiri acara lain.

Kedua pria itu berjalan menuju kereta kuda yang biasa digunakan untuk perjalanan jauh. Kendaraan milik Istana yang saat ini juga dipakai oleh Hinata. Beberapa pengawal sudah bersiap di depan dan di belakang kereta. Sebagian ada yang menaiki kuda sebagian lagi tidak. Bila dihitung mungkin ada lebih dari dua puluh orang prajurit andalan milik Minato yang berjaga di sekitar kereta yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda itu.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya yang kini berjalan tepat di samping Hiashi, "Hanya saja Naruto mengurangi jumlah pasukan yang bertugas untuk mengawal Hinata-_sama_. Aku baru mengetahui hal itu beberapa saat sebelum keberangkatan mereka. Aku sudah memarahinya tapi ia mengatakan bahwa Anda memberi kebebasan khusus padanya mengenai pengawalan Hinata-_sama_."

Hiashi tersenyum simpul sesaat setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di dalam kereta dengan Minato yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya, aku memang mengatakan hal itu karena aku percaya, apapun yang terjadi Naruto pasti akan melindungi Hinata. Meski harus membayar dengan nyawanya sendiri."

Minato hanya diam. Ia membenarkan perkataan Hiashi karena Minato sadar putranya memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hinata dan sepertinya Kaisar sendiri mengetahuinya. Tapi terbesit perasaan tidak menyenangkan mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya, yang terdengar seperti memanfaatkan perasaan Naruto demi kepentingannya.

Pria yang ia temui pertama kali saat menyelamatkannya dari Itachi yang kini mengincar putrinya. Hingga akhirnya ia diangkat menjadi _shogun_ milik Kaisar. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengetahui mengapa Itachi selalu berniat membunuhnya.

Bukan berarti Minato tidak pernah menyinggung perihal Itachi yang selalu berniat menghancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga. Tapi Hiashi tidak pernah mau menjawabnya, dengan santai ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Itachi hanyalah seorang pemberontak yang berniat mengambil kekuasaannya.

...

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto saat ujung rambut belakangnya ditarik oleh tangan putih milik Hinata yang terjulur dari celah kecil berbentuk kotak yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung dengan pengendara kereta yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

Hinata segera menarik tangannya kembali saat Naruto menghadap ke arah jendela kecil yang hanya mampu menampilkan sebagian wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk dan menemaniku di dalam? Kau tahu, aku bosan, Naruto!"

Walau begitu kedua pipi Hinata yang mengembung masih terlihat jelas oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto selalu menyukai setiap kali Hinata melakukan itu.

"Aku bisa mati bosan tahu," sambung Hinata pelan.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena bosan, Hinata. Berhentilah merengek."

Hinata memajukan wajahnya sampai menempel dengan dinding di sekitar celah kecil itu. "Tapi perjalanan menuju kediaman bangsawan Senju bisa menghabiskan waktu satu minggu, dan selama itu aku hanya sendirian. Kau mau melihat aku berubah menjadi patung?" tanya Hinata yang meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Naruto menyeringai jahil, "Bukankah itu bagus? Akan kusimpan patungmu di dalam kamarku nanti, setidaknya patungmu lebih manis karena ia tidak secerewet dirimu."

Naruto tertawa kencang melihat Hinata kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Pertanda bahwa Hinata kesal karena tidak mampu membalas ucapan Naruto. Mereka kini sudah berada di luar area istana dan mulai memasuki desa terdekat dengan istana. Salah satu desa yang tersohor dengan jumlah penduduk yang cukup padat.

Mayoritas pekerjaan penduduk di desa ini adalah pedagang, itulah yang membuat desa ini selalu padat. Karena banyak pula penduduk dari desa lain yang berkunjung dan melakukan kegiatan jual beli di desa ini.

Tiba-tiba kereta kuda mereka berhenti. Naruto yang semula menghadap ke Hinata kini menolehkan kepalanya pada salah satu anak buahnya yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Pria itu membungkukkan badannya, "Ada sebuah perayaan sehingga membuat jalan begitu padat oleh penduduk. Setidaknya butuh waktu agar kita bisa melewati jalan ini, Naruto-_sama_."

"Kalian tidak mengecek hal ini sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian turun dan berdiri tepat di depan pria yang masih membungkukkan badannya. Sedangkan Hinata terus melihat di balik celah itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar kata "perayaan" dan itu membuat sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya.

Sedari dulu Hinata sangat penasaran. Apakah perayaan penduduk desa sama seperti perayaan yang dilakukannya di dalam istana? Karena menurutnya, perayaan di dalam istana sangatlah membosankan. Tapi dari cerita yang pernah ia dengar dari beberapa pekerja di dalam istana, mereka selalu antusias dan tersenyum senang saat menceritakan tentang perayaan di tempat tinggal mereka sebelum mereka mengabdi ke istana.

Di balik celah itu kedua mata Hinata mulai bergerak untuk melihat lebih jauh. Mencoba melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, hingga sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Kini kedua matanya mendapati sosok Naruto berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Ingat, jangan bertindak macam-macam, Hinata. Aku serius!"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis, "Aku mengerti," jawabnya hingga membuat Naruto menutup pintu itu. Kembali meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tanpa sadar ia mengigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak jua berhasil melihat apapun. Dengusan kesal meluncur dari mulutnya kala ia kembali duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Sungguh ia sangat ingin pergi melihat perayaan itu, namun larangan keras dari Naruto tidak mugkin ia langgar. Apalagi pakaian yang ia pakai jelas sekali menampakkan pakaian sekelas bangsawan dan jelas hal itu akan mengundang perhatian banyak orang nantinya. Setidaknya ia harus bisa menyamarkan keberadaannya 'kan? Hei, mengapa ia terkesan benar-benar akan pergi?

Tapi bukankah itu ide yang bagus?

Pasti tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya kalau ia bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya. Lagi pula ia hanya ingin melihat-lihat, tidak lebih. Jadi, pasti ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sebentar saja. Satu tangannya mulai membuka tas penyimpanan pakaian miliknya. Hinata mengambil sehelai kain hitam dan ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepala dan sebagian pakaiannya.

Ia melangkah keluar kereta. Dua pengawal langsung menghampirinya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf, Hinata-_sama__,_ tapi Naruto-_sama_ berpesan agar Anda tidak meninggalkan kereta ini," ucap salah satu pria itu sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya akan keluar sebentar, aku janji tidak akan lama. "

"Tapi ini perintah langsung dari Naruto-_sama_," sambung pria yang satunya.

"Jadi kau lebih mendengarkan perintah Naruto dibandingkan aku? Aku janji hanya melihat sebentar, setelah itu aku akan kembali dan kupastikan aku akan kembali sebelum Naruto."

Kedua pria itu saling menatap sejenak dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya saat Hinata berjalan melewati mereka. Tepat sebelum mereka berniat untuk mengikuti Hinata, perempuan itu sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, "Jangan ada yang mengikutiku, karena jika kalian melakukan itu maka penyamaranku akan terbongkar. Mengerti?"

Kedua pria itu mengangguk ragu, "Baik, Hinata-_sama_!"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia segera membaur dengan beberapa penduduk yang berlalu-lalang. Satu tangannya menjepit kain hitam itu agar tidak terlepas. Kakinya melangkah cepat, ia harus bisa kembali sebelum urusan Naruto selesai.

.

.

Kedua insan itu kini hampir tiba di gerbang desa. Kebetulan desa yang mereka singgahi semalam ini adalah desa yang terdekat dengan istana Kaisar. Keduanya harus menghentikan langkah mereka karena di depan mereka kini terdapat sebuah perayaan.

Perayaan itu berlangsung di jalan utama desa. Satu-satunya jalan besar di desa ini yang telah dipadati oleh penduduk dan _stan_-_stan_ penjual dadakan khusus perayaan. Walau nanti malam adalah acara puncak perayaan itu, namun semua penduduk sudah menyambutnya dan merayakan beberapa ritual sedari pagi. Terlihat dari padatnya orang yang mengantri untuk berdoa di kuil.

Dan satu-satunya cara untuk bisa keluar dari desa ini adalah melewati kerumunan para penduduk desa. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, kedua mata itu kembali bertemu sesaat karena kali ini keduanya sama-sama langsung menghindar.

"Ayo!" Ajak Sasuke yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kerumunan penduduk desa diikuti Sakura.

Sayangnya tubuh Sakura harus beberapa kali tertabrak sehingga membuat langkah kakinya mundur. Satu matanya menyipit kala tubuhnya terdorong oleh seorang pria besar dengan keras. Tubuh Sakura terhuyung namun tidak terjatuh karena kembali terapit oleh tubuh lain di sekitarnya.

Dan parahnya ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok Sasuke tidak lagi terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Sosok itu sudah hilang. Bagaimana? Apa Sasuke akan mencarinya? Karena Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menahan arus dorongan dari kerumunan penduduk desa itu. Ditambah lagi adanya sebuah parade patung hingga semua orang kini mulai berjalan untuk melihat patung dewa itu.

Satu tangan Sakura terjulur, berusaha meraih apapun agar ia bisa terbebas dari dorongan kuat ini. Ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat tangannya yang kini sedang menggapai sesuatu karena terhimpit oleh tubuh orang lain.

Tubuh Sakura sudah miring ke kanan, ia siap terjatuh namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya. Kuat, kuat sekali. Ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangan Sakura dan kemudian Sakura melihat ada tangan lain yang terjulur ke arahnya.

Tangan itu memegang bahu Sakura kencang. Kedua tangan itu sama-sama menarik tubuh Sakura hingga ujung hidung Sakura menabrak keras tubuh seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan mata Sakura seketika melebar mendengar suara itu. Sakura sudah hapal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara pria yang selalu menolongnya. Suara milik Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_san_," jawab Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke. Sakura sadar hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena posisi mereka saat ini hampir mirip seperti saat itu. Dan jika mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam jarak sedekat ini, maka kemungkinan besar ... entah mengapa Sakura sedikit yakin kalau mereka akan kembali melakukan hal itu lagi.

Sasuke segera melepas satu tangannya yang mendekap tubuh Sakura. Ia kemudian mengganti tugas tangan itu untuk mengenggam tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya erat. Sakura sendiri tidak melawan. Ia tahu hal ini juga untuk kepentingannya.

Meski begitu ada perasaan hangat dan senang ketika Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Sasuke melindunginya. Selalu. Pria itu selalu datang menolongnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan Sasuke yang menuntun Sakura. Ia mencari celah dan membuka jalan. Seulas senyuman mengembang di wajah Sakura. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan pada genggaman tangan Sasuke serta sikap yang melindunginya.

Sasuke kemudian berbelok di salah satu gang kecil di mana daerah itu tidak dipadati oleh pengunjung. Sekilas sebelum ia menemukan Sakura menghilang, ia melihat sebuah kereta kuda milik Kaisar. Apakah mereka juga sudah berada di desa ini? Apakah kendaraan itu milik Putri Hyuuga? Ia harus pergi untuk memastikannya, namun saat menyadari Sakura menghilang akibat keramaian ini bahkan hampir terluka, Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Tunggu di sini!" Perintah Sasuke, "Dan jangan sekalipun pergi. Aku akan segera kembali. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Baik."

Setelahnya genggaman tangan itu terlepas disusul oleh sosok pria penolongnya yang juga menghilang. Menghilang di tengah kerumunan penduduk desa. Sasuke bergegas untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Di sisi lain ia tidak ingin—ah, tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Apalagi di tengah kerumunan orang sebanyak ini. Tapi setidaknya ia meninggalkan Sakura di gang terdekat dengan lokasi kendaraan milik istana.

...

Hinata memandang takjub sekelilingnya. Ia yang semula hanya ingin melihat-lihat tanpa sadar semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak perayaan ini. Terlebih tentang parade yang membuat orang mulai berbondong-bodong mendekati lokasi parade itu. Dengan antusias Hinata ikut pergi untuk menyaksikannya. Ia telah lupa tentang larangan Naruto, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah perayaan ini.

_Kimono _yang dipakainya tidak membuat ia menyerah. Dengan tubuh kecilnya ia menyalip dari sisi luar kerumuman itu. Meski begitu Hinata tidak bisa selamanya menghindar dan berhasil melewati dorongan kuat kerumunan itu. Seperti sekarang, tubuhnya terhuyung, namun tangan Hinata segera menarik dan memegang sesuatu agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya ia berhasil berpegangan erat. Tangannya mengenggam erat pakaian seseorang, akibatnya kain hitam yang ia gunakan merosot. Hinata buru-buru menarik kembali kain penutupnya saat pria itu menoleh karena merasakan pakaian belakangnya tertarik dengan kencang.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang erat kain hitam yang sudah melekat kembali di tubuh Hinata.

"Anda ..." Belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata segera bergegas pergi karena sepertinya pria itu mengetahui identitasnya.

Sayangnya kerumunan itu membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk berlari. Pasalnya kini pria itu mengejar dirinya dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia saja, kini ada empat orang yang mengejarnya. Sepertinya mereka adalah kawanan pria itu.

Pria terdepan berhasil menggapai Hinata, tangannya menarik kain hitam itu hingga terlepas. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati ke empat pria itu menyeringai karena perkiraan mereka benar. Perempuan itu adalah Putri Hyuuga.

Mata Hinata melebar, ia ketakutan. Wajah ke empat pria itu terlihat menyeramkan untuknya. Kedua tangannya kini ia gerakan untuk mendorong tubuh-tubuh yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia harus segera kembali pada Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena satu pria itu berhasil menarik tubuh Hinata. Tubuh mungil itu menabrak keras dada pria yang menangkapnya. Satu tangan pria itu kini membekap mulut Hinata di mana tangan yang satunya berada di pinggang Hinata. Menahan tubuhnya.

Ke empat orang itu segera membawa Hinata. Keluar dari kerumunan penduduk itu. Hinata meronta namun kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan pria yang menyanderanya. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan pria yang membekap mulutnya. Kepalanya ia gerakan. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang walau nyatanya ia hanya berhasil menendang udara. Tapi apapun akan ia lakukan agar ia bisa terbebas.

Tepat saat mereka berbelok ke gang kecil, tangan Hinata berhasil melepaskan tangan pria itu hingga mulutnya terbebas. Dengan segera ia meneriakkan satu kata, "Tolong!"

Sayangnya tangan itu kembali membekap mulut Hinata. Tapi tepat saat ia mengucapkan kata itu ada seseorang yang melihatnya hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Ada seseorang yang menyadarinya. Mata hijau perempuan itu bertemu dengan mata milik Hinata.

Sakura dapat melihatnya. Tatapan mata perempuan itu yang mengisyaratkan permohonan. Ditambah satu tangannya terjulur seakan meminta Sakura untuk menarik tangan itu. Perempuan itu memohon padanya. Ia meminta pertolongannya.

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia pergi menolongnya? Tapi, mana mungkin Sakura sanggup menghadapi empat orang pria? Ia harus meminta bantuan pria penolongnya. Ya, Sasuke pasti sanggup melawannya.

Sakura kembali menoleh ke kerumunan penduduk itu. Masalahnya sekarang bagaimana ia mencari sosok Sasuke di sekumpulan orang-orang? Pasti akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, dan jika begitu apakah perempuan itu masih baik-baik saja? Bagaimana? Ia harus bagaimana?

Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengepal. Bayangan tentang dirinya yang selalu meronta dan menjerit kala membutuhkan pertolongan kembali berputar. Perasaan sedih saat tahu tidak ada satu orangpun yang berusaha menolongnya. Bagaikan nyawanya bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga.

Ia selalu mengeluh saat tidak ada satupun orang yang menolongnya, lalu kini apakah ia akan sama seperti orang-orang itu? Apa ia hanya akan diam saja saat seseorang membutuhkan pertolongannya?

Tidak!

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya namun tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya ucapan Sasuke hingga membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"_Tunggu di sini!" _

"_Dan jangan sekalipun pergi."_

Kata-kata itu membuatnya ragu. Kakinya kembali tertahan. Tapi, tatapan mata itu tidak bisa ia lupakan. Sakura dengan jelas melihatnya. Perempuan itu menangis.

Sakura membulatkan tekad. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan maaf karena mungkin saja Sasuke tidak akan mencarinya. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan meninggalkannya karena Sakura memilih untuk pergi menyelamatkan perempuan itu. Ia memang menyusahkan, bukan? Karena itu mungkin Sasuke tidak akan memedulikannya.

Sakura berlari mengejar perempuan itu. Di sela-sela kegiatannya ia terus meneriakkan kata "tolong" dengan kencang. Berharap ada yang mendengarnya karena sepertinya suaranya kalah dengan suara parade perayaan itu. Lebih-lebih di lubuk hatinya ia berharap pria penolongnya mampu mendengar suaranya.

Seperti biasanya ia akan datang padanya. Pria itu akan datang menolongnya. Karena Sakura tahu, ia tidak mungkin menang.

...

Kedua pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu kereta Hinata bergetar ketakutan saat melihat sosok Naruto berjalan mendekat. Peluh membasahi wajah mereka yang kini menunduk saat Naruto berdiri di depan mereka.

Salah satu pengawal itu meneguk ludahnya sebelum memulai untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maafkan kami Naruto-_sama_. Hinata-_sama_ pergi melihat perayaan dan sampai saat ini belum kembali."

Pria itu sempat melirik hingga pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Naruto yang menatap pria itu dengan tatapan marah. Mata birunya tidak lagi memancarkan ketenangan.

Pria itu bagai terpaku. Ia takut tapi tidak berani menghindari tatapan mata milik Naruto. Mata yang seakan berkata jika ia bergerak sedikit saja maka ia akan mati.

"Maafkan kami."

"Maaf katamu!" Tangannya segera menarik kerah baju pria itu dan kemudian ia dorong keras tubuh itu hingga terhempas menabrak kereta kayu itu.

"CARI DIA!" Naruto segera bergegas menuju barisan pengawal yang berjaga di area belakang.

"Kalian semua PERGI dan cari Tuan Putri Hinata! Jangan kembali sampai kalian menemukannya!"

Para barisan itu segera menuruti perintah ketua mereka. Sedangkan barisan pengawal depan yang duduk di atas kuda hanya diam. Meski begitu mereka juga merasa takut hanya mendengar nada bicara sang ketua. Mereka paham bagaimana menyeramkannya Naruto, terlebih hal itu menyangkut Tuan Putri-nya.

Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon itu mendengar semuanya. Mata hitamnya melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi. Barisan pengawal yang mulai berpencar pergi disusul oleh pria berambut kuning yang memerintah mereka dengan kasar.

Keadaan yang kacau karena hilangnya Tuan Putri Hyuuga. Apakah kali ini Itachi sudah melancarkan aksinya? Dia-kah yang menculik Putri Hyuuga? Inilah kesempatan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan tujuannya. Ia harus bergegas mencari Putri Hyuuga dan kemudian ia akan membunuh Itachi.

Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Ia kembali memasuki kerumunan penduduk yang kini sudah diobrak-abrik oleh pengawal istana. Sebelum ia pergi untuk mencari, Sasuke terlebih dahulu pergi menemui Sakura. Perempuan yang ia tinggalkan persis di belokan kecil lima meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Seharusnya Sakura ada di sini. Tidak mungkin Sasuke lupa. Ia ingat betul lokasinya. Tapi kenapa sosok itu tidak ada? Ke mana? Bukankah Sasuke sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

Mata hitamnya mengitari daerah sekitar. Tapi tidak juga ia temukan sosok Sakura, "_Kuso_!"

Panik bercampur kesal. Ya, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan yang sama persis dirasakan oleh Ketua Jenderal Divisi 1. Keduanya memiliki kesibukan yang sama sekarang. Sama-sama menjelajahi seluruh tempat itu.

Naruto mulai keluar dari kerumunan dan masuk ke gang kecil itu. Jalan kecil yang sepi. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Hinata dibawa pergi melewati jalan ini. Mengikuti keyakinannya, Naruto kini berlari pergi menyusuri jalan kecil itu.

"_Kau di mana, Hinata?"_

Mata Hitam Sasuke terfokus pada satu warna. Merah muda. Warna yang selalu menghiasi harinya dan kini warna itu menghilang. Ia bahkan tidak lagi mengingat tentang tujuannya untuk mencari Putri Hyuuga dan membunuh Itachi. Hilangnya Sakura membuat seluruh pikirannya hanya memikirkan sosok itu.

Sasuke mulai kembali ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Sakura. Rasa-rasanya ia yakin Sakura tidak mungkin berada di kerumunan itu. Matanya memandang lurus jalan kecil itu. Mengikuti keyakinannya, Sasuke juga berlari menyusuri jalan kecil itu.

"_Kau di mana, Sakura?"_

Dalam hati keduanya kini sama-sama menyebutkan nama orang terpenting untuk mereka.

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Terima kasih telah membaca chap ini.. semoga kalian suka ^^**

**Ngak yangka aku adegan kissingnya banyak yang suka ya, awalnya itu ngak kepikiran sm sekali tapi pas ngetik kupikir ah sekalian aja deh huahahaha... **

**Soalnya aku klo ngetik selalu ditemani sm suara suami aku dan abang aku (baca : Taka dan Eric Martin) Jadi, lagi ngetik adegan kissing lagunya malah bukan lagu cinta #guemahgituorangnya... Haha tapi seru ngetik smbil denger lagu gedubrak2 sih, terlebih itu suami sendiri *dibekep* (dia malah ngebahas Taka!)**

**Oke, oke balik ke cerita lagi... Di cerita ini Naruhina banyak muncul juga kok, secara mereka terhubung. Terutama Hinata karena dia adalah Putri Hyuuga (yg diincer Itachi). Ya, saya harap masih suka ceritanya ^^ entah kenapa ngebayangin Hinata dgn karakter kaya gitu, keren aja menurutku hehehe (menurutku loh ya)**

**Udah ah, makin lama saya makin ngak jelas. Sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya ya. Maaf klo ada kata-kata saya yang kurang berkenang dihati para pemirsah sekalian ^^**

**.**

**09-05-15**

**Ucul World – Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* –**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Nikaamkusa : ** Sudah kutambah di summary'y kok ^^ makasih ya..

**Shita :** Yeeeaaayy *ikutanjingkrak2* makasih lohh.. aduh sayanya juga manis-manis gmn gitchu kok *digeplak*

**Anyva :** HEEEEIIIIIII apa2an itu perdana sama dirimu huh (keluar asep dari idung) Taka dan OOR dijual terpisah, kebeneran aku dapat Takanya juga *ngomongapaini* wuah makasih semoga seneng trs sama Fic ini ^^

**Shityrukoyach05 :** Hehe makasih y *garuk2kepala*

**Sasara Keiko :** Maaf ya updatenya ngak kilat.. kebeneran minggu ini juga FIUH *lapkeringet* tapi saya ttp inget kalian makanya selalu ngusahain tepat waktu hehehe

**GaemSJ :** Apah?! di WC, ya keles wkwk

**KuroNeko10 :** Kalian kaya paduan suara donk ya, teriak bareng hahaha iay,, makasih ya doanya.. ^^ dan salam balik dari Hana ^^

**Jheincheyeon :** Lah emang bener tau, udah liat blom episodenya? Emang knp ngak cocok? Menurutku mah pantes aja dah huahaha...

**Hanazono yuri :** Udah lanjut sih tapi ngak kilat T_T

**Misakiken :** Eh makasih, yaelah disini mah santai aja,, ngak ada baru ngak ada lama hehehe

**Gita Zahra :** Hihihi ini nih terjawab di chap ini ^^

**Undhott :** Iya ini udah dilanjut kok ^^

**Sagasar :** Heyy kok suami aku yg kena jita seehhh.. kissu ada tapi nanti.. nanti klo lagi pengen bikin maksudny wkwkkwkwk hmm jgn ngebayangin suami aku trs.. nanti kamu kesemsem lagi huahaha

**Fiochan51 :** Hihi masih banyakan Sasusaku kok.. hmm masalh itu nanti terungkap kok antara Sasuke dan Itachi.. di baca trs aja ya ^^

**Mantika Mochi :** Makasih (mata berkaca-kaca) semoga selalu suka sm karyaku hehehe

**Miwa Maori :** Selalu diusahakan kok.. makasih suka Fic ini ^^

**Luluchai10 :** OOHH baru tau ^^ kayanya bagus jg tuh.. nonton ah tapi udah tamat kan? Males klo mesti on goin hahaha awas senyum2nya jgn kelamaan ^^

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Iya.. kan Hinata sama Sakura ngak mirip.., haha

**Ikalutfi97 :** Emang spiderman gitu? Ada radarnya? Naruhina ya.. sabar aja deh huahahaha.. sama2 loh ^^

**Yoktf :** Wookkeeehh dilanjuttt ^^

**Kimmy ranaomi :** Hehehe ya SS nya udah banyak kok.. dari chap 1 udah nonggol kan hahaha

**Guest :** Heheheh semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chap ini loh.. silakan dibaca ^^

**Ranuchiha88 :** Siipp ini dilnjut loh ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu :** Udah dilanjut, Silakan dibaca chap ini ^^

**Annisa Alzedy :** Hihihi kissing ya,, nanti ada lagi kok...ditunggu aja ya ^^

**Kekkkaishi :** Hmmmm... hmmm... will see ya, udah disetting sih ceritanya,,, aku blom bisa bilang ^^ (Sok misterius ceritanya kwkkw)

**Gue :** Aku ketawa loh baca ripiu mu cius deh.. kocak aja gitu hehehe... btw itu yg punya meja minta diganti.. rusak abis kamu banting wkkwkwkw

**Adreinna :** Wkwkwkwk kan genre'y ada crime tar klo romance doank ngak selesai dah ceritanya ^^

**Tsubaki :** Halo juga ^^ eh aku juga manis kok *dilempar* hehe

**PinkRamen :** HEEEIIII apa2an itu istri muda Taka *kepalangebul* tidaaakkk.. istrinya Cuma aku seorang katanya hehehhe...

**Ayuniejung :** Tau si Saku ngeyel banget yak hehe

**6934soraoi :** Hehehe.. aku suka tuh cowo2 gentle...ikutan peluk hanaaaaa ^^

**JF :** Yak apah ^^ aku juga lucu tauuuu hehehe.. dibanding GF lebih manis disini ya.. mungkin ngetiknya aku sambil ngaca kali huahahhaa

**Yuie :** Wahhh kuat sekali mata kamu... iya Sasusaku dan naruhina memang ditakdirkan bertemu hehe silakan dinikmati chap ini ^^

**Kaoru-chan :** Iya.. kamu juga suka OOR ya? Wah aku seneng banyak yg suka.. tapi aku ingetin ya Taka Cuma punta aku (APAHH!) :v

**Byun429 :** Cup..cup..cup mungkin mau solo karir kali... ini loh chap 7 nya hehe semoga bisa ngebalikin semangat mu juga ^^

**Yeolla Handayani :** Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Lisa Smile :** Iya gpp kok hehe.. btw aku suka kok sm ripiu yg panjang2 hehehe.. dan ini chap 7 nya loh.. tenang,, gpp kok ^^

**May :** Eaa... makasih loh... ^^

**Fa :** Maaf lama updatenya ya huhuhu

**Pinkylover :** Hehehe klo skrg sih belom kali hihihi

**Wowwoh geegee :** Iya makasih semangatnya ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Nacha :** Eh kamu ^^ iya nih udah ku update loh ^^

**U-know yunjae :** i dont know? Huahehe .. sakuranya yg ngak mau katanya haha.. iya aku suka OOR kamu juga ya ^^

**Nurulita as Lita-san :** Iya ini dilanjut ^^

**Haruchan :** Telaaattttt! *digeplak* makasih udah mampir loh bener kok dari kedua ibunya, ibunya yg asli sm yg rawat dia. Iya, salam balik katanya ^^ kata siapa Itachi itu invicible Heroes? Kan blom ketawan disini hahaha. EEHHh aku nga pernah pny pengalaman gitu.. yg ada tiap latihan bonyok badan, klo latihannya kaya Sasusaku mah ane juga pengen huahaha.. Nikahnya sih tahun ini... huahuau klo eric martin itu abang akuh.. klo Taka udah resmi jadi suami wkwkkw

**NikeLagi :** Udah chter3 loh Nauto Gaiden hehe... iya silakan dinikmati chap ini ^^

**AoRizuki :** Wah kamu teliti dan rajin sekali, semua summary dibenerin ya sm kamu, salut deh ^^ kata Hana sih, itu gaya penulis jd ngak terlalu masalah bgt tapi makasih loh sarannya udah saya ganti tuh summary'y..

**Dianarndraha :** Hmm blom bisa kasih tau hehehe... dibaca trs aja ya ^^

**Mariyuki Syalfa :** Iya ini dilanjut ^^

Makasih selalu untuk kalian *Pelukatuatu* Makasih selalu menghargai kerja keras kami dan juga sebagai penyemangat kami ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari kencang, _shinai_ permberian Sasuke sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Walau ia belum mahir menggunakannya namun tidak ada alat lain lagi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan keempat orang itu. Kakinya terhenti tepat di ujung jalan kecil itu. Jalan kecil itu menghubungkan ke pemukiman penduduk desa yang tampak sepi karena semua sibuk untuk menyaksikan parade itu.

Kepala Sakura menoleh, berusaha mencari keberadaan keempat pria yang membawa perempuan itu. Mata hijaunya mendapati satu pintu pekarangan peternakan kuda yang terbuka lebar. Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekat ke sana. Tubuhnya menempel di bagian dinding yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia geser sedikit kepalanya hingga satu mata hijaunya berhasil melihat ke dalamnya.

Satu orang pria sedang mengikat tangan perempuan itu dan tiga pria yang lainnnya tidak tampak di mata Sakura. Sepertinya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Sakura tidak perlu memusingkan ke mana tiga orang yang lainnya karena yang harus Sakura pikirkan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan perempuan itu.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap agar sang pria tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Satu lagi keberuntungan untuk Sakura karena posisi pria itu membelakangi pintu masuk gudang. _Shinai_ itu terangkat dan entah karena apa Sakura dapat langsung mengingat ucapan Sasuke saat mengajarinya, yang mana biasanya selalu adegan ciuman itu yang muncul.

Sekuat tenaga Sakura mengayunkan _shinai_-nya mengarah tepat pada kepala pria itu. Pria itu menjerit kencang, sekencang suara benturan senjata yang mengenai telak di kepalanya. Bahkan Sakura mengayunkan _shinai_-nya sekali lagi hingga pria itu meringkuk kesakitan.

Sakura segera mengambil belati miliknya. Ia gunakan belati itu untuk memotong tali yang mengikat tangan perempuan itu. Helaan napas penuh rasa lega meluncur dari mulut Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia gerakan saat tangannya benar-benar telah terbebas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan binar di kedua matanya.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita masih belum sepenuhnya aman. Kau sanggup berlari 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti perempuan merah muda itu. Mereka harus bergegas pergi sebelum tiga pria lainnya datang karena mungkin mendengar jeritan keras dari pria tadi.

Kedua wanita itu berhasil keluar dari gudang dan terus berlari hingga keluar perternakan kuda itu.

"Aku Hinata. Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata yang mengangkat sedikit _kimono_-nya agar langkah kakinya bisa menyamai langkah kaki Sakura. Rambut panjangnya berkibar bebas mengikuti angin yang menerpanya.

"Aku Sakura. Hinata-_san_, bisakah kau berlari lebih cepat lagi?" Sakura yang memimpin di depan menangkap ketiga pria itu mulai mengejar mereka saat matanya melirik ke arah Hinata, "Mereka mulai mengejar!"

"Pakaian ini menyulitkanku, bisakah kau pinjamkan aku belatimu itu?"

Sakura langsung menyerahkan belati pemberian Sasuke pada Hinata. Perempuan itu menarik sisi kanan bawah _kimono_-nya, kemudian dengan belati Sakura ia sobek kain itu hingga membentuk belahan. Begitupun dengan sisi kanan dan bagian depan. Empat belahan panjang sudah tercipta, dengan begitu Hinata mampu melebarkan langkahnya.

Tangan Hinata terjulur untuk mengembalikan belati itu namun Sakura lebih memilih menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikuti langkah kakinya. Kedua wanita itu berlari cukup cepat, hanya saja keempat pria itu sudah menyusul mereka menggunakan kereta kuda yang biasa digunakan untuk pembawa jerami atau rumput.

Kayu yang berbentuk kotak besar tanpa sebuah penutup yang ditarik oleh satu kuda berwarna cokelat kini mengejar mereka. Satu pria mengendalikan laju kuda sedangkan sisanya duduk di dalam bak kayu yang telah kosong.

Sakura mendecih kesal. Keempat pria itu berhasil menyusul mereka dengan cepat. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan kedua perempuan itu, memotong jalan kabur mereka. Tiga orang pria lantas segera turun dan menghampiri mereka. Sementara satu dari mereka masih duduk memegang kemudi. Sakura melepas tangan Hinata dan segera memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sakura juga mengacungkan belati pinjaman perempuan merah muda itu.

_Shinai_ Sakura terayun dan mengenai tepat tangan pria yang berusaha menangkap mereka. Pria itu menjerit saat _shinai_ itu mengenai kepalanya. Serangan kedua dari Sakura yang kembali mengayunkan _shinai_-nya.

Pria itu terjatuh dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi kepalanya. Sayangnya _shinai_Sakura berhasil ditangkap oleh pria yang lainnya. Dan satu pria lainnya berhasil mendaratkan tendangannya telak mengenai perut Sakura.

Sakura meringkuk dengan tangan yang akhirnya melepas _shinai_-nya. Matanya terpejam. Kedua tangannya kini berpindah memegangi perutnya yang teramat sakit. Nyeri, mual, rasa-rasanya Sakura ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Serangan kali ini sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kau menendang dengan sekuat tenagamu?" tanya pria yang kini menjatuhkan _shinai_ Sakura, "Dia perempuan," sambungnya yang menatap tak percaya pada kawannya.

"Kenapa kau lemah begitu? Dia menyusahkan dan dengan begitu dia akan diam! Tidak peduli laki-laki atau wanita, kalau orang itu menyulitkan maka sudah sepantasnya kita habisi!"

Kedua mata Hinata melebar. Belati yang ada di genggamannya bergetar karena tangannya yang juga bergetar ketakutan. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat ia menangis.

"Sa- Sakura," panggil Hinata lemah. Bahkan seperti berbisik. Ia tak menyangka semua akan jadi seperti ini. Semua tingkah bodohnya.

Harusnya ia menuruti perkataan Naruto. Harusnya ia duduk diam di dalam keretanya. Tapi menyesali yang sudah terjadi sepertinya percuma saja. Waktu tidak akan kembali lagi. Dan tidak menyerah seharusnya adalah hal yang ia lakukan saat ini. Seperti Sakura yang datang menyelamatkannya, yang terluka demi dirinya. Ya, Hinata juga harus bisa melawan.

Kedua pria itu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Satu pria berhasil menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Hinata menusukkan belati itu sehingga tangan pria itu terlepas.

Tangannya bergetar hebat dengan kedua matanya yang kini terpejam. Hinata masih tidak percaya ia melakukannya. Ia telah menusuk seseorang! Satu hal ternekat yang pernah ia lakukan di dalam hidupnya.

Teriakan keras dari pria itu membuat kedua mata Hinata terbuka. Tetesan darah yang mengalir membuat jantung Hinata berdebar. Belati itu masih tertanam di tangan pria itu.

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang masih terdiam. Inilah kesempatan mereka untuk kembali pergi. Berhubung pria yang tersisa malah berusaha menolong kawannya yang terluka.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah kembali sadar. Matanya menatap cemas pada Sakura. Satu tangan Sakura masih setia memegangi perutnya. Raut kesakitan pun tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Ini bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkanku. Setelah ini, jika kita kembali tertangkap, mereka tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk melukai kita."

Pancaran mata Hinata berubah. Rasa takutnya semakin besar. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. Baru beberapa langkah mereka menjauh, keempat pria itu sudah berhasil menyusul bahkan mendahului mereka. Hinata dapat melihat kemarahan terpancar jelas di wajah keempat orang itu.

Sakura menggeram kesal saat dengan terpaksa ia harus menghentikan langkah kakinya, begitu pun Hinata. Karena jalan mereka terhalangi kembali. Masih tidak ingin menyerah, Sakura berniat untuk berlari, ia sudah memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap menarik Hinata.

Namun, satu pria itu berhasil menarik Hinata dengan kuat. Tubuh Sakura terjatuh disertai pengangan tangan mereka yang terlepas. Hinata meronta, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menginjak kaki pria itu dan teriakan keras kembali terdengar.

"Kurang ajar!" Teriak pria itu marah. Pria yang sebelumnya berhasil dilukai oleh Hinata. Emosinya memuncak. Perempuan kecil ini telah melukainya lagi. Belati yang semula menancap di tangannya kini mengarah ke Hinata. Perempuan itu harus diberi pelajaran! Begitulah pikirnya.

Ujung belati itu menggores pakaian milik Sakura. Secara refleks Sakura langsung berlari melindungi Hinata. Tangan kirinya yang menarik tubuh Hinata untuk menghindari serangan itu harus menjadi korban. Belati itu menyobek pakaian hingga ke kulit tangannya. Memang lukanya tidak dalam, meski begitu cairan merah sudah mengalir mengotori pakaiannya karena lukanya yang cukup panjang.

Darahnya mengalir dan menetes melewati jari-jari tangannya.

Sosok pria berambut kuning yang sedari terus belari samar-samar melihat sekumpulan orang. Ia mempercepat gerakan kakinya kala mendengar suara jeritan dari sekumpulan orang itu. Mata birunya menyipit untuk menajamkan pemandangan di depannya.

Tak salah lagi. Dari kejauhan pun Naruto yakin bahwa perempuan itu adalah Hinata. Rahangnya mengeras ketika melihat belati itu mengarah pada Hinata. Jantungnya terpompa dengan sangat cepat seakan memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari secepat debaran jantungnya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, bersiap untuk menyebut nama perempuan itu. Tapi ...

"SAKURA!"

Suaranya tertelan ketika mendengar teriakan kencang di belakangnya. Dari ekor matanya, Naruto melihat sosok pria ikut berlari ke arah yang sama dengannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak tertebak.

Panik. Marah. Kesal. Takut. Cemas. Semuanya bersatu. Tatapannya begitu mengerikan, seakan siap membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Apa itu karena perempuan merah muda itu?

Karena tepat saat sosok merah muda itu menyelamatkan Hinata, suara itu juga terlontar kencang.

Sebuah suara membuat keempat orang itu serempak menoleh ke asal suara diikuti kedua perempuan itu. Mata Sakura melebar karena tanpa perlu melihat pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Di tengah-tengah rasa perih yang ia rasakan, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Di tengah-tengah rasa takutnya, ada perasaan senang saat tahu Sasuke datang menolongnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"SA— Mmpphh!" Satu pria itu menutup mulut Sakura saat sadar bahwa laki-laki itu memanggil nama perempuan itu. Tak berbeda dengan Hinata. Mulutnya juga sudah dibekap kencang.

Kedua laki-laki yang memegangi mereka langsung mengangkat tubuh kedua perempuan dan membawanya menaiki kereta itu. Pria yang masih memegang belati itu menatap heran salah satu kawannya, "Mengapa perempuan ini kau bawa juga?"

"Aku terlalu panik!" ucapnya sedikit kaget karena ia baru menyadari akan kebodohannya.

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus pergi sebelum mereka berhasil mengejar!" teriak pria yang memegang kendali kendaraan mereka sekarang.

Pria yang masih memegangi belati itu hanya bisa diam. Ia menyetujui perkataan rekannya. Kedua matanya kini berpindah menatap kedua wanita berbeda warna rambut itu.

Pria itu berjongkok menyamai posisi kedua wanita yang duduk bersebelahan dengan mulut yang masih terkunci. Diarahkannya belati itu ke depan wajah Hinata, "Sekali lagi kau melukaiku, aku tidak akan main-main lagi! Dan kau ..." Ujung belati itu berpindah ke depan mata hijau Sakura. Pria itu terdiam sejenak sembari menyeringai. Ujung pisau itu kemudian menempel di pipi kanan Sakura dan mulai bergerak turun. Merambat pelan melewati dagu, leher dan semakin turun.

Mata Sakura melebar dan ia memberontak. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat pria itu tertawa kencang, "Setelah ini, kau akan berurusan denganku."

"Apa aku juga boleh?" tanya pria yang menutup mulut Sakura diiringi tawa kecilnya.

Pria itu bangkit dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Kalian bebas menggunakannya setelahku."

Kedua mata perempuan itu melebar dan secara bersamaan mereka saling menatap. Hinata berharap lewat permintaan maafnya dapat tersampaikan. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Kedua matanya kini terpejam. Ini karena dirinya, karenanya Sakura harus mengalami nasib seperti itu.

Sesaat setelah suara kencang itu terdengar, samar-samar ia melihat sosok Naruto. Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti benar Naruto, _"Kumohon, tolong aku, Naruto!" _pintanya dalam hati. _"Tolong selamatkan kami."_

Tak berbeda dengan Hinata. Sakura juga sudah memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Di dalam hatinya ia juga menyuarakan hal yang sama, _"Kumohon, tolong aku, Sasuke!"_

Saat kedua wanita itu dibawa naik ke atas kereta. Naruto segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sekitar, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa mempercepat pengejarannya. Ia sadar bahwa hanya dengan mengandalkan kedua kakinya ia tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Hinata.

Bagai mendapatkan hujan di teriknya panas, Naruto menemukan kendaraan yang pas untuk mengejar mereka. Tapi sebelum ia berbalik menuju ke peternakan kuda yang tak jauh dari mereka. Ia mengejar Sasuke yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Hei, kau, berhenti!" teriaknya kencang, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Pria itu terus saja mempercepat langkah kakinya. Mau tak mau Naruto menarik pakaiannya agar pria itu mau berhenti.

Tapi bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah berniat menyikut Naruto agar pegangannya terlepas. Naruto yang sigap segera mengelak, namun tak juga melepaskan pria yang kini menatap marah padanya.

"BERHENTI, BODOH! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGEJAR MEREKA!"

"KALAU KAU BERNIAT BERHENTI, LAKUKAN SAJA SENDIRI!" Sasuke masih kembali berniat melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"SIAPA YANG BERNIAT BERHENTI, BODOH!" Tangan Naruto akhirnya terlepas dan Sasuke kembali berniat untuk pergi sebelum suara Naruto akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kita bisa menyusul mereka dengan kuda, itu juga kalau kau mau," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kecil kedua bahunya dan berbalik, "Kalau kau masih tetap ingin berlari, silahkan saja."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Perkataan pria itu mengenainya telak. Jelas ia akan memilih mengendarai kuda daripada dengan kedua kakinya. Pasalnya sedari tadi pikirannya sudah kalut. Yang ada hanya keinginan kuat untuk menyelamatkan Sakura apapun caranya. Ia melihatnya, Sakura-nya terluka. Dan ia tidak bisa tenang begitu saja. Dalam dirinya memanas. Seakan ingin meledak.

Bergegas Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang sudah berlari menuju peternakan kuda. Naruto sempat melirik ke belakang saat mendengar derap langkah kaki pria itu. Ia menghela napas. Seandainya pria itu mudah diberitahu, mereka tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu begini. Bagi Naruto sedetik pun berharga demi Hinata. Namun saat melihat perempuan merah muda itu menyelamatkan Hinata, Naruto juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Tapi Naruto paham betul, mungkin ia akan sama dengan pria itu jika melihat Hinata terluka. Ia akan sama jika melihat orang yang berharga untuknya juga terluka. Lagi pula dengan adanya tambahan orang akan mempermudah untuk menghajar keempat pria itu.

Kedua pria itu kini mengejar dengan menunggangi kuda berwarna sama. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kompak ataupun seragam. Mereka hanya bergegas mengambil kuda yang terdekat dengan mereka yang kebetulan memiliki warna yang sama yaitu putih. Naruto berada di sebelah kanan dan Sasuke menyusul di sebelah kiri.

Keahlian mereka dalam menunggang kuda ternyata tidak bisa diremehkan. Naruto memang sudah jelas mahir karena dalam seminggu ia bisa dua sampai tiga kali berlatih menunggang kuda. Sedangkan Sasuke, bersama gurunya ia juga telah diajari cara bertarung saat menunggang kuda. Keduanya punya kemampuan yang sama.

Keduanya melesat cepat hingga berhasil melihat kereta kuda itu berada di depan mereka. Keempat pria yang menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang mengejar mereka kini berubah panik. Berbeda dengan kedua perempuan yang menatap senang karena mereka tahu siapa sosok itu.

Kedua pria itu sudah menarik _katana_-nya. Tangan kiri bertugas memegang tali kekang, sedangkan tangan kanan bersiap menyerang. Hanya saja Sasuke kebalikannya. Ia lebih senang memegang pedang dengan tangan kirinya.

Tapi dengan begitu posisi mereka terlihat sempurna. Mereka terlihat mengepung dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Kedua pria itu mulai bergegas melebarkan jarak. Tanpa perlu berbicara mereka seakan sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka mengerti, mereka akan menyerang secara bersamaan. Mereka akan mengapit kereta kuda itu.

Pria yang memegang belati itu mendecih kesal. Ia tahu pria kuning itu jelas bukan orang yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Dia adalah Jenderal Divisi 1 yang kini bertugas menjadi pengawal Putri Hyuuga yang ditawannya. Sedangkan pria yang satunya, ia memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi dari tatapan mata pria itu—hanya dengan tatapannya mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Sepertinya ia juga bukan orang lemah.

Kedua pria yang membekap kedua wanita itu juga ketakutan setengah mati, "Bos, bagaimana?" tanya pria yang menutup mulut Sakura.

"Tentu saja kita akan melawannya!" Pria itu mulai menarik tubuh Hinata. Belati di tangannya ia arahkan di leher perempuan itu. Satu tangannya menekan leher Hinata hingga perempuan itu menyipitkan satu matanya karena tekanan di lehernya membuat ia sedikit sesak.

"Mundur! Atau aku akan melukainya!" teriak pria itu yang membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia menggeram kesal kemudian melirik pria di sampingnya, yang sepertinya tidak memedulikan ancaman barusan.

Sudah sangat jelas ancaman itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sakura. Yang ingin ia selamatkan hanyalah Sakura. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia harus segera mengambil tindakan.

"HEI ... KITA TIDAK BISA MENYERANG BEGITU SAJA! PEREMPUAN ITU PENTING UNTUKKU!" teriak Naruto agar suaranya mampu terdengar oleh pria di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh, ia dapat melihat kepanikan di wajah pria itu. Menyusahkan!

"MEREKA TIDAK AKAN MUDAH MELUKAINYA, JANGAN KURANGI KECEPATANMU. KITA BUAT MEREKA SEMAKIN TERDESAK!"

Kenapa pria itu bisa begitu bodoh! Ya, Sasuke memang kesal, bagaimana bisa pria itu langsung percaya pada ancaman mereka? Tapi ia ingat, sepertinya tadi ia juga bertindak sama. Sama-sama bertindak bodoh karena panik. Setidaknya kini mereka satu sama. Jadi, Sasuke tidak merasa berutang budi padanya.

Pria itu menyadari jika mereka sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan mereka. Sepertinya ancamannya hanya berupa angin lalu untuk kedua pria itu. Rahangnya mengeras, sepertinya memang butuh tindakan agar mereka mau berhenti. Ia perlahan menekan ujung belati itu hingga menggores kecil kulit Hinata dan menyebabkan cairan merah itu muncul, mengalir membasahi leher Hinata.

Tidak hanya mata Naruto yang melebar. Sakura yang berada di sana juga ikut menatap tak percaya. Apakah pria itu benar-benar akan menghabisi nyawa Hinata? Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Tangannya yang masih terbebas kini bergegas melepaskan tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Lagi pula saat ini pria itu sedikit lengah sehingga tidak menekan dengan kuat mulut Sakura. Tangan itu berhasil terlepas dan Sakura langsung menggigitnya hingga jeritan keras meluncur membuat panik pria yang lainnya. Termasuk pria yang memegang belati itu. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah Sakura yang kini datang padanya.

Pergulatan terjadi. Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu. Keadaan kereta menjadi ricuh hingga membuat kereta itu berguncang. Pemandangan itu membuat kedua mata Sasuke dan Naruto melebar. Bedanya ada perasaan kesal yang menyerang Sasuke.

Kenapa Sakura harus berbuat nekat seperti itu?!

Guncangan itu membuat Hinata menginjak bagian bawah _kimono_-nya yang tidak beraturan. Tepat di saat itu Sakura berhasil melepaskan tangan pria itu. Hinata semakin kehilangan keseimbangan, satu kakinya melangkah mundur hingga terantuk pembatas kereta. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu namun sayang tidak ada satupun yang bisa menahan tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia terjatuh. Terjatuh di sisi kiri dan tubuhnya berguling beberapa kali.

"HINATA!"

Naruto panik, namun posisinya saat ini tidak menguntungkan dirinya, terlebih Sasuke. Ia langsung menarik tali kekangnya karena jika tidak tubuh perempuan itu mungkin akan terinjak.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan segera menatap Naruto yang mengerti maksud tatapan itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menyusul kereta kuda itu. Ya, ia akan menyelamatkan perempuan merah muda itu.

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Hinata, tubuh Sakura juga menabrak keras kereta bagian belakang kemudi. Pria itu mendorong keras tubuh Sakura agar tangan perempuan itu terlepas. Ia marah. Mangsanya telah terlepas karena perempuan sialan ini!

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ketiga pria itu kini menatap marah padanya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan karena takut. Tapi belum sempat salah satu di antara pria itu menyerangnya. Kuda putih yang ditunggangi Naruto berhasil menyusul. Ia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya dan menyerang pria yang terdekat.

Sakura menatap heran. Mengapa pria ini yang datang menyelamatkannya? Ke mana Sasuke? Namun lamunannya terhenti kala satu teriakan kencang dari salah satu pria itu diiringi suara tubrukan yang keras. Ternyata Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan satu pria hingga pria itu tewas seketika.

Dan disusul pria yang lainnya hingga tersisa satu orang saja. Pria pengemudi juga berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Naruto lewat pisau kecil yang ia lemparkan dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Lompatlah! Aku akan menangkapmu!" teriak Naruto sembari terus menyerang.

Sakura lantas tidak langsung menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia malah mendekati pria yang masih memegang belatinya. Pria yang berhasil dilukai oleh pedang Naruto kini sedang mengerang kesakitan karena perutnya terluka. Darah segar mengalir akibat tusukan pedang itu.

Sakura mengambil kembali belati itu dan menendang kencang pria itu hingga terjatuh dari kereta. Kereta itu masih terus melaju walau sang pengemudi telah tewas. Setelah belati miliknya berhasil direbut kembali, barulah Sakura menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia mendekati Naruto yang menyamai kecepatan laju kereta. Pedangnya telah kembali ke sarungnya sehingga tangannya yang telah kosong ia julurkan pada Sakura.

Tangan itu berhasil bertaut, dengan segera Naruto menarik Sakura yang juga melompat kecil. Naruto langsung menarik tali kekangnya hingga kuda putih itu berhenti tepat saat Sakura sudah duduk di depannya dengan posisi menyamping.

Suara derap langkah kuda masih terdengar. Awalnya Naruto mengira itu adalah suara milik kereta kuda yang masih melaju, namun suara derap itu makin terdengar mendekat hingga tiba-tiba hilang.

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba langsung turun dari kudanya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk di sana kebingungan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli, ia terus saja melangkah dan berdiri tepat di samping kuda Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat. Ah, tak lupa dengan tatapan matanya memancarkan kekesalan.

Naruto segera turun. Walau tatapan mata Sasuke tidak ditujukan padanya tapi tetap saja membuat ia merasa sedang berada di tempat yang salah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggengam erat belatinya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Apa kau lupa dengan kata-kataku?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak pergi ke manapun!"

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya saat Sasuke membentaknya. Ia tahu, di sini dirinyalah yang salah, jadi memang sudah sepantasnya ia menerima ini. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan amarahnya. Melihat Sakura seperti ini, sungguh sangat menyakiti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku susah?!" teriaknya lagi, namun terselip nada kekhawatiran pada ucapannya kali ini.

Naruto berdeham agak keras. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kedua insan ini, tapi menurutnya ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan daripada memarahi perempuan itu sekarang.

Sasuke yang sedikit merasa terusik kini menatap Naruto yang sudah menunggangi kuda putih milik Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia mendelik tidak suka pada pria kuning itu.

Naruto membalas tatapan itu datar, "Dia terluka. Setidaknya sembuhkan dulu lukanya. Ikutlah dengan kami. Kebetulan kami memiliki seorang dokter bersama kami."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi ucapan pria ini mengenainya telak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ikut naik dan duduk di belakang Sakura. Kedua tangannya mulai memberi perintah agar kuda putih itu kembali berlari mengikuti Naruto yang berada di depan mereka.

Hanya suara tapak kuda yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Sebenarnya ditambah dengan detak jantung mereka yang kembali berdebar karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"Kau lelah 'kan? Bersandarlah saja padaku." Suara Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura, pasalnya memang sedari tadi Sakura berusaha agar tubuhnya terus tegak dan sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh tubuh Sasuke.

Dan yang membuat Sakura juga terkejut karena kali ini tidak ada bentakan pada ucapannya barusan. Yang ada hanya sebuah kelembutan dan ketenangan. Rasa-rasanya ada aura hangat yang kini menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya merasa lelah mulai menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sakura merasa Sasuke menyesuaikan tubuhnya agar Sakura merasa nyaman.

Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan embusan napas Sasuke menyentuh rambut yang berada di ujung kepalanya. Mengoyang-goyang pelan rambut merah mudanya. Suasana ini membuat Sakura merasa sangat terlindungi. Ia merasa terbuai akan sikap lembut Sasuke.

"_Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku susah?!"_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Sasuke tadi muncul. Ya, dari awal mereka bertemu, selalu saja ia membuat pria ini kesulitan. Apa ia sudah kelewatan? Apakah ia sudah sungguh-sungguh sangat menyusahkan?

"Maafkan aku." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Meski begitu pelan, ada kesungguhan dan penyesalan di sana.

"Hn."

Dan hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke. Sebuah ucapan ambigu yang tidak Sakura mengerti apa artinya. Kata yang terdengar seperti memiliki banyak makna di sana. Mungkin saja pria ini masih marah padanya, begitu pikir Sakura.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi agar kau mengerti? Lain kali jangan kauulangi! Ini yang terakhir."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Ucapan Sasuke kembali membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, ditambah lagi Sakura sempat merasakan bahwa Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti bentuk perhatian bagi Sakura. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Kata-kata yang sangat berlawanan dengan ucapan sebelumnya.

Kenapa pria ini terlihat sangat memedulikannya? Kenapa Sasuke selalu datang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa pria ini selalu melindunginya?

Ya, ia pernah bilang alasannya. Karena ia peduli, begitulah katanya. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia memedulikannya? Sebenarnya seberapa berhargakah dirinya bagi Sasuke untuk dipedulikan?

Apakah sebesar rasa yang ia miliki untuk Sasuke? Bisakah ia mengharapkan seperti itu?

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Haiiiii... ^^**

**Maaf kalo aku bls ripiunya singkat. Aku harus segera capcus lagi, menyelamatkan bumi dari monster laba-laba *nyengir*  
**

**Ini aja aku mkasih bgt sm Hana yng sudah ngebut untuk nge-Beta'ya yeeeayyyyy Hana kerennnn! (Maaf ya Han, aku ngerepotin huhuhu)**

**Sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya ya ^^ Dan selamat menikmati liburan panjang... **

**16-05-15**

**.**

**Ucul World [U W] – Istri Sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* - **


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Luluchai10 : **Makasih semangatnya, maaf klo ngak bisa kilat T_T. Aku tuh smpe saat ini masih penasaran loh, gmn kamu bisa menemukan tw**terku (Sumpah penasaran!) hahaha

**Gue :** Doain aja segala urusanku lancar jaya, jadi ttp bisa ontime :D

**Adrienna :** Kapan yah? Uhmm rahasia ah, biar kamu baca trus ;p

**KuroNeko10 :** Pasti disampein kok, tenang aja. Wuahh, tapi saya seneng kok bacanya kalo kamu suka bgt sm Fic ini plus temenmu itu juga :D dan makasih buat semangatnya ^^

**Yoktf :** Wuih udah lanjut nih hahaha

**Dytantri :** Iya, makasih banyak ya ^^

**Misakiken : **Sipp, makasih banyak tapi aku lebih seneng dipanggil kakak sih klo kamu ngak keberatan ^^

**Fiochan51 :** Oh thanks, but I prefer call u a friends than a fans ^^ (Sorry for my bad English :p) daripada liat marsha mending liat Taka huehehehe

**Mantika Mochi :** Bener, karena Sakura lah mereka ketemu hahaha.. maaf blom bisa update kilat nih aku ^^

**Haruchan :** Bukan, bukan aku yg geplak kamu. Neji tuh pelakunya :p dan iya, aku kelupaan haha jadi kuganti jadi tabib deh hahha makasih ya ^^ hmmmm emang kemanisanku masih kurang? Kan klo ceritanya ngak manis, masih ada aku yg manis ***dilepeh***

**Ayuniejung :** Dua-duanya tuh hahaha.. wah kissu ya? Ditunggu aja lah pokoknya hahhaa

**Fa :** Sweet? Aku maksudnya ya? Hahaha.. sip ini udah update ^^

**PinkyLover :** Hmm, ngak smpe gmn2 kok, Cuma rasa penasaran Hinata aja hehehe gitulah pokoknya *ngomongapasih*

**Dshityrukoyach50 :** Ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Lisa Smile :** Gurunya Sasuke, masih blom tau bakal aku ceritain apa engga sih, hahaha… maaf ya, aku ngak update kilat T_T ..

**Ironira :** Makasih, klo untuk chapter blom tau sih, pengennya sih ngak panjang2 banget hehehe

**Annisa Alzedy :** Iya dikasih lem biar lengket wkwkwk, jgnkan kamu.. aku juga mau ama bang sasu eeaaaaa ^^

**NikeLagi :** Jiaaahhh, Sasuke mau bunuh Itachi loh, kok jadi ke Hinata hahaha… kamu kehilangan fokus ya, nih (nyodorin aq*a) hehe piss

**The DeathStalker :** Hai, uhmm aku panggil apa ya enaknya? Hihi gtw sih tiba2 kepikiran aja nama itu hehehe… eh, aku juga gitu kok.. liat Sasuke jadi samurai tuh greget haha.. makasih dan salam kenal juga ya ^^

**Byun429 :** Sabar, mungkin dia merasa lebih baik berpisah (Apa dah aku ini hehe) maaf klo ngak kilat T_T

**Nana Juka :** Sama-sama, makasih ya ^^

**Wowwoh geegee :** And I know whats ur mean ^^ Eh, aku juga menggemaskan kok, gemas pengen nabok maksudnya hehehe

**Ikalutfi 97 :** Awas, jgn kelamaan cengar-cengirnya tar klo diliat orang bahaya hehhe

**PinkRamen :** Makasih lohh.. dan ini next chapie nya :p

**Moikomay :** Makasih udah suka ya ^^

**May :** Boleh kok ***sumpelkuping*** hehehe, dan kalo ngak keberatan panggil kak ucul aja ^^

**6934soraoi :** Aku juga keren kok ***dilemparpanci* **hihihi mau naik kudanya, apa nyeder sm sasu hayo hayo :p

**Guest :** Iya udah dilanjut ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Siiipppppp ^^

**Thasya Rafika Winata :** Hihihi seneng deh klo ngena ^^ tapi klo boleh, panggil aja aku kak ucul ^^

**Dianarndraha :** Sippppppp ^^

**Guest :** Kapan ya? Hmmm ada deh :p pokoknya dibaca terus aja ^^ makasih ya…

**Shita :** Yeaayyy Shita muncul lagi ^^ semoga penasaran trs kan jadi baca trs hehehe..

**Uchiha June :** Hai juga ^^ kayanya Sasuke udah tahu deh soal kalung Sakura (chapter 6 ya klo ngak salah)

**Undhot :** Iya dilanjut kok ^^

**Lady Hanabi :** Hahaha… iya bener bagusnya emang sakura di lem aja tuh dan saya jg setuju bgt Hinata jg diomelin so silahkan baca chap ini ^^

**Mariyuki Syalfa :** hmmm gtw deh… aku ngak pandai bikin adegan romance loh T_T

**Yuie :** Aku juga manis kok ***Dikucek-kucek*** hehehe kayanya chap ini lebih panjang deh wordnya..

**Tsurugi de Lelouch :** Terima kasih banyak ya ^^ dan ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Biiancast Rodith :** Hai Bii ^^ makasih udah repot2 mampir ke ceritaku. Lebih suka mana, Sasuke yg di GF atau di cerita ini hayo? Kapan ya? Ada deh pokoknya ditunggu aja :p dan aku juga suka Hinata yang begini (?) haha kita liat aja feelingmu bener apa engga ^^ HEYYY aku loh istri sah Taka, km ngak boleh ngaku2 :P hehhe dan udah ku sampaikan ke Hana dia bilang "Salam balik" tapi maaf nih Bii, tulisan Hana itu lebih bagus, lebih bervariasi kata2nya dibandingkan tulisanku, jadi sangat jelas beda. Kasian donk Hana disamain sama tulisanku hehe

**Tsubaki :** Hehe makasih ^^ jadi sekarang kata-katanya di tabung dulu biar banyak hehehe

**Gita Zahra :** Hehe untung ngak malu-maluin ya interaksinya hehe

**Nacha :** Sipppp ^^

**Sagasar :** Hehehehe… pegangan lah klo bingung piss ^^ makasih ya buat semangatnya ^^

**Chihiro :** Hahaha.. ah, kamu bisa aja deh ngerayunya ***digelindingin*** emang sengaja di OOC in Hinatanya hahaha.. kebetulan saya seneng karakter yg kaya gituh :D .. hehehe lucu deh ripiumu ^^

**Nathalie Ichino :** Hehehe kan emang Saku-nya bandel sih, maen kabur ngak pamit2

Makasih buat semuanya ^^ ***pelukatuatu*** makasih selalu mampir dan maaf ya kalo ada yg kelewat balesnya (Pengalaman di setiap Fic, saya suka kelewat bales T_T) jadi silahkan bilang aja dan maaf klo ada kata2 saya yg kurang menyenangkan, semua murni ketidaksengajaan ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Suasana saat ini terlalu sunyi di antara Naruto dan Hinata di atas kuda. Keduanya diam. Terlebih Naruto yang terlihat sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melontarkan apapun. Awalnya Hinata berpikir Naruto akan memarahinya seperti biasa. Namun yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Naruto terus saja diam. Mata birunya terus saja menatap ke depan.

Seharusnya Hinata senang karena Naruto tidak memarahinya. Tapi kini hal itu malah terasa aneh untuk Hinata. Bahkan Naruto tidak menanyakan apapun, termasuk kondisinya sekarang. Apa kau terluka? Bagian mana yang sakit? Biasanya Naruto akan bertanya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa ia malah diam saja? Seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Seperti bukan Naruto yang Hinata kenal. Naruto seakan berubah tidak peduli padanya.

Kenapa rasanya kesal sekali saat tahu Naruto tidak memedulikannya? Kesal saat tahu Naruto tidak mengkhawatirkannya sedikitpun.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah pria kuning itu.

Tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar. Naruto hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hingga mata mereka bertemu sesaat karena Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

"Naruto, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Hinata yang masih tetap menatap pria itu.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto datar dengan mata yang masih terfokus ke depan.

Hinata menunduk dengan kedua pipinya yang kini mengembang. Pasalnya, kenapa Naruto malah balik bertanya? Sudah jelas Hinata bertanya karena ia tidak tahu. Kalau ia tahu untuk apa ia repot-repot bertanya. Sayangnya suasana di antara mereka terasa pekat sehingga Hinata tidak melontarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Mana aku tahu," gumam Hinata pelan sembari mengangkat kecil bahunya. "Seandainya kau memang marah, kenapa kau tidak memarahiku? Kalau memang tidak ... jangan diam saja."

Naruto melirikkan matanya. Namun mata birunya hanya bisa menangkap ujung kepala Hinata, "Apa itu berpengaruh untukmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia sedikit kaget ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata biru itu.

Mata itu tidak secerah biasanya. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang tidak bisa Hinata mengerti pada tatapan mata Naruto kali ini. Tapi melihat pancarannya saja mampu membuat Hinata bersedih. Apa ini karena dirinya?

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku. Lalu sekarang, kau ingin aku memarahimu? Apa kau juga akan mendengarkannya? Atau kata-kataku akan kembali kauabaikan?"

"Aku bukannya mengabaikan kata-katamu!" Tanpa sadar Hinata menaikkan nada bicaranya. Matanya terbuka lebar namun sedetik kemudian mata itu memancarkan keraguan. "Hanya saja ... aku hanya, aku hanya ..."

Kedua bola matanya menghindari tatapan Naruto. Hinata berpikir keras untuk menemukan alasannya. Sekiranya alasan yang bisa Naruto terima. Tapi sekeras apapun ia memikirkannya, memang terlihat Hinata mengabaikan perintah Naruto, bukan? Jadi tidak ada kata yang tepat bagi Hinata untuk menjawabnya. _Sial_.

Hinata memasang senyum termanisnya, "Sudahlah. Apa kau takut karena ancaman ayahku? Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa 'kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas lagi, Naruto."

Pandangan mata Naruto menajam. Pegangan pada tali kemudinya mengerat. Ucapan Hinata baru saja menambah kekesalannya. Apa Hinata tidak menyadari betapa kalutnya semua orang karena sosoknya menghilang? Betapa cemas dirinya saat tahu perempuan ini tidak ada. Apa ia tidak menyadarinya?

Dan sekarang Hinata menganggap rasa cemasnya karena ancaman Kaisar padanya? Hanya sebatas itu? Sudah jelas sekali ia tidak peduli tentang ancaman itu! Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengingatnya!

Apa Hinata tidak bisa sedikit saja mengerti betapa penting dirinya untuk Naruto? Betapa berharganya dia untuk Naruto, hingga Naruto pun rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi Hinata? Apa perempuan itu tidak bisa mengerti!

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan dari pria kuning itu, senyuman di wajah Hinata memudar. Hinata mendengus kecil karena Naruto kembali memfokuskan tatapannya ke depan. Kenapa Naruto seakan menjelma menjadi Naruto yang lain hari ini? Naruto yang tidak memedulikannya. Naruto yang tidak bisa Hinata mengerti.

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku lagi 'kan?" tanya Hinata pelan. Bagaimanapun ia perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku berhak untuk memarahimu, Hinata-_sama_?"

"Apa-apan barusan!" protes Hinata kesal. Emosi pun terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Ucapan itu terasa dingin untuk Hinata.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu!" Dan kekesalannya bertambah karena Naruto tidak menatap dirinya. Bahkan melirik pun tidak. Benar, ini pasti bukan Naruto yang ia kenali. Naruto yang ia tahu sedang tidak ada di sini.

Sudah cukup. Kekesalan Hinata sudah tidak bisa ditawar lagi. Jika memang Naruto tidak ingin berbicara padanya, maka Hinata juga akan melakukannya. Dengan senang hati ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Memangnya hanya pria itu saja yang bisa melakukannya? _Huh._

Dan setelahnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara untuk memecah keheningan. Keduanya hanya diam. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai tiba di peternakan kuda, tempat mereka meminjam kedua kuda putih itu.

Mereka lantas segera mengembalikannya dan berjalan kembali menuju kendaraan istana. Langit pun sudah mengganti warnanya. Pertanda acara puncak festival akan segera berlangsung. Jalanan yang tadi begitu padat kini sedikit merenggang karena parade patung telah usai.

Tak jauh di depan mereka kini sudah tampak barisan pengawal kuda yang masih setia duduk di atasnya. Mereka lantas segera turun saat melihat sosok yang tidak asing bagi mereka datang mendekat.

"Naruto-_sama_! Hinata-_sama_!" Semua pasukan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat. Diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di belakang kereta. Kelegaan sudah terpampang di wajah mereka. Beberapa bahkan tidak sadar sudah tersenyum melihat Putri Hyuuga dan ketua mereka yang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Segera pesan sebuah penginapan terbaik di desa ini. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali besok," perintah Naruto pada salah satu pengawal yang bertugas untuk mengurusi segala keperluan perjalanan.

Pria berambut biru itu segera menundukkan badannya, "Baik, Naruto-_sama_!" Dan berlalu pergi menjalankan perintah Naruto.

"Tolong obati perempuan itu. Dia dan laki-laki itu telah membantu menyelamatkan Putri Hyuuga," perintah Naruto lagi pada pria berkacamata. Tabib terbaik yang ia bawa.

"Hari ini mereka adalah tamuku. Jadi, berikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk mereka," sambung Naruto sembari menatap semua anak buahnya tegas.

"Baik, Naruto-_sama_!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Dan kalian!" Mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada dua orang pengawal.

Sepertinya kelegaan tidak bisa hilang dari dua orang penjaga yang masih berdiri tegak di depan kereta kuda Hinata. Tangan mereka bergetar saat tahu Naruto segera berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Kepala mereka menunduk karena takut menatap mata biru itu.

"Kepergian Putri Hyuuga adalah akibat dari kelalaian kalian. Walau Putri Hyuuga berhasil kembali dengan selamat, kalian tetap harus menerima hukuman dari kesalahan kalian!"

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Hinata yang sedari tadi diam langsung berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto. Satu tangannya berusaha menarik tangan Naruto agar berbalik menatap dirinya.

"Mereka tidak salah! Aku yang salah. Aku yang meminta mereka untuk tidak mengikutiku. Aku yang memaksa mereka untuk menuruti perintahku! Aku, aku yang salah!"

"Anda tidak salah Hinata-_sama_," ucap Naruto sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"NARUTO!" Genggaman Hinata menguat. Suaranya bahkan ia bebaskan keluar mencapai oktaf tertingginya. Sikap Naruto saat ini benar-benar kelewatan. Siapa pria ini? Siapa pria yang sekarang ada di hadapan Hinata?

"Hentikan!" ucap Hinata tajam membuat seluruh pengawal yang berada di sana bergidik ngeri. Mereka serempak langsung menundukkan wajah mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Kalau kau memang marah, marahlah padaku! Marahi aku! Jangan seperti ini ... kau menyakitiku!"

"Lalu, apa hanya kau yang bisa melakukan hal sesuka hatimu? Mengatasnamakan kekuasaan hingga kau berhak melakukan hal yang kausukai? Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk mengurangi penjagaan, karena aku percaya padamu! Tapi kau tidak menuruti permintaanku untuk tetap tinggal."

Naruto menggeram sesaat. Tatapan mata itu, Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya. Emosi yang semula terlihat jelas di mata Hinata langsung lenyap. Bola mata itu bergetar dan Naruto mampu melihat ada sedikit genangan air di sana. Bahkan Naruto mampu merasakan tangan Hinata yang bergetar. Ia tahu saat ini perempuan itu sedang mencoba menahan tangisannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan semua kekesalannya. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya ingin agar Hinata mengerti. Bahwa tidak mudah untuk menyepelekan semua hal.

"Apa kau pikir nyawamu hanya berpengaruh untukmu saja? Apa kau pikir jika hal buruk menimpamu, mereka bisa hidup tenang? Apa kau memikirkannya? Coba kau pikirkan apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak kembali dengan selamat? Mereka juga memiliki keluarga yang menunggu kepulangan mereka! Apa kau pernah pikirkan itu?"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kata-kata Naruto barusan seperti menamparnya keras. Kata-kata Naruto menusuk tepat pada perasaannya. Benar. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Bahkan terlintas pun tidak. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya sejauh itu.

"Jika orang lain yang bertugas mengawasimu saat ini, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka 'kan? Hukuman apa yang akan mereka dapatkan? Di sini, semua orang di sini, termasuk dirimu adalah tanggung jawabku! Lalu kau bilang, aku hanya takut karena ancaman Kaisar padaku."

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Tatapan matanya berubah, mata birunya kembali tenang. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku takut ... aku takut tidak bisa melindungimu."

Hinata segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kini kedua tangannya sudah menutupi wajahnya. Hinata tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air matanya, "Maafkan aku. Naruto, maafkan aku hiks ... Maaf."

Semua pengawal yang berada di sana segera menyingkir. Tanpa adanya perintah, mereka sudah paham bahwa mereka tidak pantas untuk terus berada di sana. Termasuk Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Kedua insan itu mengikuti ajakan tabib yang ditunjuk Naruto untuk mengobati Sakura.

Meski sebenarnya mereka tahu Naruto tidak pantas untuk membentak Hinata karena kedudukan mereka, tapi semua orang di istana sudah mengetahui kedekatan mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Hinata lebih mendengar kata-kata Naruto dibanding ayahnya. Bahkan Kaisar Hyuuga sendiri juga tahu mengenai hal itu.

Sesungguhnya, Naruto tidak benar-benar marah apalagi berniat menghukum kedua pengawal itu. Terlebih untuk membentak Hinata. Tidak, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi adakalanya Hinata memang harus mengerti sebuah tanggungjawab besar.

Kedudukan yang dipunyainya. Status yang ia miliki. Ia harus tau itu semua. Naruto ingin Hinata sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Maafkan aku, Hinata," ucap Naruto pelan tepat di telinga kanan Hinata. Ya, Naruto sudah memeluk Hinata. Membawa perempuan itu ke dalam dekapannya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika Hinata menangis, terlebih kali ini Hinata menangis karena dirinya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu kedua tangannya juga berpindah melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Meresapi dekapan hangat dari pria ini. Dekapan penuh kasih sayang. Inilah Naruto yang ia kenali, "Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah menyakitimu."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Naruto, walau masih ada isakan keluar dari mulut Hinata karena tangisannya yang belum terhenti. Disandarkan pipi Naruto pada kepala Hinata hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terasa menggelitik. Baru saja satu tangannya menempel di kepala Hinata dan berniat untuk membelai pelan rambutnya. Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Lain kali, jangan diam saja seperti tadi." Matanya yang masih basah oleh airmata itu bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian Hinata kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, "Dan aku tidak suka kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu—seperti Tuan Putri. Kau sudah berjanji padaku dulu untuk memperlakukanku seperti sahabatmu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sembari bergumam rendah. Mata birunya kembali sayu. Sungguh, ucapan Hinata sangat menyakiti dirinya. Mengapa perempuan ini tidak bisa melihat perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya?

Harus sampai kapan ia bertahan seperti ini?

Setelah Hinata merasa puas menangis, ia pun segera melepaskan pelukan itu. Tak lupa ia kembali menampilkan senyum termanisnya pada Naruto, yang juga dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Naruto. Mereka mulai melangkah menghampiri sekumpulan pasukan yang berdiri di belakang kereta kuda, termasuk dengan Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

Hinata segera bergegas meminta maaf kepada dua pengawal itu. Sedangkan pengawal yang diminta oleh Naruto untuk mencari penginapan langsung memberikan laporannya pada Naruto. Sesuai dengan perintah Naruto, mereka segera bergegas menuju penginapan terbaik di desa itu.

...

Sang tabib memulai mengobati luka Sakura. Dirobeknya lengan baju Sakura agar mempermudah untuk membersihkan lukanya. Sakura meringis dengan satu mata yang ikut terpejam kala lukanya tersentuh akibat perih yang dirasanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke saat ini memilih berada di luar. Duduk di depan ruangannya yang berseberangan dengan ruangan Sakura. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, meski begitu saat ini mata hitamnya tidak terfokus pada apapun.

Pikirannya sedang melayang jauh. Memikirkan tentang peristiwa penculikan Putri Hyuuga. Awalnya ia sangat yakin bahwa Itachi sendiri yang menculiknya, namun tidak ada sosoknya di antara para pelaku. Lalu siapa mereka? Apakah mereka bawahan Itachi? Apakah penculikan ini ide Itachi?

Lamunannya terhenti saat Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Putri Hyuuga berdiri dengan pakaian tersampir di salah satu tangannya.

Sasuke lantas berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya singkat. Hinata pun balas melakukan hal yang sama, yang disusul dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tepat seperti yang diperkirakannya. Pria itu hanya diam. Tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu membalas senyum Hinata. Pria itu hanya menatapnya datar.

Hinata masih ingat betul, tanpa banyak bicara pria itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menaikkannya ke kuda. Melihat Hinata pun tidak. Bahkan pria itu langsung turun dan pergi begitu saja. Menggabaikan dirinya. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau perempuan yang ditolongnya adalah seorang putri?

Kebanyakan pria akan menatap kagum padanya atau merasa segan dengannya. Pengecualian untuk Naruto seorang. Tapi tidak dengan pria ini. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Hinata menemukan pria seperti ini. Tidak memandang siapa dirinya. Mungkin juga tidak memedulikannya, tapi entah mengapa Hinata merasa tertarik. Pria ini ... menarik.

"Terima kasih, uhm ..."

"Sasuke," ucap Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Hinata yang menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_san_," lanjut Hinata sembari terus memasang senyumnya.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke seperti yang diharapkan Hinata. Tatapan matanya pun masih tetap sama. Tidak ada emosi yang Hinata temukan di mata hitam itu. Tidak seperti saat mereka menyusul Naruto. Ada kecemasan tergambar jelas di mata itu. Apa ini karena Sakura? Apakah Sakura adalah kekasihnya?

"Maukah kau menjadi pengawalku?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Kupikir kau sudah mempunyai pengawal yang sangat bisa diandalkan." Sasuke bukan tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia hanya masih merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada permintaan Putri Hyuuga barusan.

"Tentu saja. Naruto memang sangat hebat. Hanya dia yang berani menentangku bahkan memarahiku, tapi tidak dengan puluhan pengawal yang lainnya. Dan kau sama seperti Naruto, kau pasti juga berani untuk menentangku."

Hinata tetap mempertahankan senyumannya sembari menunggu balasan Sasuke. Namun pria itu masih saja diam. Seakan ucapan Hinata belum memuaskannya. Belum bisa membuat pria itu mengerti tujuan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya ini sebuah rahasia tapi aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Seseorang mengincar nyawaku. Itachi Uchiha, seingatku itu namanya. Awalnya kupikir itu hanyalah kabar angin tapi, setelah insiden tadi Naruto pun sadar kemungkinan kabar itu adalah benar. Jadi kupikir menambah jumlah pengawal saat ini adalah jalan keluar yang baik, dan kulihat kau sama hebatnya seperti Naruto."

"Apa pengawalmu menyetujuinya? Maksudku, laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu."

"Tentu saja. Ia pasti menyetujuinya." Hinata mengangguk yakin, "Karena dengan begitu Sakura akan menemaniku di dalam kereta dan aku tidak akan kesepian lagi. Jadi Naruto pasti akan menyetujuinya."

Sasuke tidak langsung membalas ucapan Hinata. Pikirannya kembali melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan. Salah satunya adalah haruskah ia melibatkan Sakura dalam misi balas dendamnya?

Belum juga ia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Matanya segera berpindah saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Pintu yang Sasuke yakini adalah ruangan tempat Sakura berada. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok tabib dan juga Sakura beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hinata melihatnya. Mata hitam itu tidak lagi datar. Ada emosi terpancar jelas di sana. Ada berbagai perasaan yang sedang ia coba sembunyikan. Apa-apaan itu! Apa dia tidak menarik untuk pria di depannya ini?

"Apa jawabanmu, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Hinata tegas. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini membuat ia kesal. Hanya dia yang berani memperlakukan Hinata seperti ini.

Sasuke kini menatap Hinata kembali. Dan Hinata benci mengakuinya. Mata hitam itu tidak lagi memancarkan perasaan apapun ketika mereka bertemu pandang.

"Aku harus tahu bayaran apa yang akan kudapatkan," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ah, mengenai itu. Kau bisa sebutkan apa saja yang kauinginkan, kau bebas me—" Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya. Memandang tak suka pada Sasuke yang kembali melirikkan matanya. Mata hitam itu kembali menatap ke arah Sakura. Jadi benar Sasuke adalah kekasih Sakura?

"Sasuke-_san_. Aku sedang berbicara padamu!" Hinata sengaja menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Dan aku mendengarkannya," balas Sasuke dingin. Sama seperti tatapannya sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tata krama? Kau harus melihat pada orang yang mengajakmu berbicara, Sasuke-_san_. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Mata hitam itu menajam, "Apa yang menarik bagi saya sepertinya juga bukan menjadi urusan Anda. Hinata-_sama_." Ada penekanan pada saat Sasuke menyebut nama Hinata.

Perempuan di depannya telah sukses menambah kekesalan Sasuke. Pasalnya, mata hitamnya langsung bereaksi saat tahu Sakura sedang bertegur sapa dengan seorang pria. Yang lebih tepatnya adalah Naruto.

Ada rasa tidak suka saat melihat Sakura tersenyum untuk orang lain selain dirinya. Terlebih pria kuning itu pernah menolongnya. Ada rasa keingintahuan yang besar pada diri Sasuke mengenai pembicaraan mereka. _Kuso!_

"Lalu apa keputusanmu? Katakan!"

"Mengenai bayarannya, aku rasa pengawal Anda harus mengetahuinya. Aku harus mendapatkan persetujuannya."

"Naruto? Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kukatakan dia pasti menyetujuinya."

"Kupikir, aku tidak perlu mengulangi ucapanku lagi."

Hinata mendengus kecil. Pria ini benar-benar dingin, "Baiklah, kita bicarakan hal ini dengan Naruto."

Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura sebelum memulai untuk berjalan mengikuti Hinata. Entah mengapa Sasuke bisa merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa terbakar. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Ia kesal. Sungguh perasaan ini membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Hinata juga baru menyadarinya. Naruto dan Sakura sedang berbincang diiringi senyuman dari keduanya. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Mengapa rasanya Naruto terlihat begitu menikmati perbincangan itu? Apa memang Sakura juga lebih menarik bagi Naruto? _Menyebalkan! __Naruto _baka_!_

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Naruto tepat setelah tabib itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura yang sedikit terkejut segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati sosok Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Lukanya tidak dalam, jadi beberapa hari akan hilang," jawab Sakura yang kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Sepertinya aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kau sudah menolong Hinata."

"Anda juga telah menolong saya. Seharusnya saya juga berterima kasih pada Anda, Naruto-_sama_," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Bagaimanapum pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Ia sendiri terkejut saat tahu perempuan yang ditolongnya adalah seorang putri. Ia memang mengetahui kaisar mereka memiliki putri yang sangat cantik, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui wajahnya.

"Hei ... tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura. Dan panggil saja aku, seperti aku memanggilmu."

Sakura menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana pria ini mengetahui namanya? Rasa-rasanya ia tidak pernah memberitahunya? Ataukah Hinata yang memberitahu pria ini?

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan mata itu segera mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, "Ah, aku mengetahuinya saat pria itu meneriakkan namamu, dan sebenarnya dia juga yang menyuruhku untuk menolongmu karena keadaan saat itu tidak menguntungkannya."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil. Naruto sedikit merasa kikuk karena merasa tidak sopan. Sakura yang tadinya diam juga mulai ikut tertawa kecil.

"Jika kau butuh pertolongan, jangan sungkan untuk memintanya padaku. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Sakura ..." Teriak Hinata yang langsung mengapit lengan Sakura yang tidak terluka. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, Hinata-_sama_!" Sakura melonjak kaget dan berniat untuk segera memberi hormat pada Hinata. Namun Hinata langsung menahan tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak ... tidak, kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, Sakura. Cukup dengan Hinata saja," ucap Hinata yang kemudian melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Aku membawakan pakaian untukmu. Aku dengan senang hati akan memakaikannya, jadi kau tidak boleh menolakku. Mengerti!" Satu tangan Hinata mengangkat _kimono _merah muda yang dibawanya. Tak lupa senyuman senang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Dan Naruto, bolehkah aku tidur bersama Sakura malam ini?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan memohon yang ia tunjukkan khusus pada Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, yang segera disambut teriakan penuh kebahagiaan dari Hinata. Naruto tahu, Hinata tidak pernah memiliki teman selain dirinya. Bukan karena tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan Hinata, tapi semua orang yang dikenalinya ingin berteman karena status yang dimiliknya. Jadi Naruto paham benar bahwa Hinata sudah memilih Sakura menjadi temannya, karena memang Sakura mau menolong dirinya tanpa memandang siapa itu Hinata.

"Ah, satu lagi. Boleh 'kan jika Sasuke menjadi pengawalku?"

Pertanyaan Hinata berikutnya membuat kedua alis Naruto sedikit mengerut. Sepertinya permintaan Hinata kali ini sedikit berlebihan.

Hinata segera menggenggam satu tangan Naruto, "Kau kan yang bilang sendiri padaku bahwa Itachi orang yang berbahaya. Jadi, bukankah itu bagus jika menambah jumlah pengawal. Lagi pula aku akan merasa aman jika Sakura berada di dalam kereta bersamaku. Boleh, kan?" Hinata sedikit mengecilkan suaranya saat meminta persetujuan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. Kenapa Hinata bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan sekarang? _Sial_. Tapi apa yang diucapkan Hinata ada benarnya. Selain Sasuke memang terlihat hebat, Sakura juga bisa menemani Hinata selama perjalanan. Setidaknya ia tidak merengek terus kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Apa mereka sudah menyetujuinya?" tanya Naruto yang kini menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau setuju 'kan, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata yang ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengikuti apapun keputusan Sasuke-_san_." Secara bersama Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap sejenak.

Hinata bersorak riang kembali. Toh, Sasuke pasti akan menyentujuinya, "Terima kasih, Naruto." Dan saking senangnya, Hinata langsung mengecup pipi Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada dua orang selain mereka saat ini.

Hinata segera menarik tangan Sakura, "Ayo, aku akan memakaikan pakaian ini."

Sakura tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti ke mana Hinata membawanya pergi. Matanya sempat menatap Sasuke sesaat, yang kebetulan saat itu Sasuke juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, mereka sama-sama tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka sampai sosok Sakura benar-benar menghilang.

Naruto sendiri sedang berusaha menghilangkan rona merah pada wajahnya. Satu tangannya sudah bertugas menutupi wajahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng sebentar. Bisa-bisanya jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang hanya karena itu.

Dan setelahnya pandangan mata kedua pria itu bertemu, di mana rona merah di wajah Naruto juga telah hilang.

"Jadi, kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Naruto dengan keseriusan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "Asal kau memberikan bayaran yang kuinginkan."

"Apa itu?" Mata birunya berusaha membaca pria di depannya.

"Itachi Uchiha. Aku yang akan membunuhnya. Aku yang harus membunuhnya!"

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang menyiratkan rasa benci yang begitu dalam. Sangat berbeda dengan pria yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu, pria yang bekerja sama dengannya. Mata hitamnya begitu gelap. Menyiratkan keinginan membunuh yang begitu kuat. Pria ini, mengapa sangat membenci Itachi? Apa yang membuatnya ingin membunuh Itachi?

"Dan kau tidak perlu tahu apa alasannya," sambung Sasuke.

"Tugasku hanya melindungi Hinata. Kalau kau memang berminat untuk membunuh Itachi Uchiha, bukankah itu menguntungkanku? Tentu saja, aku menyanggupinya. Tapi perlu kauingat, tugas utamamu juga melindungi Hinata," ucap Naruto tegas.

...

"Waaah, kau cantik sekali. Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, kalau pakaian ini pasti sangat cocok untukmu." Mata Hinata berbinar melihat hasil kerja kerasnya mendandani Sakura. Ia memakaikan _kimono_ bercorak bunga sakura, lalu merapikan rambutnya dan juga menghiasnya dengan jepit rambut miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan pakaian ini?" tanya Hinata dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Sakura mengangguk ragu, "Pakaian ini sangat indah, hanya saja ... Aku lebih nyaman menggunakan pakaian lamaku."

Melihat senyum Hinata yang memudar, Sakura lantas membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menolaknya. Tapi pakaian ini membatasi gerakanku, dan dengan begitu aku akan sulit menjagamu."

Perlahan-lahan Hinata kembali menampilkan senyumannya, "Kau benar. Aku tidak memikirkannya sejauh itu. Tapi pakaian lamamu sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai."

Secara bersamaan Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama menatap pakaian Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai. Dan memang benar, pakaian itu tidak bisa lagi Sakura kenakan.

"Besok aku akan meminta Naruto untuk membelikan pakaian yang baru untukmu. Jadi sementara ini kau pakailah _kimono_ itu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Hinata."

Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu. Kau terluka karena melindungiku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat ini seandainya kau tidak datang menolongku."

Kedua tangan Hinata kini menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Mulai saat ini kita adalah teman 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk sembari membalas senyuman Hinata. Tangannya pun ikut menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, "Dengan senang hati, Hinata."

"Padahal kau sangat cantik memakai pakaian ini. Pantas saja Sasuke tertarik denganmu. Beruntung sekali Sasuke mempunyai kekasih secantik dirimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Dia bukanlah kekasihku."

"Benarkah?!" Kedua alis Hinata mengerut. Padahal Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat banyak emosi pada mata hitam Sasuke saat menatap Sakura. Hanya menatap Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia salah.

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Sakura. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan kemudian muncullah seringai di wajah Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya, ya," ucap Hinata yang sedikit memajukan wajahnya. Menatap Sakura dari jarak yang dekat. "Kalian ini pasangan yang bodoh, ya!"

"Cepat kau temui dia. Dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut melihatmu dengan pakaian ini, Sakura!" Hinata menyikut pelan tangan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna sehingga suara tawa meluncur dari mulut Hinata karena melihatnya.

"Percayalah padaku," ucap Hinata sembari mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Hinata bergegas memutar tubuh Sakura dan kemudian mendorongnya keluar ruangan, "Ayo, cepat!"

"Tu- tunggu!"

Namun Hinata langsung menutup pintu ruangan itu tepat saat Sakura sudah berada di luar. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis saat Sakura memanggil namanya. Namun perlahan senyuman itu memudar, matanya tidak lagi berbinar.

Satu tangannya berpindah menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. Ia sudah mengakui bahwa Sasuke itu adalah pria yang menarik. Hinata pikir hanya sebatas itu. Apa ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria itu? Kalau tidak mengapa rasanya sedikit sakit di bagian dadanya. Rasanya seperti tertusuk. Perih sekali.

Jadi benarkah ia menyukai Sasuke? Jujur saja baru kali ini Hinata merasakannya. Selama ini tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa merebut perhatiannya. Tapi pria itu, Sasuke, jelas berbeda. Hinata merasa tertarik untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya. Pria yang juga telah menolongnya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah tahu pada siapa pria itu menaruh hatinya. Pada siapa pria itu memberikan perhatiannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya berbeda. Dan wanita itu pun merasakan yang sama. Jadi, sudah tidak ada celah lagi untuk Hinata. Terlebih Hinata sudah menyayangi Sakura seperti saudaranya sendiri. Miris.

Baru kali ini merasakan jatuh cinta dan di saat yang sama, ia juga merasakan apa yang disebut patah hati.

Bersambung.

**Curcul (Curahan Ucul) :**

**Haiii ^^**

**Ada beberapa yang panggil saya curcul nih, hanya ingin meluruskan. Jadi curcul itu cuma singkatan gaze saya aja… Ngak marah sih aku, cuma yang bener memang lebih enak (?)  
**

**Dan sebenernya juga kurang suka dipanggil senpai (Kebetulan di beberapa curcul aku udah pernah bahas juga). Kurang cocok aja buat ane hehehe. Lebih seneng dipanggil Kak (biar berasa muda hahaha) dan kurang suka juga dipanggil Thor (Soalnya saya bukan anggota Avenger yang ganteng itu loh, bawa2 palu lagi) :P**

**Saya tahu kalian pasti pengen nabok saya karena ngak ada adegan Sasusaku 'kan? Apalagi dominan oleh adegan Naruhina diawal. Yah, abisnya memang harus begitu eeeaaaaa… *dibejek*** **(Lari ke pelukan Taka)**

**Kan perlu juga membuat interaksi keempat orang itu. Biar akrab juga gitu mereka. Pokoknya gituh deh hahha. (Apaan sih cul!)**

**Oh ya, knp jadi banyak bgt yang minta adegan Kissu sih? Eeeeaaa… jgn terlalu mengharapkan adegan romance dari orang sejenis Ucul (yg kata ade saya, isinya jiwa action doank) Apalagi di sini ada genre crime juga, jadi ya gitu (kebanyakan gitu nih daritadi :s )**

**Sampe ketemu di chap depan ya dan sepertinya apa yang banyak kalian minta akan muncul di chap depan :p**

**Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada ^^**

**23-05-15**

**.**

**[U W] – Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :p – **


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**PinkRamen :** Hihi, semoga suka chap ini ^^

**Undhott :** Iya, Sasusaku kan udah dr awal muncul trs hehe

**Respitasari, Sofi asat, Yoktf , FiaaaTiarizqi, Megan091 :** Iya ini udah lanjut ^^ dan maaf blom bisa update kilat :D

**Nikaamakusa :** Soalnya dia penasaran sama Sasuke, jd aja tertarik gitu ^^

**Fiochan51 :** Hehehe makasih selalu nunggu Fic ini, salam hangat juga untukmu ^^

**Moikomay :** Hihihi, maaf klo kamu ngak suka tapi gmn ya, idenya bgtu :D dan sebenarnya konflik romance disni bukan cinta segi2an kok ^^

**Hoooooo :** Hehe, pairingnya kan udah jelas ya, Sasusaku dan Naruhina :D

**Gue :** Hahaha, seminggu sekali aja itu terlalu mepet waktunya (Aslinya loh) untungnya sih msh bisa walau yg satu kudu begadang dan yang ngeBeta pagi2 buta ngerjainnya. Dan km doank yg nyadar Hinata kesel Naruto ngobrol akrab sm Sakura :D

**Mantika Mochi :** Makasih ya untuk semangatnya ^^

**R.I. Edogawa :** Hihihi, konfliknya asmaranya bukan itu kok. Aslinya ide certa ini udah smpe ending kok ^^

**Lady Hanabi :** Iya kasian ya Naruto ***pelukbangNaru*** Ngak ada yg ganguin Sasusaku kok hehe, iya chap ini Sasusaku dibanyakin kan udah janji aku di chap kmrn ^^

**Wowwoh geegee :** Wuah, km juga nyadar Hinata memilih mundur :D sip sip baca chap ini deh biar ngak datar lagi :D

**Ikalutfi97 :** Wuah, harus sedia penutup kuping nih buat chap ini :D aku juga kasian bgt sm Naruto disini ***eluskepalabangNaru*** eaaaaa, aku bilangin Taka nih kamu cakar2 aku :D

**Nathalie Ichino :** Wkwkwkwk,, gpp kok. Santai aja, tapi gtw deh kisah cintanya rumit apa engga hahaha

**NikeLagi :** Wkwkwk, jgn2 km bacanya masih di eja lagi hihi piss :v Sakura sm Naruto, ya ngak gmn2 hahaha

**Haruka Smile :** Makasih loh, ini chap selanjutnya ^^

**Ozora chan : **Maaf ngak bisa update kilat T_T dan, ya will see, ngak janji disini Saku ngak nangis :p

**Istrinya Soujiro :** Iya, aku juga suka sm Samurai x dan aku juga nonton film live actionnya kuerennn apalgi pas The legend End. Iya gpp, makasih ya ^^

**Krystaljung13 : **Huehehe ada kok di chap ini ^^

**Anti SH : MESTI donk, secara saya yg buat wkwkwkwk. Jadi kan terserah saya ^^ **

**Misakiken :** Eh, si Hinata emang suka sm Sasu kok, dan maaf klo updatenya lama huhuhu

**KuroNeko10 :** Itu kasian tmn km di cekek bgtu haha, iya smoga si sweetnya berasa yak. Ngak yakin sm adegan romance bikinan sendiri hahaha

**Adrienna :** Hihihi cukup gregetan aja ya, jgn dibacok Hinatanya :D

**Kimi : Yakin donk, yasudah sih klo males, jgn dipaksa lah, gitu aja repot hehehe**

**Ironira :** Hihihi, hmm Kakashi ya, kayanya disini dia ngak main dulu hehehe

**May :** Huehehe… Hmm orang ketiga bukan ya? Gtw deh Hinata org ke brp wkwkwk..

**Qren :** Yeayyy, kamu sadar juga ya.. iya, semoga suka chap ini ya ^^

**Dianarndraha :** Makasih loh ^^ iya, ini kayanya banyakan Sasusaku kok hehe

**Dshityrukoyach05 :** Maaf saya salah tulis namamu ya hehe, Sasuka kayanya akan suka sm aku deh ***ditelen*** hehehe silakan dibaca chap ini ya ^^

**Uchiha June :** Iya, Hinata kan juga baik kok, namanya suka kan siapa aja boleh suka :D

**Milan Arizawa :** Hihi gpp, makasih udah mau ripiu.. konflik romance disini ngak segi2an kok hehe

**A :** Maaf, aku blom pernah baca Liberty Statue. Malah baru denger. Tadinya mau aku searching dan mau coba liat kemiripannya. Tapi ketika kamu bilang kelicikan Hinata dan Sasuke menyesal karena hamil, maka sudah jelas jalan ceritanya berbeda. Klo cerita itu (Liberty Statue) bertemakan Samurai, mungkin kebetulan aja sama. Jika Sasukenya juga rounin, trs Hinatanya juga suka Sasuke itu murni hanya kebetulan aja.

**Hanya Nara : Yasudah :D**

**Guest :** Panggil Kak Ucul boleh, panggil Ucul jg boleh hehe tenang, kayanya chap ini SAsusaku nya lumayan banyak hehehe

**Annisa Alzedy :** Hehehe, pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chap ini jadi silakan dibaca ya ^^

**Saki23 :** Gpp, makasih udah ripiu ya ^^ Hooh, Hinata orangnya sadar diri kok.. tenang aja, aku suka kok baca ripiumu ^^

**Yuie :** Hehehe makasih loh ^^ iya nih, kasian bgt deh bang Naruto, udahlah sm aku aja ***dikremes*** semoga suka sm adegan yg ditunggunya ^^

**6934soraoi :** Kebetulan beberapa chapter update di hari sabtu ^^ Hihi panjang loh chap kmrn hehe, aduh untuk adegan itu aku udh berusaha semampuku, maaf klo tidak memuaskan ya T_T (aku ngak pandai soalnya hehe)

**The deathstalker** : Hai Fafa ^^ tapi chap 5 naruto gaiden cukup bikin seneng sih walau Sasuke mah ama anak kecil jutek bgt (Eaa curcol) Iya aku juga kasian ama NAruto huhuhu

**Hanazono yuri :** Tenang aja, pairingnya kan udah jelas disini ^^

**Ayuniejung : **Wuah makasih loh ^^ Nah, pas aku ngasih chap ini ke Hana, dia juga blg gitu. Tapi aku bilang ke Hana, krn Naruto udh dari kecil sayang sm Hinata jdi Hinata anggap pehatian Naruto itu wajar, kaya kakak laki2 ke adeknya. Yah, mirip2 aku lah (Jadi curcol lagi).

**Shita :** Hehehe, Naruto emang biggerman bgt deh disini hehe, semoga suka chap ini ya ^^

**Akiko asami :** Gpp, makasih udah ripiu ^^

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hahahaha, untung di dalam hati, jd kamu ngak komatkamit tar disangka dukun lagi hehe :v

**Cita Aura :** Huaaa aku senang, kamu panggil aku istri Taka ***cium* **hehe

**Suzzy :** Salam kenal juga, wah klo gitu aku panggil Kak Suzzy ya ^^ tapi tau drmn umurku (jd kepo) hehe

**Adora13 :** Yeayy ada yg minta adegan action, duh smoga crt ini ngak kaya sinet indo ya huhu jd sedih hehe

**Haruchan :** Apahh, tak getok klo Bebep Taka aku kamu buang hehehe, eaaa kok jadi ngiklan siihhh :p

**Mira Cahya 1 :** Hehehe makasih banyak, eh aku juga Naruhina lopers, Saino, Shikatema dan sekarang nambah Gaamatsu hihihi aku suka semuanyaaa. Semoga chap ini bkn kamu tambah suka sm SH ^^

**Luluchai10 :** Iya, OOC kebangetan tapi aku sih suka Hinata bgini :D Duh kasian donk nanti Hatinya ditusuk2, emangnya sate wkwkkw

**Byun429 :** Heheh tentu boleh donk, hihihi kan seni-nya disitu, di huruf TBC wkwk aduh cubit2 kubilangin Taka nih :p

**Gita Zahra :** Hmmm silakan baca chap ini deh hehehe… semoga suka ya ^^

**Biiancast Rodith :** Huahahaha udah ngak bisa ditarik lagi tuh hehehe, iya chap kmrn dominan sm NH.. kan mrk juga tokoh penting di cerita ini ^^

**Fa :** Ahhhh kamu bisa aja deh ***kasihkuaci*** hehehe mujinya bisaan deh, bikin aku susah BAB ***Apaan!*** hehe

**PinkyLovers :** Hihihi baca aja chap ini deh, semoga suka ya ^^

**Tanpa ID :** Hihih aku sist, soalnya aku manis ***ditelen*** Terima kasih banyak kawan :D jadwal sih ngak ada, Cuma saya usahain seminggu sekali, klo telat ya maaf aja deh hehehe

**Cherrydongkerz :** Hihi ini udah dibuat kok, makasih udah suka ya ^^

Makasih banyak buat semuanya ***pelukatuatu*** ripiu dari kalian benar2 suntikan semangat buat kami ^^ Arigatou. Dan maaf klo ada kata2 yg kurang menyenangkan dan mohon maaf klo ada yg kelewat ya huhu.

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Sakura menyerah untuk memanggil nama Hinata setelah hampir sepuluh kali ia melakukannya. Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya. Haruskah ia benar-benar menemui Sasuke, terlebih dengan mengenakan pakaian ini?

Pakaian yang Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menafsirkan berapa harganya. Jelas sekali pakaian ini sangat mahal. Dari bahan, warna, corak, semua terlihat elegan. Termasuk dengan hiasan di rambutnya. Semuanya benar-benar indah, dan dengan semua keindahan yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuat Sakura tidak berani untuk menunjukkan diri di depan Sasuke. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Dari kejauhan, samar terdengar suara-suara keramaian. Tidak begitu jelas namun Sakura yakin, suara itu berasal dari perayaan desa. Sakura selalu suka sebuah perayaan. Banyak hal yang bisa ia temukan dalam perayaan. Dan semuanya selalu membuat ia senang.

Sejujurnya Sakura sangat ingin melihat acara puncak perayaan ini. Apakah sama seperti perayaan di desanya? Dan karena pertanyaan itu, pikirannya terbang membawanya pergi, membuka lembaran memori tentang desanya. Tentang kedua orangtuanya. Tentang bagaimana mereka menikmati acara perayaan di desa. Hingga tanpa Sakura sadari, ia sudah jauh melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan menyusuri penginapan yang ternyata cukup luas. Sangat luas. Sialnya Sakura belum hafal semua lokasi di penginapan ini.

Sakura memukul kepalanya pelan ketika ia tersadar. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh! Ia tidak tahu di mana dirinya sekarang! Di mana kamar Hinata berada? Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Apakah ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh? Karena ternyata ada banyak simpangan jalan di belakangnya.

Sakura menghela napas sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia harus mencobanya satu per satu. Menelusuri semuanya. Yah, tidak ada cara lain lagi.

Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat ada sebuah wajah tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Secara refleks Sakura menjerit kencang, namun ia segera menutup mulutnya saat tahu siapa sosok yang membuat ia terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, Sakura. Aku sudah memanggilmu tapi kau terus saja menundukkan wajahmu," ucap Naruto yang kemudian tertawa pelan.

Sakura menghela napasnya lega, "Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jadi aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Oh, ya, di mana Hinata?" tanya Naruto sembari menoleh ke sekeliling. "Dia tidak bersamamu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia berada di kamarnya."

"Sendirian?" tanya Naruto cepat. Mata birunya berubah cemas.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Maaf, aku seharusnya terus bersama dengannya, tapi dia menyuruhku ..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Naruto. Itu akan sangat memalukan untuknya. Dengan cepat mata hijaunya segera menghindari tatapan mata Naruto.

Kening Naruto sempat mengerut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Dia pasti membuatmu kesusahan. Tolong maafkan sikapnya yang kadang luar biasa menyebalkan itu. Dia tidak menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal aneh 'kan?"

"Tidak. Dia malah berniat membantuku. Dia benar-benar baik," jawab Sakura yang juga ikut tersenyum. Kedua insan itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata hitam yang sedari tadi menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Mendengar suara jeritan kencang milik Sakura membuat Sasuke segera bergegas menuju ke asal suara. Ia panik mengingat jika Sakura sedang tidak bersamanya, karena pasti ada saja hal yang menimpanya. Dan hal itu selalu saja buruk untuknya.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat ada sosok lain yang bersama Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi pria itu adalah Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Lagi? Kenapa Sakura selalu terlihat santai berbicara dengan pria itu? Dan kenapa rasanya ia menjadi kesal sekali?

Sasuke menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan mereka sedikit menguntungkannya. Ia dengan baik bisa mendengar suara keduanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman. Status yang dimilikinya membuat dia sedikit kesulitan. Jadi kuharap, kau mau berteman dengannya."

"Aku pikir Hinata adalah salah satu perempuan yang sangat beruntung. Dia memiliki segalanya, tapi setelah mendengar ucapanmu aku baru sadar bahwa apa yang dimilikinya ternyata menyulitkan dirinya. Kupikir hanya diriku saja yang tidak beruntung." Mata hijau Sakura berubah sayu dan suaranya terucap lemah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Meski begitu Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ada kesedihan yang coba Sakura tahan. Dan situasi ini membuat Naruto kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa? Pasalnya perempuan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Hinata. Perempuan yang selalu ia dekap saat dirinya merasa sedih. Ia bahkan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Tapi Sakura bukanlah Hinata. Ia bahkan baru mengenalnya hari ini. Ia tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Tidak! Tapi, ada sebagian hatinya merasa tidak tega melihat perempuan itu bersedih. Argh, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Sakura yang menyadari ada nada kecemasan dalam ucapan Naruto, segera memasang senyumnya kembali. Bayangan mengenai semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya lantas ikut menghilang. "Aku baik-baik saja, maaf."

Tangan kanan Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Meski Sakura mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, Naruto yakin saat ini Sakura sedang tidak baik-baik saja seperti ucapannya. Ada suatu hal yang sedang ia sembunyikan, "Katakan saja jika ada hal yang bisa kubantu. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan, oke?"

Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali membawanya pergi, bayangan yang tadi sudah menghilang kini kembali lagi. Terutama tentang apa tujuan hidupnya, ia kembali mengingat hal itu. Tentang simbol kalung miliknya. Simbol Kekaisaran Haruno. Mungkinkah Naruto mengetahuinya? Ya, mungkin saja Naruto bisa membantunya.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura mantap. Mata hijaunya kini memancarkan keyakinan. Ia yakin Naruto pasti bisa membantunya. Ia adalah anggota kekaisaran dan pasti ia mengetahui tentang Kekaisaran Haruno, bukan?

"Apakah kau mengetahui tentang simbol kalung ini?" tanya Sakura yang mengeluarkan bandul kalung miliknya, "Ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ini adalah simbol milik Kekaisaran Haruno. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Mata biru itu terfokus menatap bandul milik Sakura. Ia mulai memerintahkan isi kepalanya untuk mencari tahu tentang simbol itu. Berusaha mengingat-ingat. Terlebih setelah Sakura mengucapkan nama Haruno. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah mendengarnya. Tapi apa?

"Haruno," gumam Naruto pelan sembari terus mencoba untuk mengingat dan usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Sepertinya benar. Simbol kelopak bunga Sakura adalah simbol milik Kekaisaran Haruno. Zaman kekuasaan mereka telah berakhir dan kemudian digantikan oleh Kekaisaran Hyuuga. Sayangnya, tidak ditemukan adanya sisa-sisa peninggalan Kekaisaran Haruno. Oleh karena itu, sejarah menyebutkan bahwa Kekaisaran Haruno adalah kekaisaran yang telah musnah, walau mereka telah berkuasa hampir selama 200 tahun."

Mata Naruto kembali memicing, "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki benda itu?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Sebelum orangtuaku meninggal, wanita yang selama ini kupikir telah mengandung dan melahirkanku tiba-tiba memberikanku benda ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah anak kandungnya. Ia menemukanku, dan benda ini ada bersamaku."

"Jadi, kau adalah keturunan Haruno?" Tanya Naruto yang masih sedikit meragukan jawaban Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Saat ini aku sedang mencari tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

"Jika benda ini ada bersamamu, bukankah kemungkinan besar kau adalah keturunan Haruno? Tapi apa itu mungkin?" Dan Sakura merasa pertanyaan Naruto yang terakhir bukan ditujukan untuknya.

"Sebenarnya, alasan terbesar mengapa Kekaisaran Haruno disebut kekaisaran yang telah musnah adalah karena tidak adanya keturunan yang menggantikan posisi Kaisar. Bahkan istri dan sanak keluarga Kaisar meninggal di hari yang sama. Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa," sambung Naruto yang kini membuat keduanya terdiam.

Mereka mulai sibuk bermain dengan pikiran masing-masing. Saling menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak masing-masing, yang ternyata berisikan pertanyaan yang sama. Jika memang Kekaisaran Haruno tidak memiliki penerus, lalu siapakah Sakura? Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki kalung itu?

"Bagaimana Kaisar Hyuuga dapat menggantikan posisi Kaisar Haruno?" tanya Sakura penuh antusias.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu. Tapi seingatku, Kaisar Hyuuga telah melakukan hal yang besar untuk Kaisar Haruno, bahkan mendapat julukan seorang pahlawan sehingga semua setuju untuk menjadikannya kaisar. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat. Sekarang aku sedikit menyesal tidak mendengarkan dengan baik mengenai sejarah kekaisaran, aku bahkan tidak mengingat nama Kaisar Haruno itu," jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Tapi aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan mencari tahu semuanya. Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat ingin tahu mengenai kedua orangtuamu, bukan?"

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa membantumu. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah menyelamatkan Hinata. Meskipun hal itu akan sedikit memakan waktu. Kuharap kau mau bersabar." Satu tangan Naruto kembali menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih banyak, Naruto." Dan Naruto pun membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Sasuke-_san_," ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut kala mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Kepalanya menoleh hingga mata mereka kini bertemu pandang. Mata hitam itu menatap tajam dan dingin. Lebih dingin daripada angin malam yang kini berembus menerpa ketiga orang itu. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, dan setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya, rasa-rasanya ada aura hitam yang semakin menguar jelas, terasa dingin dan menusuk. Sehingga mereka mengigil tiba-tiba.

Sasuke kesal, dan kekesalan Sasuke bertambah ketika mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya. Ia sangat yakin dan tidak mungkin salah dengar kalau Sakura memanggil pria kuning itu dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Sedangkan ia, yang sudah sering menolong perempuan itu berkali-kali, dipanggil dengan embel-embel –_san_. Apa-apaan itu! Apa mereka sudah sangat akrab? Apa mereka sudah sangat dekat?

Tapi bukankah memang begitu? Sakura bahkan dengan mudah mengatakan semua permasalahannya pada pria itu. Pria yang baru ditemuinya dan baru menyelamatkannya satu kali. Tapi dulu, ketika Sasuke menanyakan langsung tentang apa yang dicari oleh gadis itu, Sakura bahkan tidak memberitahukannya. Lantas kenapa? Kenapa hanya pada pria itu?

Apa Sakura tidak yakin bahwa Sasuke bisa membantunya juga? Atau mungkin Sakura memang tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya? Tapi, kenapa?

Panas. Sasuke merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin membakar semua yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia ingin menebas semuanya, terutama pria kuning itu, Naruto. Ia sangat kesal. Tidak. Ia sangat marah.

Kenapa Sakura lebih memilih Naruto? Kenapa dengan pria itu? Apakah Sakura menyukainya? Dengan segera mata Sasuke lantas berpindah menatap Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat mandapati mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan keinginan membunuh yang besar. Membunuh? Hei, yang benar saja! Memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia hanya ingin membantu Sakura, tidak lebih. Apa itu salah? Naruto bahkan tidak berniat macam-macam. Apalagi bertindak macam-macam. Sedari tadi ia hanya berbicara dengan Sakura. _Oh, sial!_

Naruto segera menarik tangannya yang masih berada di atas bahu Sakura. Oke, hanya berbicara dan dua kali memegang bahu Sakura. Tapi, ini 'kan hanya bahu!

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi untuk melihat Hinata. _Jaa!_" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pergi sebelum _katana_ itu melayang ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura memberikan tatapan bingung padanya, tepat setelah sosok pria kuning yang menyebalkan itu menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa, kau hanya menceritakannya pada pria itu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, dengan tatapannya yang masih tajam.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Sakura menatap tak percaya. Sejak kapan Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka?

"Kau kecewa karena aku mendengarnya dan mengetahui semuanya?"

Tatapan mata hijau itu berubah, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sedikit tak percaya bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah Sasuke. Ia merasa laki-laki ini terlalu ingin tahu.

"Karena kau yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu. Bahkan saat itu kau tidak memberitahuku, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kaupikir aku tidak bisa membantumu?"

Sasuke yang selama ini Sakura kenal tidak terlalu suka mencampuri urusannya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia marah karena Sakura menceritakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Apa itu merupakan suatu kesalahan untuk Sakura? Kenapa ia sebegitu marah padanya? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria ini?

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Alasanku tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini padamu karena aku tidak ingin terus menyusahkanmu. Bukankah itu syaratku untuk bisa terus ikut bersamamu? Kau sudah banyak membantuku dan aku tidak ingin menyeretmu juga ke dalam masalahku. Aku tidak ingin semakin menyusahkanmu," jawab Sakura lantang.

Sasuke terdiam. Amarah yang semula menguasai dirinya perlahan surut. Mendengar alasan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura membuatnya tersadar, bahwa ada sisi dari dirinya yang membuat Sakura mengambil keputusan itu. Untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu padanya. Dengan mudah perempuan ini mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya. Dan Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kau memang menyusahkanku."

Satu tangan Sakura meremas kuat _kimono_-nya. Mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk perasaannya. Kata-kata datar Sasuke barusan sukses menorehkan luka pada hatinya. Selama ini, setelah semua hal yang dialaminya. Setelah semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya hingga Sasuke selalu datang menolongnya. Tidak pernah satu kalipun kata itu terlontar dari mulut pria itu.

Dan sekarang, kata itu muncul, Sasuke sudah mengatakan bahwa ia menyusahkan untuknya. Jadi, apakah ini artinya semua sudah berakhir? Apakah ini artinya pria itu akan meninggalkannya?

"Apa itu artinya, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi?" Tenggorokan Sakura terasa panas. Setiap ucapan yang barusan ia lontarkan seakan mencakar pita suaranya. Terasa perih. Terlebih pria itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia hanya diam. Dan Sakura mengira bahwa diamnya Sasuke adalah sebuah kata 'ya' yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Tanpa terasa mutiara bening itu jatuh dari mata Sakura. Ia menangis. Air itu terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan luapan kesedihan mengingat bahwa ini adalah akhir dirinya dengan Sasuke. Perpisahan yang akhirnya datang pada mereka.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Seakan semua beban perasaannya itu bertumpu di kedua pundaknya. Memberatkan hatinya. Tiap tetesan air yang jatuh dari kedua mata Sakura adalah sebuah luka untuknya.

"Saat kecil, desaku mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada desamu. Karena alasan balas dendam, aku membunuh para samurai yang menyerang desamu, dan karena alasan balas dendam jugalah aku berniat untuk membunuh kakakku sendiri. Itachi Uchiha. Kakak yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun aku temui. Karena aku yakin, dialah awal mula mengapa hidupku seperti ini. Penyebab kenapa _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tewas. Di dalam hatiku hanya ada kebencian untuknya. Tujuanku hidup hanya untuk membunuhnya demi membalaskan dendamku. Tidak ada hal lain sampai ... ketika aku bersama denganmu." Mata hitam itu menatap lekat sepasang mata hijau di sana. Mata yang selalu berhasil menjeratnya.

"Ada perasaan lain yang muncul. Aku menemukan perasaan yang telah lama kubuang. Perasaan yang telah lama menghilang." Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekat. Satu tangannya memegang pipi Sakura dan menghapus air matanya, "Dan perasaan itu membuatku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Perasaan takut ketika aku tidak menemukan sosokmu di dekatku, hingga aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikannya, karena itulah kau memang sudah sangat menyusahkanku."

Kedua mata itu menatap dekat, dan perlahan-lahan semakin dekat. Ketika jarak tiada lagi memisahkan, dengan penuh kelembutan Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura. Mengantarkan semua perasaan yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan lewat kata-kata. Kehangatan itu berdesir ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya, memompa kencang jantungnya. Sasuke tahu, dia telah terjerat. Dan sudah terjatuh oleh pesona Sakura. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memungkirinya. Ia menyukai semua yang dimiliki oleh Sakura.

Semua yang ada pada perempuan itu, semua yang ia lakukan, selalu membuatnya susah.

Ya, menyusahkan. Segala hal yang menggeluti relung hatinya itu membuatnya seakan-akan tak berdaya. Perasaan itu membuatnya limbung. Pantaskah ia mendapatkannya? Ia yang selama ini hanyalah seseorang yang hatinya dipenuhi dengan dendam. Ia yang hidup hanya untuk membunuh. Pantaskah ia? Namun di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin melepaskan perasaan itu. Ingin digenggamnya saja kuat-kuat. Perasaan untuk melindungi. Perasaan untuk memiliki. Perasaan yang membuat hatinya hangat. Kenyamanan yang sudah lama sekali dia rindukan. Karena berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk mengelak, seberapa banyak ia mencoba untuk menghindarinya, ia akan terus kembali terjerat.

Lewat pangutan lembut yang membelai bibir Sakura, Sakura dapat merasakannya, kehangatan Sasuke. Kelembutannya. Perasaannya. Meskipun rasanya seperti mimpi, tapi Sasuke sungguh-sungguh telah menciumnya dua kali. Bahkan untuk kali ini, Sasuke juga mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tentang masa lalu dan dendamnya. Tentang tujuan hidupnya. Sebelum ini, tak pernah sedikitpun lelaki itu membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu menutup dirinya. Tidak membiarkan Sakura untuk menyentuh sisi terdalam pria itu. Sisi yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Namun kini, ia memperlihatkan semuanya. Ia tunjukan semuanya pada Sakura. Ia sampaikan semua lewat ciuman ini.

Sasuke, lelaki penolongnya, sungguhkah lelaki itu jatuh cinta padanya? Benarkah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Rasa-rasanya Sakura masih belum bisa memercayainya.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas berat setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Deru napasnya yang hangat menyapu tengkuk Sakura. Dan Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, "Maaf."

Satu kata itu membuat kedua mata Sakura melebar. Namun belum sempat Sakura menanyakan maksud dari kata itu, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Pria itu berniat pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Persis seperti saat itu, saat ciuman pertama mereka, Sasuke berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura langsung menarik lengan pakaian Sasuke. Dua jarinya berhasil menahan langkah kaki Sasuke hingga pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kali ini, tidak akan dia biarkan Sasuke meninggalkannya setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke harus tahu. Setidaknya, Sasuke juga harus memberinya kesempatan untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Sakura mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Tangannya bergetar, bibirnya digigit saking gugupnya. Pandangannya masih tertunduk. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku untuk terus berada di sisimu ..."

Perlahan Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Tajam, tapi kehangatan yang melembutkan sorot matanya membuat hati Sakura seakan-akan merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung naik, membentuk senyuman tipis—yang meski begitu tampak amat memesona. "Hm," gumam Sasuke singkat.

Pipi Sakura merona. Lebih-lebih ketika Sasuke membelai pipinya, dan membimbing wajahnya kembali mendekat hingga Sasuke kembali mengecupnya. Malam ini, disinari oleh letusan warna-warni hiasan kembang api dari puncak perayaan itu, mereka saling berbagi perasaan bahagia. Perasaan yang sama meledak-ledak karena perasaan mereka yang akhirnya berlabuh.

Sakura selalu suka sebuah perayaan. Karena ada hal lain yang ia temukan dalam perayaan kali ini. Cinta. Dan Sasuke. Dua hal yang akhirnya bisa ia miliki.

.

.

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Hinata. Ia sedikit cemas karena ruangan itu tampak sepi. Naruto berharap apa yang ada di pikirannya kali ini tidak benar. Hinata sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak pergi secara diam-diam. Dan Naruto sekali lagi mencoba untuk memercayainya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto pelan karena pintu itu masih belum terbuka.

Baru saja Naruto berniat untuk meninggikan nada panggilannya, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tangannya yang putih itu bergerak lambat mengeser pintu kamarnya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai dan bagian depannya menutupi wajah Hinata yang kini tertunduk lesu.

Kening Naruto berkerut. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tak tahan untuk menerka-nerka, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "Ada apa, Hinata? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?'

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang disembunyikannya. Dan mata itu terbuka lebar ketika mendapati ada air mata yang mengalir.

"Hinata."

Perempuan itu langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Ia tumpahkan lagi air mata itu, ia dekap erat tubuh Naruto hingga wajahnya menempel di dada Naruto. Akibat gerakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Meski begitu Hinata tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Tangan Naruto yang semula menahan tubuhnya kini berpindah ke kepala dan punggung Hinata. Tangan itu mulai bergerak untuk memberikan belaian lembut untuk Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Naruto, apa kau pernah patah hati?" tanya Hinata diiringi isak-tangis.

"Kau sedang patah hati?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bukankah itu artinya ada seseorang yang Hinata sukai?

Hinata mengangguk kecil, menggesek pelan dada Naruto, "Kau pasti tidak pernah mengalaminya? Rasanya sungguh menyedihkan, di hari pertama aku jatuh cinta, saat itu juga aku patah hati."

"Kau jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada lambat. Tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Entah bagaimana Naruto tahu, bahwa orang itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Sasuke," jawab Hinata cepat. Bersamaan dengan itu Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan ia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. "Di mataku dia terlihat sangat berbeda. Seperti hanya ia yang bercahaya di antara yang lainnya. Begitu bersinar. Dia tidak mampu kusentuh. Begitu dingin, namun di dalam hatiku terasa hangat hanya karena melihatnya. Aku tertarik. Aku ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya. Mata itu, aku ingin mata itu melihat hanya ke arahku."

Naruto terdiam. Setiap kata yang ia dengar barusan, sungguh sangat menyakitinya. Serasa sebilah pedang sedang mengulitinya. Seakan semua organ tubuhnya dipaksa keluar. Bahkan tenggorokannya seperti disobek ketika ia mencoba untuk menelan ludahnya. Dan pelukan Hinata saat ini, seperti api yang membakar tubuhnya. Panas dan menyakitkan.

Kenapa? Kenapa laki-laki itu, bukan dirinya?

"Tapi ternyata, bayanganku tidak pernah ada di matanya. Mata hitam itu tidak pernah menatap ke arahku. Ada sosok lain yang membuat mata itu hidup. Sosok yang membuat mata itu terlihat semakin indah. Dan sosok itu bukan diriku." Hinata menggelengkan wajahnya seraya menghapus air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras, "Sosok itu adalah Sakura, dan aku juga menyayanginya. Dan mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, karena itu aku menyerah."

"Biarkan sejenak aku memelukmu," sambung Hinata yang mulai juga menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Melepas semua beban yang menyakitinya, "Aku ingin menangis hari ini saja. Esok hari dan seterusnya, tidak lagi. Meskipun hatiku belum bisa melupakannya."

"Menangislah sepuasmu," ucap Naruto yang juga mengeratkan pelukannya. _Kemudian buang perasaan itu. Lalu lihatlah diriku. _

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan sebuah pelukan yang terasa menyakitkan. Terasa dingin dan kosong. Sama seperti angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sama seperti tatapan matanya. Isakan Hinata yang membelah kesunyian di antara mereka, juga ikut membelah perasaan Naruto. Menghancurkannya perlahan-lahan.

Perempuan ini mengeluarkan air matanya untuk pria lain. Perempuan ini, yang berada dalam dekapannya sedang memikirkan pria lain. Perempuan ini, perempuan yang ia cintai, ternyata menyukai pria lain.

Kenapa pria itu bukan dirinya? Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa melihat perasaan cintanya?

Naruto mendegus pelan. Ia tundukkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh ujung kepala Hinata. Ia benamkan di sela-sela helaian rambutnya. Dihirupnya wangi yang selalu ia sukai. Mata birunya terpejam, meresapi aroma yang memabukkannya. Tangannya ikut membelai pelan rambut panjang Hinata.

Namun kali ini, semua yang ia lakukan pada Hinata sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Tidak membuat hatinya menghangat. Tidak ada ketenangan yang ia dapatkan. Yang ada hanya perasaan luka.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, dengan posisi yang masih tidak berubah. Kosong. Naruto tidak menatap apapun. Ia hanya kembali memutar pertanyaan Hinata.

"_Naruto, apa kau pernah patah hati?"_

"Pernah. Tepatnya, saat ini juga." Disandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Hinata. Matanya kembali terpejam beberapa saat. Berusaha untuk meneguhkan perasaannya lagi. Karena luka adalah jalan yang ia pilih untuk mencintai Hinata.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Dan Naruto mengecup lembut ujung kepala Hinata yang terlelap tenang di dalam pelukannya. Di mana jejak-jejak air mata masih membekas jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, langit yang gelap mulai dihiasi oleh jutaan cahaya. Ratusan percik api yang merekah dan perlahan menghilang, kemudian berganti dengan cahaya lainnya. Semua keindahan itu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang ini. Percikan api itu, bagaikan titik air mata yang jatuh. Guratan cahaya itu bagaikan pola luka di hati, dari satu titik kemudian memecah dan membesar.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pasukan sesuai dengan permintaanmu," ucap Hashirama.

Laki-laki itu hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya, menatap langit hitam dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Jadi kau akan mulai menyerang?" tanya Hashirama lagi.

"Tentu saja. Putri Hyuuga harus mati sebelum tiba di desa ini." Pria itu kemudian berbalik, "Dan kau lakukan tugasmu sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kurencanakan."

Mata hitam itu masih menatap tegas Hashirama. Mata yang selalu terlihat gelap, mata yang tidak pernah memunculkan emosi apapun kecuali keinginan untuk membunuh. Karena ia juga telah membunuh emosi yang lain di dalam dirinya. Keinginannya hanya satu, menghancurkan Kaisar Hyuuga dan membunuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meragukanku, Itachi. Lagi pula masih ada beberapa hari sebelum aku melakukan tugas itu. Sebelum itu, bukankah misimu harus benar-benar berhasil? Kudengar Jenderal Divisi 1 adalah orang yang tidak bisa kauanggap remeh."

Mata hitam itu memicing, merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Hashirama barusan, "Kau tidak perlu mengurusi apa yang bukan menjadi urusanmu. Kau cukup diam di sini dan pikirkan saja keberhasilan tugasmu."

Bagi Hashirama, udara malam yang dingin tenyata tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan oleh tatapan mata Itachi barusan. Rasanya mata dan ucapannya lebih menusuk dan membuat semua bulu di tubuhnya meremang.

"Besok, aku akan memulainya. Besok, adalah awal dari kehancuran Kaisar Hyuuga. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghalangiku," sambung Itachi yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada _handle katana_-nya. Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan memberikan nyawanya pada dewa kematian sebelum Kaisar Hyuuga mati di tangannya.

Bersambung

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Semoga suka sm chap ini hehehe, semoga suka sm adegannya. Jadi, chap ini ada pairing yang bahagia dan satu lagi patah hati, cucok bgt kan. Kasian sama bang Naru (sini bang, ade peluk biar ngak sedih) hehehe… **

**Dan saya bikin akhirnya Sasusaku bersatu bukan karena banyak yg ngak suka SasuHina, dsb. Tapi memang dr awal udah saya setting begini. Karena, setelah ini saya akan masuk ke konflik utama cerita karena Itachi juga udah mulai beraksi (Hana girang).**

**Dan untuk beberapa ripiu yang saya bold sepenuhnya. Saya Cuma mau menyampaikan, belajarlah untuk menjadi pembaca yg cerdas. Kalau males atau ngak suka yasudah tinggalkan aja cerita ini, jgn membiasakan diri senang memprotes hal yang tidak disukai tapi ketika menyukai sesuatu memilih diam, gitu. Bukan maksud untuk menyinggung, tapi klo tersinggung ya maaf2 dah wkwk. Pan ngak maksud begitu hihihi  
**

**Sampai ketemu chapter selanjutnya ya.**

**30-05-15**

**.**

**[U W] – Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* –**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**KureNeko : **Hehehe, Itachi muncul nih :D Iya, ini juga lagi belajar buat romens yg baik huahaha

**Fiochan51 :** Wah dua orang itu ngak ikutan, nanti tambah panjang chapternya :D

**Misakiken :** Hihi iya itu tandanya udah sih :D dan maaf ya aku updatenya telat huhuhu

**Jheincheyeon :** Yang jahat itu adalah kamuh, krn kamu baru muncul lagi haha piss becanda ^^

**SHL7810 :** Aku juga manis loh hahaha *diguyur*

**Haruchan :** Ih, jodoh aku kan Taka :p hahaha, gpp si Taka mah ngak masalah kok aku pelukan sm Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shika dan Gaara hahaha

**Uknow Yunjae :** Hahaha, seneng deh klo kamu suka juga hehe

**Alexaryan55** : Yeee akhirnya yeee

**Mantika Mochi :** Semoga suka actionnya, jujur dikepala mah keren tapi pas dituangin ke tulisan susah sekali

**Vanny-cha :** Maaf ya kali ini aku telat update nya :D

**Ikalutfi97 :** Hahaha masa nyosor mulu, tar monyong bibinya wkwkkw... jiah bang Taka ngak marah kok, kan dia mah ngerti :D

**Guest :** Thanks :D

**Uchiha viona :** Maaf ya aku ngak isa update kilat

**GaemSJ :** Wkwkwk dikata ayam kawinin :D

**Nathalie Ichino :** Iya nih hinata sm Naruto aja, tar Narutonya aku ambil nih

**Guest :** Hooh, Itachi emang dendam sm kaisar, dan makasih klo suka chap kmrn hehe :D

**Dianarndraha :** Hihihi pokoknya ditunggu aja, lama-lama kebuka kok

**Luluchai10 :** Hahaha, seneng deh klo suka chapter kmrn, yah diliat aja deh, nanti aku buat Hinata cemburu aku sama aku haha

**Thasya Rafika Winata :** Hehe makasih ya ^^

**Wowwoh geegee :** Haha aku jug manis kok dan dan yah, ini adegan Sasuita-nya hehe

**Gue :** Hahaha, kok ada curcolnya nih haha,,hmm iya, makasih, aku juga yakin ngak sama kok soalnya ngak ada hamil2an di cerita ini ^^

**Yoktf :** Hehe iya dia asli nyerah kok, hmm sebenernya lebih suka kakak sih hehe

**Adora13 :** Hihihi maaf ya telat update

**Moikomay :** Hehe makasih ya ^^

**Qren :** Makasih semangatnya ya ^^

**Krystaljung13 :** Ngak kok, Hinata kan juga bae ^^

**Aiko Asari :** Halo, salam kenal juga ^^ wahh terima kasih banyak ^^ saya senang kalo km suka sm crt ini ^^

**Suket alang-alang :** ^^ makasih loh, iya yang lain ngak ikutan kayanya, mereka main berempat aja hehe

**Gita Zahra : **Hihi, iya smoga Hinata cepet sadar sama perasaan Naruto ya ^^ dan ini udah mulai ke konfliknya kok

**Hikaru sora 14 :** Terima kasih banyak yaaa aduh, aku juga ngak bisa berkata-kata jdnya,, pokoknya makasih banyak ya ^^

**Guest :** :p

**Hooooo :** Hehehe, ini chap lanjutannya maaf aku telat ^^

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** semoga chap ini bisa mencicil rasa penasaranmu ya hehe

**Ayuniejung :** Wkwk masa kurang lama sih? Kasian deh Sasuke dibilang payah hehe makasih ya ^^

**Annisa Alzedy :** Ada kok, dan semoga suka pertarungan adik kakak ini ya ^^

**Sagasar :** Haha mereka ngak pake lampu ph*lip* ya jadi kurang terang haha, duh kayanya manis2 sasusaku bakal jarang nih hehe

**Me :** Maaf aku ngak kilat huhu

**Akiko Asami :** Semoga suka partnya itachi ya

**Yuie :** Aiiihhhh kamu bisa aja deh :D dan duo uchiha ketemu kok di chap ini, silakan dibaca

**Hanazono yuri :** No, klo iya nanti hana ngamuk hahaha piss hana

**Pink Ramen :** Hehe sama2 ya ^^

**Deviana chan :** Haha Hana ngak terima klo itachi jatuh cinta sm yg lain hehe etto, emang ada yg bahasa inggrisnya ya? Kayanya ngak ada deh hehe

**The death Stalker :** Iya Naruto kasian bgt ya, semoga chap ini bisa mengikis sedikit rasa penasaranmu ya hehe

**Shita :** Hihihi, semoga chap ini bisa mengurangi rasa penasaranmu ya ^^

**Mariyuki Syalfa :** Iya, makasih ya, aku juga yakin sih ngak sama crtnya sm Fic itu ^^

**Fa :** Hahaha, iya deh... nanti klo dipuji trs aku-nya repot hehe

**PinkLover :** Hehehe... syukur deh klo suka chap kmrn hehe

**Lady Hanabi :** Hahaha bener juga tuh, kudu digenjutsu dulu nih si Hinata. Kaga ada, neji ngak ikutan disini, crt ini dikit pemeran kayanya hehe

**Guest :** Maaf ya aku update nya lama huhuhu

**Byun429 :** Kamu kenapa lagi? Si panda lagi?

**Ciheelight :** Hai cita ^^, hmm inspirasi kayanya dari mana aja ya, sering ntn film2 action aja sih hehe dan ini karya ke empat Cuma yang 1 ada yg blom selesai sih hehe, terima kasih ya^^

**6934soraoi :** Huaaa umurku, hmmm berapa ya wkwkwkw pokoknya selisih dikit sama umur Hana (Tuaan aku tapi) wkwkw.. dan aku perempuan, kan istri Taka masa aku cowo sih T_T ngadu pedang donk entar iiihhhhhhh

**NikeLagi :** Wahhh kamu masih muda bgt ya ^^ sipp makasih semangatnya

**Haruka Smile :** Nama kamu balik lagi hehe, makasih udah ripiu ya hehe maaf aku yg telat update skrg deh huhu

**MilanArizawa :** Iya aku punya, tapi aku ngak bisa nyebutin kalau mau, kamu PM aku aja ya ^^ atau ngak kamu yg sebut twittermu, nanti aku yang follow ^^

**Istrinya Soujiro :** Iya, itu kan yg nyanyi suami aku Taka :P kayanya yg dua lagi nyusul deh, pinjem perahu polisi hehe, adegan berantemnya aku suka bgt

**Afa :** Wkwkw masa sih banyak? Yaudah aku kurangin deh hahaha, makasih udah ripiu ya ^^

Makasih buat semuanya selalu ***peluk atu-atu*** makasih banyak ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?" tanya Hinata sembari memegang sepotong pakaian. Sedangkan Sakura yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya langsung merona. Mukanya memerah sempurna karena bayangan kejadian tadi malam kembali berputar di benaknya, dan membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya seketika.

Kedua perempuan itu kini sedang berada di toko pakaian yang berada di desa ini. Seperti janji Hinata saat itu, ia segera meminta Naruto untuk membelikan pakaian Sakura, yang tentunya segera disetujui oleh Naruto.

Senyuman Hinata langsung mengembang, diletakkannya kembali pakaian yang sebelumnya ingin ia pilihkan untuk Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari arti senyuman itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghindari tatapan Hinata yang kini sudah menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa dia memujimu?" tanya Hinata antusias.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, namun begitu rona merah di wajahnya masih belum juga sirna.

Alis Hinata mengerut, "Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merona begitu? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi 'kan?" Satu tangan Hinata kini merangkul lengan kanan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak seakan menahan senyumannya yang entah bagaimana tidak bisa ia tahan. Dengan mata yang berbinar Sakura menceritakan semua kejadian tadi malam bersama Sasuke. Degup jantungnya kembali bergemuruh hebat, rona merah di wajahnya bertahan, sama seperti senyumannya.

"Lihat, aku benar 'kan?" seru Hinata yang kini bertolak pinggang. Merasa bangga karena apa yang terjadi pada Sakura kemarin sebagian adalah idenya.

Sakura mengangguk senang, "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, di mana kedua tangannya kini berpindah di bahu Sakura, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Sakura. Apa yang kulakukan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku."

Dan Hinata langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, "Apa aku boleh menganggapmu lebih dari teman?" Hinata memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Apa kau keberatan jika aku menganggapmu seperti saudaraku sendiri? Karena aku menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri," katanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya, Hinata." Sakura semakin mendekap erat tubuh Hinata, "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku senang, aku memiliki saudara sekarang."

"Dan juga kekasih," ucap Hinata yang kini melepaskan pelukannya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman jahilnya hingga membuat Sakura kembali merona. Melihat Sakura yang tidak bisa berkutik membuat Hinata tertawa senang.

Hinata kembali memilih pakaian untuk Sakura. Tangannya dengan lincah kembali mencari di beberapa tumpukan pakaian di depannya, "Senangnya jika orang yang kita sukai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama," gumam Hinata di sela-sela kegiatannya. Ucapan yang tidak ia ajukan untuk siapapun.

Sakura yang juga sibuk memilih pakaian kini melirik ke arah Hinata beberapa kali. Meski suara Hinata terlampau pelan, namun Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang menyadarinya. "Tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku, Sakura."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Bukankah Naruto juga menyukaimu?" tanya Sakura ragu, yang menyebabkan kedua alis Hinata mengerut, kemudian disusul suara tawa menggelegar dari mulut Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Sakura menatap heran. Bukankah memang sudah sangat jelas terlihat? Malah Sakura sempat berpikir kalau Naruto adalah kekasih Hinata, melihat dari sikap keduanya yang memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto itu sudah seperti kakak laki-lakiku dan dia juga menganggapku adiknya. Karena itulah dia sangat cerewet padaku, bahkan melebihi ayahku sendiri," ucap Hinata mantap.

"Benarkah dia hanya menganggapmu sebatas adik?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk yakin. Tapi keyakinan Hinata tidak bisa menggoyahkan keyakinan Sakura. Pasalnya ia merasa kalau Naruto tidak hanya menganggap Hinata sebatas itu. Perlakuannya, tatapan matanya, perhatiannya, semua yang Naruto lakukan pada Hinata lebih dari rasa sayang. Ada rasa cinta yang besar di sana, dan Sakura yakin itu.

"Aku rasa tidak begitu," gumam Sakura yang membuat Hinata menoleh padanya. Namun mata hijau Sakura kini berpindah menatap pria kuning yang berdiri di depan toko. Pria yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu anak buahnya. Memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk kembali ke istana, mencari apa yang Naruto perintahkan.

"Aku rasa, perasaan Naruto itu—"

"Naruto begitu! Aku lebih mengenalnya dari pada dirimu!" Sahut Hinata cepat yang kini membuat Sakura langsung menatap ke arahnya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Kepalanya tertunduk kala menyadari kebodohannya. Ia kelepasan. Ia baru saja mengucapkan perkataan dengan nada kasar pada Sakura. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya karena tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak senang saat Sakura menjadikan Naruto topik pembicaraan mereka, terlebih ucapan Sakura yang seakan sangat mengerti siapa itu Naruto. Pria yang jelas-jelas dikenal lama oleh Hinata.

Entah Hinata marah hanya karena itu atau ia belum siap mendengar ucapan yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Kata-kata yang mengatakan kalau Naruto menyukainya. Hinata selama ini tidak mau berangan terlalu besar. Karena ia takut hubungannya dengan Naruto akan berubah.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku ..."

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Sakura yang kini sudah memegang kedua bahu Hinata. "Tapi cobalah untuk melihatnya lebih jelas."

Sakura kembali mengambil pakaian yang dirasa pas untuknya. Ia segera bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiam diri, Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Naruto menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kautakutkan, karena tidak akan ada yang berubah dari itu."

Mata Hinata lantas berpindah menatap sosok kuning itu. Satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Pria yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai kakak laki-lakinya. Sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Hinata tidak pernah mencoba untuk melewati batas yang telah ia buat. Batas yang jika Hinata langgar, akan berdampak buruk untuknya. Ya, ia anggap seperti itu. Di mana yang terburuk adalah sikap Naruto yang akan berubah padanya.

Ia takut Naruto pergi. Ia takut kasih sayang itu hilang. Baginya cukup seperti ini, karena itulah ia tidak pernah mau melewati batas itu. Ia tidak pernah mau berpikir lebih jauh. Tentang bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya. Dan semua sikapnya. Sudah ia rumuskan bahwa sikap dan kasih sayang yang ia terima adalah layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Begitu, dan itu cukup.

Tapi kini, ketika ada satu orang yang berani mengusik Hinata untuk mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Dengan mengatakan tentang bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya, bagaikan mengajaknya berjalan untuk mendekat pada batas yang telah ia buat. Menyuruhnya memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Memperhatikan sekali lagi sosok pria kuning itu, dari depan batas yang ia buat.

...

Beberapa kuda putih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sasuke ikut berada di dalam barisan itu. Kuda putihnya tepat berada di depan kereta kuda dengan Naruto yang duduk di samping pengemudi. Tentunya Sakura berada di dalam kereta bersama Hinata.

Naruto memerintahkan untuk menambah kecepatan saat sudah tidak lagi berada di lingkungan desa. Mereka harus bisa mengejar waktu karena kejadian kemarin. Perjalanan mereka masih cukup jauh, dan mereka harus sampai sehari sebelum acara perjamuan itu.

Mata Naruto menatap was-was. Daerah sekeliling mereka saat ini hanya berupa bukit-bukit dengan sedikit pepohonan. Terlalu mudah untuk menjadi hewan buruan. Seperti kelinci yang berlari bebas di tengah gurun. Entah bagaimana, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Tangannya bahkan sudah berpindah ke pengangan _katana_-nya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Mata hitam Sasuke juga sudah menjelajah daerah sekitar. Mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya mencurigakan. Matanya memicing karena sinar matahari yang sedikit menyilaukan. Meski begitu, tidak juga mengurangi jarak pengelihatannya.

Hingga akhirnya mata Sasuke berhenti pada satu titik. Ia semakin menajamkan pandangannya. Jauh di sisi kanannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ada pantulan cahaya yang ditangkap kedua matanya. Kilauan kecil dari sebuah benda yang tampaknya tidak asing baginya.

Matanya seketika melebar saat tahu benda apa itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera menarik tali kemudi kudanya. Ia giring kuda putih itu berbelok dan membawanya mendekati kereta kuda. Fokus Naruto pun pecah ketika melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tepat saat Sasuke sudah berada di sisi kereta, _katana_ yang sudah meninggalkan sarungnya bergerak hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang cukup kencang. Bahkan kedua perempuan yang sedari tadi sibuk berbincang di dalam kereta kini terdiam. Keduanya berniat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, namun sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Diam di sana!" Teriak Sasuke, "Jangan sekalipun keluar!"

Naruto menatap tak percaya. Sasuke baru saja berhasil menghalau anak panah yang melesat menuju kereta kuda Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membentuk barisan dengan tameng yang melindungi sekeliling kereta kuda. Karena detik berikutnya, anak panah lainnya sudah datang menyusul. Pasukan kuda pun meninggalkan kendaraannya dan berlindung di balik barisan tameng itu. Mereka juga menyiapkan anak panah untuk serangan balasan.

Secepat ini? Batin Naruto kesal._ Jadi dia benar-benar mengincar Hinata?_

Sasuke memerintahkan beberapa pasukan yang tersisa untuk ikut bersamanya. Mereka tidak mungkin diam saja menerima serangan anak panah itu, karenanya Sasuke memimpin mereka untuk bergerak maju. Menyerang dengan mendatangi wilayah musuh yang masih bersembunyi. Naruto mengerti, ia dan Sasuke sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Naruto akan lebih memfokuskan diri pada perlindungan Hinata, seperti sekarang. Ia berada di dalam tameng. Menyerang di dalam markasnya sendiri.

Hinata panik, begitpun Sakura. Suara riuh di luar membuat mereka takut. Hinata tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Tangan itu bergetar dan Sakura menyadarinya. Rasa takut Hinata. Tapi ia memakluminya. Bagaimana kau bisa tenang jika sudah jelas ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawamu? Terlebih kau sendiri tidak mengenal orang itu. Apa alasannya sehingga orang yang tidak dikenali berniat untuk menghabisi nyawanya? Meski begitu, Hinata mencoba untuk menyembunyikan raut kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Aku juga akan melindungimu, Hinata," ucap Sakura yang membuat Hinata kini menatap ke arahnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang, seakan debaran jantungnya mengambil semua air yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bukan hanya mencemaskan dirinya seorang, tapi semua orang yang ada bersamanya. Karena dialah nyawa mereka juga ikut menjadi taruhan. Memangnya apa yang telah dia perbuat sehingga seseorang menginginkan nyawanya?

Beberapa anak panah pasukan Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan musuh. Namun beberapa anak buah yang bersama Sasuke pun juga berjatuhan. Mereka tewas saat mendekati area musuh. Tapi usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. Mereka berhasil mendesak musuh sehingga akhirnya musuh pun keluar menyerang. Pertempuran terjadi. Naruto juga mulai berteriak, memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menghadang musuh yang datang ke arah mereka. Sebagian banyak bergerak menyerang, sebagian lagi masih setia mengelilingi kereta Hinata.

Naruto pun ikut andil dalam pertempuran. Ia juga melawan beberapa pasukan yang berada di dekat jarak serangnya. Sasuke bergerak cepat. Ia tebas semua yang menghalanginya. Matanya terus mencari satu sosok yang sudah lama sangat ingin ia habisi. Sasuke yakin, kali ini orang itu pasti berada di sini. Memerintah langsung penyerangan kali ini.

Keadaan mulai tak terkendali. Semua pasukan Naruto sudah terjun untuk balik menyerang. Beberapa bahkan sudah tidak berada di dekat kereta kuda, hanya Naruto yang tersisa di sana. Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama memejamkan mata ketika mendengar teriakan dan jeritan bahkan tebasan kencang yang samar terdengar. Satu tangan Sakura juga menggenggam erat belati Sasuke. Jantung mereka sama berdebarnya. Napas mereka juga memburu. Mereka sama-sama takut.

Beberapa menit berselang, Sasuke belum juga menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Di mana pria itu bersembunyi? Di mana dia berada? Satu tebasan berhasil melumpuhkan musuh di depannya. Matanya kembali mencari dan dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat melihat satu pria dengan kuda hitam bergerak mendekati kereta Hinata.

_Kuso._ Tanpa ragu lagi Sasuke berlari sekencangnya. Ya, Itachi hanya menginginkan Putri Hyuuga. Jadi seharusnya Sasuke tahu pria itu akan menunggu waktu sampai pertahanan di sekitar perempuan itu kosong. Cih, harusnya ia menyadari itu. Rasa bencinya yang begitu besar ternyata mampu menutup akal sehatnya.

Naruto segera mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh musuh yang baru saja dilumpuhkannya. Mata birunya menatap marah pada sosok pria yang datang mendekat. Diacungkannya ujung pedang itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap melawan pria yang ia yakini bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Pedangnya ia siagakan dengan tatapan mata mengarah pada pria berambut kuning itu. Kudanya pun ia perintahkan untuk berlari semakin kencang. Pegangan pedang Naruto menguat, ia segera menaiki kuda putih yang berada di dekatnya. Sama halnya dengan Itachi, ia juga bergerak mendekat. Tanpa disadarinya, Itachi menyeringai senang.

Saat jarak sudah semakin dekat, di mana Naruto sudah mengangkat pedangnya tinggi dan bersiap untuk menyerang, Itachi lantas menarik tali kemudinya dan memerintahkan kudanya untuk berbelok arah. Ia sengaja memancing Jenderal Divisi 1 itu untuk menjauh dari incarannya.

Ia bergegas turun dan membuka pintu paksa kereta kuda itu. Menendangnya dengan keras. Kedua perempuan yang berada di dalamnya lantas menoleh dan menjerit karena suara keras itu. Sakura segera mengacungkan belatinya, di mana ia mengambil posisi berdiri di depan Hinata. Satu tangannya masih berpegangan erat dengan Hinata.

Keduanya gemetaran, terlebih mata hitam itu sangatlah mengerikan. Jadi inikah pria yang ingin membunuh Hinata?

"Hyuuga."

Tenggorokan kedua perempuan itu tercekat hanya karena satu kata dari pria di depannya. Hanya satu kata namun tersirat perasaan benci yang begitu besar. Sama mengerikannya dengan mata hitam itu.

Belum sempat Itachi bergerak mendekat, satu ayunan pedang membuat ia memundurkan langkahnya untuk mengelak.

Ketemu! Akhirnya mata hitam itu bertemu. Mata yang sama-sama memancarkan kebencian. Mata yang sama-sama memiliki keinginan membunuh yang besar.

Sasuke menggeram dan langsung menyerang Itachi kembali, "Mati kau, Itachi!"

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Pria itu ... Itachi? Itu artinya dia adalah kakak Sasuke. Tapi, mengapa sepertinya pria itu sama sekali tidak mengenali Sasuke? Walau pancaran mata mereka sama-sama mengerikannya, namun pandangan mata Itachi tidak ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Kebencian itu memancar jelas ketika mata hitam Itachi menatap ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke arah Hinata.

Itachi mendecih. Serangan yang ia terima dari pria di depannya lumayan menyulitkan dirinya. Kemampuan pria ini tidak bisa ia remehkan. Kali ini perhitungannya meleset. Ia hanya mengira bahwa lawan yang harus ia taklukkan adalah Jenderal Divisi 1. Tapi ternyata mereka memiliki pasukan dengan kemampuan sehebat ini.

Satu tangan Sasuke ikut menahan pedangnya dari sisi tajam pedang Itachi yang menekan kuat di atas kepalanya. Ia menggeram menahan kekuatan Itachi. Pandangan mereka menatap dekat. Emosi Sasuke bermain, benaknya kembali memutar kepingan memori masa lalunya. Kenyataan saat tahu ayahnya telah tiada, kemudian disusul oleh kematian ibu dan juga orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Sosok pria yang tidak ada bersama ia dan ibunya. Sosok pria yang lebih memilih membunuh, daripada hidup bersama dengannya.

Dialah awal mula semuanya. Sosok yang wajib Sasuke benci. Alasan di balik itu semua adalah Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu tergiur dengan kedudukan kaisar? Sebegitu pentingkah itu semua sehingga ia rela meninggalkan ayah, ibu, dan dirinya? Memilih hidup sendiri? Bahkan pria itu tampak tidak mengenalinya sama sekali? Apakah ia juga telah melupakan kedua orangtuanya? _Berengsek!_

Sasuke memerintahkan kakinya untuk menendang. Itachi mundur, kembali menghindar. Tekanan pada pedangnya melemah dan Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan mengarahkan pedang itu ke sisi kanan.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa tercengang. Kedipan mata mereka berkurang karena terfokus pada pertarungan di depannya. Dua orang yang sama-sama kuat. Serangan dan pertahanan mereka seimbang sehingga tidak ada satu luka pun yang bersarang di tubuh mereka.

Itachi menatap kesal. Ia tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu. Tujuannya sudah ada di depan matanya. Lagi pula sedari tadi pria di depannya ini tidak serius melawannya. Setelah mundur beberapa langkah karena menghindari serangan Sasuke, Itachi mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Kaki kanannya berada di depan, pedangnya ia angkat tinggi hingga setara dengan matanya. Tangan kirinya terjulur, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya hampir menyentuh ujung pedangnya, dan tubuhnya sedikit ia condongkan ke depan. Waktunya untuk serius.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Sasuke juga mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Pedangnya melintang di depan hidungnya, telapak tangannya terbuka dan berada di belakang sisi pedang yang tidak tajam. Kedua kaki depan mereka sama-sama bergeser pelan, namun detik berikutnya mereka melesat cepat.

Sangat cepat hingga kedua wanita itu bahkan berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Sekelebat bayangan diiringi dentingan keras dua pedang yang beradu.

Berawal dari serangan Itachi yang bergerak menusuk, namun Sasuke berhasil mengelaknya ke arah kiri. Satu keuntungan untuknya, ia memegang pedang dengan tangan kirinya. Ia memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk menebas punggung Itachi. Sayangnya tanpa ia sadari, Itachi mengubah pola serangannya. Tangan yang semula bergerak lurus kini berputar untuk menebas pinggang Sasuke.

Ayunan pedang Sasuke yang semula untuk menyerang kini berubah menjadi pertahanan. Kedua pedang mereka beradu. Namun Itachi tidak tinggal diam, kaki kanannya telah berhasil mengenai Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke melemah dan Itachi menekan kuat pedangnya hingga ujung pedangnya berhasil melukai perut Sasuke.

Pakaian hitam itu robek, begitupun kulitnya. Ujung pedang Itachi tidak parah merobek kulitnya karena Sasuke masih sempat menghindar. Meski begitu, Sakura panik melihatnya. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan melawan musuhnya.

"Kemampuanmu tidak sebanding denganku," ucap Itachi datar namun tidak pada tatapan matanya, "Dan aku tidak mau bermain-main."

Itachi kembali bergerak maju, dengan kecepatan penuh ia kembali menyerang Sasuke. Tidak ia biarkan Sasuke untuk menyerang. Ia terus memaksa Sasuke untuk menahan serangannya, dan itu membuat Sasuke terus mundur. Gerakan Itachi sangat cepat, bahkan kadang ia juga menambah serangan fisik, yang untungnya masih bisa Sasuke lawan.

Sasuke tersungkur, dua tendangan berturut-turut telak mengenai dadanya. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan pedang sebagai tumpuannya. Tangan kanannya sudah berlumuran darah akibat kalah cepat dari Itachi sehingga terlambat untuk menghindari serangannya. Meski begitu, Sasuke juga berhasil memberi luka pada tubuh Itachi walau tidak sebanyak luka di tubuhnya.

Sakura cemas. Tanpa sadar ia berniat turun dari kereta kuda itu. Namun satu tangan terbentang dan menghalangi tubuh Sakura.

"Tetaplah di dalam. Bukankah Sasuke sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak keluar?" ucap Naruto yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan kereta Hinata.

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kaulakukan!" potong Naruto, mata birunya menatap tegas Sakura, "Diam, dan jangan keluar!"

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam? Kalau kau, pasti ada yang bisa kaulakukan, Naruto," kali ini Hinata yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata Naruto berpindah menatap Hinata yang sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan urusan Itachi padanya. Aku tidak boleh ikut campur."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya keras. Jadi Sasuke sudah meminta hal itu pada Naruto, apakah Naruto juga mengetahui tentang hubungan kedua pria yang sedang bertarung ini?

"Tapi Sasuke terlihat kewalahan melawan pria itu," sambung Hinata ragu. Pasalnya Naruto terlihat sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sungguh-sungguh tidak berniat untuk ikut campur.

"Itu sudah keputusannya." Pandangan Naruto berpindah menatap pertarungan di depannya, kemudian berlanjut menatap ke sekeliling. Beberapa anak buahnya telah berhasil membunuh pengikut Itachi. Dari jumlah yang tersisa terlihat jelas mereka memimpin pertarungan ini. Sisanya hanya tinggal Sasuke, apakah ia berhasil menghabisi Itachi atau tidak? Kalau gagal, maka Naruto yang akan melanjutkan sisanya.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan membiarkan Sasuke mati di tangan Itachi?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto lantas diam. Ia tidak segera menjawab ucapan Sakura, atau mungkin tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Ia lebih memilih diam, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan di antara mereka. Tapi Sakura benar, apa ia akan membiarkan Itachi memenangkan pertarungan ini?

Mata birunya kembali menatap pertarungan di depannya. Kedua pria yang masih sama-sama menyerang dan bertahan. Bila diperhatikan memang Itachi yang memimpin pertarungan itu. Sasuke bisa mengimbangi, tapi untuk menang kelihatannya sangat kecil.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini tidak berada jauh di depannya. Punggung yang bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat. Darah masih menetes lewat jari-jari tangannya. Luka paling parah yang dideritanya dan akibatnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengandalkan satu tangannya. Itu pulalah yang membuat Sasuke selalu mengelak ketika Itachi berusaha untuk mengadu pedang dengan Sasuke, dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mampu menahannya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke, Itachi tidak terlihat kelelahan. Ia masih terlihat tenang meski mengalami luka, yang sayangnya tidak sebanyak Sasuke. Mata hitamnya lantas berpindah, ia menatap tajam perempuan yang berdiri di depan pintu kereta. Kemarahannya langsung memuncak. Kebenciannya semakin menguar.

"Hyuuga." Itachi kembali bergumam rendah.

Naruto yang tahu tatapan mata Itachi langsung bersiaga mengangkat pedangnya. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan mata itu langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura. Mengerikan. Mata itu sungguh menakutkan. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya untuk menetralkan rasa takutnya.

Itachi kembali bergerak, begitupun Sasuke. _Katana_ Sasuke terangkat, mengarah pada kepala Itachi yang sayangnya bisa ditahan dengan mudah olehnya. Serangan Sasuke mudah terbaca oleh Itachi. Gerakannya yang sudah melambat adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

Itachi mengelak ke kanan dan menahan serangan Sasuke, lalu secepat kilat ia memutar tubuhnya. Secepat itu pula ia mengubah arah pedangnya sehingga suara gesekan besi terdengar nyaring dan singkat. Sesingkat Itachi memutar pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada perut Sasuke. Tubuh Itachi kini membelakangi tubuh Sasuke dengan ujung pedangnya yang sudah menembus perut Sasuke. Kepalanya persis berada di samping _katana_ Sasuke.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Sakura kencang. Sakura melepaskan genggaman Hinata saat melihat Itachi kini menendang tubuh Sasuke, yang di saat bersamaan ia menarik _katana_-nya.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk sembari mengerang kencang. Darah mengalir deras dari perutnya, dan membuat napasnya kini terengah-engah. Tangannya yang penuh luka kini bertugas menahan luka di perutnya. Satu matanya menyipit kala sebuah kilatan cahaya menghalangi pendangannya.

Tepat di depannya, Itachi sudah mengangkat tinggi pedangnya. Sakura lantas berlari kencang sembari berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu sekencang-kencangnya. "SASUKE!"

Naruto yang juga terkejut dengan apa yang dialami Sasuke terlambat menghalangi Sakura. Ia hendak menangkap perempuan itu, namun Hinata yang sadar Sakura berlari pergi, berniat untuk mengejarnya.

"Berhenti, Hinata!" Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Hinata dan membawanya kembali ke dalam kereta.

"Sakura ... Sakura!" Teriak Hinata, dengan kepanikan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menolongnya asal kau berjanji padaku untuk mengikuti perkataanku."

Hinata dengan cepat langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Bahkan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Pedang yang sudah terayun dan mengarah ke kepala Sasuke langsung terhenti seketika. Mata hitam Itachi melebar kala mendengar suara teriakan perempuan itu. Dia yakin, seyakin-yakinnya kalau perempuan itu menyebut nama "Sasuke".

Satu nama, dan itu membuat Itachi langsung mengingat satu sosok yang memiliki nama yang sama. Sosok adik yang Itachi ketahui sudah meninggal puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa berhenti, _nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Belum selesai Itchi bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri. Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Pedangnya bahkan sudah tidak lagi mengacung tinggi. Benda itu ikut terkulai lemah seperti kedua tangannya yang sudah berada di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau?" Mata hitam Itachi mencoba membaca mata Sasuke, mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya. Apa pria ini sungguh-sungguh adiknya?

"Tidak mungkin!" sambung Itachi.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, _nii-san_? Apa kau juga tidak mengingat Mikoto Uchiha, atau biasa kupanggil dengan _kaa-san_?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengatur napasnya.

Rahang Itachi mengeras. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Batinnya selalu menyangkal, namun logikanya berkata pria itu benar adiknya. Mikoto Uchiha, dia juga adalah ibu dari Itachi. Tapi, bukankah mereka sudah meninggal?

Pikiran Itachi yang masih melayang pergi, mau tak mau harus kembali karena rasa perih akibat sebuah goresan benda tajam yang mengenal lengan atasnya. Itachi melompat mundur, meski begitu cairan merah sudah mengalir dari lukanya yang cukup dalam. Satu buah belati sukses memberi luka, yang ternyata adalah luka terparah di tubuh Itachi saat ini.

Tangan Sakura bergetar hebat. Sisa-sisa darah Itachi menetes dari belati yang digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, sangat cepat seperti deru napasnya sekarang. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya, pria di hadapannya kini meringis sembari memegangi lukanya. Sakura berhasil melukainya.

Ada perasaan lega yang menyentil batin Sakura saat tahu belatinya hanya melukai lengan Itachi. Terdengar bodoh memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Pikiran Sakura saat itu hanya berusaha melindungi Sasuke. Sakura merasa beruntung Itachi bisa mengelak jikalau tidak maka belatinya sudah menancap di dadanya. Dan Sakura tahu, ia belum siap mengalami itu.

Mata hitam Itachi kini berpindah pada perempuan yang baru saja melukainya, kemudian mata itu menangkap pergerakan Jenderal Divisi 1 yang juga mendekat, bersiap untuk menyerang. Pikirannya kacau, ia bahkan melupakan tujuan utamanya. Emosinya telah berantakan. Kondisi ini terlalu berbahaya untuknya jika ia teruskan. Maka sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, mata hitam Itachi memandang Sasuke. Hanya beberapa detik. Namun di beberapa detik itu mata mereka saling berpandangan.

Menyisakan berjuta tanya di benak Itachi.

Hinata jatuh terduduk tepat ketika Itachi pergi dengan kuda hitamnya. Ia mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya seakan semua oksigen di dunia ini akan habis. Sudut matanya berair, melepaskan semua rasa takut, cemas dan kelegaan. Naruto juga lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah sosok Itachi menghilang dari pandangannya, mata birunya segera berpindah menatap Sasuke.

Pria itu. Adik dari Itachi?

Mata Sasuke melebar. Pandangan di depannya kembali memutar ingatan yang tidak pernah ingin ia ingat lagi. Punggung itu, punggung yang berdiri tegak dengan belati di tangan kanannya. Punggung yang melindunginya. Punggung yang tidak pernah bisa ia lihat lagi. Punggung yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan.

Posisi Sakura saat ini sama persis seperti Mikoto. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang langsung menghambur di relung hati Sasuke. Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Punggung itu, punggung yang tidak pernah kembali.

Sakura. Akankah Sakura juga pergi seperti sosok Mikoto, ibunya?

"_Pergi ... Sekarang!"_

"_Tidak, _Kaa-san_ ..."_

Rekaman kejadian itu kembali berputar. Bahkan sangat jelas di kepala Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal kencang.

"Kaa-san_ ... Jangan pergi!"_

Matanya terpejam erat berusaha mengusirnya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang kembali di kehidupannya. Punggung orang yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja.

"Kaa-san!_ Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ... huhu ... _Ba-san, Tou-san_ ... Sasuke takut!"_

Sakura yang baru menghela napas penuh kelegaan kini kembali menahan napasnya saat dua tangan melingkari tubuhnya erat. Sangat erat sehingga membuat ia sedikit sesak.

"Sasu—"

"Jangan pergi!"

Entah kekuatan darimana, Sasuke langsung berlari memeluk Sakura. Tak dihiraukannya lagi seluruh sakit dan nyeri pada tubuhnya. Satu yang hanya ia inginkan saat ini, sosok ini tetap bersamanya.

"Jangan pergi!" Kalimat itu terucap lagi, kali ini dengan nada penuh kepedihan. Pelan, namun terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura karena kepala Sasuke menyandar di atas bahunya.

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimatnya lagi. Tersirat banyak perasaan luka di dalamnya. Penuh dengan rasa sakit.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" bisiknya pelan, dan tanpa Sakura bisa lihat ada sedikit air di kedua sudut mata Sasuke. Samar Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke menyebut "Kaa-san". Lirih dan teramat pelan. Kata yang terdengar seperti sebuah panggilan lemah.

Seandainya. Seandainya dulu Sasuke bisa menahan punggung itu. Seandainya ia bisa memeluk punggung itu seperti sekarang, ibunya pasti masih ada bersamanya. Seandainya ia bisa melindunginya, bukan ia yang dilindungi. Pasti, ia masih bisa melihat senyum ibunya. Dan pasti, kasih sayang itu masih bisa ia rasakan.

Rasa penyesalan mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Ingatan itu kembali membangunkan sisi lemahnya. Sisi yang tidak pernah lagi ingin ia sentuh. Karena jika itu ia lakukan maka perih dan luka akan menguasainya. Tameng dingin yang ia bangun akan runtuh seketika. Karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Rasa sesal itu, melekat seumur hidup dan menyadarkan bahwa betapa lemah dirinya.

Dan entah bagaimana, ia merasa sosok yang ada di pelukannya saat ini ... juga akan pergi.

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Apa ada yang nyariin cerita ini? Maaf ya aku telat update *Timpukkkkk* hihi, dan sepertinya berlaku juga untuk chap selanjutnya, maaf ya T_T **

**Tapi klo kerjaanku udah beres semoga bisa balik teratur lagi updatenya ya ^^ (Aku usahain, tapi ngak janji :p)**

**Maaf juga bales ripiunya singkat dan maaf klo ada yang kelewat juga. Aku buru2 ngerjainnya ^^**

**Sampai ketemu chap depan ya ^^**

**07-06-15**

**.**

**[U W] - Istri sah Taka One Ok Rock :* - **


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**HestyEclair :** Gpp, makasih loh udah nyempetin untuk ripiu ^^ dan makasih buat semangatnya ya ^^

**Sasara Keik :** Klo salah paham bener :D klo lupa ingatan dsb, chap ini terjawab kok hehe

**Saki23 :** Selamat datang kembali ^^ Duh, kasian Itachi dibilang kejam, istrinya nanti marah loh *tunjukHana* hehe, seneng deh kalau km nunggu Fic ini trs :D

**Ikalutfi97 :** Aiiihhh kamu mah bisa aja deh :p peganganlah biar ngak jatoh klo bingung hahaha, yah smoga chap ini dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu ya hihi Soal death chara, ada lah pasti hahahaa *ketawa jahat*

**Fiiyuki : **Boleh, cu-chan juga lucu hehehe, akunya juga manis kok haha *disembur*

**BaekhyunsaranghaeHeni :** Ya, amin. Smoga jalan yg dipilih selalu mandatangkan kebaikan buat heni ya ^^ dan smoga chap ini bs menjawab prtnyaanmu ya ^^

**Yuie :** Hihi klo untuk yg itu masih rahasia *bekepmulut* aku juga kangen *dilempar* makasih doanya, maaf telatnya jauh sekali nih huhuhu..

**Nanajuka :** Maaf ya aku telat update hehe

**Fichan51 :** Duh, genrenya ngak Cuma romens nih, klo udah konflik brarti romensnya berkurang hehehe, gpp ya ^^

**Lady Hanabi :** Hihi udh dikorek2 nih Itachinya ^^ dan dan itu masih rahasia hihi

**Qren :** Maaf ya aku lama update huhu

**Anyva :** Wah masa? Ngak nyangka aku hehe

**KuroNeko10 :** Ya, salam balik juga ya buat tmnnya y, mampir2 kesini ^^ makasih ya buat semangatnya

**Gue :** Chap ini lebih ngaret huhu ya, smoga smua urusannya bisa lancer terus ya hehe

**Yoktf** : Hihi yups ini next chapnya nih hehe

**The DeathStalker** : Hihi, doakan saja smoga ngak sad ending :p

**Akiko Asami :** Hihi ya, semoga Sakura ngak ninggalin Sasuke ya

**Ayuniejung :** Hihihi, smoga chap ini bisa menjawab kesalahpahaman mereka ya huhuhu

**SS-Lovers4305** : Iya makasih ya nunggu SH terus ^^

**Sagasar :** Hooh, makin kesini mungkin banyakan bagian crime nya sih tp diusahakan seiring sejalan sama romensnya jg hohoh, makasih buat doanya ^^

**NikeLagi :** Lah emang mau dibunuh tai ngak jadi, untung ada Sakura haha

**Ozora-chan :** Duh, bisaan deh manggilnya, jadi mikir deh dipisahin apa engga ya hehehe

**Mantika Mochi :** Huehehe amin, smoga makin banyak yg suka ^^ dan makasih klo suka actionnya jadi semangat haha

**Fa :** Masa sih? Duh makasih banyak, jd seneng deh ^^ udah aku udah makan pisang, dan aku beneran BAB coba *curhat* duh bsk2 ngak mau ngomong gitu lagi ah hehehe

**PinkyLover :** Hahaha, smoga chap ini bisa ngilangin pensaranmu ya hehe

**Jheincheyon :** Gaara udah pny istri keles, namanya itu (baca deh gaara hiden :p) smoga kejawab di chap ini ya ^^

**Suket alang-alang :** Nah, silakan temukan jawabanya di chap ini hehe

**Guest katalinane :** Sayang, disini ngak ada lemonnya ^^. Aku ngak jualan lemon (Bukan tukang buah saya :p), aku jualan cerita action cmpur romens aja hehe smoga ttp suka ya ^^

**Natheline Ichino** : Hmmm ninggalin ngak ya? Yeah masih rahasia ha hahhahaa

**Guest :** Nah. Jawabannya ada di chap ini, silakan dinikmati ya ^^

**Wowwoh Geegee :** Hihihi aku ketawa km nulis gigit kunai, bisa aja dah haha yeahh ini makin ke konflik panas kok ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu : **Hooh haha, aku pecinta battle sih ciat ciat haha, kan depan2 udah minim bgt battlenya, jadi gantian hahhaa

**Annisa Alzedy : **Makasih udah suka adegan brantemnya dan, yah jawabanya ada di chap ini ^^

U** know Yunjae **: Hihihi,, silakan di nikmati chap ini smoga rasa penasaranmu terjawab ya hehe

**Uchiha Viona : **Makasih udah mau bersabar, maaf saya telat ^^

**R : **selamat datang di SH ^^ well, smoga sasusaku trs bersatu deh haha, makasih loh udah mereview ^^

**Luluchai10 :** Huahaha nih udah kupublish smoga suka ya ^^ mksh trs nunggu crt ini hehe

**Uchiha Ouka :** Makasih ya ^^

**Ironira :** Hihi doakan saja smoga tidak sad ending ^^ usia sasusaku+naruhina sama sekitar 20-21 itachi +15 dr umur sasusaku

**Dianandraha :** Iya maaf bgt ya kali ini updatenya juga lama

**Me :** Aku jg seneng baca ripiumu, makasih ya maaf telat update T_T

**6934soraoi :** Ide pertarungannya, bikin sendiri sih haha mungkin udh kebanyakan ntn film action jd scra ngak lngsg mneginspirasi hohoho, aku jg ngak jago bikin romens huhuhu Hihihi gpp, apa aja asal jgn senpai sm author aja hohoho kaka ucul jg gpp hehe

**Pink Ramen :** Hihih ini chapternya ^^

**Shita :** Amin, smoga semuanya lancar jaya ya hehe

**Eysha Cherryblossoms** : Nice, jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^

**Younha RyotaSmile** : Aminn, makasih ya ^^ maaf telat ya

**Undhott :** Maaf ngak bisa kilat huhu

**Ciheelight :** Makasih banyak ya ^^

**Aiko Asari :** Hooh aku jg mikir gitu, krn emang dy lebih deket sm ibunya deh di canonnya juga ya hehe

**Hikaru Sora 14 :** Iya makin rumit nih, dan maaf aku ngak bisa bls panjang tapi aku suka kok sm ripiumu. Pemikiran yang bagus ^^

**Vanny-chan :** Hmm klo asal usul Sakrua ngak sekarang, mungkin bbrp chap ke depan hehe

**Gita Zahra :** Hihi, semoga makin ke depna makin seru ya ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Haha si Hana ngak ikhlas katanya untuk berbagi suami wkwkwkw

**Istrinya Soujiro** : Duh jd enak dipanggil gitu :p ya itachi bakalan sering eksis skrg hehe

**Cherry Philein :** Makasih ya ^^ maaf lama, salam saying juga dr istri sah Taka huehehe

**Mira Cahya 1 :** Hihihi makasih, selamat menikmati chap ini klo gitu ^^

**Thasya Rafika Winata :** Hihi bisaan aja dah kamu, takut abis, emang chiki hahaha makasih ya ^^

**Santidwim :** Maaf ngak kilat ya ^^

**Misakiken :** Hihi puyeng ya baca adegan brantemnya haha

**Imphyslonely sugar :** Makasih ^^

**Chiakichi :** Hihi aku kasih bocoran banyak deh di chap ini. Hahaha, Hanaruppi aja minta dipasangin sm Itachi disini aku ngak kasih wkwkwk biarin aja sm kaya diceritanya dia jomblo hohoho

**Bos816 :** Hmmm yah, will see. Blom bisa blg Itachi mati apa engga :P

**Katsuya L :** Hmmmm…. Diusahakan deh, tp nga janji hehehe, makasih udah ripiu ya ^^

**Moikomay :** Maaf ya moiko yg cantik aku updatenya telat hehehe

**Masaaki Komori :** Terimakasih smoga ttp suka trs sm SAsusaku dan suka trs sama SH ya ehehe semangat!

**Meiko Fujiwara** : Gpp makasih udah ripiu, hmmm rahasia donk,, jd ikutin trs crt SH ya ehehehe

Makasih untuk semua doa dan kata-kata yg bikin kita semangat dan ketawa bacanya ^^ maaf kalau ada yg terlewat ya ***pelukatuatu***

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Di balik sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi, sesosok pria sedang mengigit sisi perban untuk mengikat simpul perban di salah satu tangannya yang terluka. Menutup luka di tangannya akibat belati milik seorang perempuan merah muda.

Ia menghela napas sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, bayangan kejadian siang tadi kembali berputar di kepalanya. Menampilkan dengan jelas sosok pria yang menjadi lawannya, sosok yang ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri.

Kenyataan yang baru ia saja ketahui, bahwa adiknya masih hidup. Adik yang baru satu kali ia temui dulu. Bayi mungil yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia. Bayi yang tertidur pulas di dalam gendongan wanita berparas cantik dan lembut, Mikoto Uchiha.

Ia masih ingat. Mikoto Uchiha, ibunya menyebutkan nama bayi itu dengan wajah penuh senyuman kebahagiaan.

"_Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Adikmu yang harus kaujaga__nantinya."_

Itachi terus mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menyentuh kulit tipis pipi bayi kecil itu. Senyumnya merekah kala ia menatap wajah adiknya. Adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Hingga akhirnya memori itu membuat wajah Itachi mengeras. Tepat sehari setelah adiknya lahir, rumah mereka hangus terbakar. Dengan wajah penuh air mata, Itachi berusaha untuk mencari sosok ibu dan adiknya. Sayangnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda keduanya masih hidup. Semuanya telah lenyap. Dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya telah tewas.

Di hari yang sama, ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya. Ia sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Semua kebahagiannya telah hilang. Tidak ada yang ia miliki lagi selain perasaan dendamnya, selain kebenciannya yang langsung membara. Setelah kebahagian telah direnggut paksa darinya. Keinginannya hanya satu. Membuat orang yang telah membunuh semua keluarganya harus merasakan hal yang sama. Merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Ya, semenjak itu Itachi bersumpah tidak akan mati sebelum ia bisa melihat orang itu menderita.

Namun kini, tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok pria bernama Sasuke. Pria yang memanggilnya kakak. Jadi, adik kecil yang sangat ia sayangi masih hidup. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Itachi. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri, ia dapat merasakan lagi apa yang disebut dengan perasaan bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kembali tersenyum.

Ia bahagia. Teramat sangat bahagia. Namun luka kembali menghampirinya mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Ia jelas-jelas hampir membunuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa sesal kini merasuk ke dalam benaknya.

Tapi, kenapa pria itu menyerangnya? Jika ia memang mengenal Itachi sebagai kakaknya, lalu kenapa Sasuke berniat membunuhnya? Kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke memilih melindungi orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarga mereka?

Itachi bangkit. Rahasia ini. Rahasia gelap yang disimpan oleh pria berengsek itu. Kenyataan yang sesungguhnya harus ia beritahukan pada Sasuke. Kenyataan di balik kematian ayah mereka. Ya, Sasuke wajib mengetahuinya. Karena ia tidak seharusnya berada di pihak itu. Sasuke harus berdiri di pihaknya.

.

.

Beberapa tabib sedang sibuk mengobati luka para pasukan Naruto. Mereka semua saat ini sedang berada di salah satu penginapan terbaik di desa terdekat dengan lokasi kejadian itu. Sesampainya di desa, Naruto langsung meminta bantuan para tabib terbaik desa untuk membantu mengobati pasukannya yang terluka.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengalami luka cukup parah dirawat langsung oleh tabib istana. Di satu ruangan khusus, Naruto yang bersandar di dinding ruangan itu menunggu pemasangan perban terakhir pada tubuh Sasuke. Pria yang saat ini sedang terbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto terlipat di depan dadanya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di tembok dekat dengan pintu. Matanya terpejam seraya mengusir pertanyaan yang _berkelebatan_di dalam benaknya saat ini.

Mata biru itu kembali terbuka kala sang tabib sudah berdiri di depannya. Tabib itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto yang juga membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelahnya tabib itu keluar, Naruto segera mendekati Sasuke yang juga berusaha untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi padamu. Jadi, Itachi adalah kakakmu?" tanya Naruto yang memilih berdiri di depan Sasuke, yang duduk menghadap Naruto.

Kepala Sasuke menengadah untuk mempertemukan mata hitamnya dengan mata biru milik Naruto. Sasuke lantas melemparkan tatapan tak suka, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kau tidak perlu mengetahui alasannya."

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Kau hampir mati tadi. Masih bisa bertingkah seperti ini!" protes Naruto ketus. "Katakan, apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Itachi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat, yang mendapat delikan mata dari Naruto.

"Konyol," sahut Naruto disertai dengusan kecil, "Dia kakakmu, dan kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya diam, matanya menatap malas pada pria di depannya. Pria yang kembali melempar pertanyaan padanya, "Jangan bilang bahwa kau juga baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengannya?"

Hening. Dan Naruto menganggap bahwa keheningan itu adalah jawaban 'ya' dari Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang semula sederhana kini berkembang menjadi besar di dalam benak Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau berniat membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto pelan, yang langsung mendapat tatapan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berniat mengurusi masalahmu dengan kakakmu, yang kubutuhkan adalah informasi mengenai Itachi. Pria yang berniat membunuh Hinata. Hanya itu," sambung Naruto cepat.

"Ceritanya terlalu panjang," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kalau begitu singkatnya saja."

"Aku membencinya!"

Mata Naruto melebar dengan tangan yang juga terkepal kencang. Rasa-rasanya ia lebih baik bicara dengan batu daripada dengan pria ini. Karena batu jelas-jelas tidak bisa berbicara.

"Aku bisa saja menambah lukamu, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kesal. Terlihat jelas di mata birunya.

Sasuke mendecih sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab kembali pertanyaan Naruto, yang pastinya bukan karena ia takut dengan ancaman pria kuning barusan.

"Tepat sebelum kematian ibuku, aku juga baru mengetahui kalau aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Aku mencarinya. Namun kenyataan yang kuterima, ternyata ia adalah seorang buronan kaisar. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pilihan hidupnya, meninggalkan kami dan lebih memilih untuk merebut kekaisaran Hyuuga." Mata hitam Sasuke lantas berpindah menatap tangan kanannya yang diselimuti oleh perban.

"Apakah hal itu lebih penting daripada melindungi orang yang terpenting untuknya? Kecuali ... jika selama ini ia memang menganggap itu tidaklah penting. Karena itulah aku membencinya," sambung Sasuke yang juga mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Perasaannya kembali berkecamuk. Perasaan benci itu kembali membakar tubuhnya.

Pria itu. Itachi. Telah meninggalkan dia dan Mikoto, yang mana Sasuke juga telah mengetahui bahwa ia tidak memiliki seorang ayah yang seharusnya mendampinginya untuk tumbuh. Mengajari dan membimbingnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa pria itu, wajah dari ayahnya. Tapi semuanya terasa baik-baik saja sampai hari kematian ibunya dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Hal itu merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke benci berandai-andai. Karena dulu, saat ia mengetahui bahwa kakak laki-lakinya seorang buronan. Ia seketika juga berandai-andai, jika saja pria itu hidup bersamanya. Pasti ia bisa melindungi Ibu. Seandainya pria itu bersamanya, maka hidupnya tidak akan seperti ini. Lalu angan-angannya semakin besar dan membawanya menuju satu kesimpulan. Apakah ayahnya tewas karena Itachi? Karena keserakahannya? Pria bodoh yang lebih memilih menjadi buronan dan meninggalkan mereka hanya demi mendapatkan tahta kekaisaran?

"Dan semua informasi tentang Itachi kudapatkan dari kertas yang sering kalian sebarkan. Dari wajah dan juga harga yang tertera untuk kematiannya. Hanya itu."

Naruto dapat melihatnya. Kebencian yang menguar jelas dari Sasuke. Jadi, inikah alasannya berniat kuat untuk membunuh Itachi. Lalu, apa yang menjadi alasan Itachi untuk merebut kekuasaan Hyuuga seperti yang disebutkan oleh Kaisar selama ini? Sebegitu inginkah berkuasa dirinya sehingga meninggalkan semua orang di hidupnya?

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naruto yang memecah keheningan itu dengan suaranya.

"Dari pertarungan tadi sudah jelas sekali kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya."

Mata hitam itu memandang kesal Naruto, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Sudah kukatakan aku akan membunuhnya, maka apapun akan kulakukan meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto cepat, "Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?"

Mata hitam Sasuke segera berpindah, disertai helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya. Tentu saja ia memikirkannya, tidak mungkin tidak. Tapi, membunuh Itachi adalah hal yang menurutnya wajib ia lakukan. Itu adalah tujuan hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sasuke sadar betul, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin terus bersama Sakura. Hidup dengan melupakan keinginan membunuhnya. Hidup tanpa beban berat itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melupakan resiko yang harus ia hadapi kala berhadapan dengan Itachi. Resiko terburuk yang harus ia tanggung adalah kematian. Yang mana artinya ia harus siap jika harus berpisah dengan Sakura. Tapi ia tahu ... ia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Terlebih sejak Sakura melindunginya dari Itachi. Ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan hadir dan terus mengusiknya. Perasaan kuat yang seakan mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu akan pergi. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan perempuan merah muda itu. Sakura. Ia ingin terus bersama dengannya, dan perasaan itu semakin menguat. Maka, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa terus bertahan. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Lain kali, jika aku kembali melawan Itachi, bisakah aku memintamu untuk menjaga Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pelan, mata hitamnya kini menatap dalam pada Naruto. Tersirat permohonan di dalamnya, "Jangan biarkan ia melakukan hal seperti tadi."

"Aku bukan pengasuh, tapi aku bisa menahannya selama kau bisa memimpin pertarungan dengan Itachi. Kurasa ini adil, untukmu dan untuk Sakura juga."

Tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke. Secara bersamaan kedua pria itu lantas menoleh ke asal suara. Naruto segera membuka pintu itu hingga menampilkan sosok Sakura yang sedikit terkejut.

Naruto tersenyum singkat, "Masuklah, urusanku juga sudah selesai."

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebelum sosok Naruto menghilang di balik pintu yang kini telah kembali tertutup.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura cemas. Ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menutupinya, ditambah mata hijaunya kini melihat ke seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sasuke telah diselimuti oleh perban.

Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke, yang tidak juga melepaskan mata hitamnya dari Sakura. Mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Mereka berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Aku lelah," ucap Sasuke cepat sebelum ada satu kata keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati setiap detik yang ia lakukan saat ini. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan buruk yang kembali menghantuinya kala ia menatap mata hijau itu. Terlebih, bayangan masa lalunya juga turut kembali datang. Sungguh, ia lelah. Bukan hanya fisiknya, namun juga batinnya.

Sosok ini. Sungguh, betapa ia tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Hening. Dan tidak ada satu pun yang mencoba untuk menghentikan kesunyian itu. Bahkan Sakura dengan jelas merasakan embusan napas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa bahunya. Sangat teratur dan tenang. Apa pria ini tertidur?

Sakura yang semula hanya diam, perlahan mulai memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke. Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Ia hirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Sasuke, sembari mengelus pelan punggung itu.

Sensasi ini terasa begitu dalam ... dan juga menenangkan. Apakah Sasuke juga merasakannya? Apakah saat ini pria itu juga sedang menenangkan diri? Karena saat mata Sakura bertatapan dengan mata Sasuke, walaupun hanya sebentar Sakura dapat melihatnya. Perasaan kalut yang terpancar jelas di mata hitam itu.

Sakura sangat ingin menanyakannya. Rasanya ia sangat ingin mengambil beban itu dari pundak Sasuke. Mengenyahkan resah yang melandanya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?" tanya Sakura pelan, yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, karena sepertinya pria itu telah terbuai oleh mimpi.

Namun apa yang diperkirakan Sakura ternyata meleset. Pria itu, Sasuke, masih terjaga dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau," jawab Sasuke, dengan posisi yang masih belum juga berubah. Namun sedetik kemudian, Sasuke langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Memeluk erat pinggang Sakura. Mendekap tubuh Sakura posesif.

"Biarkan aku beristirahat, jadi diamlah," sambung Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan rentetan pertanyaan lainnya. Sasuke ingin seperti ini. Ia ingin terus seperti ini.

Sasuke ingin ... waktu terhenti saat ini juga.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Naruto, satu-satunya pria yang tidak memiliki luka satupun di tubuhnya. Berjalan mengelilingi sekitar penginapan. Berjaga-jaga, mengingat serangan yang mereka dapat siang tadi membuat tingkat kewaspadaannya bertambah. Ia tidak ingin hal buruk datang di saat mereka sedang lengah. Lagi pula ia tidak juga bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya ia melakukan hal ini.

Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencabut pedangnya kala merasakan ada sosok yang datang mendekat. Semua orang yang telah terbuai oleh mimpi membuat penginapan ini terlampau sunyi. Sehingga Naruto dapat dengan baik mendengar bunyi di sekitarnya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia segera berbalik dengan tangan yang sudah menarik _katana_-nya. Namun belum sempat pedang itu meninggalkan sarungnya, Naruto kembali memasukkan pedangnya. Ia menghela napas kecil saat mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam itu.

"Hampir saja aku menebas kepalamu," ucap Naruto yang kembali memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran? Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja," tanya Naruto yang duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu tiang kayu itu.

Sasuke pun mengikutinya, ia duduk di tiang satunya. Dan kini mereka duduk berhadapan, "Aku sudah cukup banyak beristirahat."

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Aku bahkan tidak melihat Sakura semenjak ia masuk ke dalam ruanganmu. Kau menahannya hampir seharian."

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Naruto. Sedangkan pria kuning itu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Hinata mencarinya. Aku bahkan harus menemaninya sampai ia tertidur karena Sakura tidak ada bersamanya."

"Bukankah itu menguntungkan untukmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek di wajahnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sialan! Ia kalah telak oleh ucapan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau kecil melesat cepat dan menancap pada dinding tepat di tengah mereka. Mata kedua pria itu melebar dan bergegas berpindah menatap ke arah serangan itu berasal.

Di atas salah satu cabang pohon. Itachi berdiri dan menatap Sasuke. Pria itu muncul lagi! Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Kedua pria itu menyiagakan diri. Tangan mereka sudah menggenggam _handle katana_-nya.

"Naruto, ini urusanku!"

Mata biru Naruto melirik sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Pria itu melompat turun. Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Itachi. Ia angkat _katana_-nya tinggi, seakan siap membelah langit. Namun sayang Itachi berhasil mengelak serangan itu. Tebasan pedang Sasuke berhasil ditangkis.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menguras tenagamu. Aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu, Sasuke."

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan sampai repot-repot datang menemuiku?"

"Mendengar jawabanmu," jawabnya cepat. "Apa selama ini kau hidup bersama _kaa-san_?"

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Kau masih mengingatnya? Kau masih mengingat wanita yang sudah melahirkanmu? Jadi, sekarang kau rindu padanya? Kau ingin menemuinya?"

Mata Itachi menajam. "Tidak pernah satu kalipun di dalam hidupku, aku melupakannya," jawabnya dengan nada serius.

Sasuke terbahak-bahak. Menganggap ucapan itachi adalah ejekan untuknya. Kemarahannya memuncak. Kebencian kembali menguasai dirinya. Satu pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Itachi. Pria itu terhuyung ke belakang, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram pakaiannya hingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, berengsek!" Teriak Sasuke, "_Kaa-san_ tewas karena ulahmu!"

Kedua mata Itachi melebar. Tewas, karenanya?

"Awalnya kupikir pembantaian yang terjadi di desaku semata-mata karena keinginan untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan. Namun setelah sekian tahun akhirnya aku mengetahui kebenarannya. Ternyata salah satu _daimyo_ memberitahu petinggi kaisar kalau ia melihat Mikoto Uchiha, _Kaa-san_-mu tinggal di desa itu." Tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat. Matanya berkilat marah, namun terselip luka mendalam di mata hitam itu.

"Mereka membunuhnya. Mereka menguliti tubuh _Kaa-san_. Mereka menggantung tubuh itu kemudian membakarnya," sambungnya lirih.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, air mata itu meluncur dari mata Sasuke. Luka itu kembali menyakitinya lagi. Luka masa lalunya.

"Mereka membalas caramu membunuh petinggi Kaisar. Kau berengsek, Itachi!"

Di balik pohon tempat Sasuke bersembunyi. Ia menyaksikan semuanya. Dari atas bukit itu, dia melihat tubuh ibunya dikerek dan digantung di salah satu pohon bersama dengan tubuh penduduk desa lainnya, yang mana Sasuke yakini ada tubuh _Tou-san_ dan _Baa-san_ di salah satunya.

Sasuke muntah, perutnya lantas mual. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri menyaksikan pemandangan keji itu. Ia terus menangis kencang sembari memanggil nama ibunya hingga kesadarannya hilang.

Itulah yang membuat Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain menangis. Lemah. Ia terlalu lemah dan terlalu takut. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Rahang Itachi mengeras. Ia merasa saat itu dadanya diremas kuat-kuat. Sangat kuat sehingga ia sulit menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Jantungnya bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum. Sungguh menyakitkan. Sangat sakit hingga tanpa terasa air mengalir di kedua pipinya. Keluar begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

Kenyataan lain yang kini ia ketahui. Ibunya tewas karena dirinya.

"_Pergi selamatkan _Kaa-san_-mu dan Sasuke, Itachi. Tou-san titip mereka padamu, cepat pergi!"_

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Panas dan menusuk. Seharusnya ia bisa melindungi mereka. Ia sudah berjanji waktu itu, tapi kini karena dirinyalah ibunya tewas. Karena dirinya.

"_Kaa-san_ tewas karena dirimu dan kaubilang kau tidak pernah melupakannya? Jangan membuatku muntah karena bualanmu, berengsek! Kalau kau tidak pernah melupakannya lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu kalau kalian masih hidup," jawab Itachi dengan suaranya yang berubah serak.

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena hari itu, aku tidak bisa menemukan kalian. Hari di mana _Tou-san_ tewas di depan mataku sendiri. Kaupikir, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi kekaisaran? Aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Selama ini aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kaulakukan. Membalas dendam."

Tragis, bukan? Jika Itachi yang menyaksikan sendiri kematian ayahnya, maka Sasuke yang menyaksikan sendiri kematian ibunya hingga menyulut api dendam di keduanya. Menjadikannya suatu tujuan hidup mereka. Berjalan di atas rasa yang sama. Dendam yang akhirnya membuat mereka bertahan hidup. Membuat mereka ingin orang yang mereka benci merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Aku ingin dia merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Kehilangan segalanya. Sama seperti aku kehilangan _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san _dan juga kau saat itu. Karena itulah aku mengincar Putri Hyuuga dan berniat membunuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu, berengsek? Hinata tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Teriak Naruto menatap amarah pada Itachi.

Bola mata Itachi bergeser, menatap langsung mata biru itu, "Memang. Dia tidak ada hubungannya, tapi dia memiliki hubungan dengan Kaisar. Laki-laki yang telah membunuh Fugaku Uchiha, _Tou-san_-ku, dan membakar seluruh keluargaku!"

Reaksi Naruto tak berbeda jauh dengan reaksi Sasuke sekarang. Tidak mungkin! Hiashi Hyuuga membunuh? Kaisar Hyuuga menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha? Tapi kenapa?

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Naruto dengan kedua mata yang masih menatap Itachi tidak percaya. Pasti ada alasannya 'kan? Pasti ada, Naruto yakin itu. Pria ini hanya asal bicara!

Naruto menggeram kesal. Mengikuti desakan emosinya, ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan menarik mundur Sasuke. Itachi berhasil menghindar, ia melompat jauh kemudian berdiri di atas dinding penginapan.

"Seharusnya kau berada di sisiku. Kita harusnya memiliki dendam yang sama! Ayo, kita hancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga. Kita buat dia juga merasakan penderitaan ini, Sasuke!"

Kedua mata hitam itu saling berpandangan, "Kau tidak seharusnya melindungi Putri Hyuuga, kau seharusnya membunuhnya!"

Kemarahan Naruto memuncak. Ia lantas bergerak menyerang Itachi kembali. Naruto melompat tinggi dan langsung menebas Itachi. Namun pedang Itachi berhasil menahan serangan itu. Tubuhnya merunduk sembari memutar pedangnya, mengarahkan arah pedang Naruto ke kiri. Kemudian dengan ujung _handle katanya_-nya ia memukul telak perut Naruto.

Naruto sedikit meringkuk, di saat yang sama Itachi mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah pelipis Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya berusaha menangkis tendangan itu, sayangnya ia kalah cepat. Tubuh Naruto terjatuh dengan bagian pelipis matanya sedikit mengeluarkan darah, akibat goresan dari tendangan Itachi.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Jenderal Divisi 1. Ada saatnya kita bertarung nanti. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku ke sini hanya untuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke," mata itu kini kembali menatap Sasuke.

Terlihat jelas Sasuke sedang mencerna semua yang barusan ia dengar. Kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui. Lagi pula ia tidak bisa mendekat karena Naruto sudah kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke. Kau cukup tinggalkan tempat ini, maka aku akan datang padamu."

Sosok itu pun akhirnya menghilang. Meninggalkan dua orang yang kini sama-sama berdiri menatap kepergian Itachi dengan emosi yang berbeda. Naruto pun tanpa basa-basi langsung mendekati Sasusuke.

Diacungkan pedangnya ke leher Sasuke, "Aku tahu, aku terdengar egois. Mungkin ucapanku lebih terdengar seperti bualan untukmu, tapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Jangan bunuh Hinata."

Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan. Mata Sasuke menatap dingin, meski begitu ribuan tanya sedang menerpanya. Apakah semua yang dikatakan Itachi benar? Apakah ia dapat mempercayai segala ucapannya? Sasuke belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya, meski tahu tidak ada kebohongan dalam pancaran mata Itachi.

"Dia tidak bersalah di sini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kita harusnya mencari tahu alasan di balik semua yang dilakukan oleh Kaisar Hyuuga."

"Lalu apa aku dan _Kaa-san_-ku juga bersalah saat itu? Aku juga tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi Kaisar Hyuuga tetap ingin membunuhku. Apa alasan dirinya ingin membunuh bayi yang tidak mengerti apapun? Dia sendiri tidak membutuhkan alasan 'kan?"

"Jadi, itukah keputusanmu? Hanya demi membalas dendam?" tanya Naruto kesal. Apakah itu artinya, Sasuke berdiri di sisi Itachi?

Sasuke diam. Dan tampak ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mendengar secara langsung semua kejadian itu dari mulut Itachi.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan pedangnya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

"Lakukan saja apa yang memang harus kaulakukan. Dan satu lagi, jangan katakan 'hanya', Naruto. Kau tidak pernah mengalami apa yang aku alami."

Seiring dengan angin yang berembus. Sasuke juga berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Bulan menjadi satu-satunya saksi, dua punggung yang kini saling membelakangi dan perlahan menjauh. Mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Fajar pun mulai bangkit. Mengganti hari dan menenggelamkan kejadian itu. Pria bermata hitam itu melangkah tegap ke dalam kamarnya. Seakan tiap langkah yang ia ambil adalah keyakinan yang ia pungut untuk menegaskan keputusannya.

Dengan membawa Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya. Sasuke melangkah melewati Naruto. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar penginapan ini. Tepat saat pundak mereka bersinggungan, Naruto mengeluarkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengalami hal yang kaualami. Tapi, kau juga tidak berhak memaksakan deritamu pada orang yang tidak mengerti apapun. Jika seperti itu, kebencian tidak akan berhenti. Siklus kebencian akan berputar dan itu akan kembali padamu lagi."

Sasuke hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, "Persiapkan saja dirimu, Jenderal Divisi 1."

Setelahnya dua sosok itu berlalu tanpa bisa Naruto cegah lagi.

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya huhuhu dan sepertinya masih berlaku untuk chap depan juga *diciumTaka***

**Dan ... Saya ****(yang manis dan cakep ini) beserta suami saya -Taka****, ****juga Hanaruppi beserta suaminya (Itachi) –maaf yg pada patah hati- mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, bagi kawan2 smua yang menjalankannya ^^**

**Ya****h****, walau telat tapi gpp ya hehehe…**

**Oh ya, buat yg kemarin nanya alamat twitter saya, uhhmmm bisa di follow di dii_creamy hehehe... **

**Sampai ketemu chap depan ya ^^ **

**21-06-15**

**.**

**[U W] - Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* - **


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto Selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, berhubung chapter kemarin ripiunya —alhamdulilah—banyak. Dan saya juga kebetulan banget tidak punya luang yang teramat banyak, jadi saya minta maaf karena saya blsnya dirangkum saja ya ^^

**Q : Apakah Sasuke bakal bunuh Hinata?**

Ucul : Di chap ini terjawab kok huehehe (jawaban macam apa inih cul!) ***disiram***

**Q : Apakah Sasuke musuhan dengan Naruto?**

Ucul : Secara teknis sih iya, tapi aslinya Sasuke ngak mau kok ngelawan Naruto. Jawabannya ada juga sih di chapter ini, baca ajah :D ***disiramlagi***

**Q : Apakah pembantaian Uchiha ada hubungannya dengan Kekaisaran Haruno?**

Ucul : Hmm … gimana ya? Eeaaa ***diceburin*** hahha ada lah XD

**Q : Udah mau klimaks**** ya**** cerita****n****ya?**

Ucul : Iya, lagi anget2nya nih sekarang hahaha

**Q : Berapa chapter sih? Masih panjang ngak?**

Ucul : Masih kayanya. Engga tau juga sih hehe tapi masih pada mau kan ngikutin terus ***kedipcantik***

**Q : Bikin Sasusaku genre Romens donk?**

Ucul : Satu-satu aku sayang ibu ehh maksudnya, satu-satu dulu ajah hehe,, blom mau mikirin yg lainnya tar takut keteteran hehe (Ini aja ngaret kan)

**Q : Chapter depan wordnya panjangin?**

Ucul : Pengennya sih gitu, tapi kerjaan lagi unyu2nya jadi maaf blom bisa huaaaaaaa T-T mudah2an kedepannya bisa ya ^^

**Q : Apa Hyuuga yang bunuh Uchiha? Apa alasannya?**

Ucul : Untuk alasannya mungkin di chapter selanjutnya jadi, mampir lagi chap depan yah haha ***modus*** ^^

**Q : Kenapa keluarga Sasuke dibunuh?**

Ucul : Pengen aja ***digetok*** ya, nanti terjawab kok ^^

**Q : Apakah Kekaisaran Haruno sudah tewas semua?**

Ucul : Ngak, masih sisa Sakura tuh, tapi kan Sasuke DLL ngak ada yg tau :D kita2 aja kan yg tau hahaha ***dilempar***

**Q : Kolaborasi enak ngak sih? Rasanya gimana?**

Ucul : Rasanya tuh deg2an, cenat cenut, senang dapet henpon! ***Ditelen* **Ehem maaf, kali ini aku serius jawabnya ***ditonjok*** Katanya Hana sih klo kolaborasi biasanya tiap chapter gantian gitu ngetiknya. Nah, karena tiap chapter aku smua yg ngetik jadi ngak ada beban, karena jalan certanya suka2 aku mau gmn hahaha tapi seneng krn di beta-in sm Hana lebih tepatnya di ajarin banyak hal. Terlebih Hana itu tdk memaksakan gaya tulisan saya harus sama dgn tulisan dia, tapi lebih ke masalah teknis aja.. pokoknya menyenangkan deh ^^ seruuuu, klo saya sih! Tau klo Hana XD (Masalahnya saya yg banyak ngerepotin dia sih hahaha)

**Q : ****Pengemar One Ok Rock ya? Lagunya apa aja yang bagus?**

Ucul : Iyah donk :D . Masa band suami sendiri ngak saya dukung sih ***Cium Taka*** Lagunya banyak kok yang bagus, tapi klo masih blum terbiasa sm musik yg ngedubrak2 dengerin lagu mereka yang nyantai aja kaya Be The Light, Heartache, Pierce, Wherever u are, Chaosmyth, Living dolls, dan banyak lagi hehe. Kebetulan klo lagu yg paling aku suka dari mereka sih Cry Out, Kanzen Kankaku dreamer, Memories, The beginning, Re:Make, wah kayanya hampir semua aku sukaaaaaaa klo disebutin satu-satu bakalan panjang hehe ***Cium Taka Lagi***

**Q : Kak Ucul Salam kenal ya?**

Ucul : Salam kenal buat semua yang baru mampir ke sini, makasih banyak loh ***pelukatuatu*** maaf ngak bisa balesin satu-satu ya. Tapi aku baca semuanya dan aku senang loh ^^ plus tambah semangat juga karena kalian semua bilang Semangat! Hehe makasih. Smoga chap depan saya bisa balas seperti biasanya ^^

Makasih buat kalian yg telah mendukung kerja keras kami. Maaf klo ada salah penulisan ya.

Feeza Uchiha, **Akane Hime Chan**, Indah P, **Kurograce75**, Mira Cahya 1, **Luluralla**, Ontokkiroylee, **Harocyn** **Akko**, Guest, **Meiko Fujiwara**, Akasunaharune, **Arisahagiwara chan, **Li Iiyonume, **Misakiken**, Thasya Rafika Winata, **Tsurugi de lelouch, **Istrinya Soujiro, **Guest,** Eysha Cherryblossoms, **Mariyuki Syalfa,** Virinda, **Darkcrowds**, Aditanit, **Megan091, **Annisa Alzedy, **Nurulita as Lita-san**, Jheinchyeon, **Baekhyun SaranghaeHeni, **Kura cakun, **Cherry Hime85**. Sheryl Euphimia, **Uchiha Ouka,** Egha714, **Nikechaan**, Katsuya-l,** Wowwoh geegee,** Annisa852, **Gita Zahra, **Hanazono yuri, **6934soraoi,** PinkRamens, **The DeathStalker, **Anonim-chan, **Yuie,** Luchaaai, **Ayuniejung,** Nathalie Ichino, **ImphysLonely sugar**, Fiochan 51, **Rda, **Yunitaayu917,** Jeremy Liaz Toner,** Hikaru Sora 14, **Vanny-chan,** Miskyatuleviana, **Yoktf,** Kira, **GaemSJ,** Guest, **Dianarndraha**, SAGASAR, **Ikalutfi97,** Fiiyuki, **KuroNeko10,** AMaya No Katsumi, **Lhliya Kiryu, **Guest, **Moikomay,** Purachan,** Suket alang-alang, **Saki23, **Mantika Mochi,** Gue, **Alexaryan55****, **Aitara Fuyuharu1**.**

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah datang. Hinata pun terbangun dari mimpinya. Matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling mencari sosok Sakura yang sedari kemarin tidak juga muncul. Ia mendesah pelan. Apa Sasuke masih menahan Sakura bersamanya? Atau mungkinkah Sakura belum terbangun?

Sasuke. Kenapa tiba-tiba terbesit perasaan iri di dalam benak Hinata?

Tunggu!

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pikiran itu harus segera ia musnahkan. Tidak, tidak boleh! Sasuke hanya menyukai Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi Hinata harus sadar dengan hal itu.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Hinata segera keluar kamar dan mencari sosok Sakura. Namun kepala merah muda itu tidak juga tampak di sekitar penginapan. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat dengan kamar yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Pintu yang masih tertutup rapat menimbulkan tanya kembali di benak Hinata. Apa mereka masih terlelap?

Hinata tepat berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa sadar ia meremas-remas tangannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia mengetuk pintu itu? Atau ia memanggil nama Sakura?

Kepalanya menggeleng. Tidak! Bukankah itu tidak sopan? Hinata takut hal itu akan menganggu mereka. Tapi, sepertinya para pasukan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka. Jika mereka belum juga bangun, bukankah mereka bisa menghambat perjalanannya?

Hinata yang masih bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri tersentak kaget ketika mendapati seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Sontak Hinata memutar tubuhnya hingga bertatapan dengan Naruto. Pria yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Sakura. Aku mencari Sakura," jawab Hinata yang menunduk malu. Ia berharap semoga Naruto tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh mengenai dirinya saat ini.

Mata biru Naruto berubah sendu. Namun cepat-cepat ia kembali menegaskan pandangan matanya.

"Dia sudah pergi," ucap Naruto, yang membuat Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya hingga kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Mereka pergi semalam," sambung Naruto.

Kedua alis Hinata mengerut, "Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sudah menjadi pengawalku?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Karena kita tidak akan pergi ke kediaman Senju. Hari ini kita akan kembali ke Istana. Aku sudah memberikan laporan mengenai kejadian kemarin pada Kaisar, dan dia sudah menyetujui usulanku. Jadi mulai hari ini, Sakura dan juga Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi pengawalmu," jawab Naruto tegas.

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya melaporkan mengenai insiden penyerangan Itachi. Ia tidak menceritakan kronologi perihal kejadian tadi malam. Ia masih menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat dari semua orang, termasuk Hinata.

"Lagi-lagi kalian memutuskan semua seenaknya! Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu denganku?" Hinata menaikkan nada bicaranya. Matanya menatap kesal pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja karena hal itu membahayakanmu!"

"Setidaknya kau bertanya mengenai pendapatku terlebih dahulu, Naruto! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku sesukamu!" Satu jari Hinata menunjuk tegas pada Naruto. Emosi sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Selalu saja ia diperlakukan sesuka hati mereka.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku berbicara dengan Sakura. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamaku. Atau aku akan meminta pada _Tou-san_ untuk memberikan pekerjaan pada Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Atau setidaknya, aku akan meminta dia untuk datang menemuiku lagi." Ucapan Hinata terhenti. Dengan segera ia mencengkram kedua lengan Naruto, di mana kepalanya sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap kedua mata Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa saat itu kau tidak membangunkanku saja? Harusnya kau memberitahukanku, Naruto! Kenapa kau diam saja? Mungkin saja saat itu Sakura ingin berpamitan padaku 'kan?"

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tidak juga berniat untuk menggubris Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata. Ia tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui tentang perkataan Itachi mengenai Kaisar Hyuuga, ayahnya. Meski belum tentu ucapan Itachi sepenuhnya benar, namun hal itu tetap akan membuatnya menderita.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa melihat Hinata menderita.

"Maaf, Naruto-_sama_. Persiapan keberangkatan telah selesai," ucap salah satu bawahan Naruto yang lantas segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Ayo, Hinata," ucap Naruto yang segera melepaskan cengkraman Hinata. Mengabaikan Hinata yang menunduk sembari mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Naruto terus saja berjalan pergi hingga ucapan Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya. Membuat Hinata hanya dapat menatap punggung Naruto.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Padahal Kaisar mempercayakan hal ini padaku. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mempercayakan tugas besar padaku dan kau mengacaukannya begitu saja. Untuk pertama kalinya, _Tou-san_-ku mengandalkanku. Dan kau menghancurkannya."

Hinata terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu sembari berjalan menyusul Naruto yang masih terdiam, yang tidak juga menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata. Naruto diam, dengan mata yang menatap ke depan.

Wajahnya tetap tenang, tapi tidak pada perasaannya. Bohong jika Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua ini. Ia tahu Hinata kecewa padanya. Naruto tahu sedari dulu Hinata ingin ayahnya melihatnya. Dan mengakuinya.

"Padahal aku sangat memercayaimu."

Persis saat posisi mereka sudah sejajar. Hinata mengucapkan itu dengan pandangan yang juga ikut menatap ke depan, kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Nada ucapan penuh penekanan yang dilontarkan Hinata barusan. Ucapan dingin dan penuh dengan rasa kecewa dari perempuan yang sangat ia cintai.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kencang. Mata birunya menatap nanar punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Naruto sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan melindungi Hinata. Meski pun Hinata membencinya, karena Naruto tidak ingin melihat Hinata terluka.

Hinata segera membuang muka saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata biru milik Naruto, yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di sampingnya. Naruto juga sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan menemani Hinata. Tak peduli jika Hinata menolak keputusan itu.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Hinata berada dalam bahaya. Ia akan melindunginya. Ia harus melindunginya. Karena kali ini lawannya bukan hanya Itachi.

Selama perjalanan dua orang berbeda jenis itu pun tidak juga berniat untuk membuka mulut mereka. Hanya kebisuan yang terjadi. Tapi tidak di dalam benak mereka. Hinata sibuk memikirkan keberadaan Sakura, dan juga rasa kesalnya pada Naruto. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan berbicara pada Naruto.

Hinata marah. Harusnya Naruto tahu bahwa baru kali ini Hinata memiliki seorang teman selain dirinya. Baru kali ini Hinata menemukan orang yang tidak memandang dirinya hanya dari kedudukan yang ia miliki. Sakura tulus berteman dengannya. Dan Hinata sangat menyayanginya.

Harusnya Naruto tahu itu, tapi mengapa ia membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja? Terlebih Naruto juga mengambil keputusan sepihak tentang pembatalan tugas Kaisar padanya. Dan juga memutuskan sepihak mengenai pengawalan Sakura dan Sasuke, tanpa berunding terlebih dahulu dengannya.

_Ada apa, Naruto? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini bukan seperti dirimu._

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto sesaat sebelum kembali memandang jendela di sampingnya.

_Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?_

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih memikirkan ucapan Hinata. Ucapan yang terus terputar tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"_Padahal aku sangat memercayaimu."_

Kata-kata itu terus menghantuinya. Kata-kata yang terus menusuk-nusuk perasaan Naruto. Kata-kata yang membuat Naruto mengingat kepingan masa lalunya.

"_Aku tidak mau jadi perempuan!" Teriak gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu sembari melepas semua atribut yang biasa dikenakan oleh perempuan._

_Alis Naruto berkerut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mata birunya menatap heran pada sosok perempuan kecil yang kini menangis dan melempar semua atribut itu ke sungai._

_Sosok yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Putri dari seorang kaisar, yang mana dulu ayahnya pernah mengenalkannya. Gadis kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Meski ia sering bertemu dengannya di istana, namun ia jarang berbicara dengannya karena Hinata lebih banyak diam._

"_Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto yang kini bediri tepat di samping Hinata._

_Gadis kecil itu menoleh. Kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata, "Aku tidak mau jadi perempuan. Aku ingin jadi laki-laki saja," jawab Hinata yang kembali menangis kencang._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak sengaja mendengar para pelayan istana berbicara. Mereka mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Kaisar Hyuuga menginginkan anak laki-laki. Bukan anak perempuan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa _Tou-san_ tidak pernah mau bermain denganku."_

"_Kau 'kan bisa bermain dengan _Kaa-san_-mu."_

"_Aku sudah sering bermain dengan _Kaa-san_. Aku juga ingin bermain dengan _Tou-san_."_

"_Kalau begitu denganku saja. Bagaimana?"_

_Hinata diam sejenak. Matanya __yang basah __menatap mata biru Naruto, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk ragu, "Tapi aku tetap ingin jadi laki-laki saja, karena aku ingin _Tou-san_ bangga padaku. Aku ingin bisa meneruskan nama Hyuuga."_

"_Sayang sekali, padahal kau itu sangat cantik."_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak mau dibilang cantik." _

"_Tapi kau memang cantik."_

"_Kenapa kau terus bilang begitu!?"_

"_Karena aku suka rambutmu. Rambutmu bagus dan panjang seperti _Kaa-san_. Jadi kau juga cantik seperti _Kaa-san._ Dan cantik itu bagus."_

"_Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka rambut panjang! Kalau begitu besok aku akan memotong rambutku karena laki-laki itu berambut pendek, dan mulai besok aku akan membuat _Tou-san_ bangga padaku. Aku akan menjadi anak laki-laki yang diinginkannya. Kau pasti akan membantuku 'kan?"_

_Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Aku akan membantu, jadi jangan menangis lagi."_

_Tangan mungilnya menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata. Dan setelahnya Naruto dapat melihat senyuman gadis kecil itu. Senyuman yang ternyata sangat ia sukai._

Lamunan Naruto terhenti kala ia mendapati sesuatu menabrak sisi tubuh sebelah kirinya. Senyuman kecil mengembang di wajahnya ketika melihat Hinata tertidur dan bersandar padanya. Ia semakin merapatkan diri dan mengatur posisi tubuhnya sepelan mungkin agar Hinata merasa nyaman.

Mata birunya terus menatap wajah Hinata. Ada sedikit rasa sesal mendera Naruto. Ia tahu, Hinata bukan hanya merasa kecewa tapi ia juga merasa sedih. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah mau memperlihatkannya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Terlebih di depan ayahnya.

Ia selalu memberontak. Sebagai bentuk rasa kekecewaannya dari semua yang telah ia lakukan agar ayahnya memperhatikannya. Seakan ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga kuat. Bahwa ia juga bisa melakukannya meski ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Hinata ingin menunjukkan pada ayahnya. Bahwa ia juga bisa diandalkan. Ia bisa meneruskan nama Hyuuga. Ia pantas menyandang nama Hyuuga. Karena itu Hinata selalu melanggar semua peraturan. Terutama tentang hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang putra mahkota. Maka ia akan melakukannya, dan meninggalkan semua hal yang harus dilakukan sebagai seorang putri.

Dan Naruto. Hanya Naruto-lah satu-satunya tempat di mana Hinata bisa menumpahkan semuanya. Ketika Hinata sedang merasa lemah. Merasa takut. Merasa ragu. Dan merasa sedih. Ia tunjukkan semua pada Naruto, sisi yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari semua orang. Tapi sekarang Hinata tidak lagi memercayainya.

Dan kini Hinata juga bersembunyi darinya.

Tangannya mengelus pelan rambut Hinata yang menghalangi wajahnya. Rambut yang sedari dulu sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mata birunya menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang tertidur. Begitu tenang. Tanpa beban.

Naruto ingin sekali melindunginya. Naruto ingin menjaganya. Tidak ingin Hinata menangis. Karena itu ia harus mencari tahu kebenarannya. Akan ia selesaikan semuanya sendiri.

Dan kemudian ia akan menanggungnya. Menanggung rasa benci Hinata, jika ucapan Itachi memang benar adanya.

Ia cium helaian rambut Hinata. Dan kata-kata itu kembali terputar.

"_Padahal aku sangat memercayaimu."_

"Maaf," ucap Naruto dengan mata biru yang berubah sayu. Kemudian Naruto mencium ujung kepala Hinata. Matanya terpejam sembari meresapi wangi yang selalu ia sukai.

_Percayalah padaku sekali lagi. Hinata._

Naruto sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Mengatakan semuanya. Dan menurut Naruto, lebih baik seperti ini saja.

.

**(Sebelumnya di tempat Sasuke)**

Kedua pria Uchiha itu kembali bertemu. Tak perlu cukup waktu lama bagi Itachi menunggu kedatangan adiknya. Ia sudah memperhitungkan bahwa Sasuke pasti akan datang padanya.

Tapi ternyata perhitungannya sedikit meleset ketika mata hitamnya mendapati sosok perempuan merah muda berada di dalam gendongan Sasuke. Perempuan yang berhasil melukainya saat itu.

Tepat saat mata hitam Itachi berpindah menatap Sasuke. Pria itu langsung mengeluarkan suaranya, "Perempuan ini bersamaku."

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Harusnya kau sadar, perempuan itu hanya akan menghambat kita saja."

"Jangan berani mengaturku. Jangan berlagak menjadi kakakku sekarang."

Kedua mata hitam itu sama-sama menatap tegas lawan bicara mereka. Sama-sama mempertahankan ego mereka.

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu," ucap Itachi yang kemudian memilih berjalan pergi.

Itachi membawa mereka ke salah satu penginapan. Tempat istirahat mereka sebelum kembali pergi menuju kediaman Senju. Lagi pula ia harus menceritakan tentang rencana yang ia sudah siapkan untuk menghancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga pada Sasuke.

Rencana yang sudah ia susun bertahun-tahun. Rencana bersama dengan Hashirama Senju.

Mata Itachi sempat melirik sesaat pada perempuan merah muda yang dibawa Sasuke. Akankah perempuan itu menyetujuinya? Akankah perempuan itu akan mendukung jalan yang dipilih oleh Sasuke? Jalan dendam? Jalan kehancuran?

Perempuan itu. Itachi meragukannya. Itachi tidak ingin jika nantinya perempuan itu akan mengacaukan rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak lama. Terlebih pada Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin hal itu akan mempengaruhi keputusan Sasuke, yang mungkin bisa berujung pada kegagalan.

Sepertinya Itachi harus merencanakan kembali kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk itu. Karena tampaknya perempuan itu memiliki arti penting untuk adiknya, yang tidak bisa ia remehkan. Ia harus menyusun kembali langkah-langkah yang harus ia ambil untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi.

….

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka. Bola mata hijau itu bergerak menatap sekeliling hingga membuatnya tersadar bahwa dirinya berada di kamar yang asing baginya. Seingatnya, terakhir ia menemani Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur. Tapi ruangan yang ia tempati kali ini bukanlah kamar Sasuke dan juga bukan kamar Hinata. Lalu di mana ini?

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang kini masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan Sakura.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu," ucap Sasuke tegas, "Ini tentang misi balas dendamku."

Mata Sakura menatap tak percaya dengan semua penjelasan Sasuke. Tentang bagaimana kedua orangtuanya tewas, hingga membuat Itachi memutuskan untuk membalas dendam. Hingga yang paling mengejutkan adalah pelaku pembunuh ayah Sasuke. Yang ternyata adalah Kaisar Hyuuga.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremas di atas pahanya.

"Apa alasan Kaisar Hyuuga melakukan itu?" Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke ragu. Suaranya berubah pelan. "Apa semua yang dikatakan Itachi benar?"

"Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran kata-katanya."

Sakura sedikit terhentak. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pria di hadapannya. Jadi Sasuke kini berada di pihak Itachi?

Menyadari keterkejutan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menggenggam erat tangan perempuan itu. Ia tahu hal ini tidak mudah diterima oleh Sakura.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura."

Mata mereka masih saling memandang. Sakura pun tidak langsung menanggapi permintaan Sasuke. Semua masih terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Dalam waktu semalam semuanya berubah. Mereka tadinya berada di pihak Kaisar. Kini tak lagi berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Apakah itu artinya Sasuke juga akan membunuh Hinata? Seperti yang ingin Itachi lakukan selama ini?

"Hinata? Apakah kau juga akan membunuhnya?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke melihatnya. Pancaran mata Sakura yang meredup kala melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Bahkan terselip kesedihan di sana yang sedang coba Sakura sembunyikan.

Mata Sasuke lantas menghindari mata hijau itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menarik perempuan merah muda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tahu ini adalah hal tersulit yang akan ia alami ketika ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di sisi Itachi. Hal yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Sasuke terasa berat. Jika biasanya ia akan bebas melakukan apapun atau memutuskan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya, maka kali ini tidak lagi. Ada satu sisi di mana ia akan memikirkan Sakura.

Dengan semua hal yang ia putuskan. Semua hal yang akan ia lakukan. Sasuke pasti memikirkan bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa ia akan senang? Apa hal itu tidak akan menyakitinya? Atau apakah Sakura akan bisa menerimanya? Apa Sakura akan mendukungnya? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang menyangkut perempuan merah muda itu.

Sejak bayangan kejadian mengerikan yang dialami oleh ibunya muncul saat Sasuke melihat punggung Sakura. Membuat Sasuke terus dilanda perasaan cemas. Perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Sakura. Dan perasaan itu membuatnya bimbang.

Seperti saat ini. Sasuke bimbang dengan perasaannya. Perasaan yang terus saja menganggunya. Perasaan yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Perasaan ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan perkataan yang ia sendiri tidak menyakininya. Ia memang tidak tahu, namun alasan kata-kata itu keluar adalah karena ia tidak ingin Sakura menjauh darinya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura pergi.

Sasuke takut Sakura tidak bisa menerima keputusannya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Apa kau bisa menerimanya, Sakura? Jika aku melakukan hal itu?"

Kepala merah muda itu langsung menggeleng cepat. Dan tanpa bisa Sasuke lihat, ada genangan di kedua sudut matanya. Sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba untuk menahan air itu agar tidak tumpah.

Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti harus bagaimana menyikapi hal ini? Sudah jelas ia sangat mencintai pria yang sedang memeluknya erat. Ia tahu kekejaman yang telah dialami pria itu. Hal yang tidak bisa lantas terlupa begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura juga sadar. Ia tidak bisa mendukung hal itu. Membunuh Hinata. Seseorang yang jelas tidak bersalah di sini. Sakura tahu ini tidak adil untuk Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga menyayangi Hinata layaknya saudara.

Sakura bimbang. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berdiri di sisi sebelah mana? Ia harus mendukung sebelah mana?

Mata Sasuke terpejam sesaat. Sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah mengetahui apa jawaban Sakura. Sasuke hanya butuh meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan tentang siapa yang bersalah di sini. Ini tentang suatu hal yang tidak bisa aku terima. Tentang kematian orang-orang yang kusayangi. Orang-orang yang berarti di hidupku. Aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Apakah dengan begitu, kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawabnya. Kedua tangannya kini ikut membalas pelukan erat pria itu. Ia dekap kuat, dengan satu tangan yang kini membelai lembut punggung pria itu. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan juga Sakura sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau membunuh Hinata. Bisakah?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Memikirkan pertanyaan itu dalam-dalam. Jawaban itu lantas tidak langsung meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, setengah ragu. Gumaman tanpa arti. Karena Sasuke juga sadar, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tidak ingin membunuh Hinata. Dan itu semakin kuat ketika mendengar permintaan Sakura.

Mungkin ia bisa untuk tidak membunuh Hinata tapi ia akan tetap menghancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga. Meski itu tandanya ia akan berhadapan dengan Naruto. Salah satu orang yang sebenarnya enggan untuk Sasuke lawan.

Namun sebelum membuat keputusan itu, Sasuke akan mencari kebenaran ucapan Itachi. Ya, itulah tujuan awal Sasuke menyetujui untuk berada di sisinya. Setelah mendengarnya barulah Sasuke akan memutuskan.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Akan kupertimbangkan, setelah aku mendengar penjelasan Itachi."

Setelah kepergian Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Merendam tubuhnya di air hangat. Menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sendiri masih tidak memercayainya. Kejadian ini. Mengapa semuanya jadi serumit ini?

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya. Apa semua ucapan Itachi benar? Kenapa Kaisar Hyuuga membunuh ayah mereka? Untuk apa Kaisar Hyuuga melakukan itu?

Namun sekeras apapun Sakura memikirkannya. Ia tetap tidak juga menemukan jawabannya. Sepertinya Sasuke benar. Ia harus memastikan ucapan Itachi. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Dan mengapa?

Lalu, bagaimana jika semua itu benar? Dan Kaisar Hyuuga membunuh karena alasan yang kejam. Demi kepentingannya semata. Lantas bagaimana? Sedangkan Sakura masih tidak bisa menerima jika Sasuke harus membunuh Hinata. Apa ia bisa menghentikannya?

Apakah ia bisa menghentikan perasaan dendam Sasuke?

Mata hijau itu berubah sayu. Ada keraguan di pancaran mata itu. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu. Pasalnya ia bukan Sasuke. Terlebih Sakura tidak mengalami kejadian mengenaskan itu. Meski kedua orangtua—yang Sakura tahu bukan kedua orangtua kandungnya tewas dengan cara mengerikan. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan dendam.

Entah karena Sakura tidak mau atau karena semua pembantai itu telah dibunuh oleh Sasuke?

Mungkinkah karena semua pembantai itu telah tewas maka Sakura bisa merasa tenang?

Seandainya saja para pembantai itu masih hidup. Apakah Sakura juga akan mengambil jalan yang Sasuke pilih? Balas dendam?

Apakah perasaan benci itu juga akan mengaliri aliran darahnya?

Sakura tidak tahu jawabannya. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Juga dengan perasaan Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengerti.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana?

Seselesainya membersihkan diri. Sakura berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Sasuke memang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemui Itachi, karena itu Sakura tidak perlu lagi mencari sosok Sasuke.

Lagi pula Sasuke sendiri meminta Sakura untuk tetap berada di dalam kamar—setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Menunggunya. Sakura dengan senang hati menurutinya karena ia sendiri belum mau bertemu dengan Itachi.

Masih ada perasaan janggal. Lebih tepatnya, masih ada perasaan takut melihat sosok itu. Ia yang semula adalah lawan. Seketika berubah menjadi kawan. Dan Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menabrak keras tubuh Sakura. Membuat langkahnya sempat goyah, yang untungnya tidak sampai membuat Sakura terjatuh. Seketika Sakura menunduk kala mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan mata orang yang menabraknya.

Orang itu. Orang yang dihindarinya. Itachi.

"Ma- maaf," ucap Sakura, yang masih menunduk menghindari mata hitam itu.

Meski tahu bahwa ini murni ketidaksengajaan, tapi masih ada perasaan tak nyaman di benak Sakura. Perasaan canggung meski ia tahu semua alasan mengapa Itachi memilih untuk membalas dendam. Terlebih mata itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Meski memiliki warna mata yang sama. Mata Sasuke tidak sekelam mata Itachi. Sakura masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan pada mata Sasuke.

Mata hitam Itachi masih menatap lekat Sakura. Lebih tepatnya menatap lurus pada bandul kalung Sakura yang keluar dari persembunyiannya akibat tabrakan itu.

Bandul kelopak bunga sakura.

Seketika terbesit dengan cepat di dalam benak Itachi sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kelopak bunga sakura. Sebuah simbol. Sebuah simbol di masa lalunya. Simbol yang ia ketahui adalah milik Kekaisaran .…

"Haruno," gumam Itachi pelan, yang langsung mendapat tatapan dari mata hijau Sakura.

Sakura jelas sekali mendengar Itachi menyebut sesuatu tentang kalung miliknya. Tidak salah lagi. Ia pasti tidak salah mendengarnya. Pria itu menyebut "Haruno". Apakah pria itu mengetahui tentang Kekaisaran Haruno?

Namun belum sempat Sakura melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang terbesit di dalam kepalanya. Itachi sudah lebih dahulu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. Kini ingatan tentang simbol itu terputar di kepalanya. Ingatan tentang kejadian di masa lalunya. Potongan kejadian yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Perempuan itu. Mungkinkah?

Itachi hampir tidak memercayainya, tapi kalung itu adalah bukti. Kalung itu adalah saksi. Saksi bisu antara dirinya dan wanita itu. Dulu.

Jadi apakah benar? Bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang pernah Itachi selamatkan dulu?

Tidak salah lagi!

Kakinya terus melaju mencari sosok adik laki-lakinya. Sejenak Itachi telah melupakan misi balas dendamnya. Dalam benaknya hanya berputar mengenai Haruno. Membuatnya sesegera mungkin harus memberitahu perihal ini pada adik laki-lakinya.

Kedua pria yang sama-sama saling mencari akhirnya bertemu di satu titik. Di halaman belakang penginapan itu. Dua pria yang sama-sama memiliki hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

Tepat saat mereka berhadapan. Suara Itachi-lah yang lebih dahulu terlontar dari mulutnya. Membuat kedua mata Sasuke melebar, tidak terima dengan ucapan pria itu. Ucapan yang terdengar seperti perintah mutlak darinya, yang juga terpancar jelas dari tatapan matanya.

"Jauhi perempuan itu!"

Baru saja Sasuke berniat untuk membantah ucapan Itachi. Pria itu, kakak laki-lakinya, kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Tinggalkan perempuan itu, sebelum dia membencimu."

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Saya tau saya udah keterlaluan ngaretnya, saya mohon maaf ya ^^ kebetulan kemarin2 saya sibuk fokus di Fic saya yang untuk Event BTC judulnya SILENCE (Aku promo dikit gpp yak hahahahha) Jadi yang belum baca, silakan mampir hihihi eh bukan, tapi Ayo Mampir! (Pake maksa hihihi) becanda ding :p**

**Oh,ya ! Saya dan Hanaruppi -Beserta suami2 kami- wkwkwk mau ngucapin Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf klo selama ini ada kata-kata yang tidak menyenangkan dari kami, mohon dimaafkan ya. Gpp ya kecepetan, karena saya rasa minggu depan saya tidak update hehehe, hmm yah masih blom tau kapan update lagi tapi saya harap ngak sengaret chapter ini hehehe**

**Oke, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya ^^ **

**.**

**12-07-15**

**.**

**[U W] -Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*-  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Lady Uchiharuno : **Iya, maaf kmtn apdetnya lama ya ^^

**Rda :** Hihi nanti lama2 TBC nya juga ilang hoho, wahh kan gantian naruhina jg pny peran penting disini hehe ^^

**Moikomay :** Hihihi dichap ini dijelasin kok wuaahhh makasih loh udah suka Fic ku yg itu hehe makasih ya ^^

**Ikalutfi97 :** Hihihi di chap ini terjawab kok dan dan kepisah ngak ya wkwkwk

**KuroNeko10 :** Fius syukur deh klo masih seru buat dibaca sm kamu ^^ di chap ini terjawab kok, jadi silakan dibaca ya ^^

**Guest :** Hihihi, aku seneng baca ripiumu terlihat sangat antusias sekali ^^ smoga chap ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaranmu ya ^^

**Guest :** Hum mini orang sama bukan ya hohoho well kita lihat saja apakah analisa mu benar atau tidak hehe

**Annisa852 :** Aku seneng klo kamu suka ^^ tentu aku selalu semangat kok buat lanjutin crt ini ^^ dan soal THR huhuhu aku ngak dapet malah kebagian bagi2 THR buat ponakan hehehe *diacurcol*

**Herocyn Akko :** Aihhhh kamu tau aja sih cara nyenengin hatiku :3 dichap ini terjawab kok, dan ngak telat2 amat kan skrg updatenya hehehe

**Aiko Asari :** Halooo aikooooo :D ya gpp, sama2 makasih jg udah ripiu ^^ gpp kok, saya emang sengaja ngasih clue biar ditebak hehe yang jahat itu tukang jualan knp pada ikutan libur *lah!

**Vanny-chan :** Maaf kmrn lama apdet ya ^^ Huaaaa *nangisdipelukanTaka* aku ngak nyangka kamu smpe sgitunya sm crt ini, makasih loh aku beneran terhura huhu, smoga chap ini bisa menyenangkan buatmu ya

**Dianarndraha :** Smoga chap ini bisa ngilangin rasa penasaranmu ya hehe silakan dibaca ^^

**PinkRamen :** Maaf kmrn lama apdet ya huhu skrg aga lumayan cepet kan hohoho, dan semoga chap ini membayar rasa penasaranmu ya ^^

**The DeathStalker :** Laahhh knp takut gitu? Aku ngak gigit kok, udah lumayan jinak hhahhaa it's oke gpp kok ^^ makasih buat smangatnya ^^

**Yoktf : **Hihi udah kaya judul pelem aja, ada apa dengan cincah hehehe

M**antika Mochi : **Aaaaa… ada sesuatu lah hihihi

**Cherryhime85 : **Well ya memang tidak baik sih untuk hubungan mereka hahaha pokoknya jawaban pertanyaanmu ada dichap ini hihi

**Ciheelight : **Oh ngak kok, ripiumu tidak menyakiti kok ^^ dan smoga chap ini membayar luas rasa penasaranmu ya hehe

**Sagasar : **Ini udah aku panjangin lohhhh, ya skrg lebih focus ke urusan crimenya dulu hehe, dan apakah tebakanmu benar heheh

**Eysha Cherryblossoms** : Hihihi ngak lama kok updatenya, Ya kan? Ya, kan? *diamaksa* wkwkwk

**SantiDwiMw :** Semoga mereka bisa terus bersatu ya *ketawajahat* hohoho

**Fiiyuki :** Hihihi silahakn dibaca chap ini ya ^^

**Yuie :** Uhmmm ada apa ya? Hohoho dan ngak ngaret kan chap ini hehe

**EndraPrima :** Iya udah dilanjut ^^

**Arisahagiwara :** Hihi kayanya kebalik deh, aku perempuan hehe kan istri taka, masa cowo sih -,-

**Suket alang-alang :** Jawabanya adalah jreng jreng, silakan menuju kebawah hihihi

**Guest :** Jangan salah, Itachi itu saying bgt loh sama adenya cieehhhh, jd dia ngelakuin itu demi adiknya juga ^^

**Virinda :** Skrg apinya nemplok dibadan aku nih huhu tepar

**Shita15 :** Yg terjadi ada di chapter ini silakan dibaca ya hohohoho

**Sheryl Euphimia** : Ini udah apdet loh, ngak lama kan *kedipcantik*

**Imphyslonely sugar :** Hohoho pisah ngak yaaaaa *ditelen* pokoknya dibaca aja ya hehe

**Ayuniejung :** Hahaha aku ketawa loh baca ripiumu sumpeh rasanya pengen nangkep itu HP (Lumayan kan hahhaa)

**Wowwoh geegee :** Hihi maaf jatah Sasusaku seuprit hoho yah bgtulah kudu gantian soalnya hehehe

**GaemSJ :** Udah kupanjangin loh chap ini ^^

**Saki23 :** Heheh map kmrn telat bgt ya apdetnya yosh silakan dinikmati chap ini ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Tentu tidak hihihi, Itachi udha milik si Hana katanya hehe

**Aitara Fuyuharu 1 :** Masa sih manis, ya sebelas, sebelas setengah lah manisnya sm aku hohoho *dilempar* iya lagunya emang bagus2 kok hihihi siapa dulu suamiku gt loch eeeaaaa hihihi oh, ya salam balik dari Hana loh ^^

**Kyuaiioe :** Iya dilanjutin kok ;D

**Nathalie Ichino :** Hihi maaf sasusaku scenenya sedikit ya, hihi well kita lihat aja reaksi sasuke ya hehe

**Misakiken :** Tau si Itachi ngapain sih hohoho *diizanami*

**6934soraoi :** Hihi jawabannya ada di chap ini kok, dan saya ngak pernah ngerasa gmn2 kok baca isi ripiu minta apdet cepet hihi, dan isi ripiumu tidak pernah menyinggung kok ^^ makasih ya ^^

Salam balik dari Kak Hana ^^

**Hikaru Sora 14 :** Betul, Naruhina dan Sasusaku sama2 tersakiti hoohohoh

**Luchaaai :** Wkwkwkwk Itachi ngejones wkwkwk Itachi sm Saku ngak punya hubungan apa2, Cuma sebatas adik dan kaka ipar aja loh hahhaa

**Michelle :** Hai salam kenal juga y ^^ blom tau tamat dichapter brp, ttp ditunggu aja ya ^^

**Annisa Alzedy :** Masiha da rahasianya nih, klo udah terbongkar brarti dikit lagi ending haha

**Ha Ni :** Yeyeyeye makaish juga udah ripiu ya ^^

**Thasya Rafika Winata :** Ini dia penjelasannya silakan dibaca ^^

**Nikechaaan :** Sasuke skrg balak kebanyakan galau hahhaha

**DarkCrows :** Iya maaf telat kmrn ya hehe, jawabannya di chap ini silakan ^^

**B Skypiea :** Haloo ^^ gpp, makasih udah baca ^^ saya sungguh2 senang baca ripiunya hehe jadi malu saya (Biasanya jg malu-maluin luh) tenang kata-katanya tidak ada yg menyinggung sama sekali kok, makasih banyak ya ^^

**Mariyuki Syalfa :** Gimana ya? Ngak gmn2 sih *dilempar* hihi pokoknya baca aja chap ini ya hehe

**Kurograce75 :** Haha bisa jadi bisa jadi :D iya kita sodara tidak sekandung (Apaan!) Kenal sama hanaruppi karena dia bales ripiu saya (Padahal waktu itu saya ngak login) saya smpe terharu baca balesannya. Ngak nyangka aja dia smpe nyari id saya huhu. Dan Hanaruppi orangnya sangat welcome sekali, secara saya masih newbie tapi dia ngak mandang hal itu. Dan kebetulan obrolan kita nyambung gitu. Iya udah saya smpaikan ke Hana kok katanya salam balik. ^^

**Gita Zahra :** Silakan menuju ke bawah untuk mendapatkan jawabannya hehhee

**Tiya-chan :** Iya ini dilanjut hehe

**Kura Cakun** : Hehe maaf ya kudu gantian sm genre crimenya biar cpt selesai crtnya hihih

**Haruki Ahou :** Iya Sasuke emang kece disini hohoho

**Hotarobi-chan :** Etto, aku malah baru tau loh ada anime basilik, blom pernah ntn (Ketingalan jamban) Dan sepertinya saya tdk bisa memenuhi requestmu maaf ya huhu gpp ya ^^

**Nurulita As Lita-san :** Jawabannya ada dibawah sini hehe silakan ^^

**East Robo :** Silakan diliat feelingmu bener apa engge hehe

**CherryBlossoms :** Hehe karena Sasuke dendam

**Mira Cahya 1** : Ada sesuatu lah diantara mereka haha, well sejak Fic ini beredar di pasaran hahhaa, selama ini memang dirahasiakan tapi skrg udah go public hahahaha

Makasih buat kalian *pelukatuatu* makasih buat terus memberi semangat sama kami ^^ maaf klo ada yg kelewat atau ada kata2 yng kurang mengenakan. Mohon di maafkan ya ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

"Tinggalkan perempuan itu, sebelum dia membencimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Akhirnya kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, setelah ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Mata hitamnya menatap curiga pada Itachi. Apakah ini adalah salah satu akal bulusnya untuk menjauhkan Sakura darinya? Karena Sasuke tahu dari awal ia membawa Sakura bersamanya, Itachi terlihat jelas tidak menyetujuinya.

"Jangan bicara seakan kau mengenalnya!" sambung Sasuke kesal.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku tahu tentangnya?"

Itachi menghentikan ucapannya sesaat, mencoba untuk membaca raut wajah yang ditampilkan Sasuke saat ini. Raut wajah tak percaya.

"Perempuan itu … Haruno, benar, bukan?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan urusan kita?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha terlihat sedatar mungkin seakan ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar tidaklah mengejutkan untuknya.

Lagi pula jika memang Sakura adalah keturunan Haruno, lantas mengapa Itachi menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Sakura? Bukankah hal itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan misi balas dendam mereka?

"Tidak ada. Tapi ada hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian _Tou-san_."

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal. Ia berusaha untuk menahan perasaan kesalnya. Apa-apaan ucapan Itachi barusan? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura terkait dengan kematian ayahnya, jika Itachi saja baru mengenal Sakura? Jadi Sasuke sendiri bisa menjamin bahwa Sakura juga tidak mengenal ayah mereka. Apa pria itu sedang melontarkan lelucon padanya?

Pria itu, Itachi. Apa tujuan ia mengatakan ini padanya? Apakah Itachi benar-benar berniat membuat ia menjauhi Sakura? Usaha yang sia-sia saja. Bodoh!

Sasuke mendengus sembari menampilkan senyum remehnya, "Jangan konyol, Itachi."

"Aku jadi semakin meragukan ceritamu. Apa semua yang kaukatakan padaku waktu itu benar? Atau kau sedang mengarang cerita padaku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menatap Itachi tajam.

"Ucapanmu kali ini tidak masuk akal," lanjutnya.

Tatapan Itachi masih tetap tenang. Wajahnya pun masih mengisyaratkan keseriusan. Tegas. Seakan berkata secara tidak langsung bahwa tidak ada satu kebohongan pun dalam ucapannya.

Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin tidak menyukai kondisi ini. Firasat buruk. Ya, ia merasa bahwa ucapan Itachi selanjutnya adalah hal buruk untuknya.

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku sedang bercanda saat ini?"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Itachi! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Kaisar Hyuuga-lah yang membunuh _Tou-san_? Lalu mengapa sekarang kau membawa Haruno ke dalamnya? Yang mana dari ucapanmu yang harus kupercaya sekarang?"

"Semuanya. Semua yang kukatakan padamu adalah kebenarannya."

.

**[Di tempat Naruto]**

Sesampainya di Istana. Beberapa pelayan Istana sudah berbaris menyambut kedatangan rombongan Putri Hyuuga. Satu orang pengawal membuka pintu kereta kuda Hinata. Naruto yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu itu lantas segera turun, kemudian satu tangannya terjulur untuk membantu Hinata turun dari kereta.

Hinata sempat menatap uluran tangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Menolak uluran tangan itu. Dengan sedikit susah payah, Hinata turun dari kereta dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Semua pasang mata di sana menatap heran pemandangan barusan. Para pengawal dan pelayan istana termasuk Nenek Chiyo—pengasuh Hinata, hanya terdiam menyaksikannya. Bisa dibilang pemandangan barusan merupakan suatu hal yang sangat langka. Namun mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kala melihat Jenderal Divisi 1 mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tangan yang tadi diabaikan oleh Hinata.

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Raut wajah yang seakan menahan sakit teramat sangat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, namun ia terus berucap di dalam hatinya. Bagaikan merapalkan sebuah mantra. Mantra yang ia ciptakan untuk mengusir perasaan sakit itu.

_Tidak apa-apa. Inilah resikonya. _

Sebenarnya kondisi itu tidak berbeda dengan Hinata, yang kini mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Meski ia berjalan tegap seakan memperlihatkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun Nenek Chiyo yang berjalan di sampingnya dapat melihat pancaran mata Hinata. Pancaran kesedihan yang sedang coba ia tutupi.

"Hinata_-sama_," panggil Nenek Chiyo lirih. Matanya menatap penuh kekhawatiran pada Putri Hyuuga itu.

"Aku ingin beristirahat. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, Hinata langsung menutup pintu ruangannya. Mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang membawa barang-barangnya, termasuk Nenek Chiyo yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Punggung itu langsung bersandar di balik pintu. Wajahnya tertunduk, dengan kedua tangan terkepal kencang di samping tubuhnya. Hinata tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin menangis. Hinata ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalan dan kesedihannya, termasuk dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto.

Air mata pun akhirnya meluncur dari matanya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak terdengar. Kini ia hanya sendiri. Benar-benar seorang diri karena tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa ia percayai.

Tidak ada lagi Naruto di sisinya. Naruto yang selalu membelanya. Naruto yang selalu mendukungnya. Tidak ada. Naruto kini sama seperti ayahnya. Naruto kini sama seperti yang lainnya.

Naruto tidak lagi memercayainya.

Namun yang menyebabkan air mata Hinata semakin deras mengalir adalah karena Hinata menangisi kebodohannya sendiri. Sungguh Hinata menyesalinya. Mengabaikan Naruto adalah hal yang tidak ingin Hinata lakukan. Menjauhi Naruto adalah hal yang selalu Hinata hindari.

Dan raut wajah Naruto barusan tidak bisa Hinata lupakan. Hinata telah melukainya.

Hinata tidak ingin begini. Tapi, Naruto juga amat melukainya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan tidak bisa Hinata terima begitu saja. Menyebalkan. Perasaan ini. Hinata tidak mengerti. Rasanya sungguh menyusahkan. Hinata tidak suka.

Hinata butuh Naruto sekarang. Saat ini juga. Tapi… Hinata tidak mau. Naruto tidak bisa ia percaya lagi.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk segera menjalankan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan. Mengabaikan perasaannya, ia bergegas pergi menemui orang kepercayaannya yang sebelumnya sudah ia tunjuk untuk mencari tahu mengenai Kekaisaran Haruno. Informasi yang tadinya ingin ia berikan pada Sakura.

Langkahnya lantas terhenti ketika sosok yang dicarinya telah berdiri di depannya, di depan kamarnya. Pria itu—Shimura Sai adalah orang yang sedari dulu sudah mengabdi pada Naruto. Sai lantas menundukkan tubuhnya—memberi hormat ketika melihat Naruto.

Sewaktu kecil Sai pernah diselamatkan oleh Naruto. Berdasarkan utang nyawa itulah Sai kini menjadi orang kepercayaan Naruto. Meski Naruto tidak pernah meminta Sai untuk membalasnya, namun Sai sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan hidupnya pada Naruto. Ia bersikeras akan selalu berada di sisi Naruto. Membantunya. Menjadi tangan kanannya.

Bisa dibilang bahwa Sai adalah bayangan Naruto. Karena itu pulalah Naruto tidak pernah ragu memberikan tugas rahasia apapun pada Sai. Meski begitu Naruto selalu menganggap Sai sebagai teman baiknya. Saudara laki-lakinya.

"Tinggalkan sejenak mengenai Kekaisaran Haruno. Aku memberi tugas baru padamu. Sekarang aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang Fugaku Uchiha."

Sai mendongakkan kepalanya hingga mata mereka bertemu pandang. Mata biru yang sedang menatapnya tegas, dan terlihat ada amarah yang sedang ia coba tahan. Sai pun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Dari pencarian informasi yang telah kuperoleh, Fugaku Uchiha adalah pemimpin dari ke-_shogun_-an resmi Kekaisaran Haruno. Ke-_shogun_-an Uchiha."

Mata biru itu berubah, menatap tak percaya pada pria di depannya.

"Ke-_shogun_-an Uchiha? Apa kau tidak salah Sai? Ke-_shogun_-an resmi Kekaisaran Haruno adalah Hyuuga."

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya ketika mengetahui ini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh mereka."

"Mereka?" Kedua alis Naruto mengerut.

"Aku mencoba melacak jejak kematian para korban pembantaian Itachi. Dan dari semua korban itu, aku menemukan bahwa mereka semua adalah para _daimyo_ yang berkuasa pada zaman Kekaisaran Haruno. Setelah kematian Kaisar Haruno, secara resmi Kaisar Hyuuga mengangkat mereka menjadi pejabat istana dan melengserkan para pejabat Kaisar Haruno."

"Bukankah dalam sejarah kekaisaran pernah menyebutkan bahwa para pejabat Kaisar Haruno diturunkan dari jabatan karena banyaknya skandal?"

"Sebagian benar, namun sebagian besar tidak. Aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenai ini. Aku berhasil menemukan mantan wanita simpanan salah satu penjabat Kaisar Haruno. Wanita itu mengatakan, sehari setelah Kaisar Haruno terbunuh, pria yang menjabat sebagai kaisar sekarang mencabut semua jabatan mereka. Menolak sama dengan mati. Dan parahnya, menuruti pun juga berakhir mati."

"Apa?!" Tanpa sadar Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Sai mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Berdasarkan informasi itu, aku berhasil mendapatkan hal yang menakjubkan. Bahwa semua mantan pejabat Kaisar Haruno telah meninggal dunia. Kematiannya pun beragam. Dari waktu ataupun penyebab kematiannya. Ada yang meninggal karena hukuman skandal, penyakit dan juga sebagian besar kecelakaan."

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Naruto pelan. Sedikit meragukan ucapan Sai.

"Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah dalang dari kematian beruntun itu. Bisa jadi penyakit itu pun mereka jugalah penyebabnya."

"Kau sudah selidiki hal itu?"

Sai menggeleng pelan, "Sayangnya baru sampai tahap itu aku berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai Kekaisaran Haruno, yang sepertinya berujung pada rahasia besar milik Kasiar Hyuuga. Kau terlalu cepat kembali dari tugasmu? Apa ada yang terjadi, Naruto?"

Mata biru itu meredup, "Aku bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha. Dan dia mengatakan hal yang awalnya tidak masuk akal untukku. Bahwa Kaisar Hyuuga telah membunuh Fugaku Uchiha, _tou-san_-nya."

"Satu lagi _puzzle_ terbuka. Bukankah ini semakin menarik?" Seringai tipis tercetak di wajah pucat Sai.

Naruto tidak menanggapi senyum palsu milik Sai. Pikirannya sekarang sedang menerka-nerka dan menyusun informasi yang baru ia terima, sehingga banyak pertanyaan timbul dalam benaknya.

Kenapa hal ini menjadi saling berkaitan? Ada apa antara Haruno, Uchiha dan Hyuuga? Apakah semua yang Itachi katakan itu benar? Mengapa semua data mengenai Uchiha seperti tersembunyi? Begitupun mengenai Kekaisaran Haruno.

Seperti ada peristiwa yang hilang di sini. Entah hilang atau disembunyikan? Yang pasti Naruto harus mencari kebenarannya.

Satu tangannya kini memegang erat _handle katana_-nya, "Beritahu aku, Sai, apa masih ada "mereka" yang tersisa?"

Sai mengangguk cepat, "Ada Hidan dan juga Orochimaru. Kau bebas memilh, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu biar aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya. Kau cukup cari informasi mengenai pergerakan Itachi. Kali ini Itachi tidak sendiri, ada pria bernama Sasuke ikut bersamanya."

Sai kembali mengangguk, "Baik." Dan kemudian memberi hormat pada Naruto.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Sejenak Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pria kuning itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sai."

Pria itu kembali mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Setelah sosok Sai benar-benar menghilang, Naruto juga bergegas pergi menuju tempat di mana semua rahasia ini akan terbongkar.

.

.

Sasuke mencoba menekan emosinya. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang sepeti Itachi. Pria yang masih menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Masih menengaskan bahwa kata-katanya barusan adalah benar.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya Haruno dengan Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah kembali tenang.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawabnya. Matanya terpejam sesaat, ia masih menimbang-nimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jawaban yang Itachi yakini tidak akan bisa dengan mudah Sasuke terima. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun pria itu tetaplah ayah mereka, dan Sasuke wajib mengetahuinya. Baik dan buruknya pria itu.

"Karena Fugaku Uchiha, _tou-san_ kita membunuh Kaisar Haruno."

Dan sesuai dengan apa yang Itachi perkirakan. Meski hanya sebentar Itachi melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke. Tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memercayainya. Mata hitam itu seakan berkata bahwa Itachi sedang menyampaikan kebohongan.

Maka sebelum mulut Sasuke yang melontarkan ketidakyakinan itu. Melontarkan beribu pertanyaan di benaknya. Itachi kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan memercayainya, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Tou-san_ kitalah yang menghabisi nyawa Kaisar Haruno, yang mana adalah ayah dari perempuan itu."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Sakura? Anak dari Kaisar Haruno? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa dia anak dari Kaisar Haruno? Jangan hanya berbicara omong kosong belaka, Itachi!"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu. Semua yang kukatakan adalah kebenarannya. Kalung itu, simbol dari Kekaisaran Haruno. Akulah yang meletakkannya."

**Flash Back**

Itachi terus berlari menjauh dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan untuknya. Rumah yang ia tinggali selama ini bersama dengan ayah, ibu serta adik yang baru beberapa hari terlahir ke dunia kini dilahap oleh api.

Meski Itachi sekuat tenaga berlari untuk menyelamatkan ibu dan adiknya. Namun nyatanya api telah melahap semua bangunan itu. Kobaran panas itu seakan melarang semua orang untuk masuk ke dalamnya, termasuk dengan Itachi.

Dengan wajah berhias air mata Itachi mencari ke sekeliling. Berteriak memanggil-manggil nama ibu dan adiknya. Berharap bahwa mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri, atau mungkin berhasil diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Namun ternyata nihil. Tidak ada sahutan ataupun tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka.

Beberapa orang yang berada di sana hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ketika Itachi bertanya tentang ibu dan juga adiknya. Mereka semua hanya bisa diam dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Dan hal itu semakin membuat tangisan Itachi semakin deras. Ia terlambat menyelamatkan mereka. Itachi telah gagal menyelamatkan orang yang ia sayangi. Di hari yang sama, ia telah kehilangan semua orang yang berarti dihidupnya.

Bahkan noda darah sang ayah, yang juga telah tewas masih menempel di pakaiannya. Noda merah itu bahkan belum jua mengering. Satu tangan Itachi mencengkram erat noda itu. Cairan merah yang kini menempel di telapak tangannya. Semakin membuat ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Itachi tidak bisa menepati janjinya dengan sang ayah. Janji terakhir sebelum pria itu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Itachi berteriak di sela-sela tangisannya. Tidak ada lagi yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Semuanya telah lenyap. Semuanya telah direnggut darinya.

Direngut oleh laki-laki yang membunuh ayahnya. Laki-laki berengsek!

Tangan Itachi terkepal. Wajahnya mengeras. Pandangan matanya menajam meski air mata masih mengalir dari matanya.

Laki-laki itu harus merasakannya. Perasaan kehilangan ini. Perasaan sakit ini.

Ya, Itachi akan membuat perhitungan dengan laki-laki itu. Itachi bersumpah akan mengabdikan sisa hidupnya untuk membuat laki-laki itu menderita.

Dan seketika Itachi segera berlari kencang. Ia sadar, cepat atau lambat laki-laki Hyuuga itu pasti akan membunuhnya juga. Karena itu Itachi memutuskan untuk keluar dari lingkungan istana, dan jalan utama bukanlah pilihan yang tepat sekarang.

Itachi memilih berlari ke belakang area istana, di mana terdapat hutan yang Itachi yakini tidak akan dilalui oleh para suruhan laki-laki Hyuuga itu. Hutan itu jarang terjamah oleh manusia. Jadi menurutnya tempat itu adalah tempat pelarian yang pas.

Bagaimanapun Itachi harus tetap hidup.

Berbekal pencahayaan seadanya, Itachi memasuki hutan itu hingga ia berhasil menemukan sebuah sungai besar di sana. Sungai yang terdapat tepat di tengah hutan itu. Ia bersyukur ayahnya pernah mengajaknya latihan di dalam hutan ini. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa aliran sungai ini akan mengantarnya menuju desa lain.

Mata Itachi menatap lurus aliran sungai itu. Sungai yang tidak begitu deras, dan memiliki air yang sangat jernih. Ia berjalan di salah satu sisi sungai itu. Mengikuti ke mana arus air mengalir. Baru beberapa langkah ia jalani, mata hitamnya menangkap sosok tubuh yang tergeletak di depannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Itachi segera mendekati sosok itu, yang ternyata adalah sosok seorang wanita. Itachi membalikkan tubuh itu hingga mata hitamnya dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah wanita itu. Wanita yang Itachi ketahui adalah istri dari Kaisar Haruno. Mebuki. Itachi pernah sekali bertemu dengannya.

Perlahan mata wanita itu terbuka, "Tolong selamatkan putriku."

Wanita itu merintih di sela-sela napasnya yang pendek. Pandangan matanya menatap sayu pada Itachi. Wajahnya bahkan telah dihiasi oleh peluh.

Mata Itachi segera menjelajah dan menemukan sebuah luka yang cukup dalam di bagian perut wanita itu. Awalnya Itachi cukup terkejut saat mengetahui identitas wanita ini. Wanita yang seharusnya juga diburu dan dibunuh. Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa Mebuki berhasil melarikan diri hingga ke hutan ini.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengobati luka Anda."

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Satu tangannya bergerak dan menahan tangan Itachi yang berniat membalut luka di perutnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan. Tolong selamatkan saja putriku, kumohon," pinta Mebuki lemah.

Mata Itachi bergerak menatap keranjang rotan berisi bayi mungil yang tertidur lelap. Bayi perempuan berambut merah muda. Seketika itu juga terlintas di benaknya bayangan adik kecilnya. Sasuke.

Ada perasaan perih melanda Itachi. Apakah hukum karma itu berlaku?

Mata Itachi kembali menatap wanita itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Tentu saja, ia pasti menyelamatkannya. Mungkin hal ini bisa menebus sedikit kesalahannya.

Mebuki berusaha untuk tersenyum, kedua matanya hampir tertutup dan semakin sulit ia buka. Mungkin ini sudah tiba baginya untuk pergi. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tolong, aku ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali."

Itachi mengangkat bayi kecil itu, dan ia perlihatkan tepat di depan wajah Mebuki. Seketika air mata meluncur dari kedua mata Mebuki. Matanya menatap lekat pada bayi mungil yang masih terpejam. Bayinya, anaknya yang sangat ia cintai.

Ada sebagian dari perasaannya yang tidak rela meninggalkan buah hatinya. Namun kondisinya sudah tidak lagi memungkin untuk bisa bertahan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lagi selain harus pergi, menyusul suami tercintanya yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Mata yang masih tergenang itu kini berpindah menatap Itachi, "Bisakah kau ambilkan kalung di leherku ini? Hanya itu satu-satunya benda yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Kalung pemberian dari suamiku, _tou-san-_nya."

Itachi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dari permintaan wanita itu, kemudian mata Mebuki kembali berpindah menatap bayi mungil itu.

"Anakku, maafkan _kaa-san_ yang tidak bisa bersamamu. Meski begitu, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ tetap mencintaimu. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kalung itu adalah tanda bahwa kami selalu mencintaimu. Kami selalu bersamamu. Kami selalu berdoa agar kebaikan selalu datang padamu."

Dan Mebuki kembali menatap Itachi. Wanita itu tersenyum di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Mebuki lemah dan terbata-bata, dan tepat setelahnya wanita itu pun mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Itachi menundukkan wajahnya dan bersamaan dengan itu, bayi mungil itu pun menangis. Mungkinkah ia menangisi kepergian ibunya?

Dan entah mengapa Itachi sendiri tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Itachi seakan melihat bayangan ibunya. Ia membayangkan ibunya sedang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dadanya pun terasa sesak mengingat sosok ibunya yang juga telah pergi, beserta adik laki-lakinya.

Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu muncul di dalam benaknya. Apakah hukum karma berlaku? Karena sepertinya apa yang ia terima hari ini adalah buah yang ditanam oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Mata hitam Itachi kembali berpindah menatap bayi kecil itu. Bayi yang kini bernasib sama dengannya. Bayi yang juga harus menderita seperti dirinya. Seketika Itachi memeluk bayi itu.

Dua orang itu kini sama-sama menangis. Suara pilu yang memecah keheningan malam.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Dan kumohon, tolong maafkan _tou-san_-ku."

Dan sesuai permintaan Mebuki, Itachi pun mengambil kalung itu dan meletakkannya di dalam keranjang rotan itu. Tepat di sebelah bayi mungil yang kini tertidur lelap.

Lalu ia pun berjalan pergi menyusuri aliran sungai itu, dengan membawa bayi mungil itu.

**Flash Back Off.**

"Dan kemudian aku sengaja meletakkan bayi itu di sebuah sungai, hingga sepasang suami-istri di sana menemukannya kemudian membawanya."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memercayai apa yang didengarnya, namun semua bukti itu tergambar jelas di depan matanya.

"Apakah dia bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Perempuan itu, apakah masih akan mencintaimu jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi mengintimidasi.

"Kalau begitu cukup rahasiakan hal ini darinya," jawab Sasuke cepat. Bahkan tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

Tidak bisa. Sasuke tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan Sakura. Tidak akan. Tidak akan bisa.

.

.

**[Keesokan Harinya]**

Kabar kembalinya Kaisar Hyuuga dari perjalan telah sampai di telinga Naruto. Perintah untuk segera menghadapnya pun juga telah sampai. Perintah untuk memberikan laporan mengenai perjalan mereka.

Alisnya sempat mengerut sesaat kala salah satu utusan Kaisar datang menghadapnya. Menyampaikan semua perintah Kaisar. Naruto hanya tidak habis pikir, mengapa Kaisar terlihat terburu-buru? Pasalnya pria itu bahkan baru saja tiba. Bukankah lebih baik ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu?

Apakah topik mengenai Itachi Uchiha membuatnya tidak bisa tenang? Tanpa sadar Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman remehnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan hingga utusan Kaisar itu pun pergi. Tak beberapa lama, mata biru itu menangkap satu sosok pria berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pria yang sebenarnya Naruto nantikan kehadirannya sedari tadi.

Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya.

Mata yang memiliki warna serupa itu saling menatap. Minato dapat melihat jelas kekakuan di raut wajah putranya. Raut wajah yang seolah menyimpan beban sangat banyak.

"Ada apa? Bukankah Kaisar memerintahkanmu untuk menghadapnya? Kenapa kau masih berada di sini?" Tanya Minato sembari memperpendek jarak dengan Naruto. Ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang ingin Naruto sampaikan padanya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya meski Minato sudah berjalan melewatinya. Masuk ke dalam kediaman mereka. Minato sejenak melirik putranya, yang kini hanya dapat menemukan punggung tegak Naruto.

Namun kemudian mata biru itu melihat Kushina yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan menggunakan isyarat, Minato menyuruh Kushina untuk tidak mendekat. Kushina sempat menatap cemas ke arah dua pria yang sangat ia cintai itu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan pergi menuruti perintah suaminya.

"Apa kau mengetahui tentang Itachi Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menatap orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Langkah Minato seketika terhenti.

"Pria pemberontak yang mengincar kedudukan Kaisar," jawab Minato tenang meski ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa putranya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini.

"Apakah hanya itu?"

Minato kembali melirik kearah putranya, "Apa kau mengetahui hal lainnya?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaaku, _Tou-san_?" Tanya Naruto tegas.

"Ya, hanya itu," jawab Minato singkat.

Mendengar nada penuh keseriusan yang seakan tidak bisa dibantah olehnya, membuat Minato semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada putranya kini. Pria yang terlihat seperti menyimpan banyak rahasia di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kaisar Hyuuga? Mengapa ia menjadikan Ke-_shogun_-an Namikaze menjadi Ke-_shogun_-an milik Kekaisaran Hyuuga?

"Bukankah kau sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya?" Minato pun mengubah posisinya menghadap punggung Naruto. Menatap punggung itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Apa yang sedang kau coba yakini?"

"Keterkaitanmu," jawab Naruto cepat.

Minato memilih diam. Ia seakan menunggu ucapan Naruto yang seakan masih tertahan di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau berada dipihaknya?" sambung Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kedua pria itu kini saling berhadapan. Mata biru itu saling menatap. Mata yang kini memancarkan emosi berbeda.

"Apa kau juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan runtuhnya Kekaisaran Haruno?"

"Katakan padaku apa yang telah kau ketahui?" Mata biru milik Minato menajam. Menatap marah pada putranya, "Apakah kabar itu benar? Bahwa kaulah yang membunuh Hidan?"

**[Di tempat Sasuke]**

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat di mana Sakura berada. Tempat di mana Sakura menunggunya. Kepalanya menunduk, tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Di dalam benaknya, ucapan Itachi terus saja terulang. Berputar-putar tanpa bisa ia enyahkan.

Ucapan yang telah memutar dunianya. Ucapan yang telah meruntuhkan keyakinannya. Ucapan yang sampai saat ini sebenarnya masih belum bisa ia terima.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti. Di depan pintu kamar itu, mata hitamnya menatap ragu. Kenyataan yang telah ia ketahui itu telah sukses menggores perasaannya. Sakura? Akankah perempuan itu bisa menerimanya?

Belum sempat ia mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sakura yang sedikit terkejut karena mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di sana. Namun kemudian helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Baru saja aku ingin mencarimu. Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemas. Mata hijaunya menjelajah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, memastikan bahwa tidak ada luka di sana.

Pasalnya ia sudah menunggu seharian, namun Sasuke tidak juga muncul. Seakan menghilang dan itu membuat Sakura takut. Sakura sudah membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk, dan yang terparah adalah Itachi membunuh Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala Sakura yang sedang menunduk—menatap kakinya. Ia gerakan tangan itu perlahan. Membelai pelan rambut merah muda itu.

"—tou-san_ kita membunuh Kaisar Haruno."_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, seakan menahan perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

"—Tou-san _kita lah yang menghabisi nyawa Kaisar Haruno, yang mana adalah ayah dari perempuan itu."_

"Jika aku tidak membunuh Hinata, kau tetap akan bersamaku 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kemudian tangan itu berpindah ke belakang kepala Sakura dan menariknya hingga ujung hidung Sakura menempel di dadanya.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. Terlebih Sasuke kini mendekapnya erat. Mendekap seakan tidak akan melepasnya. Membuat Sakura merasa sedikit sesak. Namun bukan itu alasan utama mengapa Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke memanggil namanya. Pelan dan teramat dalam. Seakan ada nada permohonan terselip di dalamnya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia kembali mengingat ibunya? Apakah kenangan buruk itu kembali melandanya?

Karena terakhir kali yang Sakura ingat. Sasuke pernah seperti ini saat pertama kalinya ia dan Itachi bertemu. Sasuke yang terlihat bisa hancur saat itu juga. Pria yang terlihat merapuh.

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukan itu. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke, hingga akhirnya mata mereka bertemu. Mata hitam yang meredup. Menampakkan luka yang jelas di sana. Entah tidak sempat atau mungkin tidak bisa Sasuke sembunyikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lembut. Kedua ibu jarinya membelai pelan wajah Sasuke.

"Apa Itachi mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu?" Mata hijau itu ikut meredup. Tiba-tiba timbul perasaan kesal pada sosok Itachi, meski ia adalah kakak kandung dari Sasuke.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Kau tidak lagi sendiri, Sasuke."

Sebuah senyuman manis tercetak di wajah Sakura. Senyuman yang mengumpulkan kembali pecahan perasaan yang terserak begitu saja. Senyuman yang kembali menguatkan perasaan Sasuke.

Namun kini senyuman itu juga menggores perasaan Sasuke. Apakah senyuman itu masih bisa ia lihat lagi? Apakah senyuman itu masih bisa ia dapatkan?

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati oleh keheningan. Sakura kembali mencoba melontarkan pertanyaan itu lagi. Ia masih berusaha untuk mengambil beban yang sedang Sasuke pikul saat ini. Kesedihan itu, Sakura tidak suka melihatnya.

"Jadi, apa saja yang Itachi katakan?"

Mata Sasuke terpejam sesaat, "Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Tidak ada keraguan lagi."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura, kemudian membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini ketika harus menatap mata hijau itu.

"Juga tentang rencana balas dendamnya," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Tangan Sakura kini melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Membalas pelukan hangat itu, namun entah mengapa terdapat perasaan luka yang mampu ia rasakan pada pelukan ini.

"Dia telah mengumpulkan tenaga bantuan untuk meruntuhkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga. Bersama dengan Hashirama Senju, mereka meminta bantuan pihak asing untuk melakukan itu. Kemarin negoisasi sudah terjadi, dan kesepakatan itu telah berhasil. Beberapa hari ke depan mereka siap menyerang Kekaisaran Hyuuga."

Tanpa sadar jemari Sakura mencengkram erat pakaian Sasuke. Itachi berniat menghancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga?

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura lantas melepas paksa pelukan itu. Tangannya mencengkram erat kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Kau menyetujuinya, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada keras. Memaksa. Seoalh menuntut Sasuke untuk segera memberinya jawaban.

Tidak juga mendapat tanggapan dari pria di depannya. Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng pelan, "Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Mata hijaunya kini menatap tegas, dan terselip kemarahan di sana. Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya. Rencana itu. Menghancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga? Jangan bercanda! Itu hanya keinginan egois pria bernama Itachi saja. Dan yang semakin membuatnya marah adalah Sasuke yang tampak ikut menyetujuinya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri tahu bahwa itulah tujuan hidupku?"

"Tujuan hidup? Kau bukan hanya akan menghancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga, tapi kau juga akan menghancurkan seluruh bangsa ini, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau sadar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Harus ada berapa orang lagi yang akan menjadi Itachi dan Sasuke yang lain?"

Sakura segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Bahkan ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"Harus ada berapa orang lagi yang merasakan deritamu? Berapa orang yang harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya sepertimu?"

"Kau tidak bisa menerimanya? Jalan hidupku ini?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu masih saling berpandangan. Masih mencoba untuk saling membaca. Berusaha untuk menyelami emosi masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya tegas.

Sakura memutuskan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan Sasuke. Rencana itu, Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya. Kali ini masalahnya bukan hanya dendam Itachi dan Sasuke, tapi sudah menyangkut seluruh hidup masyarakat banyak.

Bersambung

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Gimana chap ini? Bikin kalian pusing ngak? Wkwkwk *ketawajahat* sengaja ngak terbuka, jadi silakan menebak dari clue2 diatas hahaha**

**Dan maaf yak klo adegan Sasusaku mulai berkurang, ya emang, mau ngak mau 'kan. Crimenya sekarang merajalela, dan hubungan dua pairing disini mengalami hal yang sama haha. Sasuke dan Naruto sm2 menyembunyikan apa yng mereka tahu dari para gadisnya uhh so sweet.**

**Sesuai janji, saya panjangin loh chap ini dan ngaret updatenya ngak lama kan. Tapi masih blom bisa janji update rutin. Maaf ya huhu, apalagi skrg saya tepar huhu, kebanyakan ngebolang nih hahaha…**

**Anggap saja ini THR dari kami buat kalian. Smoga kalian suka ya ^^**

**Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya ^^**

**22-07-15**

**.**

**[U W] — Istri Sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* —**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Mantika Mochi :** Wah makasih ya mau terus baca fic ini *Terharu*

**Mira Cahya 1 :** Hihi maaf ya klo bikin pusing ^^ semoga pertanyaan2 itu terjawab di chap ini. Kakashi sm Akatsuki saya suruh istirahat dulu :3

**East Robo :** Wah kamu salah nyogok sih, coba klo nyogok pake Taka mungkin bisa aku pertimbangkan :p

**Dinayasashii7 :** Diusahakan ya ^^ hehe dan ini lanjutannya.

**Shita15 :** Hihihi semoga teka-tekinya terjawab di chapter ini ya ^^

**Yoktf :** Sipppp gmn, udah ngerti blom? Hehe

**Muzsuke :** Maaf ya chap ini malah lebih pendek huhuhu dan soal endingnya hmmm kita liat aja nanti ya hohoho

**Herocyn Akko :** Jaringannya bisa flu juga hehe HAH! Sasuke tmbah imut *mikir* imut sebelah mananya hehe dan PLAK! Jangan cium2 pipi suamiku, dosa! :P

**Evellyn Ayuzawa : **Iya iya gpp.. makasih ya udah ripiu ^^

**Ferrish0407 :** Hihi makasih y udah suka crt ini ^^ maaf klo updatenya ngak kilat huhu

**Annisa852 :** Oh selamat lebaran juga y ^^ iya ya, zaman2 kekaisaran gt bikin ribet ya hehe

**Guest :** Hihihi emang sengaja pas chap ke berapa gt Sasusaku dijadiin dulu (Ucul ratu tega) haha... anggep aja lagi ujian cinta :p

**Kyuaiioe :** Hihihi makasih udah suka yaa ^^

**Ikalutfi97 :** Jadi kita sehati nih ya hehhe... Aku juga maunya Sasuke jujur ajah tapi tau sndiri kan dia orangnya gitu, susah dibilangin (Elu yng buat keles) hahaha... makasih ya udah nunggu crt ini trs ^^

**Suket alang-alang :** Ini udah majuuu.. iya sama2 maaf lahir batin ya ^^

**Dytantri :** Duh smoga chap ini juga ngak bikin tambah pusing ya hehe... makasih buat semangatnya ya ^^

**Virinda :** Makasih siraman airnya,, skrg apinya udah padam hahaha... Makasih loh udah nunggu dan semangatnya juga ^^

**Misakiken :** Aaaaaa ya jadi gitu deh hehehe

**Ha Ni : **Sama2 ya, makasih juga ripiunya ^^ duh aku emang ngegemesin sih *salahfokus*

**KuroNeko10 :** Maaf ya, smoga chap ini ngak semakin memusingkan dirimu ya huhu dan makasih semangatnyaaa ^^

**Mariyuki Syalfa :** Hihihi bikin pusing ya? Duh maaf ya, emang nih si ucul orangnya begitu dia :D

**Septemberstep :** Malah tambah joss kan hahahaha... jadi ujian buat mereka gt hahaha

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hahaha harus ngikutin script soalnya, jd emang harus di cut haha ohh Jadi Shogun itu artinya adalah jendral/Panglima. Nah sedangkan Keshogunan itu (klo misal shogun itu sultan maka keshogunan itu kaya kesultanannya) dan tiap zaman/era, keshogunan itu memiliki fungsi yang berbeda. Sedang yang saya pakai dicerita ini yang berada dibawah kuasa Kaisar, jadi keputusan tertinggi tetap ada ditangan Kaisar.

**Guest :** Ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Vanny-chan : **Maaf klo chap ini lebih pendek huhu dan ini adegan Sasusakunya udah dibanyakin loh huahahaha

**Nikechaann : **Hehe ngebolang itu kaya main gitu, ngak dirumah (Aku nyebutnya ngebolang) haha sudah sudah memang sudah takdir Sasusaku nya begitu haha

**Sagasar :** Ayo tebakanmu sama ngak nih hehe ^^ dan maaf ya chap ini lebih pendek huhu

**Aiko Asari :** Hihi smoga kali ini ngak bingung ya hehe dan semoga perangnya nanti seru yak haha iya sm2 minal aidzin walfaidzin ya ^^

**Aitara Fuyuharu 1 :** Hmmm disini gak ada kunai adanya katana hohoho jadi dijamin ngak ada todong2an kunai deh haha...

**Ayuniejung :** Maaf ya bikin pusing tingkat dewa, dan yah begitulah keputusan Sakura hehe

**Annisa Alzedy :** Yang terjadi, terjadilah (Apaan sih) Minato hmmm ikutan ngak ya *dilempar* ya silakan baca chap ini ya ^^

**PinkRamen :** Hooh abahnya si Sasu itu Teng Tong hahha

**6934soraoi :** Bukan Cuma Sasuke doank kok yg harus dikasianin :D betul sekaliiiiiii kalo dalangnya sih ada dibawah tuh jawabannya ^^ dan makasih udah dikasih tau typonya hehe ^^

**Ciheelight :** Tentu saja, saya inget ada yg nunggu crt ini sih ^^ aiihhhh aku seneng klo dipanggil begitu, kamu bisa aja deh ah ^^

**Wowwoh Geegee :** Duh, maaf ya jadi menyebalkan gini huhu udah tuntutan script sih hehe jadi ngak bisa berkutik.. tapi mksh ya ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Disini otak Itachi isinya cm bales dendam aja, tapi ttp kok dia sayang banget sm Sasuke dan smoga aja sayang sm saku juga :P

**Arisahagiwara chan : **Iya ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Yuie :** Iya aku bacanya juga ikutan bingung hehe dan maaf ngak bisa kabulin bagian itu huhu

**Darkcrowds : **Huehehehe biar penasarn gitu :p

**Kura cakun :** Iyah ini udah dilanjutin ^^

**Egha714 : **Maaf ya klo bingung sm chap kmrn hehe jadi yg kmrn2 kurang romantis ya.. aku kurang jago bikin adegan romantis huhuhu

**Fiiyuki :** Konfliknya Cuma itu aja kok, ngak banyak, dan perangnya dikit lagi ^^

**Dianarndraha :** Lanjutnya skrg nih hahha

**Guest : **Hihihi udah saya jelasin nih di chap ini hehe dan maaf ya, bagian itu ngak bisa dikabulkan haha

**Cherryhime85 :** Kayanya chap ini masih rumit ya haha tenang perangnya dikit lagi muncul, klo tamatnya gtw dichap brp hehe... makasih, duh seneng dipanggil gitu :p

**Princess948 : **Makasih udh suka sm crt ini *terharu*

**Imphyslonely sugar :** Huaa maaf chap ini malah lebih sedikit wordnya huhu

**Luchaai :** Sama aku juga dikampung, klo mlm sinyal suka susah *eaacurhat* smoga chap ini bisa memperjelas yak hehe makasih ya ^^

**Istrinya Soujiro : **Iya donkkk,, hayo km kemana aja? Liburan ya? *taboked krn kepo*

**Ash shey : **Tau nih kok jadi panjang gini ya klo dijadiin bentuk chapter (klo dipikiran kayanya singkat gt) Oh gitu ^^ baiklah salam kenal ya ^^

**Milan Arizawa : **Hihihi Itachi sm Sakura ngak ada hubungan apa2 hehe

**Hotarubi-chan :** Aku juga seneng dpt ripiu dr hota makanya aku juga bales ripiu hota ^^ masa? Yah padahal pgn ntn itu anime juga... wah knp tuh? Salah email kali hehe, gpp kok kepanjangan, aku suka kok bacanya ^^

**SantiDwiMw :** Trus aku ngak didukung nih? *ngambek* hehhe becanda :P

**Meiko Fujiwara :** Siaaaappp ^^

**Gita Zahra : **Hai gita, minal aidzin wal faidzin juga ya ^^ iya klo ngak gitu nanti ngak mau baca lagi hehe

**Ulfia8324 :** Wuahhh makasih loh ^^ aku juga suka dari kelas 1 SMP smpe skrg (Sensor bagian umur :P) Duhhhh , makasih udah suka sm cerita ini *Terharu* *NangisdipelukanTaka* hehe

Makasih buat kalian, kalian bener2 sumber semangat aku. Sekaligus sumber pengingat untuk lanjutin cerita ini hehhee.. makasih selalu dukung kami ya ^^ *peluk atu2* Maaf klo ada yg terlewat, pokonya bilang aja ama aku ya ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

**[Di tempat Naruto]**

"Apa kau juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan runtuhnya Kekaisaran Haruno?"

"Katakan padaku apa yang telah kau ketahui?" Mata biru milik Minato menajam. Menatap marah pada putranya, "Apakah kabar itu benar? Bahwa kaulah yang membunuh Hidan?"

"Kau seharusnya menjawab pertanyaanku _t__ou-san_! Bukan malah melemparkan pertanyaan lagi padaku."

"Jika aku menjawab tidak, apa kau akan memercayainya?" tanya Minato yang sudah kembali tenang. Melihat raut wajah Naruto barusan, membuat Minato menelan kembali amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu, masih bisakah aku memercayaimu?" tanya Naruto setengah putus asa.

"Aku adalah _t__ou-san_-mu, bukan? Jadi bukankah sudah seharusnya seorang anak memercayai _t__ou-san_-nya?"

Tatapan mata biru itu lantas berubah sendu, "Jika melihatnya dari sisi Hinata, maka aku akan mengatakan itu tidak seharusnya. Seorang ayah pun juga bisa menipu anak-anak mereka," jawab Naruto yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi ini berhubungan dengan Kaisar Hyuuga?"

"Ya, orang paling egois di balik runtuhnya Kekaisaran Haruno."

**[Di Tempat Sasuke]**

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya tegas.

Sakura memutuskan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan Sasuke. Rencana itu, Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya. Kali ini masalahnya bukan hanya dendam Itachi dan Sasuke, tapi sudah menyangkut seluruh hidup masyarakat banyak.

"Kali ini, aku tidak bisa," sambung Sakura.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Jawaban Sakura membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti dipukul keras-keras. Sebuah penolakan tegas dari perempuan yang ia harapkan untuk bisa selalu mendukungnya. Untuk mau menerima semua hal yang ia pilih, meskipun itu adalah jalan kehancuran.

Tapi nyatanya, perempuan merah muda itu menolaknya tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke menggigil saking tidak bisa menerimanya. Menahan kuat-kuat rasa kecewa itu. Pikirannya lantas kalut seketika. Buyar. Buram. Semuanya berantakan. Segala ego pun tidak bisa ia pertahankan lagi. Runtuh seketika kala ia tersadar bahwa penolakan Sakura adalah titik awal kehancurannya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh Hinata sesuai keinginanmu. Aku janji padamu, aku akan membiarkannya hidup. Aku akan menjamin keselamatannya, termasuk dengan Naruto. Aku janji tidak akan bertarung melawannya. Karena itu tetaplah untuk berada di sisiku," ucap Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak lagi datar atau tenang seperti biasanya.

Baru kali ini di dalam hidupnya Sasuke memohon pada seseorang. Seseorang selain ibunya. Saat itu permintannya berakhir sia-sia, wanita itu—_kaa-san_-nya, tetap pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan kali ini Sasuke sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Ia baru saja memohon pada Sakura untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke tidak bisa kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai untuk ke dua kalinya. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak bisa.

Mata hijau itu tetap tegas, meski ada sedikit rasa perih yang mencubit batinnya kala melihat wajah Sasuke. Pria yang terlihat kalut sekarang. Ditambah dengan ucapannya yang kembali mengingatkan Sakura betapa rapuhnya Sasuke ketika memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti? Ini bukan hanya tentang Hinata dan Naruto, tapi banyak orang yang akan menjadi korban di sini. Hentikan rencana penyerangan Kekaisaran Hyuuga, dan aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," ucap Sakura yang kembali melembut. Menenangkan.

Berharap bahwa Sasuke akan menuruti keinginannya. Sakura tahu kali ini mereka sama-sama egois. Namun kali ini Sakura sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak mengalah.

Sasuke menggeram frustasi, "Keputusan itu sudah bulat. Rencana itu sudah tidak bisa lagi dihentikan."

Mata hijau Sakura mendadak sayu. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih Itachi?" Suara yang keluar pun terlampu lemah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Entah benar tidak mengerti atau hanya berpura-pura. Bukankah sudah jelas, jika keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa mengalah, maka menurut Sakura satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada hanyalah perpisahan. Benar begitu 'kan?

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tujuan hidup kita berbeda, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa—"

Sasuke segera mencengkram erat bahu Sakura, bahkan tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh itu hingga menabrak pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke mengancam. Mata hitamnya menatap marah pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan pergi!" Bentaknya kasar.

Sasuke merasa darah di dalam tubuhnya seketika mendidih mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ujung kalimat yang terasa akan membunuhnya saat itu juga jika Sasuke mendengarnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi mengontrol segala emosinya. Membayangkan Sakura akan meninggalkannya, membuat dirinya terbakar amarah. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia rencanakan. Perhitungannya kali ini meleset jauh.

Sakura sempat memejamkan matanya sesaat kala tubuhnya membentur kayu dengan keras. Cengkraman Sasuke di bahunya terasa menyakitkan. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh menggunakan tenaga pada cengkramannya kali ini. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah Sakura. Masalahnya terletak pada tatapan Sasuke. Pada mata hitam yang memandanganya kini. Raut wajah itu.

Pria itu terluka.

Deru napas Sasuke menerpa wajah Sakura. Wajar karena jarak mereka kini sangat dekat. Tidak ada lagi kelembutan di mata hitam itu. Udara dingin yang menerpa mereka tidak mampu mengalahkan tatapan dingin dari mata Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum ia mulai berbicara, "Sa- Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan. Jujur saja, Sakura takut pada pria di hadapannya sekarang. Dia, bukan Sasuke-nya.

Ucapan Sakura bagai terbawa oleh angin. Hilang sebelum sampai ke indera pendengaran Sasuke, karena sepertinya pria itu hanya bergeming. Kemarahan sudah menguasainya.

Bahkan cengkramannya semakin menguat kala ia kembali berbicara.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun," ucap Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

Mata Sakura menyipit kala sakit di bahunya tidak bisa lagi ia tahan, "Le- lepas," rintihnya pelan, "Sa- sakit … Sasuke!" Dan Sakura menaikkan nada biacara ketika menyebut nama pria di hadapannya.

Barulah saat itu Sasuke tersadar pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dengan segera ia melepas kedua tangannya yang mencengkram dan juga mendorong tubuh Sakura kuat-kuat. Setelahnya kedua tangan Sakura kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengelus lembut, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Hening beberapa saat. Sasuke sendiri mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya. Rasa sesal pun langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan pergi lagi." Ucapan itu tidak sedingin dan setajam sebelumnya.

Sakura sendiri hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sakura lebih memilih diam. Tidak menanggapi dan terkesan menurut karena kini ia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Namun baru saja Sakura menggeser pintu kamar itu, dua tangan sudah melingkar di bahunya. Memeluk tubuhnya lembut.

"Maaf sudah menyakitimu." Meski pelan, namun Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sasuke tepat mengucapkan kata itu di samping telinga Sakura. Embusan napasnya bahkan juga ikut menerpa leher Sakura. Hangat. Sama seperti pelukannya saat ini.

Inilah Sasuke-nya.

"Tolong jangan katakan lagi kalau kau akan pergi," sambung Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sakura masih terdiam bahkan saat kedua tangan Sasuke terlepas dari bahunya. Hingga pintu kamar itu akhirnya kembali tertutup rapat pun Sakura tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura berdiri di balik pintu itu. Satu tangannya kini bertugas menutup mulutnya agar isak tangisnya tidak terdengar.

Benar. Sakura kini menangis. Bukan karena perlakuan kasar Sasuke, tapi karena ucapan terakhirnya barusan. Ucapan yang kembali keluar dari mulut Sasuke-nya. Permintaan maaf yang kemudian disusul oleh sebuah permohonan.

Permohonan yang sayangnya tidak bisa Sakura penuhi. Karena itulah Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Pilihan egoisnya akan menyakiti Sasuke. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Sakura lakukan.

Tapi Sakura harus memilih. Meski pilihannya akan menyakiti Sasuke, dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah Sakura sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak mengalah? Maka kali ini ia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Tidak sekarang. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam menatap pintu kamar Sakura. Matanya menatap sayu, disusul helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada pintu itu.

Ia sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke tahu itu. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Hal itu terjadi karena Sasuke tidak bisa kehilangan Sakura. Sebenarnya bukan berarti ia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Sasuke rela melakukan apa saja agar Sakura terus berada di sisinya.

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa.

Kesepakatan itu telah terjadi. Dan ini demi keegoisannya. Keegoisannya demi memiliki Sakura. Agar Sakura tetap bersamanya.

"_Kalau begitu cukup rahasiakan hal ini darinya," jawab Sasuke cepat. Bahkan tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. _

"_Kaupikir bisa semudah itu? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kebenaran ini padanya?"_

"_Jangan mencoba untuk mengancamku!"_

_Suaranya kedua pria itu sama-sama __men__inggi, seakan tidak ingin mengalah antara satu dengan lainnya. Keduanya__ kini__ saling mengatur napas, sekaligus berusaha utuk meredam emosi mereka.__ Mereka sadar tidak ada gunanya memakai emosi dalam perbincangan ini._

_Dua pasang mata itu masih saling menatap tajam. _

"_Maka kita selesaikan rencanaku."_

"_Saat ini aku bukan sedang meminta persetujuan darimu, tapi anggap saja ini adalah sebuah kesepakatan," sambung Itachi._

_Sasuke merasa, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Bukan karena alasan agar dendamnya terbalaskan. Hal itu sudah tidak memiliki pengaruh lagi pada Sasuke. Tapi lebih kepada rahasia yang ingin ia simpan rapat-rapat dari Sakura. Rahasia kelam miliknya yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh perempuan merah muda itu._

Mata hitam itu terpejam sesaat.

Sasuke sadar harusnya ini tidak ia lakukan. Tapi rasa takut akan kehilangan Sakura menjadi pemicu besar persetujuan kesepakatan itu. Lagi pula jika ia bisa menghabisi Kekaisaran Hyuuga, maka rahasia ini pun bisa tersimpan rapat. Semakin memperkecil kemungkinan Sakura untuk mengetahui tentang Kekaisaran Haruno. Terutama kematian ayahnya.

Terlihat egois memang, tapi kini Sasuke tidak peduli. Bayang-bayang mengerikan itu, Sasuke tidak mau lagi mengalaminya lagi. Maka kali ini, Sasuke membiarkan keegoisan memimpin dirinya. Asalkan itu bisa membuat Sakura terus bersama dengannya.

Matanya sekali lagi melirik pintu kamar itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Pergi dengan mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Itachi. Kenyataan yang kini telah ia ketahui. Rahasia yang ingin ia sembunyikan dari Sakura.

"_Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, "Katakan padaku, kenapa _Tou-san_ melakukan itu?"_

_Satu pertanyaan paling utama yang sangat ingin Sasuke ketahui._

"_Karena dia menginginkan kedudukan Kaisar," jawab Itachi yang telah kembali tenang._

_Dan jawaban Itachi barusan tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya dalam benak Sasuke._

"_Dia menolak dengan keras ide Kaisar Haruno yang ingin bekerja sama dengan pihak asing untuk membangun bangsa ini. Pikirnya, bisa saja pihak asing akan memanfaatkan Kaisar. Berpura-pura menyetujui kerja sama__itu, namun mereka sendiri akan mencari celah untuk menghancurkan bangsa ini. Lalu pertentangan pun terjadi, dan tentu saja pendapat _Tou-san_ kalah__,__"__ jelas Itachi._

_Sedangkan Sasuke memilih mendengarkan dalam diam. Meski tidak bisa ia pungkiri ada perasaan tak menyenangkan muncul __kala__ ia mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi.__ Seperti itukah Tou-san-nya?_

"_Meski begitu _Tou-san_ masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia melacak sendiri mengenai kecurigaannya pada pihak asing__. S__ampai suatu hari salah satu pejabat Kaisar, Hiashi Hyuuga memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan _Tou-san_. Ia menyetujui dan mendukung penuh pendapat itu. Ia bahkan mencari dukungan dari para _daimyo _yang berkuasa pada zaman Kekaisaran Haruno. Namun meski telah mendapat banyak dukungan, tetap saja pendapat itu tidak mengoyahkan keputusan Kaisar Haruno sendiri. Menurutnya, bangsa ini akan semakin berkembang dan maju jika bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak asing.__Situasi semakin memanas __se__hingga__muncul sebuah ide gila yang berasal dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Dia menyarankan untuk meruntuhkan Kekaisaran Haruno, menggulingkan secara paksa __k__ekaisaran__besar yang sudah memimpin bangsa ini selama hampir 200 tahun. Keinginan kuat _Tou-san_ untuk melindungi bangsa ini dimanfaatkan penuh oleh pria itu, __se__hingga__akhirnya _Tou-san_ pun menyetujui ide itu. _Tou-san _kita__ bahkan memutuskan untuk juga membunuh keluarga Kaisar Haruno. Membunuh habis __keturunan haruno __tanpa tersisa."_

_Itachi berhenti sesaat. Pancaran kedua mata hitamnya kini tidak setenang ucapannya._

"_Di hari itu, _Tou-san _berhasil menghabisi nyawa Kaisar Haruno. Ia telah berhasil menjalankan rencana kudeta itu, tapi tidak disangka—"_

.

"Pria itu—Hiashi Hyuuga, memanfaatkan Fugaku Uchiha demi keinginannya. Berkedok sebagai pendukungnya. Diam-diam di balik kekuasaan Fugaku, ia sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Setelah Fugaku berhasil mengkudeta Kekaisaran Haruno dengan melenyapkan seluruh sanak keluarga maupun saudara yang memiliki garis keturunan Haruno. Dia sendiri telah menyiapkan serangan untuk menghabisi Fugaku Uchiha. Di hari yang sama dengan kematian Kaisar Haruno, Hiashi Hyuuga yang juga berada di sana langsung membunuh Fugaku Uchiha. Memainkan peran seakan ia berusaha menyelamatkan Kaisar," jelas Naruto, yang berusaha menahan perasaan emosi yang terasa ingin meledak saat ini. Emosi itu terpancar jelas di kedua matanya.

Informasi yang telah ia peroleh sebenarnya hampir tidak bisa ia percaya. Namun inilah kenyataannya meskipun itu pahit. Kenyataan yang kini ia beritahukan pada ayahnya, Minato Namikaze.

"Hiashi memutarbalikkan semua fakta yang terjadi. Bersama dengan seluruh pengikutnya—para _daimyo_ yang telah diiming-imingi kedudukan oleh Hiashi. Ia memainkan peran yang membuat ia terlihat layaknya seorang pahlawan. Memanipulasi semuanya. Mencuci bersih kejahatannya," sambung Naruto.

.

"_L__alu__Hiashi mengatakan bahwa Ke-_shogun_-an Uchiha adalah pengkhianat besar Kaisar yang harus mendapatkan hukuman yang sama. Di hari itu__ pula__ sudah diputuskan__, bahwa__ seluruh keluarga dan sanak saudara yang memiliki garis keturunan Uchiha harus mati dengan cara yang sama. Itulah hari di mana aku tidak dapat menemukan kalian. Salah satu pengawal setia _Tou-san_ mungkin berhasil memberitahukan kabar ini pada _Kaa-san_, sebelum akhirnya kediaman kita dibakar oleh pesuruh Hyuuga," lanjut Itachi. _

_Terlihat tenang di luar, namun ada gejolak kebencian di dalam benaknya. Membakar kembali perasaan dendamnya. Perasaan yang sudah mengakar di dalam dirinya._

"_Kemudian sehari setelahnya, semua pun setuju untuk mengangkat Hiashi Hyuuga sebagai __k__aisar__yang baru. Menggantikan Kaisar Haruno karena tidak ada lagi keturunannya yang tersisa."_

.

"Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Ia perlu menyempurnakan semuanya, semua rencananya termasuk perjanjian yang telah ia buat dengan para _daimyo._ Ia lantas memulai aksinya untuk melengserkan semua para pejabat istana peninggalan Kaisar Haruno, di mana hal itu juga ia gunakan untuk menutupi sejarah yang sebenarnya. Menghilangkan semua jejak Uchiha dari sejarah bangsa ini. Para pejabat peninggalan Haruno yang telah tewas mulai diganti dengan para _daimyo_ pendukungnya, yang sebagian besar kini telah dihabisi oleh Itachi Uchiha. Anak sulung dari Fugaku Uchiha yang berhasil selamat."

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Dan pada kenyatannya, Hiashi Hyuuga sendiri menyetujui untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak asing."

"Pria yang selama ini menjadi pemimpin bangsa ini, tidak lain hanyalah seorang pria berengsek yang gila akan kedudukan! Pria yang telah berhasil menipu kita semua, termasuk dengan keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan pada anak yang selalu menatap bangga padanya!"

Naruto meluapkan semua emosinya. Emosi yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika semua kenyataan ini juga menyangkut pada Hinata. Sosok perempuan yang selama ini selalu bangga pada ayahnya. Perempuan yang selalu berharap bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin seperti ayahnya.

Harus bagaimana?

Kenyataan yang kini ia tahu adalah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Itachi melakukan ini semua. Balas dendam. Bukan tentang kedudukan seperti yang selama ini tersebar luas. Semua kenyataan yang telah Naruto ketahui kini membuatnya tidak mengerti. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Lalu di manakah Naruto seharusnya berdiri?

Kini Naruto tahu bahwa Hiashi Hyuuga adalah orang yang tidak pantas untuk ia lindungi. Pria itu harus mempertanggungjawabkan segala sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan di masa lampau. Tapi apakah ia lantas mendukung jalan Itachi dan juga Sasuke? Tidak! Naruto tahu jalan itu pun juga bukanlah jalan keluar yang benar.

Lantas haruskah ia melindungi Hiashi Hyuuga?

Jawabannya pun juga tidak. Jelas sekali Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu. Melindungi pria keji itu, Naruto kini tidak lagi sudi. Jadi apakah itu artinya ia akan membiarkan Hiashi terbunuh?

Lalu membuat Hinata bersedih. Membuat Hinata menangis.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Tidak. Naruto tidak bisa melihat Hinata menangis.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Melihat kebimbangan yang jelas tergambar pada pancaran mata biru itu. Keresahan dan kekalutan yang kini sedang dialami oleh Naruto. Perasaan yang Minato dapat pahami secara jelas tanpa harus Naruto utarakan padanya. Situasi ini memang terlampau sulit, termasuk untuk Minato sendiri. Sebagai Pemimpin Ke-_shogun_-an Namikaze yang kini telah mengetahui seluruh kebenarannya. Minato juga memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menyikapi perihal ini. Namun sebelum memikirkannya lebih jauh, ada hal lain yang perlu Minato ketahui kebenarannya dari Naruto. Kabar yang sempat memancing amarahnya.

Minato pun menepuk bahu sang anak dengan sedikit bertenaga. Membuat mata biru itu akhirnya menatap ke arahnya. Saling berpandangan.

"Jawablah dengan jujur. Apa kau yang membunuh Hidan demi mendapatkan informasi ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Itu semua murni sebuah kecelakaan. Aku hanya berniat mengancamnya. Hidan mati oleh tangannya sendiri."

"Apa aku bisa memercayainya?" Tanya Minato menatap dalam mata biru di depannya.

"Aku adalah anakmu. Bukankah sudah seharusnya seorang ayah memercayai anaknya? Sebagaimana aku memercayaimu."

Minato menghela napasnya. Sejak kapan anaknya pintar membalikkan kata-katanya, "Baiklah aku percaya padamu."

"Perlu kau tahu. Sebenarnya beberapa belakangan ini aku mempelajari pola pembunuhan Itachi. Awalnya aku percaya penuh akan ucapan Kaisar mengenai Itachi, namun akhirnya aku pun menemukan kejanggalan. Tapi kau hebat bisa menemukannya secepat ini."

"Ini semua berkat cerita Itachi dan juga seorang perempuan keturunan Haruno."

Raut wajah kedua pria itu kembali serius. Terlebih bagi Minato setelah mendengar kata "Keturunan Haruno" terlontar dari mulut putranya.

"Untuk sementara ini bersikaplah seperti biasanya. Mengenai masalah kematian Hidan akan kucoba selesaikan. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini kembali setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Kaisar Hyuuga."

Minato tidak ingin menambah masalah Naruto jika ia tertahan lama di sini bersamanya. Lagi pula ia juga harus menyelesaikan masalah kematian Hidan. Laporan yang ia terima ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman miliknya. Laporan yang sempat membuatnya murka karena Naruto menjadi tersangka utama di balik tewasnya Hidan, meski mereka belum menemukan bukti yang cukup.

Karena itu saat Naruto pergi menghadap Kaisar, ia akan meluruskan perihal kematian Hidan.

Naruto pun mengangguk setuju. Pria kuning itu juga harus memberikan laporan mengenai perjalanan mereka pada Kaisar.

"Kuharap kau bisa menahan emosimu, Naruto. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto, yang kemudian pergi menuju kekediaman Kasiar Hyuuga. Orang yang sebenarnya paling enggan untuk ia temui sekarang.

.

.

Pagi telah datang. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar di mana Sakura berada. Semalam Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak beristirahat di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura. Bukannya ia bermaksud untuk menghindar, hanya saja ia sengaja memberi waktu bagi Sakura setelah apa yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Terlebih Sasuke juga ingin memberi waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya ide Itachi sepenuhnya tidak Sasuke setujui. Entah mengapa tentang perasaan dendamnya pun kini tidak lagi membakar jiwa Sasuke. Tapi bukan berarti juga menghilang. Hanya saja ada suatu hal lain yang terasa lebih penting dari itu. Dan Sasuke tahu hal apa itu.

Perasaan lain yang lebih penting dibandingkan perasaan dendamnya. Perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Sakura.

Kini ia telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Semua tampak seperti biasanya. Sasuke mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, memberi tanda pada Sakura bahwa ia datang untuk menjemputnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan tidak jua Sakura membuka pintu itu—menampakkan dirinya. Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, namun masih juga tidak mendapat tanggapan. Kali ini ia memanggil nama perempuan itu.

"Sakura." Diiringi ketukan yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Kesunyian yang didapat Sasuke memunculkan sebuah perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang langsung hinggap dalam benaknya. Memainkan pikirannya yang sudah membayangkan berbagai hal buruk tentang Sakura.

Masih mencoba untuk menepisnya, Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan memanggil nama Sakura sekali ini. Mungkin terakhir kali. Karena jika masih tidak juga ada tanggapan yang ia terima dari perempuan itu, Sasuke terpaksa membuka—menggeser pintu kamar itu tanpa seizin Sakura, seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Dan mata hitam itu seketika melebar sempurna kala menemukan tidak adanya sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Ruangan kamar itu kosong. Kosong dalam artian tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya.

Sakura tidak ada.

TIDAK ADA!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke berlari ke kanan area penginapan itu, menuju tempat pemandian. Apakah Sakura berada di sana?

Meski di dalam hatinya sudah menyakini bahwa Sakura benar-benar pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya, namun Sasuke masih mencoba untuk memungkiri hatinya sendiri. Berharap bahwa Sakura berada di sana. Sakura tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun sosok itu tidak juga muncul. Sasuke langsung berlari menanyakan perihal keberadaan Sakura pada para pegawai penginapan yang ia temui. Hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban. Mereka tidak melihat sosok itu. Termasuk dengan pegawai yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk.

_Kuso!_

Mata hitam itu menatap nanar area luar peninapan itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat _handel katana_-nya. Hanya ada angin yang membelai tubuh Sasuke, sedangkan yang lainnya terasa kosong untuknya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Sosok merah muda itu telah pergi. Sakura telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura memilih pergi darinya.

Bertubi-tubi perasaan bersalah dan juga penyesalan datang mendera Sasuke tanpa bisa lagi ia tahan. Seandainya saja Sasuke memilih untuk tetap bersama Sakura. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Bodoh. Tolol.

Jika sudah seperti ini, lalu apa yang harus ia lindungi lagi? Kalau orang yang ingin ia lindungi saja telah meninggalkannya. Untuk apa ia menyembunyikan rahasia ini lagi, jika orang itu sudah pergi?

Sakura telah pergi darinya. Tapi kenapa?

"_Sudah jelas, bukan?" Tujuan hid__up__ kita berbeda—"_

_Tujuan hidup? _Batin Sasuke bertanya.

_Memangnya apa tujuan hidupmu__,__ Sakura? _

_Apakah tidak ada aku di tujuan hidupmu?_

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Haiiii ^^**

**Maaf ya udah bikin kalian pusing sm chap kemarin, kayanya chap ini juga masih bikin pusing ya? ****Jadi ceritanya ucapan yang ada diingatan Sasuke sm ucapan Naruto itu nyambung, gitu. Jadi crt mereka isi nya sama (Ngerti kan ya?) hehehehe**

**Trus maaf kalo akhirnya aku telah memisahkan Sasusaku huahahaha *ketawajahat* *ditampol* abis gimana donk****? emang**** udah gitu naskah ceritanya :p**** , ****Jadi skrg tergantung Sasuke maunya gmn hahaha... **

**Dan karena Sasusaku lagi pisah, jadi chap besok gilirannya naruhina (Dipisahin juga?) lah kapan mereka bersatu wkwkwk****. B****ukannya aku ngak sayang Sasusaku loh, bukan berarti aku dominan ke Naruhina tapi emang peranan mereka juga penting :D walau ****pun ****pisah ****Sasusaku**** tetap muncul kok, beda tempat tapi haha...**

**Dan bagaimana soal perang? Ya, ditunggu aja. Oh, apa ngak ada yang nanya ada death chara apa engga? Hihihihi **

**Maaf klo chap ini pendek ya, aslinya chap ini selesai dalam beberapa jam *lirikHana* aku dikerjain sama dia eh becanda deng hehe entah knp tiba2 (selalu tiba2) ada ide buat publish bareng, dan aku terpaksa ngebut ngetik chap ini krn Hana update FIc dia hari ini Fiuh *lapkeringet***

**Soalnya aku itu ngak punya draft2an gitu, klo emang mau publish ya asli baru diketik hehehe (Duh malah curhat) okelah abaikan aja ya hihihi….**

**Sampai ketemu chap depan ya. Maaf klo ada perkataan aku yang menyinggung. Semoga suka ceritanya ya ^^**

**31 – 07 – 15**

**.**

**[U W] —Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* —**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**KuroNeko****10**** :** Syukurlah kalau sudah ngak bingung :D Di hatiku *Tabokh* entah, mungkin nanti dikit lagi kali ya klimaksnya? Apa ngak ada ya? Duh, (Dia bingung sendiri) -,-

**Jheincheyon :** Betul sekali.. masa sih? Iya ya gpp, jangan diulangi lagi ya klo ngak nyawa gaara melayang (Apaan?) hihi

**Manthika Mochi :** Duh bang Sasuke aja udah ngak galau noh..

**Ikalutfi97 :** Iya coba Sasuke menuruti kamu ya hohoho.. Tebakanmu benar, hebat *tepoktangan* keren keren... (ceritaku mudah tertebak ya :D )

**Guest : **Ada kok sasusaku tapi munculnya beda tmpt hihihi.. sipp.. tepat waktu kan chap kali ini ^^

**Harocyn Akko :** Maaf, ini ngak ngaret kan ^^ PLAK! Berapa kali mamah bilang jangan cium2 SUAMIku sembarangan :P

**Ferish0407 **: Jujur saya sebenarnya punya 2 ending, ada sad ada happy udah saya siapin 22 nya kok haha dan maaf scene Ssnya sedikit di chap ini, maklum kan lagi pisah ranjang haha

**Fiochan51 :** Gpp kok ^^ makasih masih mampir loh hehe

**Pinkrames :** Ulala centar membahana hihi kasian ya dua cowo ganteng itu (cium Naru dan Sasu) hhihi

**East Robo :** Tidaakkk *Lempar bom* enak aja suamiku dibawa2 PLAK! :P

**Yoktf :** Cie yang ditinggalin (Apaan sih?) *DiAmaterasu*

**GaemSJ :** Tet! Alamat palsu, penyanyi ayu ting tong! (Dikata tebak lagu)

**Dianarndraha **: Iya sementara adegan itu ngak ada dulu hehe

**Ulfia834 : **Betul, gantian ya Saku yang capcus hihi eh, aku jg gt kok, aku dikasih tau sm adeku malah, dan bener awal2 ngak ngerti sm istilah yg ada di FF gt, sering kejebak haha gpp aku suka kok baca curhatanmu hehe

**Aiko Asari : **Jawabannya adalahhh, jelas ada sih namanya lagi perang haha dan kita lihat apakah tebakanmu nanti benar hehe...

**Beery Uchiha : **Haii salam kenal juga, selamat datang di SH ^^

Ayuniejung : Kasian Sakura juga sih haha Sasuke yah kita liat dichap ini aja ya

**Nia SSL : **Gtw smpe chap brp nih hehe panggil Kak Ucul jg gpp, hmm disatuin ngak ya *diceburin* ya baca trs aja ya hehe

**Sheryl Euphimia : **Udah lanjut nih, makasih ya ^^

**Raniaa485 : **Makasih, ya emang udh jalannya bgtu wkwk cek PM mu ya? Atau ngak twitter aku ada, Dii_creamy hehe

**Ahyazki Sho : **Aku jg sedih mereka pisah :D hmmhh maaf sesuai naskah, chap depan didominasi oleh Naruhina, duh kasian sekali hinata *pelukmamaHinata* klo dibunuh nanti kasian sm bebep naruto donks huhuh

**Nikechaaan : **Ada pas perang kan banyak prajurit yang mati wkwkwk

**Arisahagiwara chan : **Iya, semoga klo bareng senengnya bisa dua kali lipat hehe

**Young Lee : **Sip ^^

P**rincess948 : **Huee aku kurang mendramatisir ya (Kurang nonton drama kayanya ya) Aku usahakan deh, smoga kedepannya makin greget ya...

**Guest : **Sip ^^

**Aitara Fuyuharu1 : **Tau nih Itachi -,- Duh, sama kali ya manisnya kaya aku *dijotos*

**Egha714 : **Sama2 lagi, aku juga seneng dpt ripiu dr kamu makanya aku bales ^^ Mksh banyak ya semangatnya.. hmm buat romensnya mungkin nanti (gtw dichap brp) ada lagi ^^

**Guest : **Hihi blom ada satu chapter ke pisah, ngak lama kok nanti kan diperang ketemu upssss

**Suket alang-alang : **Smoga sih, Sakura gitu loh.. yah, dia emang wanita kuat sih, kuat nunggu Sasuke dari kecil wkwk kok jd ngaco ya aku bahasnya hehe

**Septiyvia28 : **Gpp, makasih dah baca ya ^^ hmm maunya sad end apa happy hehe. Gaara libur dulu, bosen lah klo crtnya Cuma panas2an doank hehe

**Vanny chan : **Makash udah suka ^^ eh, aku sudah melewati dua masa itu hehe.. aku udah kerja hehe

**Ciheelight : **Sabar perangnya dikit lagi kok. Sama2, terima kasih banyak atas dukunganya ^^ *peluk*

**Virinda :** Eh masa sih? Ywd balikin donk Sakura bilang cucian oiring drmhku udah numpuk *dishanaro*

**SRH :** Blom tau nih chap brp huhu bener sih, tapi tahu tuh Sasuke *lirikbangganteng* hoho blom bisa jawab ahhhh, dan chap ini lebih panjang kok.. sudah jgn galau lagi ya, mending baca SH aja wkwkw

**Neko :** Iya ini udah cepet kan? Hihi

**Wowwoh geegee :** Hihi Sasuke jarang galau kebanyakan sakura mulu yg galau haha

**Septemberstep :** Pacar? Ehm sejak kapan ya Sasuke jd pacar kamu :p haha aku juga suka sm Naru *ciumNaru* ada donk deathchara namanya perang hihi

**Annisa Alzedy : **Nanti ketemu lagi kok (bukan di chap ini tapi) terima kasih banyak buat doanya *terharu*

**Gita Zahra : **Huhuhu smoga crtnya menarik terus deh hehe aku kan ratu tega ^^

**Hanazono yuri : **Siaaappp ^^

**6934soraoi : **Hooh, hashirama Cuma pengen tahta aja.. bagian naruhina ada dibawah hehe hmm masih rahasia klo yg itu hehe chap ini jauh lebih panjang tapi gtw feelnya deh

**Eysha Cherryblossoms : **Hooh aku aja pas bacanya sejarah jepang pusing (Sebenarnya aku tdk suka pelajaran sejarah).. sayang Sakura ngak tau yak.

**Natahlie Ichino :** Trs ngak kasian sm Naruto wkwk ngak lama kok cm brp chap doank hehe

**Alzenardsmr :** Sakura ngak jahat kok dikit sadis aja hehe hmmmm udah ada di skrip jadi kita liat nanti aja klo ktmu gmn haha

**Darkcrowds :** Sipppp ^^

**Istrinya Soujiro :** Ohh orang tegal (Sok kenal bgt dah ane) Itachi pasangannya sm Hana hehe. Hihi klo itu sm Hana langsung aja *kunci mulut* aku ngak bisa kasih sop iler eh spoiler hehe

**Yuie :** Untung deh udh ngak bingungin ^^Masa? Tadi ada yg bilang paling kasian Haruno. Orang beda2 sih ya hoho. balikan ngak ya? Hmmm ditunggu aja deh ;P

**Anna Pratiwi267 :** Mau perang dulu ya hehe trs ngak ada sayang. Ngak ada lemon, lime dan sejenisnya klo jambu air mau ngak? Hehe pisss

**Ash Shey : **Jawabannya di chap ini (Singkat amat jawaban aku yak hehe) iya semangat kok krn ripiu kamu

**BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni **: Hihi kmn aja hayooo :P maaf blom sempet kesentuh lagi ihhh,, ya smoga abis SH ya (Smoga)

**Dark Heiji : **Makasih ya ^^

**Eva 77Phone : **Salam kenal juga ^^ eh drama apa ya klo boleh tau? *kepo

**Fahri Uchiha : **Makasih banyak buat smngatnya ya

**Pinktomato : **Iy nanti ada saatnya ketemu kok Sasusakunya ^^

**Istrisasuke :** Iya, ngak lama kok, cm chap ini emang blom ketemu hehe...

Makasih banyak untuk kalian selalu. Terima kasih selalu menghargai kerja keras kami ^^ *pelukatuatu* maaf klo ada kesalahan penulisan nama atau kata-kata ya ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya. Setelah kepulangannya, tidak sekalipun ia beranjak pergi dari kediamannya. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya. Sendirian. Lagi pula apa yang bisa ia lakukan di luar sana?

Jangan lupa bahwa Hinata tidak memiliki seorang teman pun kecuali Naruto, yang kini juga sudah tidak ia anggap lagi sebagai temannya. Jadi mau berada di dalam kamar ataupun di luar kamar, semua akan berakhir sama. Sama-sama sendiri, dan hanya memandangi keadaan sekitar. Seperti yang Hinata sekarang lakukan saat ini. Memandangi langit.

Meski begitu, Hinata tahu bahwa kemarin ayahnya yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan langsung memanggil Naruto. Kabar ini ia dengar langsung dari mulut Nenek Chiyo yang datang membawakan makanan untuknya. Hinata tidak menanggapi. Ia memilih sibuk mengunyah makanan itu dengan tenang, tapi tidak juga meminta Nenek Chiyo untuk menghentikan ceritanya.

Hinata harus mengakui, meski ia tidak lagi memercayai Naruto, namun topik mengenai pria kuning itu tidak bisa Hinata abaikan—meski ia mencoba terlihat tidak peduli. Ada sedikit perasaan cemas yang melandanya ketika mengetahui Naruto datang menemui Kaisar Hyuuga.

Dan kemudian disusul perasaan sedih kala Naruto tidak datang menemuinya, seperti biasa yang ia lakukan jika ia datang ke kediaman Kaisar Hyuuga. Dan kini batinnya sendiri mengkhianatinya karena tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaaan Naruto. Apakah ayahnya memberi hukuman yang berat untuknya? Atau jangan-jangan, ayahnya membunuh Naruto?

Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata terasa diremas. Membayangkan hal buruk menimpa Naruto. Apakah mungkin ayahnya setega itu?

Hinata lantas menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. Pun jika mendapat hukuman pasti bukan hukuman yang berat. Benar 'kan? Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto 'kan?

Tunggu. Kenapa sekarang Hinata membela perlakuan Naruto? Kenapa ia mendukung keputusan sepihak Naruto saat itu? Ketidakhadirannya di acara perjamuan itu memang sepenuhnya salah Naruto 'kan? Tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu dengannya, Naruto membatalkan kepergian mereka. Jadi, memang salah Naruto? Tapi ….

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat lamunan Hinata lenyap, disusul dengan suara dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Saya membawakan makanan Anda, Hinata-_sama_," ucap Nenek Chiyo sembari memberi hormat pada Hinata. Berjalan masuk dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja kayu yang berada di belakang Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk, dan mulai mengambil sumpit untuk menghabisi hidangan yang disediakan Nenek Chiyo. Mau semarah apapun Hinata tidak mungkin membuang-buang makanan buatan Nenek Chiyo. Hinata selalu menghargai kerja keras wanita yang terbilang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

Hinata mengunyah suapan pertama dengan tenang. Berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin. Padahal batinnya sudah meronta untuk segera mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai Naruto. Sialnya, Nenek Chiyo yang biasanya bercerita banyak hal—terutama tentang Naruto. Kali ini diam membisu. Hanya berdiri tegak di samping kiri Hinata.

Diam-diam Hinata melirikkan matanya. Sialnya lagi, mata mereka bertemu pandang. Nenek Chiyo yang menangkap lirikan mata Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada hidangan di depannya. Tapi desakan dalam hatinya tidak juga mereda, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa ia sebegini ingin tahunya perihal Naruto? Mungkinkah ia _hanya_ merasa khawatir? Mungkin saja 'kan? Lagi pula sebelumnya Naruto adalah teman terbaiknya, jadi wajar kalau sekarang ia sedikit cemas—ya, sedikit. Kenapa ia sendiri ragu dengan kata itu? Entahlah.

Yang jelas sekarang ia harus memadamkan rasa penasaran yang bergejolak hebat dalam hatinya. Karena semakin lama, perasaan ini membuat Hinata resah dan tidak tenang. Seakan ingin meledak. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.

Hinata berdeham pelan sembari menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata-_sama_? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo yang berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Hinata.

"Tidak. Eh, bukan, sebenarnya … ehm … apa kemarin tidak ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu, kemudian memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

Senyuman kembali tergambar di wajah Nenek Chiyo, "Apa maksud pertanyaan Nona itu mengenai Naruto-_sama_?"

Sebenarnya Nenek Chiyo sangat paham gerak-gerik Hinata tadi, hanya saja ia memang sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan ketika Hinata bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada saat ia bercerita mengenai Naruto, Nenek Chiyo tahu bahwa Hinata sebenarnya mendengarkan semua cerita itu.

Nenek Chiyo sudah mengasuh Hinata sedari kecil. Bukan perkara sulit untuk mengerti bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki arti penting bagi Hinata. Meski Hinata bersikeras untuk tidak memedulikan pria itu, Nenek Chiyo tahu ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Naruto sedikit pun. Mungkin tanpa Hinata sadari.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu," jawab Hinata ketus, sembari memasukkan lagi makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Inginnya Nenek Chiyo terkikik geli melihat sikap Hinata, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Nona mudanya ini memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan terlalu bodoh untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya saya mendengar kabar yang kurang mengenakkan tentang Naruto-_sama_."

Dan Nenek Chiyo berhasil menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari Hinata meski hanya sebentar. Bahkan tangannya pun sempat terhenti beberapa detik.

"Kabarnya Naruto-_sama_ saat ini terluka parah. Bahkan tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Tubuhnya pun penuh dengan luka. Sebaiknya Anda tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya lagi Hinata-_sama_," lanjut Nenek Chiyo sembari memasang wajah sedihnya. Diikuti dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan menahan kesedihan teramat dalam.

Hinata langsung meletakkan sumpit dengan kasar. Ada perih yang dirasa olehnya.

"Apa _Tou-san_ yang melakukan itu?" Tanya Hinata mencoba untuk tidak terlihat cemas—sayangnya terlihat jelas oleh Nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo tidak menjawab, hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Hinata pun mengerti. Nenek Chiyo tidak akan berani membicarakan Kaisar Hyuuga. Jadi apakah itu hukuman yang didapatkan Naruto? Apa ayahnya benar-benar menghajar Naruto? Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?

"Hinata-_sama_ tidak perlu khawatir. Naruto-_sama_ kini sedang dirawat oleh Ayame," ucap Nenek Chiyo lagi, yang masih menampakkan kesenduan pada ucapan dan raut wajahnya.

APAAAAA!

Jika bisa berteriak mungkin itu kata yang akan terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Seketika perasaan kesal menyusup ke dalam benaknya. Ia tidak membenci Ayame, tidak sama sekali. Hanya sedikit tidak suka jika tahu perempuan itu bersama Naruto. Sedikit. Ya, benar, sedikit. Kenapa ia meragukan kata itu lagi?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi kesal jika sudah menyangkut perempuan itu dan Naruto. Mungkin karena dulu ada pengalaman tak mengenakkan menyangkut perempuan itu. Ya, benar. Hinata ingat betul saat Naruto dengan wajah tersenyumnya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai perempuan berambut panjang. Dan belakangan Hinata sering melihat Naruto bermain dengan Ayame ketimbang dengan dirinya—yang saat itu berambut pendek, seperti keinginannya untuk tampil seperti laki-laki.

Dulu Hinata berpikir bahwa Naruto lebih senang bermain dengan Ayame karena rambutnya yang panjang. Sejak saat itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk memanjangkan kembali rambutnya karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

Dulu.

Lalu kalau sekarang? Kenapa ia harus kesal?

Apakah alasannya masih sama?

Kenapa Hinata jadi meragu sendiri?

Naruto tetap temannya 'kan? Dan Hinata tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Tapi bukankah Hinata telah memperlakukan Naruto dengan buruk kemarin? Mengabaikannya?

Jadi, apakah Naruto sudah melupakannya secepat ini? Hanya sebegitukah nilai pertemanan mereka? Apakah Hinata tidak penting untuk Naruto?

Diam-diam Nenek Chiyo tersenyum kecil. Nona mudanya itu sekali-sekali memang harus diberi pelajaran agar mengerti. Bukan berarti Nenek Chiyo membenci Hinata. Justru karena ia sangat menyayangi Hinata ia melakukan hal ini.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Hinata ketus. Kesal. Sungguh sangat kesal!

Nenek Chiyo lantas mengangguk dan merapikan meja Hinata. Semua alat makan sudah berada di atas nampan kembali dan siap dibawa pergi oleh Nenek Chiyo. Hinata melirik punggung wanita tua itu—yang kini berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

Hinata ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi, tapi mulutnya tidak juga mau terbuka. Pertanyaan itu seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan tidak bisa keluar. Bahkan Hinata hanya mengangguk ketika Nenek Chiyo berpamitan padanya. Padahal itu kesempatan besar untuknya menanyakan perihal Naruto. Ah, sial! Dan buruknya perasaan resahnya semakin menjadi-jadi kala sosok Nenek Chiyo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kenapa ia bisa seresah dan sekesal ini? Naruto baik-baik saja 'kan? Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah berjalan mendekat ke pintu.

Ah, tapi Naruto sudah dirawat oleh Ayame. Jadi setidaknya sudah ada yang mengurusnya. Lantas Hinata kembali mundur. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Untuk apa ia peduli lagi?

Tapi tadi Nenek Chiyo mengatakan ia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan. Itu artinya lukanya teramat parah 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah tidak memiliki kaki?

Tanpa berpikir lagi Hinata melangkah cepat dan langsung membuka pintu itu kasar. Ia bahkan berlari kecil menuju kediaman Naruto. Mengabaikan sapaan para pekerja yang ia temui. Hinata terlampau panik. Membayangkan Naruto yang kehilangan kedua kakinya karena ayahnya, tidak bisa membuatnya tenang sama sekali. Lantas ia pun melupakan semua kemarahannya pada Naruto. Seakan menguap begitu saja.

Yang ada hanya Naruto. Naruto. Dan Naruto.

Tangannya dengan kasar menggeser pintu kamar Naruto. Seketika matanya melebar kala melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di detik itu juga tanpa sadar ia bersuara lantang.

"NARUTO!" teriaknya saat melihat perempuan sial—Ayame dan pria kurang ajar—Naruto terlihat seperti akan berciuman. Dada Hinata bergerak cepat, memburu udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya panas. Rasanya dadanya dipukul-pukul kencang.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka keras dan disusul suara teriakan kencang seorang perempuan, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara. Terlebih Ayame yang harus sedikit memutar tubuhnya karena Hinata berada di belakangnya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto pelan. Setengah bingung melihat sosok perempuan itu berada di sini.

Ayame langsung berdiri tegak, "Hinata-_sama_." Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangannya berada di depan.

Mata Hinata masih terbuka lebar. Dengan tergesa ia mendekati kedua orang itu. Tepatnya berjalan ke tempat tidur Naruto. Matanya menatap tak suka pada Ayame. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya bergerak turun melihat ada sebuah salep luka di tangan Ayame.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lagi. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati ada luka goresan di atas pelipis kanan Naruto. Oh, sepertinya ia telah salah mengerti.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Biar aku yang melakukan sisanya," perintah Hinata tegas, dan langsung merebut salep luka itu dari Ayame.

Ayame lantas memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Ada apa?" sambung Naruto yang segera membuat Hinata tersadar.

Benar juga. Ada apa?

Hinata diam sejenak. Berpikir lebih tepatnya.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Jangan salah sangka, aku melakukan ini karena merasa harus sedikit bertanggung jawab saja," jawab Hinata yang kini duduk di tempat Ayame duduk sebelumnya—di atas kasur Naruto.

"Tanggung jawab?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Lukamu ini karena _Tou-san_ 'kan? _Tou-san_ pasti menghukummu 'kan?" Tanya Hinata sesantai mungkin. Padahal ada perasaan senang karena kini ia yang duduk di dekat Naruto, bukan si Ayame itu.

Naruto lantas tertawa pelan membuat kedua alis Hinata berkerut. Apa ada kata-katanya yang lucu?

"Kaisar Hyuuga tidak menghukumku sama sekali. Aku terluka karena kesalahanku sendiri. Aku kurang konsentrasi saat berlatih tadi pagi," jawab Naruto di sela-sela tawanya.

Muka Hinata memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Rasa-rasanya Hinata ingin tenggelam di laut dan terbawa arus saja sekarang.

Nenek Chiyo kurang ajar!

"Bukan karena _Tou-san_?" Tanya Hinata pelan, meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi. Naruto menggeleng dan kemudian tersenyum kembali.

Hinata terkekeh malu, "Te- tentu saja. _Tou-san_ bukan orang seperti itu. Ia tidak mungkin menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah 'kan?"

Raut wajah Naruto seketika berubah sendu. Senyumannya memudar. Melihat itu Hinata terdiam, tidak lagi tertawa kikuk. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh yang rasa-rasanya membuat Hinata ingin melihat senyum Naruto lagi. Bukan raut wajah seperti ini.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian menatap seluruh tubuh Naruto terutama bagian kaki kanannya yang dibelit perban.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lirih membuat Hinata kini kembali menatapnya. Menatap kedua mata birunya.

"Hm?"

Hanya helaan napas yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Apakah Naruto harus mengatakan semuanya? Apakah ia harus memberitahukan Hinata yang sebenarnya sekarang? Bagaimana jika Hinata menangis? Sial. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tapi … apakah dengan menyimpannya dan menyembunyikan dari Hinata merupakan jalan terbaik? Bagaimanapun Hinata juga pantas mengetahuinya.

"Hinata … " Naruto lantas berhenti. Mulutnya terasa sulit ia gerakkan. Kaku. Mata mereka pun masih berpandangan. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri, tidak hanya Naruto yang merasakan debaran pada dadanya. Hinata sendiri merasa aneh. Perasaannya berdesir kala menatap mata biru milik Naruto. Sungguh indah. Mata itu. Hinata baru menyadarinya.

Baru saja Naruto mulai menggerakkan mulutnya, sosok Sai sudah bersimpuh—satu lututnya menyentuh tanah di depan kamar Naruto, dan memberi hormat pada Naruto.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Mulut Naruto kembali tertutup. Jika Sai sudah datang di saat yang seperti ini, berarti urusannya benar-benar penting. Sangat penting. Apalagi terakhir kali ia menugaskan Sai untuk mengawasi pergerakan Itachi.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto, yang membuat Sai kini menatap Naruto. Sai lantas tidak langsung menjawabnya. Matanya sempat melirik Hinata yang kini juga menatapnya.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sai, menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk Sai menjawab pertanyaannya meskipun ada Hinata di sini. Lagi pula sepertinya Naruto sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Dan ia pun tidak ingin merahasiakannya dari Hinata.

"Dia adalah Nona Sakura."

Dan jawaban Sai membuat Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya. Terkejut.

**[Di tempat Sasuke]**

Adik kakak itu telah sampai di tempat perjanjian dengan Hashirama Senju. Tempat yang dibelinya untuk dijadikan markas baru mereka. Sebuah rumah yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari istana.

Hashirama menyambut kedatangan Itachi dengan senyuman bangga. Meski Itachi tidak berhasil melenyapkan Putri Hyuuga, tetap tidak akan mengubah rencana yang telah mereka susun sejak lama. Menghancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga. Yang mana kemudian Hashirama bisa menduduki tahta itu. Dan Itachi berhasil membalaskan rasa dendamnya. Itulah perjanjian mereka.

Mata Hashirama bergulir menatap pria yang berdiri di belakang Itachi. Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang menguarkan aura begitu dingin. Tatapan kedua matanya hampir sama mengerikannya dengan tatapan Itachi.

Mengerti situasinya, Itachi langsung berbicara dengan suara datarnya, "Sasuke Uchiha. Adikku. Dia berada di sisi kita juga."

Hashirama mengangguk, "Reuni keluarga yang tepat sekali. Menambah besar kemungkinan kita untuk menang."

Hashirama lantas memberi kode gerakan tangan yang mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Berjalan mengikutinya.

"Berapa banyak pasukan yang kita miliki?" Tanya Itachi yang kini berdiri sejajar dengan Hashirama. Sedangkan Sasuke masih diam mengikuti dua pria itu.

"Tidak sebanyak pasukan yang dimiliki Kaisar, namun bantuan yang kita terima dari pihak asing sangat menguntungkan kita," jawab Hashirama dengan senyum bangga.

Satu orang bawahan Hashirama menggeser pintu, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya—memberi hormat pada tiga pria yang kini melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Ruangan dengan sebuah meja besar berada tepat di tengahnya. Di atasnya terdapat selembar kertas besar yang sudah diberi tanda.

"Mereka bersedia memasok senjata api untuk kita. Dan juga—"

Mata hitam Sasuke yang semula menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat kini menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara Hashirama berteriak kencang. Satu tangannya menarik kain putih hingga tampaklah sebuah benda yang terlihat asing untuk mereka.

"—satu buah senjata api terbaru," ucap Hashirama sembari mengelus benda berwarna hitam itu.

"_Gatling gun_, senjata api tercanggih saat ini. Dapat menembakkan peluru lebih banyak dari senjata api yang dimiliki para prajurit Kaisar. Dalam satu kali tembakan _gatling gun_ bisa melepas 200 peluru per menitnya."

Kini mata Sasuke memperhatikan senjata itu dengan seksama. Senjata hitam berukuran cukup besar. Dan memang benar, ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat senjata api jenis itu. Senjata api yang biasa dipakai oleh prajurit kekaisaran berupa senjata laras panjang di mana hanya bisa terisi enam buah peluru. Perbedaan yang jelas jauh sekali.

**[Di tempat Naruto]**

Naruto segera memerintahkan Sai untuk membawa Sakura ke tempat rahasia milik Naruto. Sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak persis di luar wilayah istana. Tempat yang dulu ia gunakan untuk latihan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari ayahnya. Dan tempat itu juga yang dulu ia gunakan untuk merawat Sai.

"Sakura. Itu benar Sakura?" tanya Hinata antusias. Matanya berbinar senang.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia pun berniat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namun tangan Hinata menahan lengan Naruto.

"Mengapa Sakura tidak dibiarkan masuk? Kenapa kau membawanya ke luar istana?" tanya Hinata lagi, masih tidak melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Di sini bukanlah tempat yang aman untuknya."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua alisnya mengerut—tanda ia tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Naruto barusan. Bukankah penjagaan istana sangat ketat? Lalu kenapa Sakura tidak aman berada di istana?

Mengerti maksud Hinata itu, Naruto menghela napasnya. Tangan satunya yang terbebas kini bergerak melepaskan tangan Hinata. Kemudian menggenggam tangan itu erat.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tidak sekarang. Nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu," ucap Naruto dalam. Sama seperti tatapan matanya kini.

Hinata terdiam. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan mata biru di depannya. Seolah terkunci. Seolah terpaku. Begitu pun dengan genggaman tangan itu. Mengapa ia baru sadar? Tangan Naruto terasa begitu hangat.

Dan saat tangan itu terlepas. Rasanya Hinata tidak ingin kehangatan itu menghilang. Ia masih terdiam dengan kedua matanya setia menatap Naruto. Menatap setiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Pria yang kini mengambil _katana_—yang terletak di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya.

Dengan bantuan _katana_-nya, Naruto pun berdiri. Meski sedikit kesulitan karena kaki kanannya terluka. Seketika kecemasan merajai benak Hinata.

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau kesulitan untuk berjalan?" tanya Hinata yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Naruto, yang terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Hinata. Ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku? Mengkhawatirkanmu?" Hinata mendengus, "Sudah kubilang aku ke sini demi sebuah tanggung jawab saja."

Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Hanya senyuman yang masih setia mengembang di wajahnya. Sebegini saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Hinata-nya telah kembali. Terlebih perasaan rindunya pun bisa terbayar. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan datang ke tempatnya karena mengetahui ia terluka. Gawat. Naruto terlalu senang sekarang.

Satu tangan Naruto kini bergerak mempersilakan Hinata untuk berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Apa kau akan menggunakan _katana_-mu untuk berjalan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sepertinya perempuan itu memilih menunggu jawaban Naruto daripada menuruti perintah tangan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku akan meminta bantuan orang lain, mungkin?"

"Ayame?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Siapa saja, tidak masalah," jawabnya asal, walau sebenarnya di dalam kepala Naruto terpikir untuk meminta bantuan Sai—itupun jika diperlukan.

Ucapan tadi keluar hanya karena ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata cemas. Tidak ada kesungguhan yang berarti, yang sayangnya dianggap keseriusan oleh Hinata.

"Aku bisa!" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Bahkan sedikit berteriak. Naruto menatap Hinata bingung.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu keluar. Kebetulan sekali kita satu arah 'kan?"

Naruto tidak langsung mengiyakan. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Ada apa dengan perempuan ini? Tapi tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang datang, bukan?

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan meminjamkan bahumu."

Hinata menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. Entah mengapa wajahnya merona kala satu tangan Naruto sudah merangkul tubuhnya. Dan rona merah itu menjalar cepat ke wajah Naruto. Dan secara serempak mereka memilih untuk tidak saling menatap.

"Asal kau tahu. Tubuhku ini berat."

Kepala Hinata menunduk. Susah payah ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memegang tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus segugup ini? Pria ini hanyalah Naruto. Teman kecilnya. Seharusnya bukan masalah yang besar. Tapi kenapa ada perasaan canggung melakukan hal ini.

Satu langkah sudah berhasil mereka lalui.

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini kuat," ucap Hinata berusaha terdengar sebiasa mungkin. Seangkuh biasanya. Toh, kini mereka sudah keluar dari kamar Naruto tanpa mengalami kesulitan.

"Hmm benar," gumam Naruto pelan. Mata biru itu meredup. Kata kuat yang baru saja ia dengar terasa memiliki makna yang berbeda. Kuat yang merajuk pada kenyataan yang akan ia ceritakan pada Hinata nantinya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Hinata, "Aku yakin kau pasti kuat, Hinata," ucapnya lembut.

Hinata semakin merona. Bahkan jantungnya ikut berdebar. Tapi Hinata menangkap nada bicara Naruto yang terkesan menahan sesuatu. Antara sedih dan mencoba menguatkan. Entahlah mungkin itu hanya perasaan Hinata, pikirnya.

Setelah keheningan menemani mereka, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya di dekat gerbang keluar-masuk istana.

"Sepertinya kita berbeda arah sekarang," ucap Naruto yang menarik tangannya, meningggalkan bahu Hinata. Pria kuning itu pun menepuk pelan punggung Hinata agar Hinata pergi terlebih dahulu ke kediamannya.

Sekali lagi Hinata tidak memedulikan isyarat tangan Naruto.

"Naruto. Apa boleh aku bertemu dengan Sakura?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Setengah memohon.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tapi tidak sekarang," jawabnya tegas.

Dan sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa membantah ataupun memaksa keinginannya itu. Ia hanya balas mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Setelah punggung Hinata benar-benar menghilang, barulah Naruto berjalan pelan menuju tempat di mana Sakura berada.

Dan sebenarnya tidak perlu bantuan pun ia bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Yah, anggap saja tadi adalah bonus untuknya.

Tidak perlu berjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai di tempat itu. Rumah rahasianya. Karena memang letaknya sangat dekat dengan istana. Naruto lantas menggeser pintu kayu yang masih terbilang kokoh itu. Maklum saja, rumah itu sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Meski begitu, tempat itu tetap ia jadikan markas rahasia antara ia dan Sai.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Sakura pun menoleh sehingga kedua pasang mata itu kini bertemu.

"Sakura. Kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto, yang kini tepat berada di depan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Mata hijaunya lantas berpindah, menghindari tatapan Naruto, "Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana Itachi, dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Mereka memutuskan untuk berperang menghancurkan Kekaisaran Hyuuga," sambungnya sendu.

"Perang?" Tanya Naruto setengah tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk lagi, "Dan mereka akan melakukannya rencana penyerangan dalam hitungan hari."

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu atas informasi yang sangat berharga ini. Apa kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semua? Maksudmu alasan di balik misi balas dendam Itachi? Alasan yang menjadikan perang ini? Karena Kaisar Hyuuga membunuh Fugaku Uchiha."

Naruto tidak menanggapi. Jadi, apa itu artinya Sasuke belum mengetahui tentang kebenarannya? Atau sebenarnya ia telah mengetahuinya hanya saja ia masih merahasiakannya dari Sakura?

Dan Naruto menyakini opsinya yang kedua. Sangat tidak mungkin Itachi tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

Tidak mendapat respon dari pria di depannya, Sakura kembali bertanya, "Apa ada hal lainnya?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. Sial. Dia memilih berbohong.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut. Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Kali ini Naruto mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu orang macam apa Kaisar Hyuuga itu."

Sakura tidak bisa menebak pancaran mata biru itu. Ada luka. Kekecewaan. Kesedihan dan juga kemarahan. Sepertinya itu yang tertangkap oleh Sakura. Entah benar atau tidak?

Jelasnya tatapan dan raut wajah Naruto kali ini mengingatkan Sakura pada sosok Sasuke. Sejujurnya Sakura sangat ingin mengganti kesedihan dan kekecewaan Sasuke. Menghapusnya, atau setidaknya bisa memikul rasa itu dari pundak Sasuke. Ingin sekali Sakura melakukannya.

Bukan karena Sakura tidak mencintai Sasuke. Bukan karena Sakura tidak ingin membahagiakan Sasuke. Semua yang ia lakukan saat ini tidak bisa disangkutpautkan dengan rasa cinta untuk pemuda itu. Tidak sama. Kali ini yang ia lakukan murni karena keinginan hatinya agar tidak ada lagi Sasuke lainnya. Seseorang yang akan terluka dan kemudian memelihara dendam di hatinya.

Biarlah kali ini saja Sakura menyingkirkan sejenak perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Sasuke. Keinginan untuk membahagiakan pria itu. Setelahnya, ia akan mengegoiskan dirinya untuk Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke masih memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang ia miliki untuknya.

Dan kini mata biru itu menatap Sakura, "Sakura, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu kali ini?"

Sakura diam menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Naruto untuk mempertimbangkan apakah ia bisa menyanggupinya atau tidak.

"Aku ingin kau tidak menceritakan hal ini pada Hinata. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku sendiri yang akan menceritakan hal ini pada Hinata. Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura tanpa perlu memikirkannya lagi.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyampaikan informasi penting yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Sakura. Informasi yang sangat berharga. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menyampaikan informasi ini pada sembarangan orang, terutama Kaisar. Bukan kapasitasnya untuk berurusan langsung dengan Kaisar.

Ia hanyalah Jendral Divisi 1 Ke-shogun-an Namikaze, jadi tentu saja informasi yang ia terima akan ia sampaikan pada ayahnya.

"Perang? Dalam beberapa hari ini?" tanya Kaisar Hyuuga yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi.

"Benar," jawab Minato yang masih bersimpuh di depan Kaisar.

Selayaknya Naruto, Minato pun tidak ingin berdiri di pihak Kaisar, tapi perang ini bukan hanya melibatkan Kaisar Hyuuga. Terlebih alasan tahta yang tidak ingin jatuh ke tangan Itachi menjadi alasan kuat mereka—Naruto dan Minato, memilih untuk melawan perang ini.

"Tidak ada jalan lain selain bersiap menghadapi serangan mereka. Siapkan pasukan yang kita punya. Jangan biarkan mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Minato hanya memejamkan matanya sekilas, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Minato pun bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun suara Hiashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi ini? Siapa infroman itu?" tanya Hiashi penuh penekanan.

Minato berbalik, kepalanya menunduk "Sesuai dengan perjanjian dari pertukaran informasi berharga ini. Kami harus merahasiakan identitasnya demi keselamatan dirinya. Jadi saya mohon maaf, meskipun itu adalah Anda Kaisar Hyuuga. Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Mata Hiashi memicing, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kegagalan misi Naruto?"

Hiashi tidak bodoh. Ia mengurutkan potongan-potongan kejadian yang terjadi belakang ini. Terlebih kejadian mengenai Itachi Uchiha. Hiashi ingin memastikan bahwa rahasia itu masih tetap tersimpan rapat.

"Apa ada hal lainnya yang belum kausampaikan padaku, Minato?"

Minato lantas mengangkat kepalanya. Mempertemukan mata birunya dengan milik Hiashi.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Sepasang mata itu masih terus menatap. Hiashi masih mencari celah sekecil pun yang menyatakan bahwa ucapan Minato tadi berisi kebohongan, yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia temukan.

Hiashi tahu Minato adalah orang yang cerdas. Tidak mungkin pria itu tidak menemukan kecurigaan sedikit pun dari rentetan kejadian ini. Apalagi Naruto sendiri telah bertemu dengan Itachi, yang bisa saja sudah mengetahui sesuatu atau setidaknya mencurigai sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Minato kembali memberi hormat dan melangkah kembali meninggalkan Hiashi yang masih terus menatap kepergian Minato dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Ia harus mencari tahu semuanya, terlebih mencari cara agar tidak ada satu pun bawahannya yang bisa memberontak padanya.

Dan seringai pun tercetak di wajahnya kala ia menemukan caranya.

.

.

Malam telah datang. Seharian penuh Naruto disibukkan oleh berbagai hal. Salah satunya adalah penjagaan mengenai Sakura yang telah ia limpahkan tugas itu pada Sai. Dan Naruto sendiri telah memberitahukan perihal Sakura pada ayahnya. Keturunan Haruno yang berhasil selamat.

Kini setelah mengumpulkan dan mengadakan pertemuan dengan semua anggota yang bernaung di bawah pimpinan Jenderal Divisi 1, Naruto berniat untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Kakinya yang masih terluka tidak menjadi halangan. Naruto terus melangkah meski nyeri menderanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tak perlu bersembunyi. Keluarlah," ucap Naruto pelan.

Tak lama sosok yang dimaksud itu pun muncul di balik gelapnya malam. Melangkah maju mendekati Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Tak kusangka kau mampu menyadarinya?"

"Itu karena kau sengaja menunjukkan keberadaanmu—" Naruto lantas memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. "—Sasuke."

Angin menerpa tubuh mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka kau datang menemuik," sambung Naruto.

"Apa ini tentang balas dendammu itu?" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Atau tentang Sakura?"

Sepertinya Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan gadis merah muda itu. Naruto sangat yakin Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura ada bersamanya sekarang.

Tidak ada respon, Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak memaksanya untuk berpihak padaku."

"Hn."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kami akan melancarkan serangan kurang lebih dua hari dari sekarang."

"Ini sebuah peringatan atau—"

"Pemberitahuan. Anggap saja begitu," potong Sasuke datar.

"Dan mereka telah menyiapkan sebuah senjata api terbaru yang mereka dapat dari pihak asing. _Galting gun_, senjata api yang mampu mengelurkan 200 peluru per menit dalam sekali tembak," sambungnya.

Naruto menyeringai. Dua tangannya kini berada dalam posisi sama dengan Sasuke, "Menarik. Jadi sekarang kau berpihak pada Hyuuga? Orang yang membunuh _tou-san_-mu?"

"Apa aku berkata begitu?" Mata Sasuke menatap tajam. Setajam ucapannya, "Untuk sementara hanya ini yang bisa aku beritahu padamu."

Kini hanya punggung Sasuke yang tertangkap oleh kedua mata Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Tak menoleh. Sasuke hanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau belum memberitahu Sakura kebenarannya?"

"Kau sendiri? Apa sudah pada gadis Hyuuga itu?"

Mata Naruto kini tidak lagi terfokus pada punggung di depannya, "Belum. Tapi aku akan memberitahunya."

"Itu artinya mereka sama-sama belum mengetahuinya, berarti kita masih melakukan hal yang sama. Untuk itu jangan coba-coba menasihatiku."

Dan seketika sosok Sasuke menghilang bagaikan tertelan oleh gelapnya malam. Hanya tersisa embusan angin. Dan rahasia yang terlalu berat untuk mereka utarakan.

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Fiuh...**** maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan T_T ya, saya tahu isinya dominan Naruhina tapi kan saya udah bilang chap kmrn hehe. Sasusaku masih keluar kok walau beda tempat haha… **

**Dan maaf balesan ripiu saya juga singkat sekali, pertama karena saya ngetik ini sudah jam setengah 2 pagi haha… waktu luang saya emang lagi ngak banyak (Sok keliatan sibuk ya) haha… Aslinya saya ngak mau update hari ini. Jujur aja nih, abis pulang kerja dalam seminggu ini saya langsung latihan, ada acara penting di hari sabtu nanti.**

**Tapi, berhubung saya sayang kalian (PLAK! tapi tetep lebih sayang sama Taka :P) saya mencoba mengusahakan sekuat tenaga saya untuk bisa update sesuai jadwal (Lebay ngak sih ni orang) tapi maaf malah Sasusaku momentsnya ngak ada. Meski begitu saya harap chap masih bisa membuat kalian senang ^^ dan sekuat tenaga juga chap ini sudah jauh lebih panjang dari chap kmrn (Meski sekali lagi ngak ada SS moments T_T)**

**Dan aku sungguh-sungguh terima kasih juga buat Hana. Dia membeta chapter ini smpai jam 11 malam loh (Ini semua karena kami sayang kalian ^^ dan karena untuk kesenangan kami juga sih :P ) maklum saya ngetiknya ngebut lagi untuk chap ini haha, trus kita juga update bareng lagi loh, bagi kalian para pecinta _Time After Time_ milik Hanaruppi silakan menikmati chap 3 nya…**

**Oh satu lagi. Bisakah saya meminta kesediaan kawan2 untuk memvote Fic saya yang berjudul SILENCE di kontes BTC, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari terakhir memvote.. untuk link ** http-:/-bit.-ly-/-pollffbtc (hapus tanda '-') **dan kalian bisa memvote lebih dari satu Fic loh… untuk bantuannya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya ^^**

**Wah kayanya saya udah curhat terlalu banyak ya hehe… mata saya udah protes dari tadi nih (Maklum saya jarang begadang) jadi smpai ketemu chap depan ya ^^  
**

**07-08-15**

**.**

**[U W] —Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*—**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Fiochan51 :** Hooh, tapi ngak ada yg tau sih. Ini udah next ^^

**Nikechaaann :** Apa firasatmu nak? Coba katakan sm mbah hohoho

**Yoktf :** Kapan ya? Silakan baca chap ini deh :p

**Guest :** Kenapa ya? Hmm mungkin jawabannya ada di chap ini, silakan dibaca ^^

**Darkcrowds :** Wah pertanyaan kalian sama nih? Jgn2 kalian sehati *Makcomblang mode : On* hehe silakan baca, mungkin bisa menemukan jawabannya.

**FiaaAtiasrizqi :** Klo mereka jadi tukang jualan lemon hoho. Siapa ya? Pokoknya ditunggu aja gmn endingnya nanti haha

**Dinayasashii7 : **Sip. Maaf ngak kilat nih huhuhu

**Istrinya Soujiro** : Ini udah panjang dari yg kmrn loh chapnya ^^ dan aku jg gtw smpe chap brp nih, pengennya sih juga cpt tamat haha sabar ditunggu aja ya ^^

**BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni :** Hihi awas nyasar ^^ amin. Biar bisa bikin crt baru lagi ya hehe

**Berry uchiha :** Sama2 ya ^^ Hihi ya smoga happy ending ya.. mksh bnyk semangatnya ya ^^

**Septemberstep :** Samaa.. aku jg fallin in lop bgt sm Naru disini. Eh masa sih? Aku terharu bgt bacanya.. maskasih ya semangatnya ^^

**Pinkramens :** Thanks ^^

**Nomi Uchiha :** Hai Nomi salam kenal juga ^^ wah selamat datang di SH, makasih buat ripiunya loh ^^

**KuroNeko10 :** Ya nih tp dichap ini blom mulai perangnya, Sakura ngambek ngak ya? Hoho liat nanti aja deh hihi. Mksh ya semangatnya ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu :** Engga juga, Sasusaku muncul sih, beda tmpt tapi wkwkw

**Guest :** Seru kan klo mereka todong2an (Todong2an cinta :P) makasih semangatnya ya ^^

**Arisahagiwara chan :** Blom tau nih smpe brp chap, diikutin trs aja ya hehe

**Amaya No Katsumi : Iya** dilanjut trs kok ^^ Hmmmm coba ditebak hayuuuu...

**Herrocyn Akko : **Iya fiuh akhirnya ^^ itu kamu serius? Trs bu gurunya ikutan baca crtnya nga? Sekalian suruh ikutan ripiu gt hahaha HUAAA aku ngaret (Ngumpet di pelukan Taka) Dan dan PLAK jgn berani2 cium2 suami aku :P

**Aiko Asari :** Smoga aja ya hihihi hmm kecurigaan itu bisa kmn saja kok.. sama2 dan acara BTC nya udah selesai sih hehe mksh buat partisipasinya ^^

**Younghee lee :** Sippp ^^

**Eva 77 phone :** Blom pernah nonton, malah baru denger hehe untung deh ngak mirip2 amat ya hihihi, hooh Sasusakunya kan lagi berpisah jauh gt.

**Wowwoh geegee :** Maaf klo mengecewakan ^^

**Vanny chan :** Udah kan sama Taka *ciumTaka* hahaha blom kok hehe

**Dianarndraha :** Maaf ya ngak kilat huhu

**Kaoru-K216 :** Haiii, tau nih mereka bikin gregetan *gigitgemesHinata* dan Gigit kesel kamu (Istri Taka hanya aku seorang :P)

**Ha Ni :** Iya ini udah diupdate ^^

**Thasya Rafika Winata :** Huhu ngak bisa, seminggu sekali aja skrg aga berat huhu

**Ciheelight :** Masa sih? Panjang loh chap kmrn dan chap ini lebih panjang lagi, sabar perang akan segera datang. Mksh semangatnya ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** Sipppp ^^

**Ayuniejung :** Hmmmmm ngak bisa bilaanggg pokoknya saya jamin ada deathchara hihi diliat nanti aja siapa yang kepilih hahaa

**Gita Zahra :** Mungkin jawaban dari kelakuan Sasu kmrn ada di chap ini. Silakan dibaca ya ^^

**Ikalutfi97 **: Wkwk knp gt rumit? Wah smua prtanyaanmu kayanya ada di chap ini deh jawabannya jadi silakan dibaca dan aku sndiri udh greget abis pgn bikin actionya, tapi emang harus sabar ikutin alur *gigitTAka*

**Quensha :** Hihihi aku senang baca ripiumu. Terima kasih banyak ya ^^ amin, mungkin emang cm sgini yang menyukai Fic ini tp gpp kok, saya senang ^^

**Guest :** Sipppp ^^

**6934soraoi :** Iya gpp kok ^^ Mungkin chap depan (Mungkin) Hehehe seneng klo km suka jg sm Hinatanya ^^ dan apa itu rencananya Sasuke ada dichap ini kok

**Neko :** Akunya jg manis kok *Disiram* Sasuke mihak aku eeaaa ada dichap ini kok ^^

**Hikaru Sora 14 :** iya gpp ^^ samaaa aku jg suka bgt sm Naru disini *pelukNaru* makasih udh suka Naruhinanya juga ^^

**Luchaaai :** Haiii lulu ^^ Iya gpp ^^ engga kok, ngak lama ah cm brp (?) chap doank haha *ketawajahat* dan semangat juga buat lulu mengalahkan tuga2 sialan itu hahaha

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hihihihi *Nyengirpenuhmakna* gmn ya? Diliat chap ini dulu aja deh *Kabooorrr*

**Istri Sasuke :** Iya sabar trus ya untuk SS Moments ^^

**Annisa Alzedy :** Iya gpp kok ^^ wah udh jadi mahasiswi nih ^^ selamat ya

**Imphyslonely sugar :** Wordnya udah kupanjangin loh ^^

**Raniaa485 :** Dari tangan dingin MK (Tgnnya dingin ngak ya?) haha

**PinkCherry :** Terima kasih banyak loh ^^

**Egha714 :** Tau Sasu mah nangung bgt hehe gpp kok ^^ aku jg suka nerima ripiu jadi klo sempat saya usahakan untuk bales satu2 sekalian bs nyapa langsung kan ^^ iya panggil kaka jg gpp, aku suka kok ^^

**Hotarubi chan** : Iya gpp, makanya bsk2 laptopnya jgn disuruh berenang jd flu kan haha. Hmm yah bgtulah Sasuke, ngak ketebak eh tapi ketawan kok alasannya di chap ini ^^ silakan dibaca

**Ambethefill :** Hehe, masa sih? Samaaa aku jg benci bgt sm yaoi dan sejenisnya, geli aja liat Sasu dan Naru dibegitukan hehe hmmm yang itu masih rahasia, ditunggu aja ya ^^

**Kura cakun **: Iya gpp ^^ eh rahasia donk, kita liat aja endingnya nanti ya

**Yuumi : **Bener sekali ^^ ada dichap ini kok jawabannya jadi dibaca aja ya ^^ hmmm blom tau nih smpe chap brp, ditunggu aja ya ...Iya yuumi, makasih ya ^^

**Uchihasaku :** Diusahakan cepet klo ngak ya maaf ya hehe, blom tau smpe chap brp, ditunggu aja ya ^^

**Aitara Fuyuharu :** Hihi pegangan klo bingung biar ngak jatoh hhehe pisss ^^

**Fahri Uchiha :** Kayanya perang chap depan lagi hehe.. Hahaha Sasuke bukan udah gila, tapi tergila-gila sm Sakura eeaaaa..

**Ulfia48 :** Ini chap 16 nya. Maaf ya aku apdetnya telat huhuhu

Makasih banyak buat kalian semua ^^ tanpa kalian aku hanya seorang bidadari opss salah baca, maaf haha.. pokoknya ripiu kalian adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk saya baca :P dan menjadi penyemangat. so makasih yah ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

"Semua persiapan sudah mendekati tahap akhir. Jika tidak ada halangan kita bisa mempercepat penyerangan kita," ucap Hashirama yang berdiri di sisi kanan meja besar itu. Sedangkan Itachi berdiri tepat di depannya.

Sasuke lebih memilih berdiri di samping pintu masuk. Bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Tidak banyak bicara, hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan siapa orang yang akan menggunakan senjata itu?" tanya Itachi dengan mata yang sudah melirik ke arah senjata yang dimaksud, _gatling gun_.

"Aku belum memutuskan," jawab Hashirama yang juga ikut menatap arah pandang Itachi. Kemudian mata itu bergerak menatap pria di hadapannya, "Jadi apa kau sudah memikirkan strategi penyerangan nanti?"

Dan akhirnya kedua mata pria itu saling bertemu pandang.

"Karena kita melakukan serangan mendadak tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, maka kemungkinan besar penjagaan di sekitar area istana hanya akan dijaga oleh beberapa orang saja. Tentunya itu akan sangat memudahkan kita untuk melumpuhkannya. Lalu letak kedua ada pada Minato Namikaze beserta para pemimpin divisinya. Dari kabar yang kudengar beberapa pemimpin divisi sedang bertugas di luar Istana, untuk itu kekuatan prajurit akan kita fokuskan untuk melumpuhkan Ke-_shogun_-an Namikaze. Sasuke akan bertugas memimpin pasukan untuk menyibukkan para pemimpin divisi." Mata Itachi pun bergulir menatap Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan tentunya aku melakukan tugasku. Membunuh Kaisar Hyuuga dengan tanganku sendiri."

Barulah saat itu kepala Sasuke terangkat dan menatap mata Itachi. Mata hitam Itachi tidak berubah. Penuh kebencian. Apakah mata Sasuke juga sama? Apakah saat itu Sakura melihatnya seperti itu?

Hashirama hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Membayangkan kemenangan yang akan ia raih di depan matanya. Rasa-rasanya dunia sudah berada di dalam genggamannya. Dan senyuman itu pun tak jua hilang dari wajahnya hingga ia pergi meninggalkan kakak-adik yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Itachi yang kini ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya. Meja besar itu menjadi penengah di antara mereka.

Pertanyaan yang merajuk pada sosok merah muda itu, Sasuke memilih tidak menjawabnya. Memangnya sejak kapan ia bisa menghilangkan sosok itu dengan mudah dari kepalanya?

Tidak sedetik pun waktu yang berlalu tanpa memikirkan Sakura. Sosok yang sungguh ia rindukan. Itulah jawaban Sasuke. Jawaban yang ia biarkan tertelan di dalam tenggorokannya.

Itachi melirik, "Apa yang sebenarnya kaurencanakan?"

Jangan dikira bahwa selama ini Itachi tidak memikirkan alasan kuat Sasuke memilih berdiri di sisinya. Sasuke tidak punya alasan itu. Terlebih sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Bukankah perempuan itu sangat penting untuk Sasuke? Jadi seharusnya ancaman Itachi tidak lagi berlaku untuknya, bukan? Begitulah penilaian Itachi.

Diam-diam Itachi terus mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke. Pria yang sering kali diam-diam menghilang.

"Tidak ada." Mata Sasuke kini menatap tajam ke arah Itachi, "Apa itu jawaban yang ingin kaudengar?"

Dan Itachi menatap dengan pandangan yang sama. Mulutnya masih terkunci, menunggu jawaban yang masih tertahan di mulut Sasuke.

"_Tou-san_. Karena dia aku di sini," lanjut Sasuke, menjawab kecurigaan Itachi tentang alasan kenapa ia masih memilih berdiri di sisi Itachi. Sasuke tidak bodoh. Tanpa perlu Itachi tanyakan secara langsung, Sasuke dapat menangkap kecurigaan itu.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Kepalanya bergerak menatap keluar ruangan. Keheningan sempat menemani mereka beberapa saat. Mereka seakan tenggelam akan serangan pertanyaan yang mendera di dalam pikiran mereka.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke-lah yang memecah keheningan itu.

"_Tou-san_. Dia orang seperti apa?" Suara itu terlantun pelan. Gamang. Melayang. Seolah Sasuke sedang bertanya pada angin.

Sejujurnya Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Adiknya ini memang tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Fugaku. Ayahnya. Bukankah wajar jika ia menanyakan hal itu pada Itachi? Tapi Itachi masih belum menangkap alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Itachi yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke melakukan ini.

"Yang pasti dia sangat menyayangimu."

Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa Itachi berikan. Ia tidak pandai menjelaskan. Apalagi ini tentang ayahnya. Pria yang tewas di depan matanya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke? Jika hanya ingatan itu yang tersisa di benak Itachi. Ingatan yang ia simpan kuat-kuat sebagai pemicu amarahnya.

Dan jawaban itu bukan juga suatu kebohongan karena di saat terakhirnya pun Fugaku meminta Itachi untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Menjaga dan merawatnya. Memberi kasih sayang yang tidak bisa Fugaku berikan.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar Itachi menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak meminta adanya sebuah jawaban. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Lantaran memang ia sedang memikirkan sosok ayahnya. Alasan ke dua yang membuat ia berada di tempat ini.

Karena entah apa Sasuke tiba-tiba menanyakan banyak hal pada dirinya sendiri. Jika mungkin ayahnya masih hidup, apa yang akan pria itu lakukan? Pria yang telah menyeretnya ke dalam masalah yang cukup pelik. Bukan hanya masalah amarah tapi juga menyeretnya pada kasus perasaan kasihnya.

Pria yang sebenarnya memiliki andil cukup besar untuk bertanggung jawab. Bukankah kerumitan ini, dialah yang memulainya? Bukankah pemicu dendam Itachi adalah karena ulahnya? Dan rahasia kelam yang harus ia simpan dari Sakura, dialah yang membuatnya? Pria itu. Fugaku Uchiha. Ayahnya. Penyelesaian macam apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ayahnya masih hidup? Jalan keluar seperti apa yang akan ia kerjakan?

Karena Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti jalan mana yang harus ia lalui? Apakah nanti jalan yang ditempuhnya adalah jalan yang benar?

Apakah pria itu akan melakukan hal yang sama? Apakah Fugaku Uchiha, _tou-san_-nya akan mendukung setiap langkah yang Sasuke pilih? Ataukah ia mendukung jalan yang Itachi tempuh?

Ayah. Kau orang yang seperti apa?

**[Di tempat Naruto]**

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua hari ini karena mengingat situasi yang cukup mendesak. Perang akan terjadi kurang dari dua hari. Untuk itu aku meminta kalian menyiapkan semua pasukan kalian. Terlebih pada persenjataan yang kita miliki."

Minato menatap tegas pada lima pria yang berdiri berjejeran di depannya. Ada Maito Guy selaku Jenderal Divisi 4. Di sebelahnya ada Akemichi Chouja selaku Jenderal Divisi 5. Dan berdiri di tengah ada Iruka selaku Jenderal Divisi 3. Kemudian sebelahnya berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, Jiraiya selaku Jenderal Divisi 6. Dan yang terakhir. Pria yang memiliki marga sama dengan pria di hadapannya, Namikaze Naruto, Jenderal Divisi 1.

"Informasi sementara yang berhasil kita peroleh adalah pihak lawan memiliki senjata api tercanggih saat ini. Untuk itu, pertemuan kali ini kita fokuskan untuk membentuk strategi penyerangan dan pertahanan. Terutama cara untuk melumpuhkan _gulting gun_." Mata Minato terus bergantian menatap lima pria di depannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ketegangan sangat terasa membekap mereka.

"Lalu yang paling utama, karena kita telah mengetahui di mana letak markas musuh. Aku memutuskan untuk memecah beberapa divisi agar mengepung di sekitar area ini tanpa mereka ketahui."

"Tiga divisi bertahan di area istana. Dua divisi akan melakukan penyerangan, yang akan dibantu oleh beberapa divisi yang saat ini masih dalam perjalanan. Sisanya akan fokus untuk melumpuhkan markas musuh." Tangan Minato menunjuk-nunjuk kertas putih yang tertempel di dinding ruangan itu. Kertas yang telah dibubuhi coretan tangan Minato.

Sedangkan kelima pria itu hanya diam dan fokus mendengarkan segala perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Minato tanpa adanya protes.

Minato juga menambahkan untuk memperbanyak jumlah pasukan yang menggunakan _yumi_. Jenis senjata yang berfungsi pada serangan jarak jauh. Setidaknya senjata ini akan digunakan untuk menyeimbangkan _gatling gun_. Minato juga menjelaskan lokasi-lokasi penempatan pasukan bagian penyerangan. Serta pemilihan tempat untuk bagian medis.

Informasi lokasi markas musuh tentunya juga Naruto dapatkan dari Sasuke. Pria yang kembali datang menemuinya. Dan juga memberitahukan di mana titik-titik yang akan diserbu oleh pasukan Itachi.

**Flash back**

"Jadi Hashirama Senju juga ambil bagian dari rencana perang ini?" tanya Naruto dengan tubuh yang menyandar pada salah satu batang potong yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari kediaman yang disinggahi Sakura.

"Dan jika perang ini berhasil dimenangkan oleh pihak Itachi maka kekuasaan akan jatuh ke tangannya. Benar begitu?" Kedua tangannya kini terlipat, "Lalu kenapa kau memberitahukan semua ini padaku, Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

Pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari pria kuning itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kini keduanya menyandar bersisian.

"Aku benci Hiashi Hyuuga. Aku tidak menginginkan Hiashi Hyuuga tetap menjabat sebagai Kaisar. Di sisi lain aku juga tidak menginginkan Hashirama Senju menduduki tahta itu. Dan kupikir, kau sependapat denganku."

"Sial. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kali ini kau benar." Kepala kuning itu menoleh dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Dari awal memang Naruto sudah merasa bahwa Sasuke cocok menjadi rekan satu timnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Menghentikan peperangan ini."

Tubuh Naruto menengang. Tidak lagi menyandar dengan nyaman di batang pohon itu.

"Menghentikan perang tidak semudah mengeluarkan kata itu dari mulutmu, Sasuke!"

"Kalau itu mudah aku tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk menemuimu!"

Naruto mendecih kesal, "Jangan kaukira aku tidak tahu tujuan utamamu kemari. Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku mengizinkannya."

Mata biru Naruto bergulir cepat menatap rumah yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka. Rumah yang menjadi tempat perlindungan untuk Sakura. Pria licik itu tidak bisa mengelabuinya. Bahkan niatan busuk itu tergambar sangat jelas di wajah datarnya itu. Naruto tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadarinya.

Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Namun seketika ia mendengus kesal setelah mengikuti arah padangan Naruto berikutnya. Menampilkan sosok Sai yang mengangkat telapak tangannya singkat—menyapa Sasuke, saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Pria yang selama ini memberitahu Naruto, bahwa Sasuke sering datang melihat Sakura.

Naruto tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal Sasuke. Dan Sai sendiri hanya tersenyum. Jika bukan karena pria kuning ini yang sudah menjaga Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan pikir panjang lagi untuk menebas mereka berdua.

"Berikutnya kita perlu membahas mengenai rencana untuk menghentikannya. Atau setidaknya menyempurnakan rencana yang telah kususun."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sosok Sasuke kembali pergi. Menghilang.

**Flash Back Off**

"Aku harap setelah pertemuan ini, setiap divisi sudah bersiap di posisi yang telah kusebutkan. Sekali lagi, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kita harus bisa memenangkan peperangan ini."

Semua kepala para Jenderal mengangguk serempak. Mengikuti perintah Minato, mereka semua bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang telah diputuskan. Berjalan paling terakhir, Naruto hanya memandang kosong kepergian para jendral, termasuk punggung ayahnya.

"—_Kita harus bisa memenangkan peperangan ini."_

Kita akan memenangkan peperangan ini! Dan selanjutnya, kami akan merebut tahta Kekaisaran Hyuuga.

_Begitu 'kan rencanamu, Sasuke!_

.

Kabar tentang perang ini pun tidak luput dari telinga Hinata. Akibat dari berita itu kondisi istana tidak lagi tenang seperti biasanya. Namun hal itu tidak begitu meresahkan Hinata. Ada hal lain, dan Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seresah ini?

Efek pertama yang Hinata rasakan akibat kabar ancaman perang ini adalah kesulitan untuk menemui Naruto, teman terbaiknya. Eh, apa mereka masih berteman sekarang? Atau lebih baik disebut sahabat saja? Atau saudara seperti ia pada Sakura? Kenapa rasanya semua istilah itu jadi tidak cocok untuk Naruto?

Oke, abaikan istilah itu terlebih dahulu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu sekarang. Seharian ini Hinata tidak melihat batang hidung pria kuning itu. Bahkan Hinata sudah menunggu lebih dari dua jam di kediaman Naruto tapi pria itu tak jua muncul. Menurut informasi dari Nenek Chiyo. Tolong dicatat, Nenek Chiyo bercerita sendiri tanpa Hinata minta.

Sedari pagi para jenderal sudah mengadakan rapat penting yang dipimpin oleh Ketua mereka yaitu Minato Namikaze. Hinata sudah bisa menebaknya, bahkan memaklumi hal itu. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Hinata kesal adalah tanggung jawab atas pengawalan dan penjagaan Hinata telah digantikan oleh Jenderal Divisi 5. Yah, itulah efek ke dua yang Hinata terima.

Efek yang mampu menarik semua emosi Hinata keluar. Menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Hinata tidak habis pikir mengapa semua urusan yang menyangkut dirinya kembali diputuskan tanpa adanya pembicaraan terlebih dahulu dengannya. Selalu seperti itu!

Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu yang ingin Hinata tanyakan pada Naruto. Pria yang saat ini keberadaannya seperti ditelan bumi.

Alasan yang Hinata dengar dari Nenek Chiyo adalah karena Kaisar yang memintanya. Naruto atau Divisi 1 akan difokuskan untuk penyerangan di area depan istana. Tapi alasan itu tidak memuaskan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya mengecewakan, mungkin? Pasalnya terakhir kali mereka sempat bertengkar dan yah, berakhir dengan Hinata mengabaikan Naruto.

Meski kemarin mereka sudah bisa berbicara normal kembali, tapi rasa-rasanya memang belum ada ungkapan maaf dan memaafkan dari masing-masing pihak, bukan? Apakah ini yang menjadi alasan Naruto tidak mau mengawalnya lagi? Apa karena itu Naruto menerima begitu saja keputusan ini?

Walau Kaisar yang meminta langsung padanya atau mungkin Minato juga yang menyuruh Naruto melakukan hal itu, setidaknya Naruto bisa mempertahankan posisi sebelumnya 'kan? Mempertahankan Hinata. Bukannya menerima keputusan itu begitu saja.

AARRGGHH!

Hinata menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Membuat kegaduhan di dalam kamarnya yang sepi. Ini semua karena ia sangat kesal. Apa pria kuning bodoh dan menyebalkan itu tidak tahu kalau Hinata tidak ingin tanggung jawab itu digantikan oleh orang lain? Hinata hanya ingin Naruto yang menjaganya. Hinata tidak mau mengakui hal ini, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri hanya bersama dengan Naruto-lah Hinata bisa merasa aman.

Hinata menghela napasnya kuat-kuat.

Apa Naruto masih marah padanya?

Sial! Hinata tidak bisa diam saja. Ia harus bertemu dengan Naruto. Sekarang!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata bergegas keluar dari kediamannya. Namun saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka tiga orang pria sudah berdiri di depan ruangannya. Dan dari ketiga pria itu hanya satu yang Hinata kenali. Akemichi Chouja, Jenderal Divisi 5 yang bertugas mengawalnya sekarang.

"Maaf, Hinata-_sama_, mulai saat ini Anda tidak dibebaskan lagi untuk keluar dari ruangan ini," ucap pria bertubuh besar itu dengan sopan. Kepalanya tertunduk memberi hormat, diikuti oleh dua pria lainnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling wilayah istana."

Pria itu tersenyum sebelum menanggapi ucapan dingin Hinata.

"Kaisar meminta Anda untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan," ucapnya sopan.

Cih! Pria tua sialan!

"Hanya sebentar saja! Lagi pula hanya di dalam wilayah istana, apa yang harus ditakutkan?"

"Karena Anda akan dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman. Saat ini, saya yang mendapat tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Anda sedang mempersiapkan tempat tersebut. Jadi saya harap Anda mengikuti perintah ini, Hinata-_sama_."

"Perintah?" Hinata mengeram, "Aku bahkan hanya ingin berkeliling istana. Apa kaupikir aku akan kabur?"

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Hinata_-sama_."

Hinata menghela napasnya kesal, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin menemui Kaisar Hyuuga. Aku akan meminta izin langsung padanya. Jika memang ia masih tidak mengizinkanku maka aku akan menurutinya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Hinata dengan wajah kesalnya berjalan mengikuti Jenderal Divisi 5 yang kini membawanya menuju ke ruangan kaisar. Bahkan berjalan di tempat yang bisa Hinata sebut sebagai rumahnya, ia harus dikawal oleh tiga orang. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Dan kini Hiashi Hyuuga sudah tepat berada di depannya. Tentunya dengan cara menerobos masuk tanpa menghiraukan para penjaga yang berusaha menahan Hinata.

Semua pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kini menatap Hinata. Beberapa pria yang berdiri di depan Hiashi pun sampai membalikkan tubuhnya karena mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar.

Mereka sudah tidak heran lagi melihat kelakuan Hinata yang seperti ini. Harusnya HInata juga tidak merasa aneh lagi. Tapi barusan Hinata seperti mendengar suara Naruto yang membentaknya. Memarahinya jika ia bersikap tidak sopan pada Kaisar.

Mata Hinata sempat menjelajah untuk memastikan apakah pria kuning itu berada di sini. Sayangnya itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Ada apa dengannya?

"_To_—ah, Kaisar Hyuuga, aku datang menemuimu untuk meminta izin berkeliling istana."

"Tidakkah kaulihat situasi sekarang ini, Putri Hyuuga?"

Hinata mendesah frustasi, "Aku tahu. Apa ada yang salah hanya berkeliling istana dengan tenang daripada berdiam di dalam ruangan? Sendirian? Itu membosankan, Kaisar!"

Hiashi menggeser posisi duduknya, sedikit memajukan bahunya ke depan. "Tidak bisakah kau menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan?" tanyanya mengintimidasi.

"Baik, baik! Aku akan menurut dan tidak melawan, asalkan kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Kepalanya tertunduk malu, bahkan ada semburat merah di wajahnya, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Naruto."

Namun sedetik kemudian Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Memasang wajah angkuhnya meski rona merah itu masih setia berada di kedua pipinya, "A- aku ada urusan penting dengannya."

"Tapi kau tetap akan dikawal oleh Jenderal Divisi 5."

"_Tou-san_!"

Ekspresi Hiashi tidak berubah. Tatapan matanya seakan berkata, setuju atau tidak sama sekali. Menegaskan jika itu pilihan untuk Hinata. Dan Hinata dengan sangat terpaksa menerimanya. Tanpa memberi hormat, Hinata pergi begitu saja diikuti oleh Akemichi Chouja.

Sepanjang ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kaisar Hyuuga—yang sialnya adalah ayahnya sendiri, Hinata terus mengumpat di dalam hati. Dan lagi, meski Hinata sekuat tenaga berjalan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Pria berbadan besar itu dengan mudah menyusulnya. Perkiraan Hinata mengenai tubuh besar yang akan menghambat kecepatan pria itu ternyata salah besar. Memang benar jika kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari tampilan luarnya saja. Hinata percaya itu sekarang.

Dan sepertinya bumi telah memuntahkan kembali makhluk kuning itu. Sosok yang Hinata cari kini muncul di depan gerbang istana. Tengah sibuk berbicara pada salah satu bawahannya.

Langkah Hinata semakin cepat dan kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Mengabaikan keterkejutan yang tergambar di wajah semua orang yang berada di sana. Dan juga mengabaikan para pasukan yang kini memberi hormat padanya.

"Hinata. Kau masih di sini?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

Wajah Hinata memberengut. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Pertanyaan macam apa barusan? Itukah kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto? Terdengar seakan Naruto tidak menyukai keberadaannya.

Dasar pria kuning busuk!

Dan melihat dari ucapannya juga sepertinya Naruto sudah tahu kalau Hinata akan dipindahkan ke tempat lain, dan pria itu masih bisa tenang?

Benar-benar pria busuk!

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku berada di mana, Naruto?" tanya Hinata kesal.

Naruto menatap Hinata bingung. Tiba-tiba Hinata datang dan terlihat begitu kesal padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa pertanyaanku salah?"

"Tentu saja salah, _BAKA_!"

Para pasukan yang sedari tadi sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing seketika menatap ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Bahkan Akemichi Chouja mengangkat satu alisnya tanpa sadar. Tuan Putrinya memang benar-benar luar biasa. Luar biasa mengerikan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku kesulitan untuk menemuimu? Aku bahkan harus menghadap pria tua itu untuk mendapatkan izin menemuimu, dan kau dengan tenangnya bertanya padaku, 'Kau masih di sini'? Apa menurutmu kau tidak keterlaluan, Naruto?"

"Kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu seharian ini aku mencarimu—" Dengan cepat Hinata menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan sebuah senyum sudah mengembang di wajah Naruto. Bola mata Hinata bergerak tak menentu. Menghindar lebih tepatnya.

Sial. Rasanya ia ingin mencakar wajah Naruto saja!

Dan kemudian Hinata berdehem pelan. Mengusir rasa malu atas ucapannya tadi. Sekaligus meredakan keinginan untuk mencakar wajah Naruto.

"Maksudku, aku mencarimu seharian ini karena ada hal yang ingin akubicarakan. Jangan berpikir aku mencarimu hanya karena ingin menemuimu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah tidak peduli padamu. Jadi jika bukan karena hal penting, aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Naruto, kau mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! _Kenapa ia jadi bicara panjang lebar begini? Dan apa itu barusan? Aku sudah tidak peduli padamu. Mati saja kau__,__ Hinata! Mulai detik ini Naruto benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu!_

"Tentu," jawab Naruto sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman itu pun masih belum memudar di wajah Naruto. Bahkan ukurannya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Bukankah Hinata terlihat lucu?

"Jadi hal penting apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Naruto, yang tetap terlihat tenang.

Benar. Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Jika ucapan maaf yang ingin ia katakan telah berubah menjadi kata-kata yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

"—_Aku sudah tidak peduli padamu.__"_

Bodoh. Bodoh. Dan kini Hinata tidak tahu hal penting apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Naruto. _Ayo, berpikirlah!_

Perlahan Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian satu tangannya memegang pundak Naruto. Menariknya hingga membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit membungkuk. Seketika jantung Naruto bedetak hebat. Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa mungkin Hinata berniat menciumnya di depan umum begini?

Sayangnya perkiraan Naruto meleset jauh. Hinata hanya berniat membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Harusnya ia lega Hinata tidak melakukan itu, tapi mengapa Naruto merasa kecewa? Hei, yang benar saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mau mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari orang yang disukai? Jadi wajar, bukan?

"Kau janji mempertemukan aku dengan Sakura. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang sebelum aku pergi," bisik Hinata. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan hal penting itu. Terima kasih Sakura.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. Naruto tidak begitu saja mengiyakan permintaan itu. Saat ini dua perempuan itu sama-sama tidak mengetahui rahasia kelam dari masa lalu orangtua mereka. Ada perasaan tidak mengenakkan karena hingga detik ini Naruto masih belum juga mengatakan kebenarannya.

Jika kebenaran itu sudah mereka ketahui, apakah hubungan mereka masih bisa sebaik ini?

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak waktu."

Hinata sudah bersiap membantah ucapan Naruto. Mulutnya sempat terbuka, namun kata-kata itu batal keluar saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin keberadaan Sakura terbongkar hanya karena keegoisanmu. Dan lagi, banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Jenderal Divisi 5, Meminta pria itu untuk menunggu di tempat ini sebentar. Pria itu menyanggupinya. Toh, seisi istana sudah mengetahui hubungan unik antara Hinata dan Naruto. Apalagi Jenderal Divisi 1 itu dulunya bertugas mengawal Putri Hyuuga hingga Chouja tak perlu lagi merasa khawatir.

Hinata kembali memasang wajah kesalnya saat berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Hinata tau ia harusnya merasa senang Naruto memenuhi permintaannya—meski hanya sebentar. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah ucapan Naruto berikutnya. Sebelum ia pergi meminta izin pada Chouja.

"—_banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang."_

Benar sekali. Di situlah letak kesalahan Naruto yang berhasil memancing kekesalan Hinata. Apa urusan itu lebih penting dibandingkan dengan dirinya? Oke, jawabannya memang lebih penting karena ini menyangkut perang. Tapi, bisakah Naruto tidak mengatakannya seakan ia terpaksa melakukan ini?

Apakah Naruto tidak senang dengan kehadiran Hinata? Atau mungkin saat ini Hinata sangat mengganggunya?

Ekspresi Hinata berubah sayu. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Kenapa rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan?

"Naruto … Kau, apa kau senang mendapat tugas yang sekarang?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Naruto menoleh, yang kemudian memperlambat langkahnya agar bisa menyamai posisi Hinata.

"Hmm, apapun tugas yang diberikan padaku, aku tetap akan melakukannya. Senang atau tidak. Suka atau tidak. Aku akan melakukan sebaik-baiknya."

"Begitu," gumam Hinata. Jadi selama ini Naruto menjaganya karena sebuah tugas. Bukan karena hal lainnya. Bodoh! Memangnya hal lain apa yang harus mendasari perlakuan Naruto selama ini? Mereka hanya teman. Terlebih kedudukan mereka jelas jauh berbeda. Naruto pasti menuruti perintah yang diberikan padanya.

Memang sudah seharusnya Naruto menjaganya karena perintah dan tanggung jawab. Tapi apa hanya karena sebuah perintah? Tidak lebih. Kini terjawablah sudah semua keresahan Hinata. Pantas saja Naruto masih bisa bersikap tenang seakan pergantian tugas itu bukan suatu hal yang mengganggunya.

Jadi hanya Hinata-kah yang tidak bisa menerima keputusan itu? Hanya Hinata-kah yang berharap Naruto menolak keputusan itu? Sebenarnya, seberapa pentingkah Hinata untuk Naruto?

Hinata ingin menangis sekarang. _Dasar pria kuning kurang ajar!_

Jadi selama ini, apakah cuma Hinata yang merasa begini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Inikah rasanya diabaikan?

Selebihnya hanya keheningan yang mendampingi mereka. Hinata sendiri sudah tidak berminat lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Untungnya, lokasi Sakura berada dekat dengan gerbang istana. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu lagi berlama-lama dengan pria kuning menyebalkan itu.

"Sakura," teriak Hinata yang segera memeluk Sakura erat. "Aku sungguh sangat rindu padamu."

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu," ucap Hinata yang melepaskan pelukan itu dan kini memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Hinata."

Naruto menatap sendu dua perempuan yang kini saling melempar senyuman dan berbincang dengan binar mata penuh kebahagiaan. Apakah senyuman itu masih tetap ada jika mereka mengetahuinya? Apakah ikatan yang telah mereka buat tidak akan terlepas?

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian berdua," ucap Naruto yang bergegas pergi. Semakin lama ia berada di sana, maka semakin kuat desakan batinnya untuk segera memberitahukan kebenaran itu.

Ini terlalu sulit.

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah punggung Naruto—yang kini sudah tidak tampak lagi. Menghilang di balik pintu yang ia tutup rapat. Mendapati hal itu, kedua alis Sakura berkerut bingung.

"Dia membuatku kesal." Hinata berujar, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehku?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum jahil.

Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Bukan hal penting," jawabnya ketus. Namun kepala merah muda Sakura bergerak mengikuti ke mana pandangan mata Hinata tertuju. Saat mata mereka kembali bertemu, Sakura kembali memasang senyum jahilnya.

"Hmm?" Kedua alis Sakura bergerak naik, seakan meminta penjelasan darinya.

Hinata menghela napasnya pasrah, "Kami—ah, maksudnya aku marah padanya dan … mengabaikannya."

"Lalu?"

"Dan sekarang dia bukan lagi pengawalku."

"Jadi, bagian mana yang 'dia membuatku kesal' tadi?"

"Sakura!"

Gadis pemilik nama itu kini tertawa lepas. Ekspresi Hinata barusan benar-benar lucu. Sedang Hinata semakin memberengut kesal.

"Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pengawalmu karena kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Kaisar yang memutuskan untuk menggantikan tugas itu. Dan kami tidak bertengkar Sakura. Menurutku begitu—" Helaan napas itu meluncur kembali, "—tapi memang kami belum resmi berbaikan. Yah, sepertinya."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kau kesal karena Naruto menerima begitu saja keputusan itu? Dia tidak berusaha menolaknya? Benar?"

Baru satu kali kepala Hinata bergerak menjawab Sakura dengan anggukan kepala. Lantas Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya keras-keras. Penuh semangat. Mata hijaunya berbinar dan senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar.

"Itu tandanya kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

Hinata mendengus, "Aku? Jatuh cinta pada si kuning bodoh kurang ajar itu?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, "Tidak masuk akal," sambungnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan mata terpejam, satu tangannya menopang dagunya, "Cinta memang tidak masuk akal."

Mutiara hijau itu kembali tampak. Menatap Hinata penuh dengan kilatan keyakinan.

"Karena tanpa kausadari, kau sudah terjatuh padanya. Kekecewaan yang kaurasakan adalah salah satu reaksi dari perasaan cinta. Karena tanpa kausadari lagi Hinata, kau menginginkan Naruto untuk terus berada di sisimu. Kau menginginkannya, si pria kuning bodoh kurang ajar itu."

Sakura melanjutkan dengan tawa terlantun bersama ucapannya, "Kalian ini seperti pasangan bodoh saja."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!"

Dan kini Sakura menatap Hinata heran.

"Jika cinta adalah karena kau menginginkan seseorang itu, lalu di mana Sasuke? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?"

Lenyap seketika binar di sepasang mata hijau itu. Pancarannya menghilang. Meredup. Satu nama yang mampu membalikkan dunia Sakura dalam sekejap. Mengubah perasaan Sakura seketika.

Melihat perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Sakura, Hinata ikut terdiam.

"Apa Sasuke meninggalkanmu?" tanya Hinata yang kini memegang bahu Sakura. Menatap cemas perempuan merah muda itu.

Dan gelenggan kepala yang bergerak lemah adalah jawaban yang diberikan Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebenarnya kenapa kau datang menemui Naruto? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Namun tampaknya Sakura enggan untuk menjawabnya. Mulut itu masih tertutup rapat. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini padanya. Naruto yang akan mengambil alih tugas itu.

"Baik. Jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, akan kutanyakan hal ini pada Naruto."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti Hinata yang kini berjalan menuju tempat di mana Naruto berada.

…

"Aku tahu kau di situ. Keluarlah."

Dan muncullah sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tempat yang juga sering mereka gunakan untuk berbagi informasi.

"Dia masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke datar. Dan tentunya, dia yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke adalah Sakura.

Naruto telah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk memindahkan Sakura ke tempat yang aman. Menghindarinya dari kekejaman perang. Tentunya janji itu terucap karena Sasuke yang memintanya. Kesepakatan samar yang mereka buat.

"Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku, Sasuke. Hinata meminta untuk bertemu dengannya, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya," jawab Naruto.

Ketenangan yang sedang ia cari tampaknya tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Sekali lagi, bayangan kedua perempuan yang baru saja bertemu kembali muncul. Mengelupas keyakinan Naruto. Desakan yang ingin ia hindari malah kembali datang menghampiri.

Rahasia ini. Bukankah mereka harus mengetahuinya?

"Haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya sekarang?"

Akhirnya terlontarlah pertanyaan sebagai pertanda batas keyakinan Naruto untuk terus menyimpan rahasia itu. Dan Naruto tidak membutuhkan jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan itu, karena pada dasarnya pertanyaan itu tertuju untuk dirinya sendiri. Usaha terakhir untuk menguatkan keyakinannya.

Jika memang air mata adalah bayaran dari kenyataan pahit itu, Naruto sanggup menanggungnya. Harus! Karena melindungi tidak selamanya harus menghindarkan Hinata dari rasa sakit kebenaran itu.

Melindungi adalah di mana Naruto akan berusaha untuk mengobati rasa sakit itu. Benar, itulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Menurutmu kapan saat yang tepat itu?" Dan keyakinan itu sudah terpancar di mata Naruto. Tidak bisa lagi digoyahkan.

"Besok? Lusa? Kapanpun itu kenyataan ini tetap akan menyakitkan untuk mereka. Dan aku tidak bisa menyimpannya lebih dari ini. Melihat mereka berdua, … aku tidak bisa lagi!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Bola mata hitam itu pun membulat sempurna. Hal ini tidak termasuk di dalam perhitungannya. Tidak ada di dalam rencananya.

"Jika kau memang tidak bisa menyimpannya, maka katakan itu pada Hinata. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura!"

"Kenapa?"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Naruto!"

Naruto memilih diam. Tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Ada hal yang mengusiknya sedari tadi. Sebuah alasan. Ya, alasan di balik sikap Sasuke. Alasan yang membuatnya terus menyimpan rahasia ini. Dan kini Naruto mencarinya di dalam pancaran mata hitam itu.

"Kau ingin menyimpan kebenaran itu sendiri dan menguburnya bersama perang ini. Lalu kau akan membawa Sakura dan menghilang. Begitukah, Sasuke?"

Embusan angin seakan mewakilkan jawaban Sasuke. Dan berakhir dengan bola matanya yang bergerak memutuskan tatapan kedua pasang mata itu.

Naruto mengeram kesal. Jadi dari awal Sasuke benar-benar tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Sakura kebenarannya.

"Berengsek!" Cengkaram mendarat di pakaian Sasuke. Mempersempit jarak antara keduanya, "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura membenciku!"

"Kau pengecut!"

Tepisan keras dari tangan Sasuke mampu melepaskan cengkraman itu, "Jangan samakan diriku denganmu, Naruto. Kau tidak ada dalam lingkaran ini. Hinata tidak akan membencimu meski telah mengetahui semua kebenarannya."

Mata hitam itu berkilat marah. Namun luka sedang coba ia sembunyikan. Bahkan kini Sasuke tidak bisa lagi berucap datar. Tidak lagi menampilkan ketenangan seperti biasanya.

"Kaupikir dengan cara apa aku harus mengatakan hal ini padanya? Mengatakan bahwa _Tou-san_-kulah penyebab runtuhnya Kekaisaran Haruno. Pria bernama Fugaku Uchiha-lah yang membunuh Kizashi Haruno, _tou-san-_nya dan menghabisi seluruh keturunan Haruno. Kaupikir itu mudah?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak terlontar dari mulut Sasuke maupun Naruto. Tapi dari bibir yang Hinata yang bergetar. Matanya menatap tak percaya, sama seperti sepasang mata hijau yang berada di belakangnya.

Dan mata hijau itu menatap langsung mata hitam milik Sasuke—yang kini sama terkejutnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Sakura berada di sana? Sejak kapan? Sial!

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lirih, yang justru membuat pemilik nama itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Haiiii ^^**

**Pertama, saya mau ucapin makasih banyak buat yg udah ngevote SILENCE di BTC ^^ *Cium atu2***

**Kedua … Maap saya apdet telat hoho *berlindung di pelukan Taka***** Maklum kmrn SH ikutan lomba 17-an hahaha *disemprot* ****.. Maaf bgt yg udah nunggu (Eh emang ada yg nunggu?) wkwk dan juga makasih bnyk ripiunya. **

**Dan yang ketiga, saya sendiri bingung mau ngomong apa lagi? ****Hahaha … ****Yah, ****chap ini ****masih dominan NH ( I Know ) saya harap masih bisa dinikmati. Kadang berpikir, pertemanan antara Sakura dan Hinata itu imut sekali (Seperti di the last) Sayangnya para haters malah saling menjelek2an kedua chara keren itu. **

**Tuh, kan.. jadi ngaco deh ngomongnya haha. Jadi,**

**Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ^^ maaf klo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan.**

**21-08-15**

**.**

**[U W] ****—**** Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* ****—**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Guest : **Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Guest : **

**Alin : **Hmm kurang tau sih, tapi udah tinggal dikit lagi sih (Kayanya itu juga hehhee)

**Moikomay : **Iya, makasih ^^

**Youghee lee : **Siiippp ^^

**Lea Shine : **Salam kenal jg lea ^^ tapi maaf ngak bisa apdet kilat huhuhu, eh ada typo ya, makasih ya udh dikasih tau hehe

**Kiki Kim : **Hihihi, iya nih, sayangnya chap ini ngak bareng, abis seru sih klo bareng, sama2 menyemangati hari deadline jadi semangat ngetik biar bisa diupdate bareng2 ^^

**Ikalutfi97 : **Yeaaayyy ^^ ini loh inihh udah perangggg *cubitbalik* hooh, bener, mending mikirin Taka ya daripada mikirin war eeaaaaaa

**KuroNeko10 : **Hehehehe semoga suka sm chap ini, dan rasa penasaran setengah idupnya bisa teredam sm chap ini ya hehe

**Herocyn Akko :** Huaaaa *ngumpet di pelukan Taka* maaf ya telatnya kelamaan hehe, masa sih ribet? Enggak kok *siulsiul* kamu mah cium2 suami aku terus, taka ngak mungkin cium kamu duluan keles :p

**Kura cakun :** Ini ngak kelamaan kan apdetnya hehe pisss ^^ makasih ya

**Virinda :** Loh, kok moment narusasu sih ( jd berasa Fic yaoi nih, duh!) *tp aku paham kok maksd kamu* semoga chap ini jg bs bikin km tambah dagdigdugser hehe

**Wowwoh geegee :** Yeeeeessssssss! Hahaha

**HikariHikari29 :** Makasih, iya sedikit… soalnya doi mahal bgt sih, jd perannya diirit-iritin (Apaan sih) haha

**Princess948 :** Hmmm pilih benci atau balas dendam ya? Silakan baca chap ini *sokmisteriusgitu* hehehe

**Nomi Uchiha :** Hore *mandibunga* maaf masih ngaret apdetnya, tapi ngak lama-lama bgt kan *kedipkedipcantik*

**Arisahagiwara-chan :** Makasih *terharu* ini dilanjut ^^

**Septemberstep :** Hahaha gpp ko nyambung, lagi juga aku setuju sm kata2 kamu hehe, ya biar ngak beneran copot jantungnya makanya di bersambungin (?) haha saya ambilin deh jamurnya, lumayan biar dijual hahha

**Yoktf :** Akunya juga greget *dilempar*

**Guest :** Sorry, i'm late

**PinkRamens :** Maaf ya lama ^^*nyengircantik* dan saya masih ngaret hehe maaf ya

**Darkcrowds :** Hiks… pdhl saya ngak suka sinetron, ya tapi emang bener sih :D

**Dinayasashii7 :** Tau nih Hinata malumalumeong dia haha

**SRH :** Nah lo, nah lo…. Makasih semangatnya ya ^^

**Guest :** Hahaha, udah di scriptnya begitu, smoga ya saku ngak benci ^^

**Annisa Alzedy :** Wah, udah mahasiswi nih ^^ , ospeknya luar binasa menyebalkan yah aha, iya, ada deadchara lah, ngak seru klo ngak ada kan haha

**Hanazono yuri :** Siiiiiippppp ^^

**Uchihasaku :** Sipp, ini ngak lama banget kan? Cuma lama aja ya hehhe

**Vanny chan :** Haaaiii vanny ^^ hihihi, banyakan siapa ya? Yah, smoga aja deh yah aha

**Berry uchiha :** Terima kaish telah menunggu dgn sabar ^^

**Ayuniejung :** Duh, maaf ya maaf hahhaa udah tuntutan script soalnya ^^ skrg udah ketemu kok sasusakunya hahha

**Guest :** Sippp ^^

**Neko :** Hohoho ikutan pasang devilsmile :p

**Queensha :** Gpp, saya seneng kok kamu masih mau kasih ripiu :D hahaha kali ini apdet lebih cpt tapi sayang wordnya lebih sedikit hehe. Klo bisa sih saya usahain kok, biasanya yg ngak bisa saya kabulin itu minta jalan ceritanya dibegini dibegitu hehe… makasih doanya loh huhu aku terharu beneran *nangisdipelukanTaka* makasih banyak ya ^^

**Dianandraha :** Hihi smoga ketakutanmu tidak terjadi, sip ini dilanjut ^^

**Savers295 :** Hiks maaf ya sasu

**Suket alang-alang :** Iya, masa Sakura nari ;P hehehe sakua bakal…. Silakan dibaca ^^

**FiaaAtiarizqi :** Eh masa sih? Emang aku ya huhuhuhu pokoknya baca dulu deh chap ini hahhaa ^^

**Pinktomato :** Sip ini udah dilanjut kok ^^

**Pink Cherry :** Hmmm, untuk fic ini kayanya cm pake sasusaku sm naruhina aja ^^ klo mau yg semua pair itu ada di fic saya yg lain kok (Loh kok malah promosi *ditelen*) hahhaa

**Guest :** Huhu maf ya chapternya ngak panjang huhuhu

**Hikaru Sora 14 :** Iya aku jg mikir Hinata lucu bgt, wah kita satu pemikiran ^^ huhuhu iya aku jg ngerasa SAsuke kasian bgt disini (Ulah siapa!) hehe

**Yuie :** Hihihi benci ngak ya hohoho silakan dibaca, makasih udah menunggu ^^

**Ciheelight :** Smoga perangnya bisa menyamai ekspetasimu ya, klo pun enggak ya maaf deh hahaha. Saya lebih senang kalau ada yg merasa senang karena membaca crt saya huhu *peluk* makasih ya ^^

**Win :** Mohon maaf karena ngak bisa cepat, tapi ngaretnya ngak lama kan ya ^^

**Nikechann :** Hihi dikit lagi deh kata bersambungnya diganti :P dan ini udah perang kok ^^

**Aitara Fuyuharu :** Haha mending Cuma saling cakar, kadang smpe kebon binatang diangkutin semua haha.. silakan dinikmati chap ini ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu :** Hihihi klo timingnya tepat jadi kurang seru haha (Sotoy)

**Kagaaika Uchiha :** Hai juga ^^ gpp makasih akhirnya memilih ikut bergabung di kotak ripiu ^^ Hoho aku ngak ngaku2 kok, aku berbicara realita :p Nooooo, ini bukan Fic yuri bukannya klo tmnan emang gt yak haha

**Hotarubi chan :** Iya begitulah rencana sasu, Lah mereka kan emang udah pisah bukan, pisah tempat haha.. ihh kamu kmn aja baru nyadar hayooo.. iya aku salah nulis nama ya, makasih loh udah diingetin hehe ke depannya akan saya ganti deh hehe

**Bluedark :** adpetnya ngak bisa asap gpp ya hehehe dank lo bisa panggil kakak aja jgn senpai hihihi

**SasusakuLovers :** Iya, ada hurt comfortnya jg sih hehe.. makasih loh ^^

**6934soraoi :** Hmmmmm semua jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu ada di chap ini hehe. Wah terima kasih banyak ^^ hayoo kok lupa, haha Hinata lucu ya… makasih ya ^^

**Gita Zahra :** Dan itu kebiasaan yang bagus kan *kedipcantik* ngak lama kan chap ini ^^

**Baekshyunsaranghaeni :** Iya chap ini penjelasan hehe

**Yuumi :** Gimana tebakanmu pas ngak hehe ^^eh, gpp kok panjang, aku suka bacanya kok ^^ maaf aku malah bales ripiunya ngak panjang huhuhu

**IstriSasuke :** Hmmm silakan temukan jawabannya di chap ini, klo soal kekaisarannya bakal balik atau engga, aku nya blom bisa jawab :P nanti ketawan kok ^^

**Uchiha Sarada :** Sipppp ^^

**Rifka IP :** Jawabannya ada di chap ini, silakan dibaca, nah kamu sudah bisa tuh memperkirakannya tetang saku akan benci Hinata atau engga hehe.. makasih buat semangatnya, senang bacanya ^^

Makasih banyak buat semangat dan dukungannya *pelukatuatu* berbincang dengan kalian selalu menyenangkan ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Angin yang menerpa tubuhnya terasa bagaikan terpaan es yang dingin hingga mampu membekukan tubuhnya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Tapi logikanya tidak bisa berbohong. Meski inginnya, bahwa apa yang Sakura dengar tadi hanyalah khayalan semata.

Mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Sakura semakin mempercepat gerakan kedua kakinya. Menghindarkah? Memangnya apa yang ia hindari? Bukan. Sakura bukan menghindar, hanya ada perasaan takut. Entah, itu benar rasa takut atau bukan? Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, Sakura merasa tidak bisa melihat mata hitam itu lagi. Sakura belum bisa menatap pemilik mata hitam yang kini mengejarnya. Takutkah?

Lalu apa yang ia takutkan sebenarnya?

"SAKURA!"

Akhirnya Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia tidak bisa terus berlari. Bukankah hal yang ia cari selama ini sudah ada di depan matanya? Mengenai siapa dirinya? Siapa kedua orangtuanya? Lalu untuk apa ia pergi menjauh?

Bukankah pada akhirnya ia memang harus menghadapi semua tentang masa lalunya? Entah itu baik untuknya atau tidak? Entah itu menyenangkan atau meyakitkan? Bukahkah ia harus siap?

Tapi ada sekelebat rasa takut yang Sakura sendiri tidak bisa pahami kenapa. Suara itu, suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya semakin membuat tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan. Bagai sebuah benda tajam yang menyayat hatinya.

Mengapa? Dari berjuta-juta kemungkinan kejadian masa lalunya, ternyata melibatkan pria yang ia cintai? Kenapa masa lalunya dan Sasuke harus berkaitan? Hingga menimbulkan perasaan sakit seperti ini.

Sasuke pun juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sakura. Memandang punggung yang bergerak naik turun. Mengatur napas, sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Membayangkan tatapan mata Sasuke yang terasa menusuk punggungnya. Mengawasi dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura semakin merasa kalut, dan tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat pakaiannya.

Rasa rindu yang Sakura miliki telah terkikis habis, terbawa ombak keterkejutan. Berganti dengan ribuan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam batinnya. Dan kini apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sama seperti perempuan di depannya, Sasuke masih mengatur napasnya. Bukan karena ia lelah mengejar Sakura. Tapi masih memikirkan kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bagaimana ia harus memulainya?

Beberapa menit pun berlalu oleh kesunyian. Hanya punggung Sakura yang terlihat oleh mata Sasuke. Sedang Sakura hanya bisa mengeratkan kedua tangannya.

Menunggukah?

Tidak! Sakura tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Tidak ingin memberi waktu untuk rahasia ini. Untuk masa lalunya yang sudah berada tepat di depan matanya.

Sakura juga perlu mengetahuinya. Ia harus melenyapkan ribuan pertanyaan yang melandanya kini. Pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya terasa ingin meledak.

"Sakura—"

"Sejak kapan?" Sakura menahan sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Mengatakan rencana Itachi padamu."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?" Dan isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari mulut Sakura. Jadi selama itu, dan Sasuke memilih menyembunyikan darinya. Kenapa Sasuke harus merahasiakan ini darinya?

Tidak ada jawaban atau sekadar gumaman kecil dari mulut Sasuke. Menit dibiarkan berlalu oleh Sasuke dengan keheningan. Menambah deras air mata yang tidak bisa Sakura tahan lagi.

Membalikkan tubuhnya. Sakura berteriak, "Kenapa?"

Mata hijaunya melebar. Pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari kapan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Dan kini pria itu menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya penuh kehangatan. Mengaburkan embusan angin di antara mereka.

Bahkan tak membiarkan logika Sakura menyadarinya sehingga Sakura tidak sempat berkutik atas perlakuan Sasuke, karena kini pria itu memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Salah satunya karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini." Dan Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura. Semakin menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Alasan lainnya karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Air mata itu kembali meleleh dan jatuh hingga membasahi pakaian Sasuke. Isakan tangis pun tidak lagi coba Sakura tahan. Ia hanya ingin menangis. Sakura ingin melakukannya meski tidak mengerti untuk apa air mata ini.

Sedih karena telah mengetahui semuanya? Sedih karena keluarga Sasuke penyebab di balik musnahnya Kekaisaran Haruno—secara tidak langsung menyeret Sasuke ke dalamnya? Atau karena pelukan hangat pemuda ini? Terlebih pada kata-kata Sasuke barusan?

Kata-kata yang menimbulkan perasaan bahagia hingga mampu mengimbangi rasa perih yang muncul di dalam benaknya. Dan membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Untuk apa air mata ini jatuh?

"Mungkin Naruto benar. Aku pengecut. Katakan saja aku terlalu egois. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan padamu jika semua itu akan menyakitimu ...? Dan kemudian akan menyakitiku."

Ada luka yang sama besarnya, yang Sakura rasakan pada ucapan Sasuke. Kenyataan yang begitu terasa pada setiap katanya, bahwa hal ini juga menyakitkan untuk Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke memilih untuk menghindari itu, menyakiti Sakura yang akan berujung menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Kata-kata perwujudan dari kelemahan sosok seorang Sasuke, yang kini ia tampakkan jelas pada Sakura. Tidak lagi ia sembunyikan. Tidak lagi tersamarkan. Kerapuhan itu sangat terasa, namun tidak dengan dekapan yang ia berikan untuk Sakura. Dekapan penuh kehangatan ini.

Pelukan yang terasa begitu nyaman. Membuat Sakura enggan terlepas. Sakura bagai menemukan sebuah kekuatan dari pelukan ini. Perasaan yang menguatkan. Mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Pelukan ini. Sakura merasa terlindungi sehingga mampu mengikis semua luka itu secara perlahan.

"Katakan." Dan Sakura merasa siap, "Aku ingin mendengar semuanya."

Hening sejenak sebelum helaan berat keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Belaian hangat yang menyapu leher Sakura. Sebuah kekuatan baru dari rasa kekhawatiran pria yang mendekapnya kini. Semakin menguatkan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menolak, hanya bisa menurutinya. Menceritakan semua hal seperti yang diinginkan oleh perempuan yang berada dalam dekapannya. Tanpa mengurangi apapun, semua cerita yang ia dengar dari Itachi kini terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Terucap dengan pelan dan tenang, meski dalam hatinya bergejolak panas.

Sakura mendengarnya dalam diam. Kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan tapi pelukan Sasuke mampu menenangkannya. Benar-benar bagai mantra penguatnya. Kini yang Sakura lakukan hanya memejamkan mata atau kadang mencengkram erat pakaian Sasuke pada beberapa bagian cerita yang tidak sanggup ia dengar, dan Sasuke pun menyadari itu.

Tubuh dalam dekapannya bergetar takut, dan kini membalas pelukan Sasuke erat. Seakan dari sana ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk tidak lagi meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke beberapa menit setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sesaat setelah tubuh itu kembali tenang.

"Untuk?"

Tidak ada lagi isakan tangis. Sakura sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Semuanya. Aku tahu, maaf saja tidaklah cukup. Kata itu tidak bisa membawa kembali masa lalu. Membayar semua yang telah terjadi."

Sakura memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan Sasuke—meski dengan berat hati. Sasuke sendiri tidak berusaha untuk menahannya, ia membiarkan perempuan itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak ada ucapan yang terlontar, hanya berupa sepasang mata yang saling memandang dalam diam.

Sakura tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka oleh kebenaran itu, tapi pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang pun mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin lebih darinya, karena Sakura dengan jelas menemukannya di dalam sepasang mata hitam itu.

Dan pancaran mata hitam itu membuat Sakura meragu. Sakura jadi tidak mengerti bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri? Ia belum bisa memberikan jawaban atas permintaan maaf Sasuke.

Marahkah ia? Jika ya, siapa yang pantas menerima kemarahannya? Sasuke-kah? Pria yang bahkan tidak mengerti apapun. Masa lalu yang terjadi juga bukanlah keinginannya.

Lalu apa yang ia kecewakan? Bukankah ia hanya tidak terima karena Sasuke merahasiakan ini darinya? Benarkah sebatas itu kemarahannya pada Sasuke? Tapi Sasuke sendiri telah memberitahukan padanya alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu. Lalu apa lagi?

Ah, Sakura ingat. Alasan yang membuat Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Persetujuan Sasuke akan ide Itachi. Perang. Jika Sasuke sudah mengetahui kebenaran ini, lantas mengapa ia masih mengikuti keinginan Itachi? Apakah rasa dendam itu masih membakar jiwanya? Mengapa ia masih berdiri di sisi Itachi?

Katakan saja Sakura manusia munafik. Meski kenyataan ini menyakitinya tapi ia tidak memungkiri, bahwa ia tidak menginginkan perang ini terjadi meski telah mengetahui semuanya. Sakura tidak ingin sejarah pahit itu terulang kembali. Lalu, apakah Sasuke menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya? Apakah Sasuke menginginkan perang ini terjadi?

**[Di tempat Naruto]**

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Naruto, kebenaran apa yang Sasuke maksud?" sambung Hinata setelah sosok Sasuke pergi mengejar Sakura.

Namun pria di depannya memilih tak menjawab meski sudah dua kali pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Tak tahukah bahwa di dalam hatinya bergejolak hebat? Mendesak hingga terasa ingin meledak.

"KATAKAN!" teriak Hinata, dengan kedua mata yang kini terpejam. Lalu turunlah setetes air dari dua sudut matanya, yang semakin lama semakin deras. Reaksi dari perasaan yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Meledak, sehingga menghasilkan butiran air mata.

Dan inilah harga yang Naruto harus terima. Air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir di wajah Hinata. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan akan mengores luka di hati Hinata, dan air mata yang menetes itu meremukkan perasaan Naruto.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa menanggungnya? Menatap wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan air mata seperti itu, sama seperti ia ditenggelamkan di lautan luas. Mencekiknya hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Namun Naruto tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rahasia ini. Bukankah tadi ia sudah bertekad? Maka mulai detik ini, detik di mana ia membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semua rahasia itu. Naruto bersumpah akan mengganti air mata Hinata. Meski ia harus memberikan dunia pada Hinata. Naruto pasti akan melakukannya.

Dan ketika Hinata menangkup kedua tangannya. Menutupi wajahnya ketika mendengar kata terakhir, bahwa dalang kejadian itu adalahnya ayahnya sendiri. Naruto langsung berjalan cepat, dan memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa? Harus melakukan apa agar air mata itu berhenti? Agar isakan pilu ini tidak lagi terlantun? Karena kata 'jangan menangis' atau 'tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja' hanya akan terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon.

Karena Naruto tahu, semua tidaklah lagi baik-baik saja untuk Hinata.

Satu tangannya kini membelai rambut Hinata, namun tiba-tiba tangan itu terhenti karena pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

"Naruto, aku harus bagaimana?"

Harus menjawab apa? Itu yang terlintas di benak Naruto. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Katakan aku harus bagaimana?" Suara itu terdengar lirih, begitu putus asa. Dan kini kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah Hinata telah berpindah mencengkram erat kain yang melekat di kedua lengan Naruto, "Tolong aku. Kumohon, Naruto."

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Tidak ada ucapan, Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa, harus menjawab apa. Hanya dekapan yang semakin erat yang bisa Naruto berikan.

Beberapa letusan peluru terdengar diiringi oleh teriakan dan gemuruh serbuan orang yang berkumpul. Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Hinata—berdiri di belakang punggung Naruto dengan_ katana_ yang sudah terlepas dari sarungnya. Mengacung tinggi ke beberapa orang yang kini mengepungnya.

_Kuso!_

Apakah Itachi sudah menyerang? Bukankah rencana serangannya adalah esok hari?

Hinata menatap takut pada enam orang yang berada di depannya. Enam orang yang juga menenteng pedang di tangan kanan mereka. Kilatan besi tajam yang menghadap ke arah mereka.

Satu orang bergerak maju. Dentingan besi terdengar nyaring. Pedang saling beradu. Satu orang yang lain menyusul. Naruto segera menarik pedangnya. Secepat kilat pedang itu menebas dua orang langsung. Di kanan dan kirinya.

Degup jantung Hinata tak lagi damai. Wajahnya memucat, tak jarang ia juga berteriak histeris melihat tubuh lawan yang terkoyak oleh pedang Naruto. Kini Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya saat satu orang datang mendekat padanya. Kakinya mundur perlahan, dan barulah Hinata tersadar bahwa kini jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto melebar.

Naruto pun menyadarinya. Mata biru itu melirik sekilas dan kini menajam. Penuh amarah. Dua orang lagi yang mendekat padanya langsung mendapat sambutan dari pria kuning itu. Tusukan mendarat tepat di perut musuh. Namun tangan Naruto segera melepas genggam di _katana _guna menghindari tebasan pedang yang datang ke arahnya. Di sisi kanan lawan, Naruto kini berdiri. Menangkap cepat tangan yang memegang kendali pedang itu. Mengambil alih, kemudian mengarahkan sisi tajam pedang itu hingga menyayat nadi di leher lawan. Dan pria itu tewas seketika. Terjerembab.

Naruto langsung berlari sembari mencabut _katana_-nya yang masih menancap di tubuh lawan. Mengayunkannya sehingga pria yang mengejar Hinata kini menangkis serangan Naruto, yang akhirnya memilih mundur. Menjaga jarak serangan dengan pria kuning yang berdiri di depan Hinata. Mengancungkan pedangnya ke depan.

Belum sempat kedua katana itu bergerak kembali, muncul beberapa prajurit musuh menghadang Naruto.

CIh!

"Di sana. Putri Hyuuga berada di sana!"

Dan teriakan kencang itu semakin mengundang prajurit musuh mendekat. Menambah jumlah musuh yang harus Naruto lawan.

"Na- Naruto," gumam Hinata takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tiga orang kini berlari dan mengangkat _katana _mereka. Disusul oleh prajurit lainnya.

"Menjauh, Hinata!"

Naruto melangkah maju. Gerakan _katana_-nya semakin gesit. Tidak membiarkan mereka untuk mendekat pada Hinata. Namun lawan yang dihadapi tidaklah sedikit.

Dan kini beberapa orang berlari mendekati Hinata, sementara yang lainnya menyibukkan Jenderal Divisi 1.

Sial! Tidak ada celah bagi Naruto untuk menghabisi empat orang yang mengincar Hinata. Naruto sendiri terkepung dari semua arah, dengan serangan bertubi-tubi datang padanya. Kondisi ini tidak memungkinkan Naruto untuk bisa menyelamatkan Hinata tepat waktu.

"SAI!" Teriak Naruto pada akhirnya. Memanggil tangan kanannya.

Bagai mata pisau tak kasat mata. Empat oang yang mendekati Hinata langsung tumbang oleh pisau kecil yang menancap di tubuh mereka—bagian vital mereka. Sosok Sai pun kini tampak telah berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul, berengsek! Kau ingin dia mati dulu, baru kau muncul?" tanya Naruto kesal di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"Kupikir kau ingin tampil seperti pahlawan di depannya." Sai menjawab santai. Tak lupa senyuman aneh pun muncul di wajahnya.

"Lain kali pelajari dulu situasinya!" Bentak Naruto yang kini menghampiri mereka, yang sebelumnya telah berhasil melumpuhkan semua lawannya.

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang terus Sai pertahankan. Pria itu menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto yang mendadak berubah kesal itu. Jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan Hinata, emosi Naruto tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dan diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Di mana Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Naruto setelah menatap Hinata sesaat. Memastikan bahwa perempuan itu baik-baik saja.

"Berada tak jauh dari sini."

"Kita jemput Sakura, lalu bawa mereka berdua pergi ke tempat persembunyian. Dengan selamat. Ingat itu, Sai!"

Sai mengangguk pelan. Rupanya kemarahan Naruto belum juga surut. Sai mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi membawa-bawa Hinata dalam leluconnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang datang membuat ketiga orang itu menatap ke asal suara bersamaan. Dengan satu anggukan kepala dari Naruto, Sai menggerakkan kakinya bersamaan dengannya.

Satu tangan Naruto kini menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Menarik perempuan itu untuk berlari mengikutinya. Sedangkan Sai berlari paling akhir. Menjaga kedua orang itu dari belakang.

Hinata hanya diam mengikuti ke mana Naruto membawanya pergi. Tidak ada umpatan. Tidak ada omelan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pasalnya kini jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan. Terlalu kencang sehingga membuat kakinya terasa lemas. Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama ia berada di dalam peperangan. Ia tidak menyangka situasinya akan semengerikan ini.

Tapi, saat menatap punggung Naruto. Saat merasakan genggaman erat pada tangannya. Kelegaaan pun muncul. Kenyamanan dari sebuah perlindungan sehingga mampu melenyapkan sebagian rasa takut Hinata. Berganti dengan sebuah keyakinan dan menimbulkan keberanian.

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian balas menggenggam erat telapak hangat Naruto. Sama kencangnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi. Tidak akan melepaskannya. Karena sampai kapanpun, memang hanya Naruto yang bisa Hinata percayai. Satu-satunya.

Apakah itu artinya Hinata juga bisa memercayakan hatinya pada Naruto?

Gerbang utama istana sudah berada di depan mata mereka. Ratusan orang yang berada di sana kini memandang ke arah yang sama. Memandang kedatangan ketua mereka dan juga Putri Hyugga.

"Naruto-_sama_!"

"Hinata-_sama_!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Beberapa orang datang menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan wajah panik.

"Kami baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto tenang, yang sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana situasinya sekarang, Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto yang kini berjalan masuk melewati kerumunan prajurit yang tengah bersiap. Tangannya masih setia menuntun Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya. Meredam ketakutan yang Hinata rasakan sekarang, karena tangan itu masih bergetar takut.

"Divisi 3 dan Divisi 4 saat ini sedang terdesak. Menurut informasi, musuh tidak muncul dari titik-titik yang sudah diperkiraan. Ditambah dengan perhitungan serangan yang seharusnya terjadi esok hari dan ternyata meleset, menambah parah jumlah pasukan kita yang gugur. Hal ini dikarenakan sebagian divisi memang belum mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang," jawab Konohamaru yang kini berjalan di samping Naruto.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam markas Divisi 1. Divisi yang mendapat tugas menjaga pintu gerbang utama istana. Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam langsung menunduk hormat. Naruto terus saja melangkahkan kakinya, membawa Hinata menuju kursi kosong yang berada tepat di ujung markas.

"Lalu, apa sudah mendapat kabar dari para divisi yang lain?"

"Divisi 2 yang mendapat tugas untuk menyerang markas musuh sebenarnya sudah berada di area itu. Sayangnya saat mereka melancarkan serangan, markas itu kosong. Dan saat ini mereka mengubah rute mereka ke istana."

"Lainnya?" tanya Naruto setelah mendudukkan Hinata di kursi dengan Sai berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Jika sesuai dengan rencana sebelumnya, Divisi 7 dan 8 baru akan tiba 5 jam lagi. Sedangkan Divisi 9 sudah berada di lokasi barat titik serang musuh. Divisi 10 juga sedang berusaha menahan serangan dari titik belakang area istana."

"Musuh seakan sudah mengetahui semua rencana kita," tambah Konohamaru.

"Apa kabar ini sudah sampai ke Divisi 5?"

Divisi 5 yang diketuai oleh Maito Guy adalah divisi yang bertugas di dalam istana. Sekaligus Divisi yang akan menyampaikan langsung berita ini pada Minato, yang akan diteruskan ke Kaisar. Divisi yang juga bertugas mengamankan anggota keluarga istana.

"Belum," jawab Konohamaru cepat, "Saat terjadi penyerangan, Jenderal Divisi 5 lantas pergi untuk mempersiapkan pasukannya. Dia meminta salah satu Jenderal yang bertugas menjaga gerbang istana untuk mengantarkan Tuan Putri Hyuuga ke ruangan Kaisar."

Naruto mengangguk pelan diikuti pergerakan bola matanya yang kini menatap Hinata—yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Jika bunyi pesan dari Jenderal Divisi 5 seperti itu, tandanya antara Naruto dan Jiraiya harus ada yang mengantarkan Hinata.

"Seberapa dekat mereka dengan istana?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya kembali menatap Konohamaru.

Belum sempat Konohamaru memberikan jawabannya. Salah seorang prajurit istana datang dan memberi hormat pada Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa, "Musuh sudah terlihat, diperkirakan jumlah mereka mencapai ribuan. Dan menurut pengamatan Jenderal Divisi 6, jumlah mereka lebih banyak dibandingkan jumlah pasukan kita."

"Sudah berada di depan mata, Naruto-_sama_." Dan barulah Konohamaru memberikan jawabannya pada Naruto yang masih bergeming. Kedua tangannya terkepal, dan kini pandangan mata biru itu telah berubah.

"Persiapkan diri kalian. Jangan biarkan musuh berhasil memasuki istana!" Perintah Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di depan markas Divisi 1. Meneriakkan dengan lantang pada seluruh pasukannya.

Setelah menjawab perintah Naruto dengan suara lantang mereka, para pasukan langsung bergegas menuju posisi masing-masing. Bersiaga, dan bersiap menghadang musuh. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Divisi 6. Kedua Divisi itu kini bersatu membentuk barisan pertahanan.

Jiraiya selaku jenderal yang juga memiliki tugas yang sama dengan Naruto tampak menghampiri pria kuning itu. Tidak ada candaan pada sapaannya kali ini, sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan. Matanya menatap penuh keseriusan sehingga terlihat jelas raut ketegangan di sana.

"Setidaknya kita harus bertahan hingga bantuan dari divisi lain datang," ucapnya sembari menepuk pundak Naruto kencang.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan bahwa kita harus mengalahkan mereka sebelum bantuan datang."

Jiraiya terkekeh pelan, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan bagian itu." Dan kemudian menarik tangannya dari bahu Naruto, "Kau siap?"

Naruto pun menjawab dengan anggukan.

**[ Di tempat Sasuke]**

Belum sempat Sakura membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan tanya tentang alasan Sasuke, tubuhnya lantas terhuyung—terbawa oleh tarikan tangan Sasuke, yang menarik tubuhnya menghindari lontaran peluru yang datang ke arah mereka.

Tubuh Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam dekapan Sasuke, yang kini bersembunyi di balik batang pohon. Punggungnya menyandar pada batang kayu dengan Sasuke berada di depannya. Satu tangan pria itu sudah bersiaga di _handle katana_-nya.

Samar Sakura mendengar Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Suara yang terpendam karena desingan peluru, yang kemudian disertai riuh suara kaki yang berlarian. Dan juga suara dentingan logam yang saling beradu. Apakah perang sudah dimulai?

Sasuke sedikit mengintip dari balik tempat persembunyiannya. Belasan bahkan mungkin puluhan orang saling beradu. Menjatuhkan. Menebas dan menembak. Melumpuhkan lawan. Beberapa pasukan berkuda bahkan sudah berhasil mendekati posisi istana. Menembus pertahanan prajurit istana yang tampak tidak siap akan serangan dadakan ini.

Bukankah serangan perang seharusnya diluncurkan esok hari? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal penyerangan yang tampaknya dimajukan oleh Itachi, kakaknya?

Mungkinkah Itachi melakukan ini karena mencium adanya kebocoran informasi miliknya?

Sial!

Pria itu sungguh tidak bisa diremehkan. Rencana yang telah Sasuke susun tanpa cela kini hancur berantakan. Bendera perang telah berkibar dan kematian tidak lagi bisa dihindari. Jika begini, kelompok Itachi memiliki kemungkinan untuk memenangkan peperangan ini.

Sasuke harus segera menghentikan Itachi. Satu-satunya penggerak utama dalam perang ini, yang mana itu artinya ada kemungkinan Sasuke harus berhadapan dengannya. Tapi sebelum itu, Sasuke harus membawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak tahu letak di mana tempat persembunyian yang telah Naruto persiapkan. Terlebih kini mereka terpisah dan Sasuke tidak tahu di mana manusia kuning itu berada.

"Sakura, kita harus—"

"Apa ini yang kauinginkan?"

Kepala Sasuke lantas menunduk. Menatap asal suara yang yang telah memotong ucapannya. Helaian merah muda yang juga tertunduk menghindarinya.

"Peperangan ini. Inikah yang kau mau, Sasuke?" Sakura pun semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku—"

Kepala Sakura menggeleng cepat. Mendengar teriakan kesakitan di belakangnya semakin membuatnya tidak kuasa menahan segala emosinya. Bayangan pembantaian desanya kembali muncul. Jeritan, teriakan, tangisan, darah yang berceceran, api yang berkobar, hingga tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa yang tewas mengenaskan tersebar di sekitarnya. Haruskah? Haruskah sebuah nyawa pergi dengan begitu mudahnya? Hanya karena keegoisan?

Dan tanpa sadar Sakura mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke. Rasa sesak di dadanya tidak bisa lagi ia tahan.

"Inikah yang membuatmu senang? Membuatmu bahagia?" Dan suara yang terlontar pun telah mencapai oktaf tertinggi, dengan kepala yang tidak lagi tertunduk. Mata hijau itu kini menatap marah Sasuke.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk membahas hal itu, Sakura!"

Sepasang mata hitam itu pun tidak lagi memancarkan ketenangan. Sama seperti nada bicara yang barusan terlontar dari mulutnya. Sasuke tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus sesegera mungkin menemukan Itachi, sebelum laki-laki itu berhasil menumpaskan misi balas dendamnya.

"Kita harus segera menemui Naruto karena dia akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman. Yang kuinginkan hanya keselamatanmu, jadi jangan menjauh dariku. Jika hal buruk terjadi padamu, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Sasuke pun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sakura, "Kali ini dengarkan dan turuti apa kata-kataku," ucapnya penuh keseriusan.

Genggaman erat jemari Sasuke berhasil membuyarkan semua kata yang hampir terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Mata hijau itu bergulir menatap tangannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali mata hitam itu.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura."

Bukan pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kata-kata sederhana yang kini terasa memiliki banyak makna bagi Sakura. Bukan sekadar meminta untuk bersama, tapi kali ini kata itu terdengar seakan Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berada di sisinya. Berdiri di sisinya. Mendukungnya.

Dan tatapan mata hitam itu seolah juga menegaskan pada Sakura untuk memercayainya. Seperti sebuah pesan tersirat, tidak terbaca, namun Sakura dapat memahaminya dengan jelas.

Hingga tangan Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk berlari mengikutinya, tidak ada satupun kata yang terlontar. Sakura hanya diam, bagai terhipnotis oleh ucapan dan tatapan Sasuke. Sebenarnya semua pertanyaan itu belum lenyap. Desakan untuk meminta jawaban itu pun belum musnah. Sakura menyadari hal itu, tapi ada satu sudut di dalam hatinya yang meminta Sakura untuk memercayai Sasuke.

Dan kali ini Sakura memilih menuruti kata hatinya itu.

Kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat, Divisi 1 mendapat tugas menjaga gerbang utama istana. Jadi, Naruto pasti berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Namun jarak yang seharusnya tidak begitu jauh untuk ditempuh menjadi terasa sangat sulit untuk digapai, karena lawan yang harus dihadapi oleh Sasuke adalah dari kedua belah pihak. Baik prajurit istana maupun bawahan Itachi. Kedua kubu yang ia temui sama-sama menyerangnya.

Ditambah dengan keberadaan Sakura bersamanya semakin menambah sempit ruang gerak Sasuke. Memperlambat setiap gerak-geriknya. Baik serangan ataupun pertahanan.

Sasuke pun akhirnya berhasil melumpuhkan seorang prajurit yang menunggangi kuda. Segera menarik tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di depan Sasuke. Tanpa perlu menunggu, ia segera menarik tali kekang kuda tersebut, membawa kuda itu berlari menerobos musuh. Menggiringnya mengarungi lautan manusia yang saling beradu. Satu tangannya tetap bergerak untuk menebas siapa saja yang menghalanginya.

Tak sedikit pula dari musuh yang berusaha mengejar dengan kuda, berlari menyamai laju kuda mereka. Membuat Sasuke cukup kewalahan. Segera ia memerintahkan Sakura untuk memegang tali kekang kuda sehingga Sasuke kini lebih leluasa mengayunkan pedangnya pada musuh yang mengapit mereka.

Salah satu musuh berhasil melukai Sasuke. Lengannya terkena irisan yang tajam sehingga merobek kulit dan dagingnya, darah segar merembes ke pakaiannya. Mengalir dan menetes lewat ujung jari-jarinya. Sakura memekik panik, tapi Sasuke mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Luka itu tidak sedikitpun membuatnya lemah atau mengurangi serangannya. Justru serangan tebasan pedangnya semakin mengerikan ketika seorang musuh mencoba menyabetkan pedang ke leher Sakura.

Dengan gesit Sasuke menahan serangan itu, menangkis dengan pedangnya. Dan tanpa pertahanan berhasil memenggal lengan musuhnya hingga putus dengan sekali tebas. Darah muncrat, sedikit mengenai wajah Sakura, sementara mata gadis itu tak berkedip sedikitpun menyaksikan kengerian yang baru saja terjadi. Sungguh mengerikan, membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Tapi jika Sasuke tidak melakukannya, lehernyalah yang jadi sasaran.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kini Sasuke tidak lagi memandang ke mana arah serangannya. Jika memang bagian tajam _katana_-nya harus melepas kepala dari tubuhnya, maka Sasuke tidak ragu melakukannya asalkan langkahnya tidak terhenti.

Satu tangannya kini ikut memegang tali kekang, memberi perintah untuk memperlambat kecepatan kuda hitam itu. Pasalnya pemandangan di depan istana benar-benar telah merebut seluruh atensinya. Ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan orang berlarian menyerbu gerbang istana.

Di gerbang depan istana sendiri telah berdiri ratusan orang di belakang tameng buatan mereka. Puluhan orang juga telah berdiri di atas atap gerbang, mengacungkan busur panah mereka. Setelah terdengar teriakan kencang, anak-anak panah terlepas dan melesat. Menusuk dan berhasil menancap sehingga beberapa prajurit musuh yang berlarian menuju gerbang istana pun terjatuh.

Di balik tameng itu juga, para prajurit istana yang juga memegang senjata _yumi_ telah bersiap. Benteng buatan mereka kini telah terbakar oleh api. Kobaran yang lumayan besar sehingga membuat para prajurit Itachi menghentikan langkah mereka. Hal itu menjadi keuntungan untuk pasukan Naruto. Setelah teriakan kembali terdengar, pasukan pemegang senjata _yumi_ kembali melepas anak panah mereka, yang kali ini busur itu juga membawa api ikut serta.

Dan kemudian diikuti kembali oleh pasukan yang berdiri di atas atap gerbang. Bergantian memberikan serangan.

Namun kedudukan kembali bisa diambil oleh Itachi. Mendengar adanya teriakan keras, secara serempak barisan prajurit itu membelah menjadi dua bagian. Mempersilakan bagi senjata andalan mereka untuk memberi perlawanan. Berdiri di belakang _gulting gun_, Hashirama Senju yang memutuskan untuk turut serta pada peperangan ini. Dialah yang mengoperasikan senjata tersebut—tidak seperti rencana awal mereka.

Seketika ratusan peluru meluncur dan menumbangkan para prajurit istana. Sebagian prajurit Itachi pun terlihat berusaha memadamkan api, saat para prajurit istana terfokus untuk memberikan perlawanan dan melumpuhkan _gulting gun_.

Akhirnya mata hitam Sasuke berhenti pada satu titik. Dia berhasil menemukan sosok Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Hashirama. Terlihat bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Seketika Sasuke langsung menarik tali kekang kudanya, mempercepat laju kuda hitam itu untuk menuju ke lokasi Itachi, yang mana artinya Sasuke malah menjauh dari pintu gerbang istana.

Sasuke bukan melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk membawa Sakura ke tempat Naruto. Tapi melihat kedudukan dari penyerangan ini, terlihat jelas kubu Itachi hampir bisa melumpuhkan gerbang istana. Itu tandanya tidak ada lagi waktu. Karena jika Itachi sudah berhasil masuk istana dan menemukan Hiashi Hyuuga, maka tujuannya untuk menghentikan peperangan ini akan semakin sulit.

Lagi pula di awal perbincangannya dengan Naruto adalah menjadi tugas Sasuke untuk menghentikan Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto bertugas untuk mengawasi Kaisar Hyugga. Dan jika hal buruk terjadi, maka Naruto juga bertugas menghentikan Kaisar Hyuuga.

Hanya itu yang menjadi patokan Sasuke sekarang. Ia sepenuhnya hanya bisa memercayai Naruto yang juga akan melakukan tugasnya.

Sasuke mulai mendekati wilayah Itachi. Serbuan prajurit pun menjadi sarapan yang Sasuke dapat. Serangan berhasil dihalau oleh Sasuke, namun jumlah pasukan yang tidak sedikit berhasil melumpuhkan kuda hitam itu. Sebelum kuda itu benar-benar terjatuh, Sasuke sudah melemparkan diri dengan Sakura berada dalam dekapannya. Tubuh mereka berguling beberapa kali. Dan saat tubuh mereka terhenti, acungan ujung _katana _berada di dekat mereka. Mengelilingi mereka.

Tak lama muncul Itachi yang membelah kerumunan pasukan itu. Dialah yang meminta para pasukan untuk menghentikan serangan mereka. Sosok itu kini berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Dua pasang mata hitam itu saling menatap tajam.

Dengan bantuan _katana_-nya, Sasuke pun bangkit, dan satu tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Sakura juga menuntun perempuan merah muda itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Itachi tenang, di mana kini mata hitam itu menatap langsung mata Sakura.

Tidak ada satu detik, Sakura langsung menunduk. Menghindari tatapan mata yang terasa menusuknya. Begitu mengerikan. Begitu membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

Dan jemari Sasuke mengepal semakin erat kala ia sadar bahwa tangan Sakura bergetar. Mendapati Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang kuat. Pria itu tidak lagi main-main.

Itachi benar-benar ingin membunuh Haruno Sakura.

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Haiiii ^^**

**Akhirnya peraaangg yeeaaayyyy! Gregetan aku dari kmrn pgn bgt perang haha tapi yah, aku sedikit mengalami kesulitan buat menggambarkan settingnya huhuhu...**

**Dan itu juga pertanda kalau crt ini sudah masuk babak akhir T_T karena selesai perang maka berakhirlah juga cerita SH ini huhuhu sedih deh jadinya...**

**Maaf ngak bisa ngomong banyak... biasa, aku mau malmingnya sama Taka huehehehehe... so, sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya ya ^^**

**29-08-15**

**.**

**[U W] —Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*—**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**Guest : **Maaf ngak cepet nih apdetnya huhuhu

**Yoktf : **Kayanya sama aja deh ;P Hooh lah, masa ngak udahan2 pegel donk hahahaha

**Quenshaa : **Sini-sini aku satuin lagi kepingan hatimu eeeeaaaaa, duh, pendek juga diatas 4000 words loh :p eh, eh akunya juga keren loh haha Fiuh, untung deh mudah dimengerti deskrip perangnya, takut pada bingung bacanya XD Ammmiiiinnnnnnn ^^ makasih ya

**Kiki Kim : **Wkwkwk coba dicek dulu, jgn2 itu laki nyangkut dmn tau haha..

**Pinktomato : **Ini apdetnya hari jumat lagi loh, jadi ngak telat kan? ***kabooorrr***

**SrH : **Yeaaaa, untung deh bisa dibayangin hohoho, aihhh bisaan ah dirimu mah, nih ***nyodorinSaga***

**Ayuniejung : **Siapa? Siapa yang gila? Bukan aku kan XD Sayangnya saat casting udah dipilih deathcharanya, jd udh ngak bisa ganti cerita hihihi..

**Septemberstep : **Emang ada rencana bikin crt baru, tp gtw yg mana dulu yang bakal direalisasiin hohoho, sebenernya saya punya kok crt yang mirip2 deskrip kamu barusan (Gtw tapi misterinya dapet apa engga?) tergantung mood aja sih nanti haha

**Herocyn Akko : **Haii akko. Duh, temennya akko jgn mau dipinjemin hapenya :p Emang konfliknya bikin kamu mumets ya? Hmmm jgn ada pujian kamu adalah modus terselubung nih, hayo ngakuuuu :P tenang ngak bakal bosen baca ripiu akko, Cuma nyiapin raket nyamuk buat pukul akko klo berani cium Taka hahhaa

**Guest : **Hihi, gpp baper asal jgn laper (Apaan!) Iya, udah mau tamat, huhu sedih jadinya T0T

**Virinda : **Wkwk, malah ngak bisa malmingan si Hana sm Itachi, soalnya si Itachi kudu syuting next chap SH Hahahaha ***MaapHan***

**Princess948 :** Udah aku masukin penjelasan Yumi di chap ini, maap yak bikin kamu bingung huhuhu.. I LOVE ACTION hahha

**Hikaru Sora 14 :** Seneng dengernya deh klo bisa dibayangin scene perangnya ^^ Ya, smoga aja Itachi mendengarkan permintaan Hika ***SenggolItachiygkataHikaBaikHati***

**PinkRamens : **Masa T-T tapi klo diitung dari chap awal banyakan SS kok, yakin deh hehehe, iya gpp kok ^^ makasih selalu setia meski NH sering muncul, makasih banyak dukunganmu ***terharu***

**Hanazono Yuri **: Siiiippppp ^^

**DarkCrowds : **Ngak ada sekuel2an haha, makasih udh nunggu trs ya ^^

**Guest :** Maap apdetnya ngak cepet huhuhu sama2 loh, makasih juga untuk ripiu ini dear :*

**Wowwoh Geegee :** Akhirnya SS ketemu lagi hohohoho, smoga chap ini jg menegangkan haha

**Rina442 :** Syukur deh klo bisa terbayangkan hehe, Soalnya aku mau malmingan sama Taka makanya di TBC-in haha, sama2 ya ^^

**Ferrish0407 :** Semangat! Makasih dorongan semangatnya ^^

**Suket Alang-alang :** Karena Sasuke lebih pilih Sakura jad Itachi sebel haha, Rencanain ngak yaa ***PLAK*** sip udah lanjut ^^

**Win :** Makasih jg untuk ripiunya ^^

**Misa Safitri3 :** Maap blom bisa bocorin bakal Sad apa Happyending… pokoknya dibaca trs aja ya, makasih udah nyempetin ripiu ^^

**Arisahagiwara chan :** Hmm blom tau ada epilog apa engga, tp saranmu aku tampung ^^

**Guest :** Siiiippp ^^

**Nomi Uchiha :** Seneng kalo kamu suka ^^ Hihihi kamu nyolong kuda Sasuke yak, makanya Sasusaku jadi jatoh haha ***ngawur***

**KuroNeko10 :** Hahahaha, makasih klo kamu suka adegan perangnya, tapi kali ini jgn gigit Itachi lagi yak hahha

**Vannychan :** Pagiii ^^ Wah, makasih banyak sarannya ya *pelukVanny* Makasih udah nunggu loh :D

**BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni :** Blom bisa bilang haha, pokoknya ada deathchara deh hahaha

**Ciheelight :** Wah, makasih banyak hehe sama2 loh, makasih jg buat ripiu kamu :D

**Yuumi :** Yg paling sedih, dia dihajar sm kakaknya sendiri T-T Iya, selesai perang crt ini juga selesai, tar klo dipanjang2in malah jd kaya sinet Indo haha

**Hotarubi-chan** : Kan dr chap sebelumnya Itachi udah curiga sm Sasu, makanya dia nanya sm sasuke, "Apa tujuanmu," gt ^^ Yah, aku apdetnya ngaret nih huhuhu, maap yak

**Ikalutfi97 :** Nasib mereka ada ditangan saya (Apaan dah) makasih semangatnya ^^

**Neko :** Blom tau brp chapter-nya yang pasti dikit lagi hahaha, Makasih ^^

**Sarada chan :** Makasih, senang tau ada yg nunggu crt ini huhuhu, kayanya chap ini lebih panjang sih dry g kmrn hahahah

**Gita Zahra :** Hehe :P eh, jempol siapa itu yg kamua acungin hayooo ^^

**Dianandraha :** Makasih, ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Rifka IP :** Iya, ada deathchara ^^ dan Hooh, ini bagian awal menuju akhir crt huhu sedih jadinya T-T

**Esyha Cherryblossoms :** Duh, Itachi kamu jadi disebelin, tapi klo ngak ada Itachi, Sakura ngak ada yg nolongin waktu masih bayi haha

**Annisa Alzedy : **Pokoknya ada deathchara lah, maap ngak bisa kasih tau :p Gpp, kamu masi mampir dan ninggalin jejak aja aku seneng kok ^^

**Nikechaan : **Huhu Itachi kamu dibilang kejam tuh…

**IstriSasuke : **Sakura aslinya masih belum terima Sasuke yg milih di Sisi Itachi dan dukung perang secara Sakura ngak tau diem2 Sasuke kan membuat rencana sm NAruto, tapi klo untuk masa lalu mereka Sakura udh maafin Sasuke kok.

**Ika : **Hehe, setegas apapun Hinata dia ttp cewe, sm kaya Sakura, jadi klo ada rada2 cenggeng yak harap dimaklumi hehe

**Angels0410 **: ^^

**East Robo **: Saya sendiri juga pengen jadi Sakura haha Hey, aku yg peluk Taka *pukul pake raket nyamuk*

**Fansanime : **Makasih, iya dikit lagi tamat ^^

**Hyemi761 : **Terima kasih banyak udah suka ^^ Wah, lagi perang masa bikin skinship tar keburu ketebas haha, ya makasih udah di fav juga ^^

**Kireina : **Ini kelanjutannya, maap apdet telat hehe

Makasih banyak, cm itu yang bisa kami bilang sm kalian yg terus dukung Fic ini meskipun bosan, meskipun adegan SSnya dikit hehehe *pelukatuatu* sedih juga ya, perpisahan sudah mendekat T-T

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

"Jadi inikah yang kaulakukan untuk _Tou-san_-mu? Dengan memilih berada di pihak orang yang telah menghabisinya? Pria yang telah membunuhnya?" tanya Itachi yang kini mengeluarkan _katana_-nya. Mengacungkan pedang itu pada Sasuke, yang kemudian diikuti oleh kerumunan prajurit yang mengelilingi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hal itu pun dilakukan pula oleh Sasuke, satu tangannya telah bersiap memegang erat _katana_-nya, sedang tangan satu lagi masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Dilihat dari segi manapun kedudukan Sasuke saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan untuk berada di pihaknya?" tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Itachi memasang seringai remeh di wajahnya, diikuti dengusan kecil sebelum akhirnya ia melesat maju, mengangkat _katana_-nya, menebas cepat, yang untungnya berhasil ditangkis oleh Sasuke. Besi tajam itu tertahan tepat di atas kepala Sasuke.

Itachi masih terus memberi tekanan pada serangannya, di mana kedua mata mereka kini saling memandang dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya lewat mulutmu. Kau mengatakannya dari perbuatanmu, berengsek!"

Tidak ada lagi ketenangan seperti yang biasa Itachi perlihatkan. Pria itu tidak lagi mengendalikan kekesalannya. Ia luapkan semua bersama dengan serangannya barusan. Serangan yang memiliki niat untuk menghabisi bahkan pada adiknya sendiri.

Genggaman erat jemari Sasuke pun terlepas. Tangan itu kini berpindah menahan serangan kuat Itachi. Namun Sakura tetap berusaha untuk berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke. Untungnya saat ini para pasukan Itachi masih terdiam walau pedang itu tetap mengacung tinggi. Mereka masih menuruti perintah Itachi untuk tidak menyerang.

Meski begitu, serangan untuk menembus gerbang istana masih terus berlanjut. Hashirama masih terus menembakkan pelurunya untuk menumbangkan para prajurit istana. Karena itu juga, pasukan yang awalnya mengelilingi Sasuke dan Sakura pun mulai berkurang, berlarian menyerbu untuk menerobos masuk wilayah musuh. Menyisakan belasan pasukan yang masih setia mengelilingi adik-kakak itu, dan menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam. Kaki yang semula berfungsi untuk bertahan kini bergerak menyerang. Membuat Itachi melangkah mundur, menghindari tendangan Sasuke yang kemudian disusul sabetan _katana_ sehingga membuat Itachi melompat jauh ke belakang.

Beberapa helai rambutnya yang terkena ujung pedang Sasuke pun terbawa oleh angin. Ternyata serangan Sasuke pun memiliki niat yang sama. Keinginan untuk melenyapkan. Dan hal itu membuat Itachi merasa semakin kesal.

"Aku sadar kau membocorkan strategi penyerangan ini, karena itulah aku mengubahnya tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku mencoba untuk memercayaimu. Percaya bahwa kau berdiri di pihakku, setelah apa yang dialami oleh keluarga hingga kita mampu membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Memiliki kebencian yang sama denganku. Dan karena kau juga adalah adikku."

Suara bising yang dihasilkan oleh _gulting gun_ sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk mereka. Sasuke sangat jelas bisa mendengar semua ucapan Itachi, berikut dengan nada amarah yang semakin membara. Meski jarak mereka sedikit menjauh akibat serangan Sasuke tadi.

"Tapi nyatanya kau terus membocorkan strategi yang telah kita buat!" Pertama kalinya Itachi membentak dengan suara lantang. Meluapkan kemarahannya hingga titik tertinggi. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap memilih diam hingga akhirnya Itachi memutuskan mengalihkan pandangan mata hitamnya.

"Apakah ini karena perempuan itu?" tanya Itachi diikuti oleh _katana_ yang menunjuk pada sosok Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke yang kini melangkahkan kakinya. Bergerak menuju ke tempat di mana pedang Itachi mengarah, yang artinya Sasuke kini berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri."

**[ Di tempat Naruto ]**

Naruto dan Jiraiya segera bergegas berdiri di depan kerumunan pasukan mereka yang berdiri persis di depan gerbang istana. Tak jauh di depan mereka kini berdiri beberapa baris pasukan yang dipersenjatai busur panah panjang atau disebut juga _yumi_. Jenis senjata yang berfungsi baik pada serangan jarak jauh. Senjata yang juga dipilih untuk mengimbangi serangan _gulting gun_.

Begitupun di atas kepala mereka, telah berdiri puluhan prajurit yang dipersenjatai senjata yang sama. Bersembunyi di balik tembok atap istana. Bersiap untuk memberikan serangan dari atas.

Kedua jenderal itu pun telah melepas senjata mereka dari sarungnya. Bersiap untuk menghadang musuh yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam istana. Kedua pasang mata jenderal itu menatap tajam ke depan. Serbuan pasukan musuh yang berlari mendekati pintu gerbang istana.

Setelah memperhitungkan jarak serangan, Naruto berteriak lantang sehingga para pasukannya yang berada di atas segera melepas anak panah mereka. Berhasil menumbangkan beberapa puluhan musuh. Dan teriakan itu juga berarti perintah untuk membakar tameng buatan mereka. Mengobarkan api yang cukup dahsyat dan juga mampu menghentikan langkah pasukan musuh.

Teriakan kedua milik Jiraiya juga merupakan pertanda bagi pasukannya yang berjejer di belakang tameng untuk melepaskan anak panah mereka, yang kemudian disusul kembali oleh serangan dari pasukan Naruto.

Strategi itu cukup efektif. Jumlah pasukan musuh yang tumbang akibat serangan mereka pun tidaklah sedikit, namun jumlah itu tidak juga mendekati jumlah pasukan kedua jenderal itu. Mereka masih kalah dalam jumlah pasukan.

Sayangnya, kesenangan itu tidak bertahan cukup lama. Kubu Itachi pun segera mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka. Dalam sekali tarikan, ratusan peluru telah melesat cepat dan berhasil menumbangkan pertahanan pasukan depan Naruto. Bahkan kini para pasukan Itachi mulai berusaha memadamkan api yang berkobar dari tameng buatan mereka.

Posisi pasukan yang tumbang pun segera diisi, berusaha menutup celah yang dapat membahayakan mereka, yang kemudian segera melesatkan anak panah mereka. Serangan itu diikuti oleh beberapa pasukan yang memegang senjata api. Senjata yang memiliki kekuatan serangan yang jauh sekali dari milik Hashirama Senju.

Senjata api pasukan istana hanya mampu menembakkan peluru sebanyak enam buah. Dan dalam sekali tarikan pelatuk, hanya mampu menembakkan satu buah peluru saja. Benar-benar tidak ada tandingannya dengan senjata milik Hashirama.

"Kita harus segera menghancurkan senjata itu," teriak Jiraiya sehingga membuat Naruto kini menoleh padanya.

Pria kuning itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk maju. Tidak lagi bertahan di balik tameng yang pada beberapa bagian telah berhasil dihancurkan. Para pasukan Itachi yang mulai berdatangan kini dihalau cepat sesuai dengan perintah ketua mereka. Kedua kubu itu mulai bertemu. Saling beradu. Menyerang dan menjatuhkan lawan demi tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Di sela-sela keributan yang terjadi. Sepasang mata biru itu berhasil menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya. Sosok Sasuke yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Itachi. Namun yang paling mengejutkan untuknya adalah sosok Sakura yang juga berada di sana.

Kondisi itu jelas sangat membahayakan bagi Sakura. Terlebih Naruto telah mengucap janji untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Sakura. Mengasingkan perempuan itu dari peperangan ini.

Teriakan kencang dari pria di sampingnya membuat tatapan Naruto berpindah. Jiraiya kembali melontarkan perintah pada pasukannya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya. Pasukan garis depan kita tidak akan bertahan lama," ucap Jiraiya tanpa menoleh pada Naruto. Pandangan matanya masih setia mengamati apa yang ada di depannya.

"Pergilah. Bawa Tuan Putri Hyuuga ke dalam istana. Biar aku yang akan menghadang mereka."

Naruto yang tadinya berniat untuk membantah ucapan Jiraiya lantas membatalkan niatan tersebut. Memang awalnya dialah yang harusnya menghadang musuh pada garis pertahanan depan, dan Jiraiya bertugas pada lapisan kedua. Tapi setelah mendengar kata Putri Hyuuga, Naruto pun enggan membantah ucapan Jiraiya.

Melihat pria kuning itu belum juga beranjak, Jiraiya pun kini menatap ke arahnya. Menepuk bahu Naruto dengan kencang.

"Serahkan saja padaku," ucapnya yakin. Meski begitu Naruto tidak bisa menuruti perintah Jenderal Divisi 6 begitu saja.

"Konohamaru!" panggil Naruto dengan lantang sehingga pria yang tadi berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kupercayakan tugas ini padamu."

Konohamaru mengangguk mantap, "Baik, Naruto-_sama_!"

Sekarang terlihat beberapa pasukan berhasil masuk, yang langsung mendapat sambutan hangat dari Konohamaru. Pria yang mengemban tugas berat di pundaknya. Tugas yang menggantikan posisi pemimpinnya. Meski begitu Konohamaru merasa sangat senang. Teramat senang karena mendapat kepercayaan dari orang yang begitu ia kagumi. Tugas ini menjadi sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya, jika pun hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa menatap matahari, sedikit pun tidak akan ada penyesalan dalam hatinya.

Karena Naruto sendiri bagaikan matahari di hidupnya.

Sabetan _katana_-nya berhasil menjatuhkan empat orang sekaligus. Jumlah pasukan awal yang berhasil menembus pertahanan depan. Konohamaru lantas mengangkat _katana_-nya yang telah ternoda oleh darah setinggi mungkin. Menunjuk pada langit, seakan menantang pemiliknya.

Kemudian teriakan lantang pun keluar dari mulutnya. Bagai sebuah pemicu _adrenalin_. Membakar sumbu ketegangan, hingga mampu membangkitkan semangat para pasukan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka pun ikut mengeluarkan suara mereka. Meneriakkan kobaran semangat juang mereka. Berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Dengan pedang yang telah terangkat, mereka pun kini berlari ke garis depan. Menerjang dan menghalangi pada musuh yang mencoba masuk ke dalam istana. Membela mati-matian tempat yang mereka anggap agung.

"Sai, Sakura berada di depan Istana. Kau tahu apa tugasmu 'kan? Setelah kau berhasil membawanya, segera kautemui aku untuk juga membawa Hinata pergi dari sini," perintah Naruto tepat saat ia masuk ke dalam markas Divisi 1.

Sai mengangguk mantap, lalu segera menghilang di tengah kerumunan para pasukan. Sedangkan Hinata masih terdiam dengan kedua tangan saling mengerat di pangkuannya. Wajahnya kini memucat, di mana butir-butir keringat menghiasi wajahnya. Namun bukan itu yang mengkhawatirkan bagi Naruto, tapi lebih pada ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah cantik Hinata.

Ia ketakutan. Terpancar jelas rasa takut itu di wajahnya. Juga pada kedua matanya yang terlihat kosong, bagai tidak menatap apapun. Seakan jiwa Hinata sedang tidak berada di sana. Bahkan Hinata sendiri mungkin tidak menyadari jika Naruto tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

Naruto pun berjongkok. Satu tangannya kini membungkus kedua tangan Hinata yang saling menggenggam. Tangan mungil itu terasa sangat dingin, dan gemetaran.

"Hei." Satu tangan Naruto yang lain kini mengelus lembut pipi Hinata hingga membuat kedua bola mata itu akhirnya bergulir pelan menatap Naruto.

Menyadari bahwa pria kuning itu ada di dekatnya, Hinata pun akhirnya melontarkan apa yang dirasa olehnya saat ini.

"Na-Naruto, Aku ... Aku—" Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya. Jeritan dan teriakan penuh rasa sakit itu terdengar semakin jelas. Suara letusan peluru dan riuh kaki yang berlarian, semua yang Hinata dengar memunculkan kengerian di benak Hinata. Seperti sebuah siksaan tak kasat mata yang menyerangnya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa medan peperangan begitu mengerikan. Orang mungkin mudah mengatakan perang. Tapi nyatanya berada di tengah-tengah situasi itu sama sekali tidak sama seperti melihat sebuah gambar, atau mendengarkan kisah dari mulut seseorang. Semua begitu menakutkan. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan sekarang.

"Apa kita akan mati?" tanya Hinata, yang kini menggenggam erat telapak tangan Naruto. Kedua tangan yang memeluk erat tangan Naruto itu semakin bergetar hebat, sama seperti yang dialami oleh jantungnya. Napasnya pun ikut memburu ketika bayangan akan nasibnya berada diambang kematian. Apa lagi sebelumnya Hinata mendengar sendiri bahwa pasukan mereka kalah jumlah dengan pasukan musuh. Itu artinya kesempatan mereka untuk menang sangat kecil, benar 'kan?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. Berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"Aku takut."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Masih dengan senyumannya yang belum hilang, Naruto pun mengelus dan memainkan kedua tangan Hinata sampai hawa dingin itu lenyap. Menyalurkan rasa hangat serta ketenangan pada perempuan itu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman. Jadi, bisakah kau menggerakkan kedua kakimu untuk berlari?"

"Hmm," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan, yang kemudian mengikuti ke mana jemari Naruto membawanya pergi.

**[ Di tempat Sasuke ]**

Itachi kembali menyerang, namun kali ini serangannya tidak ia tujukan pada Sasuke. Jawaban yang ia dengar dari mulut adiknya tidak juga mengikis kekesalannya pada Sakura. Perempuan yang ia anggap telah merusak semuanya. Dan juga, karena perempuan itu adalah kelemahan Sasuke. Jadi jika perempuan itu terluka, maka akan mempermudah untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Itachi tidak akan pernah menerima Sasuke yang membela mati-matian Kaisar Hyuuga. Baginya itu tampak seperti sebuah pengkhianatan besar.

Sasuke kini menyadari ke mana tujuan serangan Itachi. Serangan awal yang Itachi berikan hanyalah sebagai pengalih agar jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura melebar. Secepat yang Sasuke bisa, ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari saat Itachi pun kini berlari ke arah yang sama. Menuju pada Sakura yang tampak terkejut karena acungan _katana_ milik Itachi berada tepat di hadapannya.

Refleks Sakura melangkah mundur, namun kecepatan Itachi tidak bisa dikalahkannya. Pedang itu terayun turun, mengarah pada kepala Sakura dengan cepat. Dan bunyi nyaring pun terdengar. Besi panjang itu berhasil menahan pedang Itachi tepat waktu. Sasuke langsung menekan pedangnya, menolak serangan Itachi, memaksa pria itu mundur karena Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangan fisik.

Tak berhenti begitu saja. Kedua kaki itu kembali melangkah disertai dengan ayunan _katana_ oleh kedua pemuda tersebut. Satunya memberi serangan, yang lainnya bertahan. Menangkis semua serangan tersebut.

Bertarung sembari melindungi seseorang yang menjadi incaran adalah hal yang sulit Sasuke lakukan. Pikirannya terfokus untuk menahan serangan Itachi agar tidak berhasil melukai Sakura. Sehingga tidak ada waktu baginya untuk memikirkan serangan balasan.

Sedangkan yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya menghindar. Itu pun selalu kalah langkah oleh Itachi. Meski Sakura berusaha untuk berada di dekat Sasuke, namun dengan serangannya, Itachi mampu membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Lalu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali menghunuskan pedangnya pada Sakura.

Sakura bagaikan sebuah mangsa yang empuk untuk Itachi. Dan Sasuke terlihat bagaikan sebuah boneka oleh Itachi yang terus saja ia mainkan. Sialnya tidak ada tempat bagi Sakura untuk bersembunyi atau melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Mereka telah terperangkap oleh lingkaran setan para prajurit Itachi, yang tidak membiarkan Sakura lepas.

Sakura tidak ingin begini. Ia tidak ingin mempersulit Sasuke. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menghindar?

Bukankah satu-satunya cara hanya menyerang balik? Tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara ia untuk menyerang Itachi? Pria yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang jauh di atas Sakura. Bukankah kata menyerang jadi kelihatan mustahil?

Tapi tidak melakukan apapun sama saja seperti menunggu serangan Itachi mendarat di tubuhnya. Jadi pilihan mana yang terdengar baik? Karena keduanya memiliki resiko yang sama, sama-sama akan mendapatkan luka. Tapi setidaknya jika penyerangan balik itu berhasil, bukankah ceritanya akan menjadi berbeda? Jadi, menyerang balik—meski mustahil terlihat lebih baik Sakura lakukan.

Diam-diam Sakura pun mengambil belati miliknya. Posisinya saat ini tepat berada di belakang Sasuke, yang kembali berhasil menangkis serangan Itachi. Kedua tangan mereka sama-sama saling mempertahankan keinginan. Satu ingin melukai hingga menekan semakin kuat. Sedangkan Sasuke bertahan agar pedang Itachi tidak berhasil melukainya.

Inilah waktunya.

Sakura pun keluar dari persembunyian. Dengan cepat ia menangkap tangan Itachi yang bertugas memegang pedang. Mencengkram sekuat yang ia bisa, sedang satu tangannya lagi kini mengayunkan belati pemberian Sasuke. Ia arahkan cepat untuk menancap di tangan tersebut dengan tujuan agar pedang itu terlepas.

Namun semua yang sudah Sakura rencanakan masak-masak nyatanya tidak sebagus harapannya. Itachi memanfaatkan kekuatan cengkraman Sakura. Ia dengan mudahnya menggerakkan tangannya hingga tubuh Sakura ikut terbawa. Terayun bagai selembar kertas yang terbawa angin.

Sasuke dengan rahangnya yang tengah mengeras, segera bergegas melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang Sakura. Menangkap tubuh kecil itu, di mana kini satu tangannya telah mengubah arah pedangnya menjadi seperti pelindung tangan saat Itachi yang juga dengan cepat telah mengarahkan serangannya pedangnya pada leher Sakura.

Dorongan kuat pada serangan Itachi tidak mampu ditahan oleh Sasuke. Desingan bunyi gesekan besi tajam itu terdengar nyaring hingga kedua tubuh itu terlempar. Mendarat kasar dengan tubuh Sasuke sebagai landasan tubuh Sakura.

Erangan meluncur dari mulut Sasuke begitu tubuhnya berhenti setelah terseret beberapa meter ke belakang. Terlebih ada luka yang menganga cukup besar pada tangannya akibat tidak kuat menahan serangan Itachi. _Katana_-nya pun mengalami nasib yang sama. Terlepas dan terlempar dari tangannya, yang kini tergeletak beberapa senti dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Sa- Sasuke," ucap Sakura yang langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, sedang Sasuke masih tergeletak dengan kedua mata yang terpejam menahan nyeri pada lukanya.

Mata hijau Sakura langsung tertuju pada lengan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Luka yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Itachi ternyata cukup besar. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakit dan perihnya luka itu, sehingga tanpa sadar air pun menggenang dengan cepat di pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf. Maaf," gumam Sakura, yang segera merobek ujung lengan pakaiannya dan melilitkannya untuk menutup luka Sasuke.

Namun belum selesai Sakura mengikat kuat kain tersebut, Itachi kembali menyerang, kakinya melangkah cepat, dengan pedang yang juga telah siap menebas perempuan merah muda itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke pun bangkit. Diraihnya tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, hingga kini punggung Sasuke berubah menjadi tameng untuk Sakura. Bahkan Sakura tidak sempat menyadari perlakuan Sasuke, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tidak memberi waktu Sakura untuk menolak. Tidak memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk membantah tindakan nekat Sasuke.

Walau kedua mata Sakura melebar, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Apakah benda tajam itu benar-benar akan mendarat di tubuh Sasuke? Apakah Itachi setega itu untuk melukai adiknya?

Dentingan logam yang terdengar nyaring menjadi jawaban bagi Sakura. Sasuke yang tampak terkejut pun langsung melepas pelukannya, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke asal suara, yang ternyata dihasilkan oleh bentrokan senjata milik Itachi dan Sai.

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki pertanyaan yang sama di dalam benak mereka. Bagaimana Sai bisa berada di sini? Di waktu yang sangat tepat pula.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke sendiri tidak membutuhkan jawabannya, karena kini pria itu memilih memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengambil _katana_-nya. Meraihnya dengan cepat dan kembali memberikan serangan pada Itachi.

Sayangnya Itachi masih bisa menghalau serangan Sasuke. Sai pun tidak tinggal diam, ia juga ikut melemparkan serangannya. Itachi kembali melompat mundur. Menghindari serangan yang bertubi-tubi datang padanya.

Posisi mereka kini bagaikan sebuah segitiga sama kaki, dengan posisi Itachi berada di puncaknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke sembari mengatur napasnya.

"Kau tahu tugasku bukan?" Sasuke pun mengangguk, namun kedua matanya tidak lepas menatap Itachi.

"Maaf tidak bisa membantumu," sambung Sai yang kini menarik tangan Sakura hingga perempuan itu berdiri tegak.

"Tunggu, Sai!" teriak Sakura saat tangan Sai kembali menarik tubuh Sakura untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, "Seharusnya kau membantu Sasuke. Dia membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Namun bukan dari mulut Sai sebuah suara terlontar, yang nyatanya sungguh mengejutkan untuk Sakura hingga ia segera menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut campur," ucap Sasuke tegas kemudian memutus pandangan kedua mata mereka, beralih menatap pada Itachi. "Pergi!"

Seringai muncul di wajah Itachi, "Kau pikir semudah itu?"

Sai yang menyadarinya lantas melepaskan tangan Sakura, dan segera menarik senjata yang tergantung di belakang punggungnya. Kini kedua tangannya telah dipersenjatai oleh pedang berukuran tidak lebih panjang dari _katana_. Senjata yang digunakan oleh Sai adalah w_akizashi_, atau pedang yang memiliki panjang antara 30-60 cm. Biasanya pedang ini menjadi pasangan dari _katana_, yang digunakan sebagai _secondary weapon_.

Namun tidak bagi Sai. Ia lebih memilih w_akizashi _sebagai senjatanya. Dua pedang yang kini berada di dalam genggaman kedua tangan Sai. Karena tidak terlalu panjang itulah yang Sai manfaatkan untuk pertahanan dan serangan. Jika yang satu menangkis, maka yang satu lagi menebas, kedua tangannya bergerak seirama.

Belasan prajurit itu kini menyerbu Sai dan juga Sakura. Sasuke yang berniat membantu membuka jalan untuk mereka terpaksa harus menelan mentah-mentah keinginan tersebut. Itachi tidak memberikan kesempatan itu sedikit pun. Ia sudah bergegas menyibukkan adiknya, dengan kembali menyeringai saat pedang mereka beradu.

"Pengkhianat harus menerima bayarannya," ucap Itachi.

**[ Di tempat Naruto ]**

Pintu gerbang kediaman Kaisar Hyuuga berada tak jauh di depan mata mereka. Terlihat pula barisan pasukan Divisi 5 yang telah bersiap. Di depan barisan, Akimichi chouza selaku Jenderal Divisi 5 tengah memberikan instruksi kepada bawahannya. Mengatur formasi yang telah ia siapkan untuk menghadapi musuh. Namun melihat sosok yang datang mendekat lantas membuat kegiatan pria itu terhenti.

"Hinata-_sama_!" sahutnya sembari memberi hormat, yang diikuti oleh semua pasukannya.

Hinata membalas dengan anggukan singkat. Ketakutan masih menetap di wajahnya. Namun sekali lagi, genggaman tangan Naruto terasa bagai obat penenangnya. Pria yang kini tengah melaporkan kondisi pertahanan depan istana.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar. Membuat kedua pria itu menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati enam orang pasukan Itachi bersiap untuk menyerang.

Apakah itu tandanya pertahanan mereka berhasil dikalahkan?

Buru-buru Naruto menarik Hinata dan berlari masuk menembus barisan prajurit. Sesuai perintah Jenderal Divisi 5, Naruto akan membawa Hinata ke dalam ruangan kaisar, tempat di mana kedua ayah mereka berada. Sedangkan Akimichi chouza tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi segera memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya menghadang serangan pasukan Itachi, yang jumlahnya kini semakin bertambah.

Tanpa perlu perintah, kedua penjaga ruangan kaisar segera membukakan pintu untuk Jenderal Divisi 1 yang membawa Tuan Putri Hyuuga. Kedua orang itu bahkan mengabaikan sapaan dari kedua prajurit itu.

Ada keterkejutan yang tampak dari wajah Hiashi saat melihat sosok Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa putrinya masih berada di dalam lingkungan istana. Jika menurut rencana yang telah diatur oleh Minato, seharusnya Hinata sudah aman di tempat persembunyian mereka.

Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang melaporkan kondisi mereka, amarah Hiashi pun beralih untuk hal lain.

"Mereka telah berhasil menembus pertahanan depan istana," ucap Naruto di akhir laporannya pada Minato.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para divisi lainnya?" tanya Minato.

"Mereka belum juga tiba."

Ada keheningan sejenak menyapa keempat orang itu. Jika ketiga pria di sana sibuk memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh, maka Hinata-lah satu-satunya yang tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Hinata masih setia berdiri di dekat Naruto. Diam, menunduk dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada pria yang menjabat sebagai kaisar—ayahnya. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang timbul kala menatap wajah Hiashi. Sebagian besar berisi rasa tidak percaya jika ayahnya adalah dalang di balik runtuhnya Kekaisaran Haruno. Pria pembunuh. Pria keji yang tega mengkhianati kepercayaan pria bernama Fugaku Uchiha.

Benarkah pria itu adalah ayahnya? Seperti itukah ayahnya? Sekejam itukah ayahnya? Tapi mengapa? Kenapa?!

Tanpa sadar Hinata menggamit lengan pakaian Naruto. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, berusaha menahan kegetiran. Digigitnya kuat-kuat bibirnya agar air mata yang mulai mengenang tidak jatuh, mengalir di pipinya.

Menyadari ada tarikan kuat pada pakaiannya, Naruto pun menoleh. Mendapati Hinata yang mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, dan Naruto tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Minato yang berdiri tak jauh dari kedua orang itu pun menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata. Mata birunya melirik tepat setelah Naruto menggenggam erat tangan perempuan itu, hingga akhirnya dua pasang mata biru itu bertemu.

Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Minato bisa mengetahuinya. Bahwa Hinata telah mengetahui semua kebenaran itu. Jadi sepertinya tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan apapun karena semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini sudah mengetahui rahasia kelam milik Hiashi, Kaisar Hyuuga.

**[ Di tempat Sasuke ]**

Bertubi-tubi Sai menangkis serangan yang datang padanya, berikut bertubi-tubi pula Sai memberikan perlawanan hingga mampu mengurangi jumlah musuh yang menghadang langkahnya. Di sela-sela pertarungannya, kedua pria itu sama-sama berusaha untuk menjatuhkan musuh yang mendekati Sakura, meskipun Sai-lah yang lebih banyak melakukannya.

Luka pun sudah menjadi corak di tubuh mereka. Penghias warna merah penimbul nyeri, namun itu tidak pula menyurutkan semangat keduanya. Sakura kini berdiri diapit oleh Sasuke dan Sai, yang tengah memberi perlawan pada prajurit yang kembali menyerang atas perintah Itachi.

Pria yang kini menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Adik tercintanya yang terlihat kewalahan serta pertahanan gerbang depan istana yang berhasil ditembusnya. Hashirama tertawa kencang, yang beberapa saat lalu menghentikan serangannya untuk melihat kesibukan yang dilakukan oleh rekannya.

"Hidangan utama sudah menantimu, Itachi," ucapnya lantang. Tanda bahwa sudah saatnya bagi Itachi untuk melaksanakan tujuan utamanya. Balas dendam.

"Jadi, cepat selesaikan hidangan pembukamu itu atau perlukah aku yang melakukannya?"

Delikan tak suka yang dilayangkan Itachi seketika membungkam gelak tawa bahagia Hashirama. Terlalu bahagia membuat Hashirama lupa siapa sosok yang kini sedang Itachi hadapi. Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya sanak keluarga yang masih tersisa yang ironisnya ternyata menolak untuk mengambil jalan yang sama dengan itachi.

Sangat bodoh. Begitulah menurut Hashirama. Bagaimana mungkin adik kecil Itachi memilih untuk berada di kubu Hiashi? Membela pria yang jelas-jelas telah menghabisi seluruh keluarganya? Hashirama sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pilihan Sasuke. Tapi, itu bukanlah urusannya. Keinginannya hanya satu, mendapatkan tahta kekaisaran. Mimpi yang sudah berada di depan matanya.

Namun sepertinya ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura panik ketika mendapati tubuh pria itu terjatuh karena mendapat tendangan telak di perutnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" perintah Sasuke cepat. Napasnya tersengal. Jelas sekali ia mulai merasa kelelahan.

Sakura yang berdiri di balik punggung Sai lantas terdiam menuruti perintah Sasuke. Walau ingin tapi Sakura sadar, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Saat ini dirinya hanyalah beban untuk kedua pria itu.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan Itachi, semua prajurit berhenti menyerang, namun tetap tidak membiarkan Sai dan Sakura pergi.

"Menyerahlah, Sasuke. Aku masih memberikan kesempatan untukmu."

"Kesempatan macam apa?"

Itachi menatap tak mengerti, "Macam apa katamu? Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam semua keturunan Uchiha, terutama untuk kedua orangtuamu, anak tolol!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Suara remeh yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat semua orang menatap heran padanya, terutama Itachi. Bahkan Hashirama sendiri sampai mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Balas dendam ... terdengar menyenangkan," ucapnya yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Itukah caramu, Itachi? Itukah cara agar kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan?"

Rahang Itachi mengeras. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, hingga seketika ia berlari dan mengayunkan _katana_-nya pada Sasuke. Menyerang adik kecilnya itu tanpa ampun. Lontaran pertanyaan Sasuke sukses besar menyulutkan kemarahannya.

Bahagia katanya? Tahu apa adik kecilnya itu tentang kebahagiaan, setelah semua yang menimpa Itachi? Semua kematian tragis yang tersedia di depan matanya, lalu kini satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki mengatakan ia melakukan semua ini untuk kebahagiaannya?

"Apa kematian _kaa-san_ belum cukup menyadarkanmu tentang apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini? Alasan yang membuatmu bertahun-tahun mencariku, bukankah kau memahaminya, Sasuke?"

Dua tebasan cepat Itachi tidak mampu ditahan oleh Sasuke. Kekuatan dan tenaga mereka tidak lagi dalam level yang sama. Luka adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Sehingga akhirnya tubuh Sasuke terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter, dengan satu pipinya merasakan tekstur tanah yang semula menjadi pijakan kakinya.

"Apa kau lupa? Mungkinkah aku harus membuat kau mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke?"

Kedua mata Sasuke sontak melebar, telinganya dengan jelas mendengar gesekan langkah kaki Itachi yang bergerak cepat. Langkah yang terdengar menjauh menuju di mana perempuan merah muda itu berada.

Sasuke bahkan belum sempat mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi Itachi sudah berada pada jarak serangnya. Kecepatannya sungguh sangat luar biasa, seperti satu kali kedipan mata bagi Sakura dan sosok itu sudah mengayunkan pedangnya di depan kedua matanya.

Lalu...

Detingan besi terdengar. Sai, dengan pedang di tangan kirinya menangkis serangan Itachi kemudian disusul sabetan diagonal oleh pedang di tangan kanannya. Itachi pun cepat mengubah arah pedangnya menangkis serangan Sai—menahan di sisi kepalanya. Diputarnya pedang di tangan kiri Sai yang kini berganti menyerang leher Itachi. Sayangnya serangan itu masih bisa dihindari oleh Itachi.

Pria itu melompat mundur, membuat Sai meluncurkan serangan bertubi-tubi dengan kedua tangannya. Menebas bergantian, kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, terus memojokkan Itachi yang kini hanya bisa menangkisnya. Namun Itachi tidak kehabisan akal, diambilnya sarung pedang yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

Dan efeknya, Itachi berhasil mengimbangi serangan bahkan ternyata Itachi pun mampu membalikkan kedudukan. Kini giliran Sai yang melangkah mundur, terdesak hingga akhirnya sabetan pedang Itachi berhasil mengiris bahu kiri Sai. Merobek pakaian Sai sekaligus kulit dan daging yang meliputi area bahu hingga dada kiri Sai.

Serangan berikutnya yang berasal dari sarung pedang Itachi telak mengenai perut Sai. Sodokan keras itu memaksa Sai memundurkan langkahnya, terdorong jauh hingga jatuh menabrak kasar tanah.

Menyisakan sosok Sakura yang kini tanpa sebuah perlindungan. Celah yang tidak Itachi diamkan begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalanginya, tidak ada lagi yang menyelamatkannya. Dengan satu serangan mematikan ini, berakhirlah sudah acara Itachi yang menyantap hidangan pembukanya.

Ujung _katana_-nya menghunus mengarah jelas pada Sakura. Cepat, tanpa keraguan.

Hingga...

Cairan merah itu menetes, mengucur deras, membasahi pakaian, dan juga _katana_ Itachi sampai akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Menguarkan bau karat yang semakin menyengat.

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Haiiii ^^**

**Maap apdet telat *ditimpuk* Aku lagi galau berat ini (Mulai Ngalay) Aku sedih bgt Taka ngak konser di Indonesia, udah aku tunggu dari zaman Sasuke masih chibi smpe udah jadi bapak skrg (Ngalay lagi) Eh, dia Cuma mampir smpe Singapur (Hati ini sakidhhhhh huaaaaaaa)**

**Udah gitu ngak dapet izin juga buat nyusulin bebepku tercincah huhuhu (Gmnpun izin orangtua ttp yg utama, biar selamet :'D) Jadi, apa daya Cuma bisa uring-uringan T-T dan ternyata ngaruh berat tiap mau ngetik, karena aku klo ngetik kan denger lagu doi terus.**

**Sampe skrg pun masih kecewa huhuhu…**

**Kayanya aku beneran ngalay banget yak! Yasudah, abaikan edisi curcul kali ini. **

**Oiya, aku kasih tau lagi bahwa bakal ada DEATHCHARA ya, jadi siap2 aja (Secara pasti emang ada yang bakal mati lah XD)**

**Sampai ketemu chap depan ^^**

**.**

**11 September 2015 ( Aku suka tanggal ini :3 )  
**

**.**

**[U W] — Istri sah Taka, One OK Rock—yang lagi ngambek sama suaminya. T-T —**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note : **

**Wowwoh geegee :** Siapa ya? Hihihi ditunggu aja, dikit lagi tamat kok ^^

**Herocyn Akko : **Hihihi maaf deh, klo apdet ngaret itu bukan kemauan sih, harap dimaklumi (Tapi diusahain ngak nagret2 amat kok) Masalah deathchara, ya pasti emang ada kan hahahha. Hooh Taka nyebelin ngak mau mampir ke Indoniesia huhuhu. Ati2 nih, raket nyamuk siap menanti loh hohoho

**Hanazono yuri :** Maaf ngak bisa kilat huhuhuhu

**Dauddolmayan : **Hohoho makasih ^^

**Darkcrowds :** Ngak sebanyak Ghost File lah haha disini cm 2 aja kok hahaha, Masa sih mirip?

**Virinda : **Wahhh aku terharu kamu bilang gitu *peluk* yah, semoga aja ya ^^

**Win :** Sama-sama ^^

**U H ScizzinosLOL : **Inilah kelanjutannya, Yaps benar, selesai perang ceritanya juga selesai hehe

**Septemberstep :** Hmmm siapa ya? Wkwk silakan dibaca deh, Hmmm ya, smoga aja ya moodnya ada kecerita itu ^^

**Ferrish0407 :** Iya bener, tahun 2013 novemver klo ngak salah, tapi waktu itu aku blom ngefans, cm sekadar tahu aja, suka sih lagunya tapi ya biasa aja. Klo sekarang kan aku udah ngefans jadi mau ntn konsernya huhuhuhu Pokoknya deathchara masih dirahasiakan wkwkwkwk gpp saya baca kok imajinasimu ^^

**No name :** Hihi jawabannya ada dibawah tuh yg ketebas siapa ^^ iya nyesek emang, udah menanti tapi berujung kekecewaan huhu gpp lah mungkin blom rejekiku (loh aku jd curhat) hehhe

**SrH :** Huaaa berpelukan sesama istri ditinggal konser wkwkkw hayoo,,, sudah mulai menerka-nerka ya apa yg terjadi selanjutnya hohoho

**Alin :** Hmmmm blom bisa bilang . pokoknya dibaca aja, dikit lagi tamat kok hehe

**KuroNeko10 :** Hihihi, noh yg ketusuk noh ada dibawah noh *nunjukchap19* kepada pembaca yg baik hati, nan imut, dan penyabar silakan dinikmati chap ini :p

**Ikalutfi97 :** Siapa yaaaaa? Hihi, Saku kan emang ngak jago disini, beda cerita klo dia Saku yg di canon, dipukulin semua sm dia beres perangnya hahaha, ngak baper kok cm laper, laper kehadiran Taka (Eaaa sama aja) Whott… aku masih imut2 tauuuuuuuu :p

Hyemi761 : Silakan mencari jawabannya dibawah ^^ makasih buat semangatnya dear :)

**Vanny chan :** Haiii vanny ^^ Karena aku suka bikin vanny penasaran, jadi pasti baca cerita ini terus deh wkwkwkwk

**Younha Ryotasmile :** Anyeonghaseo ^^ iya nih, kamu kmn aja hayo, mampir ke tetangga lupa balik kesini ya hehe kirain tersesat dan tak tau jalan pulang (Apaan) tapi untung kamu muncul dan terdampar disini lagi (Ngak nyesel kan terdampar disini) hahaha, makasih banyak loh masih mengingat dan masih meripiu Fic ini *peluk5detik* haha ya, salam balik dari Hana ^^

**YOktf :** Trs yg mati siapa donk? Hohoho yak an klo greget jadi makin enak kan hahaha

**Gita Zahra :** Iya, lagi ngalay bgt kmrn wkwkw Horeeeeeeeeee kamu bener, ceritaku mudah tertebak ya hahahahha *tepoktangan*

**Guest :** Iya, masa pas perang cipokan tar yg ada mati donk hahahaha sabar aja dikit lagi tamat kok…

**Pink Cherry :** Ada alasannya knp dia begitu hihi (tetep jahat sih) Hihi jd sebel ya sm Itachi *ditimpuk Hana*

**Guest :** Hihi tenang rasa penasaranmu terjawab kok di chap ini, silakan dinikmati ^^

**East Robo :** Heeeeiiii *PLAK! Apaan kamu nangis dipelukan suamiku, mau tak jadiin pot bunga apah! Hehehhehe

**Eysha cherryblossoms :** Loh kok aku yg kena sabetan *nangisdipelukanSai* Hihihi tau nih si Ita hi (btw huruf 'c' nya kamu kemanain?)

**Nurulita as Lita san :** Hmmm smoga aja deh haha ngak bisa bilang skrg hihihi

**Queensha : ** Hihi aku bilang itu untuk kalian kok huhu kan dikit lagi kita mau pisah sm cerita ini huhuhu, wah salut perjuanganmu untuk baca chap kmr, aku jadi terharu *nangisdipelukanSasuke* Amin, sabar aja sedikit lagi tamat kok crt ini ^^ tar ketawan deh siapa deathcharanya.

**Kura cakun :** Semoga ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu :** Ada donk, dan hihihi siapa ya? *diselepet*

**Guest :** Ih kamu mah ikut2an aja sih :p aku-nya juga ngegemesin kok, kata Taka gitu wkwkkw *ditimpuk*

**6934soraoi :** Wah, kamu baca smbil nahan napas. Apa itu baca gaya baru hehehe :p Loh kok aku yg jahat, yg jahat itu si Itachi, kan dia yg mau nusuk Sakura :3 Hihihi Kata Naruto "Namanya juga Usaha" wkwkkw. Ditahan dulu aja penasarannya dikit lagi tamat kok hehe

**Fansanime :** Bener ngak ya? Hehe silakan dibaca aja ya ^^

**Lea Shine :** Loh kok jadi Itachi hehehe, silakan dibaca aja ya ^^

**Hikaru Sora 14 :** Kapan Itachi pernah bercanda? Dia cius kok, dan yah, jangan nangis ya, deathcharanya bukan di chap ini kok hehehe

**Pinktomato :** Oke kekekekeke ^^

**Sarada chan :** Hihihi siapa ya *dilempar* silakan dibca, maaf apdetnya telat huhuhu

**Angsa Putih :** Hehehe *tepuk tangan* saah satu kemungkinan anda benar ^^ Wah, makasih, memang dari awal sudah ditentukan kok endingnya dan ngak akan berubah ^^

**Yuumi :** Aku mah tega2 aja asal bukan Taka wkwkkwkwk Kayanya yg ceramah disini malah Sasuke deh hahahahaha.. eh, aku suka kok baca ripiumu, terima kasih ya ^^

**Bluepink Cherrytomato :** Iya makasih jg udah mampir ^^ btw apanya yg dibanyakin? Hehehe

**Arisahagiwara chan :** Hihi apakah tebakanmu benar? Silakan dibaca, hmmmm rahasia ah endingnya :p

**Dianarndraha :** Semoga harapanmu terkabul hehhee

**Druella Wood :** Hihihihi ya diliat aja nanti yg mati siapa hehehe…

**Imphyslonely sugar :** Maaf aku apdetnya telat ^^

**Septiyvia28 :** Iya, dikit lagi tamat ^^

**Ciheelight :** Huhuhu iya, semoga ngak butuh waktu lama buat ketemu hehe, Sip, galaunya saya simpen buat ntar pas dia konser di sonoh huaaaaa…(Oke abaikan curcol gaze inih) Hihi sabar dikit lagi tamat kok

**Raniaa485 :** Waduh crt ini bikin kamu demam? Hehe, yg ketusuk ada di bawah noh, silakan dibaca hehe

**Hotarubi chan :** Apaaaa,,, Oh, yg ketusuk, Noh *nunjuk ke bawah* Iya dikit lagi tamat, aku sendiri juga sedih loh huhuhu. Hmmm kan udah ada cerita basilisk, buat apa aku ngetik cerita yg udah ada, aku ngak tertarik sama sekali (Bukan sombong loh ya) Tapi saya pribadi ngak mau repot2 mengetik crt yg udah ada, walau misal tokohnya diganti jadi Sasusaku, tapi bagi saya itu sama aja (Di dunia kerja saya juga gitu, paling males kerja dua kali—artinya ngerjain kerjaan yang sama, makanya paling kesel pas ngalamin data corrupt dan aku mesti ngulang lagi) Saya sangat hargai keinginan Hota, sungguh. Tapi maaf, saya ngak bisa ngabulin ^^ Gpp ya dear, meski Samurai Heart tidak bisa menandingi cerita Basilisk di hati Hota, atau keinginan Hota dengan cerita yang sekelas Basilisk. Inilah cerita yang bisa saya buat.

**Dytantri :** Hihi silakan dibaca jawabannya ya ^^ Hooh karena dia uda mendem dendam itu lama bgt makanya ampe kalap hahhaa Terima kasih ya ^^

**Nomi Uchiha :** Wkwkw Itachi nusuk diri sendiri, kocak bacanya hihihi iye deh, ini udah aye lanjut :p

**Yuuto Tamano :** Terima kasih, padahal saya sndiri ngak suka politik :3 bikin pala pusing haha, Terima kasih, Sakura pasti seneng dengernya *loh!* ya, Hinata memang masih butuh proses belajar ^^ Saya sungguh sanagt senang membaca ripiunya, benar-benar makasih banget ^^ makasih sudah suka sm crt ini.

**Neko :** Biar pada ngerasain kegalauan yang dirsakan olehku hahaha *diceburin*

**Gon :** udah nih woy XD

**Fujiwara Koharu :** Eh, emang awalanya kita buat cerita ini karena lagu ending itu loh hahaha, hihihi pokoknya endingnya ditunggu saja ya , trs aku panggilnya apa donk? Haru-chan?

**Xxx :** Yg luka ada di bawah hehe

**Annisa Alzedy :** Makasih, gpp kok yg penting masih inget mampir hihihi silakan dibaca ^^

**BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni :** Wkwkwk itu kepanjangan TBC? Tapi disini kan adanya bersambung bukan TBC :P

**Takahiro Sora :** Kok namamu mengingatkanku pada suamiku tercinta sihhhh :D Pengalaman Itachi lebih banyak dari pada Sasuke hahaha, iya ya, sedih bgt rasanya, aku udah feeling OOR pasti konser asia awal tahun 2016 eh sekalinya bener, Indonesia ngak ada di daftar, kan nyesek bgt tuh (Curcol) klo aku pengen nanyi cry out XD

**Hotmaniez :** Sipp udah dilanjut ^^

**Ayunieujung :** Hihihi kok kamu tahuu siiiihhh Loh kok jadi ke Sarada! Sarada udah dibikin kok hhoho

**Aitara Fuyuharu1 : **Hihihi iya ada yg mati, hmm siapa ya? Kayany yang main di SH semua pada ganteng2 deh hahha klo Itachi berdiri di pihakmu, yg nebas kamu itu hanaruppi wkwkkw. Aminnn boleh boleh, biar nontonnya makin rame kan ^^ Biarin aja diambekin biar si Taka tau rasa haha

**Teeeneji :** Peran deathchara blom terungkap di chap ini kok hihihi pokoknya dikit lagi, antara 1-3 chap ^^

**Istri Sasuke :** Firasatmu kali ini benar nak hehe, sama ya, aku jg sedih huhuhu KEZEL!

Makasih, tanpa bosan aku ucapin ini pada kalian yang udah meripiu—memberi semangat pada kami. Perjalanan Fic ini tinggal sebentar lagi, semoga masih berkenan untuk kalian nikmati ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Darah segar mengalir dan menetes dari luka, di mana ujung pedang tajam Itachi masih menancap di sisi perut sebelah kiri Sasuke. Luka yang tidak begitu lebar dan dalam, hanya mengiris tipis, mengoyak kecil, karena benda panjang itu berhasil ditahan oleh jemarinya. Digenggamnya kuat hingga darah itu keluar dan ikut menetes jatuh ke tanah.

Pedang yang nyatanya tidak mampu menahan serangan Itachi pun kembali terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menggunakan tangan kosong untuk menghentikan benda tajam yang melambat itu. Menahan arah pedang Itachi yang telah bergeser hingga akhirnya mengores sisi perut Sasuke. Pria yang kini berdiri di depan Sakura, melindunginya.

Bukan hanya kedua mata Sakura yang melebar menyaksikan kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat. Itachi sendiri tidak menyangka, tidak memercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Segera ia cabut _katana_-nya saat tangan kanan Sasuke melepas genggamannya, sehingga menimbulkan erangan kencang yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Ia jatuh berlutut sembari memegangi lukanya dengan tangan yang juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sakura pun menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah yang siap mengalirkan air dari kedua matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, air mata itu pun telah meluncur bebas.

Ada kemarahan yang tidak bisa Sakura tutupi lagi. Wajah yang semula menatap cemas pada Sasuke, kini menoleh pada Itachi. Meski air mata itu masih ada, namun tatapan mata hijau itu terpasang murka.

"Kau!" teriak Sakura yang kini memutar tubuhnya, namun cengkraman kuat pada tangan Sakura membuat wajah itu kini kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada terbata-bata, "Jangan ikut campur."

Mulut Sakura yang semula berniat melontarkan protes, kini kembali bungkam. Raut wajah Sasuke penuh keseriusan, seakan mengatakan bahwa perintahnya tidak lagi bisa dibantah. Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Sedih bercampur kesal. Sakura benci! Semua luka yang didapat Sasuke semata karena pria itu selalu melindunginya. Sedangkan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah ikut campur atau berpikir untuk menolongku. Jangan pernah!" tegasnya.

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Tidak ada sahutan, tidak ada anggukan, yang ada hanya isakan tangis. Suara yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tidak keluar pun berakhir percuma. Ucapan pelan dan tajam Sasuke barusan adalah pemicunya.

Kenapa? Tidak mengertikah Sasuke bahwa Sakura sangat mencemaskannya? Tidak sadarkah Sasuke bahwa Sakura juga mengalami rasa yang sama? Sama-sama ingin melindungi ketika tahu Sasuke terdesak. Merasa sakit setiap kali menyaksikan pria itu mendapatkan serangan di tubuhnya.

Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama! Dan ingin melakukan hal yang sama!

Sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit, ia menepuk kepala merah muda itu. Pelan dan lembut. Pelakuan singkat yang seakan meminta Sakura untuk tidak terlarut dalam tangisan. Sedikit mengusapnya meski darah menjadi noda di rambut perempuan itu.

Keterkejutan masih terpasang di wajah Itachi. Bahkan tangannya pun sedikit gemetar. Masih jelas terasa bagaimana benda tajam itu mengoyak sisi perut Sasuke. Dan entah mengapa Itachi merasakan nyeri yang menjalar hingga ke jantungnya.

Wajah kesakitan Sasuke menjadi tontonan mata hitamnya. Pria yang kini berlutut sembari memegangi lukanya. Luka yang disebabkan olehnya. Sekali lagi, entah bagaimana Itachi mampu merasakan rasa sakit itu. Dan suara Sakura yang lantang itu mampu menarik Itachi dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja hinggap di benaknya.

Ia telah melukai Sasuke. Adiknya.

Itachi masih terdiam dan masih memandang nanar adik laki-lakinya. Pria yang kini memasang senyum tipis, sangat tipis di wajahnya kala menyentuh puncak kepala perempuan itu.

Kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum, saat nyawanya hampir terenggut dari tubuhnya? Kenapa dia masih bisa memasang wajah penuh kelegaan, saat tubuhnya bahkan sudah terluka parah? Apakah ini semua karena perempuan itu?

"Apa dia lebih penting?" Tanpa sadar Itachi melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke yang telah berdiri—meski tidak setegap sebelumnya, terlihat lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sekarang semata hanya karena perasaan bersalah?"

Sakura pun menyusul Sasuke untuk bangkit. Berdiri membelakangi Itachi yang kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau merasa perlu bertanggung jawab padanya karena semua yang menimpanya disebabkan oleh _Tou-san_?"

Sakura pun menoleh. Jujur saja, semua pertanyaan Itachi cukup mengusiknya. Cukup membuatnya penasaran. Bisa saja, apa yang dilontarkan Itachi adalah alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Mengapa ia mati-matian melindungi Sakura.

"Aku telah menyelamatkannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi perlu membayar semuanya. Kau tidak perlu lagi mati-matian membelanya!"

Apa? Itachi pernah menyelamatkannya? Tapi kapan? Sakura sama sekali tidak ingat. Bahkan Sakura yakin, sebelum-sebelum ini ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Itachi. Jadi kapan Itachi pernah menyelamatkannya?

Sontak Sakura kini menatap Sasuke. Pria yang sepertinya tidak terkejut sama sekali. Apakah Sasuke memang mengetahuinya? Apakah masih ada rahasia lagi yang disembunyikan darinya?

Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Raut keterkejutan Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan atau memberikan penjelasan apapun pada Sakura, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Yang Sasuke lakukan kini menggenggam lengan Sakura, dan balik memandang mata sewarna di depannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan perasaan bersalah ataupun perasaan tanggung jawab. Aku melindunginya karena dia berharga untukku," ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian ia menarik tubuh Sakura untuk kembali berdiri di belakangnya. Bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri."

CIH!

Kekesalan Itachi bertambah. Jawaban yang ia dengar masih juga tidak memuaskannya. Malahan kata-kata itu semakin menarik keluar emosinya. Jadi, keluarga dan seluruh Klan Uchiha tidaklah berharga untuknya? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh adik kecilnya ini?

Serangan kembali diluncurkan Itachi. Sasuke masih bisa menangkisnya. Sai yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak segera ikut menyerang. Dua _wakizashi_-nya bergerak bergantian. Itachi terpaksa menangkis serangan pria pucat itu.

Dua lawan satu, tapi kondisi Sasuke yang memiliki luka yang cukup parah tidak berhasil membuat Itachi kewalahan. Beberapa sabetan pedang memang berhasil menggores tubuh Itachi, namun luka itu tidak begitu berpengaruh untuknya.

Teriakan keras Itachi membuat prajurit yang semula menonton pertarungan itu, kini ikut memberikan serangannya yang ditujukan pada perempuan merah muda itu. Tanpa aba-aba kedua pria itu bergegas melindungi. Namun, Itachi kini tidak lagi memberikan kesempatan. Sasarannya juga terletak pada perempuan merah muda itu.

Benar saja, kedua pria itu kewalahan. Jumlah orang yang menyerang berpengaruh besar pada jumlah serangan yang mereka terima. Sakura bahkan mendapat goresan tipis pada lengannya. Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa murka. Seperti mendapat energi tambahan, pria itu pun mengamuk. Menyerang dengan membabi-buta.

Tak lama terdengar riuh suara langkah kaki, yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Hashirama yang tadinya menyaksikan dengan tenang lantas membelalakkan kedua matanya. Segerombolan pasukan datang dan langsung ikut menyerbu, melawan prajuritnya. Kembali ia bersiaga di balik senjata kebanggaannya dan melontarkan ratusan peluru, menghadang pasukan bantuan.

Zabuza selaku Jenderal Divisi 2 berteriak lantang guna mengobarkan semangat pasukannya. Ia pun membagi pasukannya menjadi dua kubu. Satu untuk membantu pasukan garis depan istana, sedangkan satunya lagi berlari menuju pertarungan Itachi. Bersama dirinya, mereka segera membantu Sasuke dan Sai melawan prajurit Itachi. Bahkan Zabuza pun ikut menyerang Itachi, meski ia sama sekali tidak mengenal kedua pria tersebut. Namun melihat keduanya melawan musuh yang sama, itu berarti mereka juga berada di pihak yang sama.

Keadaan semakin tak terkendali. Itachi pun mulai kewalahan menerima serangan dari tiga orang sekaligus.

"Hentikan senjata itu," perintah Sasuke saat ketiga pria itu mundur bersamaan.

Zabuza pun menoleh, menyadari ucapan itu ditujukan padanya. Tanpa perlu berpikir ulang, pria dengan pedang besar itu pun menuruti saran Sasuke. Sasarannya kini beralih pada senjata mematikan itu.

Menyadari tujuan Zabuza, Hashirama berteriak memerintahkan para prajurit untuk menghentikannya. Hashirama tidak bisa menembakkan pelurunya karena Itachi juga berada di sana. Kehilangan Itachi sama saja kehilangan impiannya.

"Sai, lakukan tugasmu sekarang!"

Menyetujui perintah Sasuke. Sai menyarungkan kembali satu senjatanya. Tangan yang sudah tidak memegang senjata itu kini menggenggam tangan Sakura. Perempuan yang berdiri tepat di balik punggung Sasuke.

Meski Sakura mencoba untuk menolak. Namun tenaga Sai tidak bisa dikalahkannya. Tubuhnya ikut terbawa tarikan kuat tangan Sai, yang membawanya semakin menjauh dari Sasuke. Pria itu tetap tidak menoleh, meskipun Sakura memanggil-manggil namanya.

**[ Di tempat Naruto ]**

Suara pintu yang terbuka menjadi pemecah keheningan di dalam ruangan Kaisar. Seorang prajurit Minato masuk dan segera memberi hormat kepada semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Divisi 5 mampu menahan para prajurit yang berhasil menembus pertahanan depan. Saat ini, Divisi 2 pun sudah memberikan bantuan di garis depan. Dan karena itu, pasukan depan berhasil menahan para prajurit musuh. Divisi 9 dan 10 yang sudah berhasil melumpuhkan musuh, diperkirakan tidak lama lagi akan tiba di istana dan memberikan bantuan di garis depan."

Ketiga pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Laporan yang mereka terima bagaikan sebuah angin segar, terlebih untuk Hiashi. Senyuman lebar itu sudah tercipta, perlambangan rasa bahagia karena merasa bisa mengimbangi kekuatan musuh atau mungkin kesempatan besar untuk menang. Jelasnya, tahta dan kekuasaan ini tidak akan bisa dengan mudah direbut oleh Itachi.

Pria itu adalah setitik kegagalan dari rencana masa lalunya.

Itachi memang tidak pernah menginginkan tahta ini. Pria itu hanya memiliki tujuan untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Menerornya dari beberapa tahun silam dengan membunuh para pejabat istana. Satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuat hidup Hiashi dilanda ketakutan teramat sangat. Dan hari ini, semuanya akan berakhir.

Ketakutan itu akan lenyap hari ini. Teror mengerikan itu tidak akan pernah muncul lagi.

Hiashi tidak pernah bisa merelakan kekuasaan yang susah payah ia dapatkan akan terenggut begitu saja. Banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan demi bisa menjadi orang nomor satu di negeri ini. Termasuk dengan rencana licik yang telah ia persiapkan untuk Minato Namikaze.

Jangan dikira Hiashi tidak mengetahui rencananya. Ia tahu Minato tidak sepenuhnya berdiri di sisinya. Membela dirinya sepenuhnya. Hiashi tahu Minato dan juga anak tunggalnya telah memiliki rencana tersendiri. Mereka berdua bukan orang bodoh. Semenjak kegagalan misi Naruto, Hiashi mulai menaruh curiga padanya.

Dan kabar kematian Hidan semakin memperkuat dugaan tersebut. Diam-diam ia mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Kecurigaannya pun terbukti, bahwa Naruto telah mengetahui rahasia kelamnya, begitupun dengan Minato. Rupanya terbongkarnya rahasia itu juga menjalar padanya.

Hiashi tahu kedua orang itu tidak mungkin tinggal diam. Meski Hiashi tidak mengetahui rencana pasti mereka, tapi ada kemungkinan tujuan rencana itu adalah menggulingkan Hiashi dari kedudukannya. Mereka pikir semudah itu mengalahkan dirinya. Tentu saja perihal kelicikan, Hiashi tidak bisa diremehkan.

Jadi, selama ini Hiashi sengaja mengikuti arus rencana Minato. Namun tanpa mereka sadari Hiashi sendiri memasukkan rencananya secara halus. Pertama, memisahkan Naruto dari Hinata. Memindahkan tugas kepengawalannya kepada Jenderal Divisi 5.

Sayangnya rencana itu harus berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Semua rencananya pun rusak total. Selain karena serangan dadakan dari pihak Itachi, kehadiran Hinata juga merupakan kegagalan terbesarnya.

Langkah kaki Minato yang mendekat pun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu lagi aku menunggu untuk mengatakan ini," ucap Minato yang telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jika kemenangan berhasil kami genggam. Aku, atas nama Ke-_shogun_-an Namikaze meminta Anda untuk mundur dari kursi kekaisaran."

Suara tawa menggema, "Mundur? Untuk apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kupikir kau paham dengan apa yang sedang aku bicarakan. Seluruh jajaran Divisi berikut pejabat teras sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sudah tidak ada lagi rahasia. Bukan begitu, Hinata-_sama_?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata memilih menghindari tatapan sang ayah yang kini tertuju padanya. Kepalanya semakin menunduk di balik punggung tegap Naruto. Hinata takut menatap wajah Hiashi. Sampai detik ini Hinata masih belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan itu. Semua terlalu menakutkan.

Dan di balik sikap yang Hinata tunjukkan sekarang. Di balik kebisuan putrinya. Kenyataan tidak lagi bisa terelakkan. Meski mengejutkan, namun tidak ada lagi yang bisa Hiashi lakukan selain menerima, bahwa putri kecilnya telah mengetahui bangkai yang ia sembunyikan.

"Lantas kenapa?" tanya Hiashi kembali menatap tegas Minato.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" sahut Minato singkat.

"Tidak. Jangan kaupikir aku akan menyerahkannya. Tidak padamu, dan juga tidak pada Uchiha berengsek itu! Kursi ini milikku!"

"Aku tidak menginginkan adanya kekerasan, terlebih di depan putrimu."

Hiashi mendengus, "Masih mencoba bersikap baik padaku? Aku sungguh terharu. Sayangnya itulah kelemahanmu, Minato. Kau kuat, aku akui itu. Tidak mudah bahkan mungkin sulit untukku mengalahkanmu. Kau yang bisa membuat seorang Itachi Uchiha mundur. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkanmu jika harus berhadapan langsung denganmu? Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Bagaimana caranya?"

Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Semua pasang mata—kecuali Hiashi, menggerakkan bola matanya bersamaan. Menatap dua orang yang muncul dari pintu geser di samping kiri sisi kursi Hiashi.

Tatapan mereka sama, memancarkan keterkejutan.

"Dan caranya tentu dengan kelicikan. Itulah yang membedakan diriku denganmu. Kau sudah kalah, Minato," sambung Hiashi, ketika dua sosok itu sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"_Kaa-san_!" teriak Naruto ketika pria yang memegangi wanita berambut merah terang itu, mengarahkan ujung belati ke lehernya.

Tanpa sadar genggaman tangan Naruto menguat. Terasa menyakitkan untuk Hinata. Namun begitu Hinata bisa memahaminya. Jelas sekali kemarahan tidak bisa ditutupi oleh Naruto.

Sama sepertinya, Hinata juga tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya. Pria itu, Hiashi Hyuuga, benarkah pria itu ayahnya? Inikah sosok ayahnya yang sebenarnya? Pria seperti inikah ayahnya?

Emosi juga merayap hingga memuncak di benak Minato. Namun ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya di depan Hiashi.

"Kau tidak terluka, Sayang?" tanya Minato. Mata birunya masih menatap Kushina penuh kelembutan. Walau pemandangan itu membakar tubuhnya, ia tetap berusaha menjadi sedingin es.

Kushina menggeleng pelan. Berhati-hati agar benda tajam itu tidak menggoresnya. Lagi pula mulutnya ditutup oleh kain yang terikat kencang, jadi memang hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Kedua tangannya pun mengalami hal yang sama. Terikat di belakang tubuhnya.

Senyuman lembut pun tergambar di wajah Minato. Sebagai lambang kelegaannya.

Kini pandangannya kembali menajam, "Jadi apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya.

"Pintar. Kau langsung mengerti dengan baik, Minato. Tentu saja kau harus melindungiku. Mudah, bukan?"

Naruto menggeram rendah. Dilepaskan genggamannya sehingga tangan itu berpindah cepat menggenggam erat _handle_ _katana_-nya.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto. Telunjuknya pun menunjuk lurus ke depan. Mengarah pada tiga orang berpakaian hitam yang masing-masing memegang _yumi_. Lalu, jari itu bergerak ke arah kanan dan kirinya, memperlihatkan lima orang yang menggenggam senjata api. Dan semua senjata itu mengarah hanya pada satu orang. Kushina Namikaze.

"Satu orang dari pria itu kalian bunuh, maka yang lainnya akan bersamaan melakukan hal yang sama pada wanita itu," jelas Hiashi bangga.

Niatan Naruto untuk mencabut _katana_-nya seketika sirna. Ancaman Hiashi membuat kedua pria yang semula memiliki pemikiran yang sama, kini membatalkan bersamaan ide tersebut. Dua pasang mata biru itu hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kebencian.

"Baik. Aku mengerti," jawab Minato tegas.

Berengsek! Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membantah ucapan Minato, meskipun hatinya ingin. Pria kuning itu menatap marah pada Hiashi yang kini tertawa penuh kemenangan. Rasanya ia ingin segera mencabut pedangnya dan menebas pria licik itu.

Sekarang apa yang mereka bisa lakukan jika sudah begini? Naruto tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Menunggu Sasuke pun rasanya bukan jalan keluar yang tepat. Karena meski Sasuke bisa mengalahkan Itachi, apakah ia bisa mengalahkan ayahnya?

Sial! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Jika belati itu menyentuh _Baa-san_, maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Dan suara tanpa keraguan yang berasal dari belakang Naruto sukses membuat semua pasang mata kini mengarah padanya. Sosok Hinata yang kini mengarahkan mata belati pada lehernya. Setelah insiden penculikannya, gadis itu pun mengikuti jejak Sakura yang selalu membawa senjata itu bersamanya.

"Hinata—"

"Jangan mendekat, Naruto!" bentak Hinata yang kini memberi jarak. Mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto yang tengah menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak main-main!"

Hinata tahu, bahkan sangat yakin Naruto akan mencengahnya. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk menghentikan rencana busuk ayahnya. Maka sesuai ucapannya, Hinata tidak peduli meski ia harus mati.

"Kalau kau tidak menurunkan belati itu, maka jangan salahkan aku jika benda tajam itu akan melukai Kushina!" ancam Kaisar Hyuuga.

"Coba saja! Maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama!" Hinata mengancam balik.

"Jangan mencoba mengancamku, anak sial!" Dengan isyarat tangannya, Hiashi memberi perintah pada pria yang menyandera Kushina. Belati itu pun bergerak pelan. Ujungnya yang runcing mulai menyentuh kulit putih Kushina.

Hinata sempat menatap Naruto cemas. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi karena perlakuan ayahnya yang tidak segan-segan pada ucapannya. Mengabaikan ancaman Hinata.

Apakah nyawanya tidak berharga bagi pria itu?

Hinata pun tanpa ragu melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan lebih. Ia menekan ujung belatinya hingga setetes darah membasahi lehernya. Mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Hinata terus saja menjauh saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghentikan Hinata.

Wajah pria kuning itu pucat. Raut kecemasan tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Naruto bisa gila jika Hinata semakin nekat!

"Dasar anak tidak berguna!"

Teriakan keras Hiashi menggema. Napasnya memburu karena ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Tangannya pun kembali memberi isyarat sehingga belati itu berhenti seketika, di mana ujungnya baru menyentuh kulit putih Kushina. Dan karenanya Hinata pun menghentikan aksinya. Namun cairan merah itu tetap mengalir dan benda tajam itu tidak jua meninggalkan leher putih Hinata.

Kini ayah dan anak itu berhadapan dan saling memandang.

"Jika kau benar anakku, kau seharusnya mendukungku."

Hiashi pun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kursi kebanggaannya, "Kau dari dulu memang hanya bisa membawa masalah. Sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan."

Langkah kaki itu pun berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Perempuan yang saat ini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat tegar.

"Kau memang tidak pantas menyandang nama Hyuuga."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan hantaman keras. Layaknya benda berat kini menindih dadanya. Sesak. Kalimat itu akhirnya terucap. Kalimat yang dulu mati-matian ia hindari.

Betapa Hinata bangga pada nama Hyuuga. Betapa inginnya ia bisa menjadi penerus Hyuuga selayaknya pria di depannya. Betapa ingin ia bisa menjadi seorang Hyuuga seperti ayahnya. Seorang pria yang ia sangat banggakan. Ia sanjung tinggi. Namun nyatanya memakan bangkai demi mendapat sanjungan banyak orang. Mendapat penghormatan dan kekuasaan tertinggi.

"Sekarang kata itu terasa membahagiakan untukku, _Tou-san_—ah, Kaisar Hyuuga."

Meski Hinata tersenyum mengatakannya, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan tetesan air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kata-kata itu tetap mengiris perih hatinya. Mengalahkan rasa nyeri pada luka di lehernya. Berjuta-juta kali lipat.

Hiashi menggeram kesal. Naruto pun lantas berlari cepat saat tangan Hiashi bergerak untuk menangkap Hinata. Perempuan itu sendiri pun menghindar. Melangkah mundur.

Kali ini tidak ada isyarat jari lagi. Teriakan lantang menjadi perintah langsung para bawahan Hiashi untuk menghalangi Naruto.

Minato pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Kushina. Namun terjangan anak panah menyulitkannya, berikut peluru yang juga datang padanya.

Keadaan di ruangan itu semakin tak terkendali. Jumlah anak buah Hiashi pun bertambah. Mereka menghalangi Naruto dan juga Minato, dan beberapa orang lainnya membantu Kaisar Hyuuga.

Hiashi dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Hinata. Menariknya, merebut belati itu dan melemparkannya sembarang. Belum sempat Hinata memberontak, tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Bukan hanya satu kali.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh!" Teriak Hiashi kencang disertai tamparan keras hingga tubuh Hinata tersungkur, membuat semua orang lantas menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

Setelahnya tubuh itu diseret paksa menuju tempat Kushina, kemudian ia lempar kasar. Segera ia memberi perintah untuk memegangi Hinata. Dua dari lima orang yang berada dekat dengan Hinata segera memegang tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Tidak ada isakan, meski air mata masih mengalir dari wajahnya. Wajah yang kini berubah merah pada kedua pipinya. Ditambah adanya darah di sudut kanan bibirnya. Menjelaskan betapa kuatnya tamparan Hiashi barusan.

Melihat kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat di matanya. Naruto tidak lagi bisa menghentikan luapan amarahnya. Tangannya sudah mencabut _katana_ dengan sendirinya. Menuruti keinginan hatinya yang kuat, ia sudah mengayunkan besi panjang itu pada Hiashi.

Ia bahkan melupakan ancaman Hiashi terhadap ibunya.

Namun ada batangan besi lain yang menghalangi laju ayunan pedangnya. Menahan serangan Naruto yang hampir mengenai Hiashi.

"Hentikan, Naruto!"

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Urat-urat itu menonjol jelas. Bukti nyata amarahnya yang bertambah saat tahu ayahnya menghentikan dirinya.

"Tapi …." Semua ucapan penolakan yang ingin ia lontarkan harus rela tertahan, karena ia tahu hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Hiashi telah kembali mengendalikan kedudukan. Mereka tidak bisa lagi berkutik karena nyawa orang yang mereka cintai kembali menjadi taruhannya.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto menurunkan _katana_-nya. Dilihat sekelilingnya para prajurit yang telah mengarahkan senjata mereka pada ibunya. Bersiap melontarkan serangan jika benda tajam itu mendarat di tubuh Hiashi. _Berengsek!_

Suara tawa bahagia terlantun keras hingga menggema di seluruh ruangan. Asal suara dari pria yang berdiri di depan Hinata. Hiashi memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap Naruto, dipasangnya tatapan mata serta senyuman remeh di wajahnya. Menunjukkan jelas tanda sebuah penghinaan pada Naruto.

Mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku. Seujung jari pun!

**[Di tempat Sasuke]**

Meski jarak Sai sedikit menjauh, namun langkahnya belum jua bertambah karena serangan pasukan yang kembali mendapat perintah untuk menghalanginya. Tampaknya Itachi tidak membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja, terutama Sakura.

Kakak-adik itu masih saling beradu. Menyerang, yang sayangnya kegiatan itu didominasi oleh Itachi. Sasuke sekuat tenaga mencoba bertahan menghindari serangan, namun tak bisa dihindari luka pada tubuhnya bertambah karena kekuatan mereka yang nyatanya tidak sebanding. Itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Menyerahlah. Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku," ucap Itachi saat satu tendangannya berhasil mendarat di tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang. Serangan barusan tepat mengenai luka di perutnya. Lutut kanannya kembali menyapa tanah dan pedang kembali menjadi tumpuannya. Deru napasnya terus memacu. Berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan keringat di wajahnya menetes deras ke tanah.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar tidak ingin mengubah keputusanmu itu," ucap Itachi sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang masih menunduk.

Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke pun mendongak. Menatap langsung mata hitam yang tepat berada di depannya.

Kemudian ia menyeringai, meski napasnya masih terengah-engah, "Aku punya jalanku sendiri, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mengikuti caramu."

Mata hitam Itachi menatap remeh, "Jangan berlagak. Kau dan aku itu sama. Memangnya selama ini bayangan siapa yang kaucari? Membunuh hanya untuk berdiri di hadapanku. Bukankah itu jalanmu?"

"Lalu, setelah semua kebenaran sudah kau ketahui. Kau memilih berdiri di seberang?" Itachi menggerakkan pedangnya. Ujung mata pedang itu kini menunjuk dahi Sasuke, "Apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan? Mengatakan padaku bahwa yang kaulakukan demi _tou-san_? Apa bagimu itu seperti jalan penebusan dosa?"

"_Tou-san_ … " Sasuke menarik napas sejenak, "Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sosoknya. Hanya sepenggal tentang dirinya yang kudengar dari mulut _Kaa__-san_. Hanya segelintir yang aku tahu, karena tak lama setelah aku memaksanya untuk bercerita seperti apa sosok ayahku, dia pasti menangis."

Pegangan kedua tangan Sasuke pada _handle katana_-nya semakin mengerat, "Namun meski sedikit, meski aku merasa tidak puas. Satu yang kutahu bahwa _Kaa-san_ sangat mengagumi sosok yang aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa bayangkan. Sosok pria yang begitu mencintai keluarganya. Sosok pria yang begitu mencintai negaranya. Dia abdikan dirinya untuk mencintai apa yang ia cintai. Dan saat itu kupikir _tou-san_ adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa."

Perlahan Sasuke mulai bangkit. Meski beberapa kali erangan meluncur dari mulutnya karena luka di tubuhnya.

"Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, semua kebanggaan itu seketika runtuh. Semua bertolak belakang dengan yang selama ini aku bayangkan. Apa _Kaa__-san_ berbohong padaku? Atau kau? Namun saat aku menanyakan hal yang sama, kalian berdua memberikan jawaban yang sama …. Dia—_Tou-san_ pasti sangat menyayangiku."

Dan Itachi pun menarik pedangnya kembali. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar telah merebut seluruh atensinya. Bahkan ikut memainkan memori masa lalunya. Memori yang telah lama menghilang. Senyuman ayahnya, senyuman ibunya, dan juga senyumannya kala pertama kali ia menyentuh pipi mungil adiknya.

"_Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Adikmu yang harus kaujaga nantinya."_

Hatinya kembali teriris perih. Betapa ia merindukan wanita itu. Ibunya. Betapa ia merindukan belaian hangat dan kasih sayangnya. Wanita yang seharusnya hidup bahagia.

Namun apa yang terjadi, karenanyalah ibunya tewas. Karena dirinya! Ada rasa penyesalan sejak Sasuke menceritakan kematian Mikoto padanya. Perasaan bersalah yang terus tumbuh. Seandainya ia tidak melakukan ini semua, apakah wanita itu masih hidup? Apa wanita itu akan bahagia? Apakah yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Jadi kupikir, tidak ada dari kalian yang mengatakan kebohongan padaku. _Tou-san_, memang seorang pria yang mencintai keluarganya dan juga mencintai negaranya. Begitu mencintai sampai ia memilih cara yang salah. Seperti caramu, Itachi."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan." Itachi menggeram kesal. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak menyerang Sasuke. Tendangan keras itu tidak hanya membuat Sasuke kembali berlutut, namun juga tersungkur memeluk tanah akibat serangannya yang ke dua.

Emosi seketika menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Itachi merasa adiknya terdengar seakan sedang menghakiminya. Mengatakan, bukan—mungkin lebih tepatnya menuduh bahwa kematian ibunya adalah karena dirinya. Kesalahannya? Ya, Sasuke pasti berpikir begitu, bukan? Tapi dari mana ia bisa mengatakan caranya salah kalau Itachi saja tidak tahu Mikoto masih hidup? Tidak! Itachi tidak salah!

Memangnya siapa dia berani memutuskan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini benar atau tidak? Batasan apa yang menjadi patokan bahwa yang ia lakukan benar atau salah? Bukankah yang ia lakukan saat ini sama seperti yang Hiashi Hyuuga lakukan saat itu? Dan bukankah pria itu pantas mendapatkannya? Tidak ada yang salah dengan caranya, begitu 'kan?

"Benar dan salah? Dari sudut pandang mana kau menilai hal itu?" tanya Itachi geram.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu terbatuk-batuk akibat tendangan yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang dirasanya. Pemandangan itu pun tak luput dari perempuan bermata hijau yang masih setia berdiri di belakang punggung Sai. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat untuk menahan teriakannya. Menahan rasa cemasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin pria berengsek itu membayar semua yang telah ia lakukan pada seluruh Klan Uchiha. Pada _Tou__-san_, pada _Kaa__-san_! Apa aku salah? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan caraku ini salah? Bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudahnya berjalan di atas penderitaan itu? Apa kaupikir itu adil untukku?!"

Tak hanya Sakura, Hashirama juga mengamati pertarungan kakak-adik itu. Meski ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan akibat suara bising senjatanya, tapi ia masih jelas melihat raut wajah Itachi. Kemarahan yang tidak tertutupi.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahannya. Situasi mereka yang sempat berada di atas angin kini mulai goyah. Adanya bantuan yang datang dari pihak istana, membuat pertahanan depan istana kembali meningkat. Parahnya beberapa pasukan beserta jenderal yang baru tiba kini menyerangnya. Berusha untuk menghentikan _galting gun_. Jika terus begini kedudukan bisa saja berbalik.

"Itachi!"

Dan suara Hashirama menjadi penengah di antara Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kita harus segera bergegas sebelum bantuan istana kembali datang!" Tambahnya, "Bukankah ini saat yang sudah kaunantikan sedari dulu? Sudah di depan mata, Itachi, dan kita tidak boleh gagal!"

Mata hitam yang sempat teralih, kembali terfokus pada tatapan bola mata yang sewarna dengannya. Detik-detik kebisuan yang terjadi di antara mereka akhirnya terputus oleh suara langkah Itachi. Pria itu berbalik. Sepertinya ia menyetujui ucapan Hashirama. Berniat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbujur di atas tanah.

"Berhenti …," perintah Sasuke dengan suara terbata-bata. Tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan. Mencoba untuk bangkit, "… belum selesai, urusan kita …."

Namun tubuh itu kembali terjatuh. Tangan Sasuke tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Mata Itachi melirik sesaat, menyaksikan perjuangan Sasuke yang mencoba menghentikannya. Usaha yang sia-sia saja, pikir Itachi.

"Aku tidak butuh pembenaran atas apa yang aku lakukan. Tidak peduli salah atau benar, aku sudah memilih cara ini. Inilah jalanku dan aku tidak peduli tentang penilaianmu."

Baru satu kali kaki Itachi melangkah. Ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pergelangan kakinya. Digenggam kuat. Berusaha sekuat-kuatnya agar kaki itu tidak melangkah, menjauh dari Sasuke. Pemilik tangan itu.

Rahang Itachi mengeras. Adik kecil yang sudah tidak berdaya itu masih saja mencoba untuk menghalangi jalannya. Sebegitu kuatkah tekatnya untuk menghentikan Itachi? Sebegitu yakinkah dirinya pada jalan yang telah ia anggap benar?

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Apa aku harus membunuhmu agar kau berhenti menghalangiku, _Otouto_?" tanya Itachi penuh keseriusan.

Tangannya kanannya telah bersiap. Genggaman _katana_-nya kembali mengerat dan siap bergerak. Itachi mencoba mengumpulkan keyakinannya. Inilah jalannya, jalan yang ia anggap benar dan siapapun yang mencoba menghalanginya akan berakhir dengan kematian. Tidak ada pengecualian. Sekalipun itu adalah adik yang sangat ia cintai.

Bukankah tekat yang ia miliki harus sama besarnya dengan tekat yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke?

Bukankah yang ia lakukan sekarang juga demi ayahnya?

Bukankah jalan mereka sama?

_Benarkan, _Tou-san_?_

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Haiiii ^^**

**Ternyata terjawab sudah siapa yang ditusuk Itachi hihihi... Jadi yang jawab Sasuke, yeeaaaayyyyyy kalian bener. Ceritaku mudah tertebak ya hohohoho. Dan untuk pertanyaan berapa chapter lagi, saya memang belom bisa jawab pastinya. Tapi tidak lebih dari tiga chapter sih kayanya. Bisa jadi chap depan adalah chap akhir, atau mungkin dua chap lagi. Saya sendiri blom tahu karena memang blom diketik. Semua cuma tersusun rapi di kepala saya, karena saya jg ngak bikin draft2an ^^**

**Mengenai ending, sudah saya putuskan hehe (Jadi emang dari awal ada 2 ending yang disiapkan) Ada sad dan happy, dan saat ngetik chap ini saya sudah memilih hahahaha... Emang dari awal saya sudah berat pada salah satu pilihan, tapi kadang kan suka pengen gitu ngubah hihi tapi akhirnya tetep pada ending pilihan saya dari awal buat samurai heart ini.**

**Ini jujur ya, saya sebenernya ngak suka politik haha tapi ngak yangka bikin fic ini pake konflik politik wkwkwk. Trus saya jg ngak begitu suka pelajaran sejarah T-T jadi saat bikin fic ini saya mulai googling sejarah jepang. Dan asli bikin kepala pusing. Dari zaman ono smpe zmn ini, smpe skrg saya jg blom paham wkkwkwkwkw.**

**Duh, curcul saya isinya gaze smua ya ckckck... Oiya, saya punya info bagi para pecinta OOR yang pengen punya album 35XXXV deluxe edition, telah dibuka PO album tersebut smpe tgl 23 september. Untuk info pemesanan bisa langsung follow twitter ONEOKROCK_INDO atau FP facebook mereka. Ada caranya dan harga CD nya kok disitu.**

**Bedanya album 35XXXV deluxe edition adalah semua liriknya berbahasa inggris dengan ada 2 lagu tambahan. Jadi lagu cry out dan mighty long fall (dan lagu lain) jadi berbahasa inggris semua. Maaf promo disini, saya hanya membantu, sapa tau melihat penjualan albumnya di Indonesia cukup baik, bisa membuat OOR mau dateng lagi hehehehe... (Usaha istri biar suami ke sini wkwkkw)**

**Oke, sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, semua murni tidak ada unsur untuk menyakiti. Maaf juga kalo chap ini tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat kalian ^^**

**20 – 09 – 15**

**.**

**[U W] ****—****Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock, yang masih kesel sih sm Taka ****—**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ucul Note :**

**6934soraoi : **Kalo ngak kuat silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera hehehe. Suamiku emang dicintai banyak wanita (Tmnmu cewe kan?) hehe, itulah salah satu cobaanku ***diguyur*** hahahah

**8Eight :** Hihihi iya keputusannya ngak bisa dirubah tp semoga dari pilihanmu tadi ada semua yah aha. Kamu ganti nama? Mana bubur merah putihnya hehehe… wah, makasih loh ^^ aku juga doain semoga nilai mid semester kamu jg memuaskan ^^

**Ddaudolmayan :** Sudah donk ^^

**Berry Uchiha :** Namanya jg antagonis jadi emang ngeselin haha, maaf ya aku telat apdet huhuhu

**Nuniisurya26 :** Ywd biar ngak baperan mending kamu makan wafer aja, jadinya waferan (garing bgt yak aku)

**KuroNeko10 :** Makasih semangatnya loh ^^ makasih jg ya udah menemani aku dari chap 1 smpe skrg.

**Wowwoh geegee :** Wah jadi I-itachi sm kamu? Sejak kapan? Hehe… duh, kamu bisa ja sih bikin aku seneng.

**Hikaru Sora 14 :** Hahaha, Hiashi jadi the most chara paling ngeselin di Fic SH ya, haha dan death charanya di chap ini terungkap kok ^^

**Rina442 :** Maaf ya aku apdetnya ngak kilat. Lagi ngak ada ujan, makanya kilatnya jg ngak ada heheh

**Angsa Putih :** Sasuke kan laki2 perkasa hahaha.. ditunggu aja chap depan. Kemungkinan besar chap depan adalah chap akhir ^^

**Herocyn Akko :** Huhu maaf ngaret bgt. Wkwkwkkwk jadi itu ambeyen versi akko yak, pake kejang2 segala haha. Duh, bisa bgt deh ngerayunya, tapi ini raket bakal tetep manteng bagi cewe yg berani cium suami aku hahhaa

**Hanazono yuri :** Kemungkinan besar chap depan udh end ^^

**Guest :** Ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Hyemi761 :** Hihi Sakura disini ngak bisa Shanaro jadinya ngak bs berbuat banyak hehe, makasih ya udah fav and Follow juga ^^ maaf jg apdetnya telat.

**Poke Forehead :** Terima kasih ^^ kita liat aja endingnya chap depan ^^

**Kagaaika Uchiha :** Hihihi jgn2 kamu keasikan kencan sm Toru makanya ketinggalan deh hahaha. Makasih masih inget cerita ini ^^

**Ikalutfi97 :** Hihi Sakura sm siapa ya? Hmmmmm…. Kasih tau ngak ya hahaha (Sok misterius gt haha)

**Kiki kim :** Hihihi, maap telat apdet.

**Nikechaan :** Aku ganti air matamu dgn apdet chap 20 (Padahal mah telat apdetnya jg) hehe

**Nomi Uchiha :** Saya berekspresi klo baca ripiu, klo pas ngetik sih biasa aja hehe. Hooh mending buat aku kan Sasukenya haha, crt lain sih ada cm gtw mana dulu yg mau dikerjain. Rasanya pengen menantang diri sendiri bikin romens hehe.

**Arisahagiwara chan :** Di chap ini muncul kok death charanya, tapi masih ada lagi.. kan death charanya banyak haha

**Nurulita as lita san :** Iya, kemungkinan chap depan ending. Makasih semangatnya ^^

**Dinda Adr :** Hehehe kita liat chap depan aja endingnya sad or happy ^^

**Yoktf :** Sip, makasih ya ^^

**Ciheelight :** Kayanya dia ngak mati di gigit Hiu deh, tapi … baca aja chap ini hahaha.

**Yuuto Tamano :** Terima kasih. Jadi dari beberapa artikel yang aku baca, dari zaman ke zaman shogun juga berubah fungsi dan memang yang paling terkenal adalah era keshogunan Tokugawa yang akhirnya menjadi pemimpin tertinggi saat itu. Aku bacanya aja smpe pusing :D bahkan smpe pengen nangis karena mumets sekali hahaha. Chap depan kemungkinan adalah chap akhir, semoga masih bikin penasaran hehe

**Teeeneji :** Jadi pas kematian Fugaku, Itachi masih berumur sekitarab 15-16 tahun. Dan sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura umurnya sama sekitaran 20-21, jadi umurnya Itachi tinggal ditambah aja sm umurnya Sasusaku yg skrg hehe.

**Hotarubi chan :** Hihih bener, aku jg ngerasa kok jadi Sasuke yg punya jurus bacot no jutsunya naruto yak haha,. Iya, aku juga sedih SH mau berakhir hhuhuuhu *nangis dipelukan Taka*

**Istri Sasuke :** Loh, loh, kamu bukannya Istri Sasuke *lirik nama kamu* kok jadi istri adiknya Taka sihm hayo kamu selingkuh ya hahaha. Terima kasih, aku seneng klo kamu suka alurnya hehehe

**Fansanime :** Kita liat aja chap depan ya ^^

**Neko :** Hihi, liat chap depan ya ^^

**HD :** Hehehe, ya diliat aja nanti siapa yang kebagian death chara ^^

**Uchiha dewi :** Terima kasih banyak. Nih aku poke lewat balesan ripiu aja ya hehe

**The DeathStalker :** Hihi, iya kmn aja? Sibuk bgt nih ^^ Hohoho drtd banyak yg bilang jadi istrinya Itachi loh, kira2 kamu istri yg keberapa? Heheh

**Pinktomato :** Sudah lanjut ^^

**Druella wood :** yg gregetan memang lebih enak hehe

**Hinasasuheart :** Ini udah lanjut. Maaf ngak bisa ngasih tau lewat FB ^^

**Guest :** Sip ^^

**Lylia Kiryu :** Mungkin di chap ini jg bgtu hahaa

**Dianarndraha :** Sipppp ^^

**Kura cakun :** Hehehehe, duh, aku bingung jawabnya, cm bisa bilang maaf, adegan romensnya di chap ini jg ngak ada. Maaf ya ^^

**Darkcrowds : **Iya Kushinanya disini kalem haha, aku jg nunggu video konsernya OOR hahaha

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Hahah biar greget kan jadinya klo di stop disitu haha. Begitulah kadang manusia klo sudah berambisi (Aku mulai sotoy)

**Baekhyunsaranghaeheni :** Hihi udah terlanjur pake kata bersambung dari zaman dulu kala haha, klo TBC kan cocoknya klo pake bhs inggris :p

**KarinNU95 :** Ditunggu aja chap depan ya ^^

**Yuliita :** salam kenal juga ^^ makasih ya buat ripiunya. Masa sih? Kayanya romensya di Fic ini ngak banyak deh hehe

**Cherrysand1 :** Makasih udah ripiu ^^

Makasih selalu buat ripiu kalian. Bersabar dikit lagi ya. ^^

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Diam. Hanya itu yang Naruto lakukan ketika Hiashi masih tertawa penuh kemenangan. Bersuka-cita karena ayah dan anak yang sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik padanya. Namun bukan berarti mereka diam yang benar-benar diam. Tanpa Hiashi sadari, Minato dan Naruto yang masih saling berpandangan kini sedang berdiskusi mencari jalan keluar dari keadaan ini.

Jika menyerang salah satu prajurit tidak bisa mereka lakukan karena ancaman Hiashi. Maka yang bisa mereka lakukan bukankah menyerang Hiashi sendiri? Tidak ada bunyi ancaman mengenai penyerangan dirinya, yang ada hanya sebuah perintah bagi Minato untuk melindunginya.

"Naruto, kau paham?" tanya Minato.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan celah jika kau yang menjaganya," jawab Naruto tidak yakin, "Bukankah ini sama saja dengan mustahil?" tanyanya ragu.

Pria kuning itu sadar akan tingkat kekuatannya dengan Minato. Sangat jauh berbeda. Bahkan dalam sesi latihan, Naruto belum pernah satu kali pun menang melawan ayahnya. Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa mengikuti rencana ayahnya?

Minato tersenyum, "Lakukan saja. Pikirkan bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat celah."

Minato pun menepuk pelan bahu putranya, "Bukankah kaubilang, seorang ayah juga harus percaya pada anaknya?" Lalu senyuman lembut itu tercipta kembali, "Aku pun sebaliknya. Jadi percayalah, karena aku percaya padamu."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Mengapa ayahnya masih bisa tersenyum di tengah-tengah kondisi seperti ini? Namun karena perlakuan dan perkataan Minato barusan, ada perasaan tenang yang menghinggapinya. Sebegitu percayakah Minato padanya? Sebesar itukah kepercayaan Minato terhadap dirinya?

Lagi pula Minato benar. Cara ini patut untuk dicoba. Setidaknya lebih baik mencoba daripada hanya diam, benar kan?

Wajah Minato kini berubah serius setelah Naruto mengangguk—menyetujui idenya. Sekarang semuanya bergantung pada Naruto. Apakah dia bisa mendapatkan celah dari pertahanan kuat Minato?

Dengan segera Naruto melancarkan serangan pertamanya. Dentingan besi yang terdengar dekat membuat suara tawa Hiashi terhenti. Matanya menatap tak percaya bahwa Naruto baru saja kembali mencoba menyerangnya, meski Minato berhasil menangkisnya.

Namun Naruto tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ia terus melancarkan serangannya secepat yang ia bisa. Memanfaatkan segala ruang yang ada. Jika sebelumnya ia menyerang dari depan, maka serangan keduanya ia fokuskan ke sisi yang lain. Celah. Itu yang Naruto cari, meski ia belum bisa mendapatkannya.

Minato jelas bukan lawan yang mudah. Kecepatannya sudah pasti berada di atas Naruto. Di sela-sela serangannya Naruto terus menganalisis, menghitung kecepatan serta ketepatan serangannya.

Naruto melompat mundur. Pandangan dua pasang mata biru tidak juga terlepas dan anehnya, saat ini Minato menampilkan senyuman bangga. Begitupun tatapan matanya. Jujur saja, Naruto malah merasa kesal mendapat perlakuan itu. Apa ayahnya tidak tahu kesulitan apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini? Tidak tahukah ini terlalu sulit? Bagai ada sebuah beton hinggap di punggungnya. Terlalu berat, atau mungkin hampir mustahil untuk terus ia pikul.

Semula Hiashi tidak menyukai apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang. Namun karena Minato yang terus berhasil melindunginya, perlakuan atau serangan Naruto menjadi lelucon yang menyenangkan untuk ia tonton. Perasaan terancam yang sempat datang segera berganti menjadi kelucuan. Terlebih wajah serius Naruto yang hampir terlihat putus asa untuk menembus pertahanan Minato. Rasanya sangat sayang untuk ia lewatkan begitu saja. Karenanya, ia tidak mengeluarkan ancaman atau perintah pada para pasukannya.

Toh, Minato sendiri terlihat serius menjalankan perintahnya. Jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu ia risaukan. Dan lagi, hal ini bisa menjadi satu keuntungan untuknya. Tenaga mereka akan terkuras dan jika sudah benar-benar dilanda kelelahan, bukankah itu menjadi saat yang tepat untuk melenyapkan keduanya?

Hinata melihatnya. Senyuman licik Hiashi yang tiba-tiba muncul, di mana kedua matanya terfokus menatap pertarungan ayah dan anak tersebut. Dan Hinata tahu arti senyuman itu. Ada rencana licik yang telah Hiashi persiapkan. Pria ini benar-benar mengerikan. Pria ini, yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau orang yang seperti itu," ucap Hinata tajam.

Senyuman Hiashi lantas hilang diiringi kepala yang bergerak menoleh pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup dengan tenang selama ini?" Kali ini Hinata melempar pertanyaan. Menatap garang Hiashi.

"Diamlah. Kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."

"Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan layaknya seorang manusia? Sebegitu pentingkah arti kekuasaan untukmu, T_ou-san_?!"

Hiashi pun berbalik. Berhadapan dengan putri yang baru saja meneriakinya. Pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti umpatan bagi Hiashi.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menasehatiku. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya 'kan? Bagaimana rasanya semua orang menundukkan kepalanya ketika kau lewat. Bagaimana satu perintah yang terlontar dari mulutmu tidak bisa dibantah oleh mereka. Bagaimana sebuah permintaan yang kauajukan akan dengan segera mereka laksanakan. Kekuasaan itu, kau bahkan menikmatinya, bukan?"

Seperti ada bara api yang menyala di dalam tenggorokan Hinata. Panasnya menyebar, memacu pelupuk matanya untuk kembali menggenangkan air yang akhirnya terjatuh. Bedanya kali ini, bukan hanya kesedihan. Bukan hanya rasa sakit yang memacu air mata Hinata terjatuh. Namun ada rasa muak, ada rasa jijik dan besarnya rasa kesal atas ucapan ayahnya barusan.

"Memangnya karena siapa kau bisa mendapatkannya jika bukan karenaku."

Pria yang sepertinya sudah tidak memiliki hati. Ayah, yang selama ini sangat ia kagumi.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya," ucap Hinata dengan suaranya yang telah berubah serak.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan itu. Tapi, apa peduliku?"

"Cukup! Hentikan! Kau—" Dan akhirnya isakan pertama keluar dari mulut Hinata, "—kau bukan seperti _Tou-san_ yang kukenal. Kau menakutkan. Berhenti, kumohon … kembalikan _Tou-san_-ku. Kembalikan!"

Kepala Hinata tertunduk lesu. Kedua matanya terpejam, di mana air mata itu semakin mengalir deras.

"Kembalikan _Tou-san_-ku! _Tou-san_ yang aku banggakan. _Tou-san_ yang aku sayangi. Kumohon. Kembalikan!"

Rahang Hiashi mengeras. Matanya masih menatap tajam pemandangan di hadapannya, rengekan putri tunggalnya. Ada keanehan, Hiashi menyadari itu. Namun hatinya terlanjur membatu. Tidak bisa mundur lagi, itulah kalimat yang terus berdengung di kepalanya.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia," ucap Hiashi dingin.

Mendengar itu Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata yang akhirnya kembali saling menatap. Namun tatapan mata Hiashi kali ini jauh lebih dingin. Seolah benar-benar tidak pernah ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Tatapan yang baru kali ini Hinata temukan dari kedua mata ayahnya.

Sebegitu kejamkah ayahnya?

"Aku tidak akan pernah mundur."

Setelahnya Hiashi memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap tajam sepasang mata Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Pria itu tidak pernah ada. Sosok pria yang kaubanggakan dan yang kaukagumi, hanya ada dalam mimpimu. Terimalah kenyataannya, seperti inilah_ Tou-san_-mu," ucapnya tegas.

"_Tou-san_ …." Panggil Hinata lirih ketika tubuh Hiashi berbalik, mengakhiri perbincangan itu.

Isakan tangis itu kembali terlantun. Hinata sadar, ucapannya tidak akan bisa membubarkan keinginan kuat Hiashi. Keputusan bulat itu tidak dapat diubah lagi. Kemudian terlintaslah satu pertanyaan di benaknya, apakah memang hanya "itu" satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Hiashi?

Jika iya, siapkah dirinya? Siapkah Hinata untuk kehilangan ayahnya?

**[ Di tempat Sasuke ]**

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Apa aku harus membunuhmu agar kau berhenti menghalangiku, _Otouto_?" tanya Itachi penuh keseriusan.

"Lakukan! Karena aku tidak akan berhenti …" jawab Sasuke yang terdengar seperti tantangan, "… sampai kau mengerti alasanku," sambung Sasuke yang semakin mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki Itachi.

Mendengar ucapan itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba tangan Itachi membeku. Niat besarnya yang telah susah payah ia kumpulkan untuk menebas Sasuke seketika terlupa.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, Itachi. Alasan mengapa _Tou-san _mengambil jalan itu? Mengapa ia mati-matian menolak keputusan Kaisar Haruno? Kau tahu 'kan?"

"—_Keinginan kuat _tou-san_ untuk melindungi bangsa ini dimanfaatkan penuh oleh pria itu, hingga akhirnya _tou-san_ pun menyetujui ide itu."_

Sebersit kalimat itu pun muncul di benak Itachi. Kalimat yang ia lontarkan ketika menceritakan rahasia kelam ayahnya pada Sasuke.

"Tujuan utamanya semata karena ia ingin melindungi apa yang ia cintai. Negara ini. Ia ingin melindunginya, Itachi. Namun sekarang lihat apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

Bagai sebuah hipnotis. Itachi pun terseret menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Mata hitam itu kini menatap sekeliling.

Pertempuran. Pertumpahan darah. Kematian. Jeritan penuh kesakitan.

Dan tiba-tiba ia seakan tersedot ke masa lalu. Di mana pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya adalah pemandangan persis yang terjadi saat itu. Ketika tepat depannya, sosok ayahnya sedang mengayunkan pedangnya. Menebas setiap orang yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Pria yang ternoda oleh darah.

"Kau menghancurkannya. Dengan cara sama."

Napas Sasuke terdengar kacau. Butuh usaha besar untuk mengeluarkan suara dengan nada kencang dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"Dan caramu adalah yang terburuk, Itachi," lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan, "Karena kau dengan mudahnya menyerahkan kekuasaan pada orang itu, hanya karena dendammu bisa terbayarkan! Semudah itu, ketika Fugaku Uchiha saja mati-matian untuk melindunginya. Itulah mengapa aku mengatakan melakukan ini karena _Tou-san_. Aku ingin melindungi apa yang ia cintai. Aku tidak ingin kekuasaan itu jatuh ke tangan Hashirama."

Sasuke pun menyeringai, "Kita tidak berbeda. Aku pun merasakan dengan jelas perasaan benci dan dendam yang kaumiliki. Bukan hanya dirimu, aku pun memilikinya hingga detik ini. Itulah sebabnya aku juga tidak menginginkan Hyuuga berengsek itu memenangkan peperangan ini. Aku punya jalanku sendiri … aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri, itulah alasannya, Itachi."

Pemandangan berikutnya yang tergambar di depan Itachi adalah sosok ayahnya dengan pedang menusuk punggungnya. Darah itu pun menetes dari ujung pedang yang keluar dari dadanya. Sebilah pedang yang baru saja dihunuskan oleh pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Hiashi Hyuuga, menunggu hingga Fugaku berhasil membunuh Kizashi Haruno. Lalu dengan mimik wajah penuh sandiwara, ia memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Memutar-balikkan semua kebenaran yang ada.

Kekejaman yang terjadi di depan matanya. Mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah bisa lenyap. Tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan, semudah itu. Kejadian yang telah mengubah hidup dan juga perasaannya.

"Tidak sama," sahut Itachi, "Kau tidak memiliki kebencian yang aku miliki."

Lalu kenangan itu berlanjut, gambaran api yang berkobar. Melenyapkan orang tersisa yang ia miliki. Sekali lagi, di hari yang sama. Ia telah kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Kenyataan yang menjadi mimpi panjang di seluruh sisa hidupnya.

Sekali hentakan, cengkraman Sasuke terlepas. Tubuh Itachi pun berbalik, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, mempertemukan lagi kedua pasang mata hitam yang gelap dan dalam.

"Bagaimana kau begitu mudahnya melupakan kenyataan itu? Bagaimana bisa ketika tidak ada lagi yang tersisa?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik. Tidak menghasilkan sebuah senyuman, namun ada ekspresi senang yang coba ia tunjukkan. Meski ia sendiri sedikit ragu, "Kau melupakannya … yang tersisa … "

Kedua alis Itachi hampir bertemu, tampak ia berpikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia lupakan? Apakah ada yang terlewati?

"… adalah kita. Kau dan aku."

**[ Di tempat Naruto]**

Naruto melompat mundur. Serangannya kembali dihalau dengan mudah oleh Minato. Mata birunya kembali mengamati, berpikir keras agar serangan berikutnya berhasil mengenai targetnya. Peluh pun menetes dari pelipisnya.

Memang tidak ada luka yang didapat oleh Naruto. Namun rasa lelah yang mulai datang tidak bisa ia tutupi. Padahal Naruto sudah mati-matian memberikan serangan terbaiknya, tapi mendekati Kaisar pun tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ternyata ucapan orang-orang memang benar, bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang kuat. Lihat saja, tidak ada raut kelelahan seperti yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya Minato sembari tersenyum kecil.

Naruto mendegus kesal, "Kalau aku menyerah di sini kau pasti akan menghukumku."

"Mengapa rasanya aku terdengar seperti ayah yang kejam."

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau baru saja memberi tugas tersulit di dalam hidupku. Dan itu bisa dihitung kejam." Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto memang benar-benar kesal pada Minato.

"Seriuslah, Naruto. Kau belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu. Tunjukkan padaku."

Dengusan itu terdengar lagi, yang kemudian disusul oleh langkah kaki Naruto. Bentrokan kedua benda tajam itu kembali tak terelakkan. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto berhasil mendesak Minato. Kecepatan serangan Naruto bertambah. Tebasan pertama berhasil dibuang oleh arah pedang Minato ke sisi kanan, membuat tubuh Naruto berpindah mengikuti arus.

**Flashback.**

"Naruto, aku memiliki rencana," ucap Minato tiba-tiba, "Seranglah lagi Hiashi."

"Tapi, barusan kau sendiri menghentikanku?" tanya Naruto kesal, "Lagi pula, jika aku melakukannya maka _Kaa-san_ akan …."

"Dia tidak akan melukai Kushina jika aku menghentikanmu. Jadi seranglah dan temukan celah hingga kau bisa melukainya."

Naruto tidak mengubrisnya, hanya kerutan pada kedua alisnya yang menjadi respon atas ucapan, atau mungkin perintah yang baru saja diberikan oleh Minato.

"Kita akan membuatnya lengah hingga penjagaannya melemah. Terutama jauhkan orang-orang yang berada di sampingnya tanpa membuatnya curiga. Setidaknya kita bisa mengulur waktu hingga para divisi datang. Lalu kemudian kita putar balikkan keadaan. Sampai saat itu tiba seranglah seperti kau berniat untuk membunuhnya," tambah Minato penuh keyakinan.

**Flashback End.**

Keduanya terus berpindah. Bergerak tak menentu sehingga tanpa sadar mereka semakin mendekati Hiashi. Minato melangkah mundur karena dorongan kuat Naruto saat pedang mereka saling beradu. Punggung pria itu kini tak jauh berada di depan Hiashi.

Minato menahan, kemudian memberi perlawanan—mendorong kuat. Kedua pedang itu pun terpisah. Naruto kembali menyerang. Menebas kepala Minato. Pria itu mengelak. Serangan itu gagal, namun ujung pedang itu bergerak di depan mata Hiashi.

Embusan angin yang tercipta bahkan mampu menerpa wajahnya, dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Bayangkan bagaimana jika pedang itu bergerak di lehernya?

Tindakan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Hiashi ketakutan setengah mati.

Pertarungan itu masih berlanjut. Minato terus saja menghindar dengan melangkah mundur. Akibatnya Hiashi pun ikut berpindah menjauh. Pria itu tidak lagi berdiri di depan Hinata. Kakinya melangkah cepat berpindah ke sisi kiri hingga tercipta jarak yang cukup jauh dari posisi sebelumnya.

Efek serangan pertama berhasil menjauhkan beberapa pasukan yang tidak dapat mengikuti Hiashi karena terhalang oleh pertarungan sengit mereka. Kaki Naruto yang baru saja mundur beberapa langkah, segera kembali melesat maju. Membuat Minato terus mundur. Begitu juga dengan Hiashi.

Serangan yang terus dilancarkan oleh Naruto tanpa sadar membuat ketiganya bergerak. Keduanya—Minato dan Hiashi sama-sama saling menghindar. Bahkan salah satu serangan itu berhasil menggores tipis lengan kanan Minato. Membuat Hiashi semakin bergidik ketakutan.

Ketiganya kini tengah berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Dan sesuai dengan rencana Minato, tidak ada lagi orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang mengelilingi Hiashi. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan terlalu terpaku oleh pertarungan antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Suasana mencekam yang menguar membuat semua pasukan tercengang.

Mereka berhasil melemahkan kesigapan para pesuruh Hiashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerangnya, Minato?" tanya Hiashi yang kini berdiri di belakang Minato. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Rupanya sabetan pedang yang beberapa kali tertangkap dekat oleh kedua matanya, semakin menghantuinya. Memicu kuat rasa takutnya. Tentu saja, pria itu takut kematian datang padanya? Siapa yang tidak?

"Perintahmu hanya melindungimu," jawab Minato tenang.

Hiashi berdecak kesal. Minato memang pria yang kelewat pintar. Karenanya Hiashi tidak bisa membantah kebodohannya sendiri. Perintahnya memang harus segera ia ubah.

"Kali ini lindungi aku dan segera bunuh Naruto! Silakan kaupilih, bunuh Naruto atau Kushina yang aku bunuh?" ancam Hiashi dengan seringai licik yang tidak bisa Minato lihat.

Datangnya serangan Naruto mau tidak mau menghentikan perbincangan yang terjadi di antara Hiashi dan Minato. Dengan begitu, tidak juga ada jawaban atau sekadar tanggapan yang Minato berikan.

Baginya, ancaman Hiashi barusan adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa rencananya harus segera ia realisasikan. Itu adalah ujung pintu yang harus ia capai.

Minato tidak lagi hanya menghindar. Ia ubah alur gerakannya. Kali ini ia berikan juga serangan pada Naruto. Perubahan itu cukup mengejutkan Naruto pada awalnya. Namun sepertinya Naruto menyadari ayahnya tidak mungkin semata melakukan perubahan tanpa sebuah alasan. Dan Naruto meyakini bahwa alasannya adalah sebuah ancaman.

Kekuatan Minato dalam tahap serius cukup menciutkan nyali Naruto. Apa ada kata lain lagi selain mustahil yang bisa ia ungkapkan pada misinya sekarang? Kondisi ini benar-benar menyulitkannya. Tapi …

"—_jadi percayalah, karena aku percaya padamu."_

"Huh!" Naruto mengembuskan napasnya kuat. Benar. Apa yang harus ia ragukan? Bagaimana ia bisa menang jika ia meragukan dirinya sendiri? Sedangkan ayahnya sangat percaya padanya. Sial, kenapa ia bisa memiliki ayah sekeren itu?

Seakan mendapat sumbangan semangat. Tenaga maupun kecepatan Naruto pun bertambah. Tidak ada lagi keragu-raguan. Kedua pria itu sama-sama tidak berniat untuk mengalah, karenanya beberapa serangan tak bisa terelakkan. Namun hanya luka ringan yang mereka dapati.

Kini posisi mereka sangat dekat. Posisi yang pas untuk menyerang. Naruto pun menghunuskan pedangnya, yang ia tahu pasti dengan mudah akan dihalau oleh Minato. Benar. Seharusnya ini adalah serangan yang tidak sulit untuk dihindari, tapi mengapa?

Mengapa pedang Naruto kini menebus dada Minato?

Tidak hanya itu, Minato kini menarik pedang itu hingga ikut menembus dada Hiashi. Pria yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Pria yang tidak menyangka bahwa Minato akan menerima serangan Naruto. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Berbuat nekat dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Hiashi.

Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Hiashi, tapi semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun tidak pernah membayangkan tindakan Minato. Termasuk Naruto, putranya sendiri. Jadi dari awal inikah rencana ayahnya?

Ujung _katana_ Naruto keluar dari punggung Hiashi. Darah pun menetes dari sana, termasuk dari pangkal _katana_-nya. Cairan merah kental yang berasal dari tubuh Minato pun melumuri tangannya.

"_To-tou-sa-n_ … " Sepasang mata biru itu melebar. Menatap tak percaya. Bukankah ia baru saja membunuh ayahnya sendiri?

Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik. Matanya panas. Dan akhirnya Naruto meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Jatuh begitu saja. Seketika ia pun bergegas untuk mencabut pedangnya, namun tangan Minato menghalangi niatan tersebut.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan wajah menahan sakit, "Si-sanya ku-serahkan … padamu."

Lalu Minato menggerakkan pedang Naruto agar lukanya semakin melebar. Erangan penuh rasa sakit itu tidak hanya meluncur dari mulut Minato tapi juga dari mulut Hiashi. Tangan Naruto yang masih memegang _handle katana_-nya terasa kaku. Serasa lumpuh, tidak bisa bergerak. Tangan itu terdiam ketika Minato mengambil alih kendali _katana_-nya.

Tepat di depan matanya. Minato, ayahnya terus menjerit kesakitan.

"Be—bereng-sek," umpat Hiashi.

Kali ini, Hiashi-lah yang tidak bisa melihat seringai di wajah Minato, sebelum akhirnya kedua tubuh itu terjatuh.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Pria yang kini menatap kedua tangannya yang telah berubah warna. Mata biru itu pun bergerak ragu. Mencoba menatap sosok Minato yang tergeletak tepat di bawah kakinya. Kedua matanya terpejam.

Kedua lutut Naruto membentur lantai dengan keras.

"To—" Ia menarik napasnya lagi sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya, ragu-ragu meraba luka di tubuh Minato. Lalu mengembuskan udara itu kuat-kuat diiringi air mata yang tidak bisa ia hentikan.

Ada kemarahan yang tidak bisa Naruto keluarkan. Dan perasaan itu semakin membuatnya sesak. Minato telah menipunya mentah-mentah. Percuma saja mengutarakan semua kekesalannya. Pria itu sudah tiada.

Semua mata yang ada di sana menatap seakan lupa untuk berkedip. Kushina bahkan perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari, hingga akhirnya ia meronta meski tidak ada ucapan yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Namun isakan tangis itu tidak bisa disembunyikan. Menjadi melodi kesedihan di dalam ruangan itu.

Tidak berbeda dengan Kushina. Hinata pun telah meneteskan air matanya. Dan akhirnya jawaban pertanyaan itu pun telah ia dapatkan.

Siapkah Hinata untuk kehilangan ayahnya?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Hatinya tetap merasakan sesak. Merasa sakit. Seburuk apapun. Seberengsek apapun. Pria itu, pria yang telah menutup mata selama-lamanya adalah ayah kandungnya. Tidak bisa berubah. Darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya adalah pemberiannya. Hidupnya juga merupakan karenanya.

"Haah … _To-tou-san_ …" panggil Hinata lirih. Perih di sudut bibirnya tidak lagi terasa. Meski air mata terus membasahi. Mengalir dan jatuh.

Lututnya lemas. Bahkan tidak lagi bisa menopang tubuhnya. Hinata jatuh terduduk setelah ia memerintahkan kedua pasukan Hiashi untuk melepaskan tangannya. Dengan penuh ketegasan ia pun memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk menurunkan senjata mereka.

Sudah berakhir, ancaman Kaisar sudah tidak berlaku lagi.

Hinata pun mencoba untuk melangkah. Berjalan mendekati sosok pria yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Isak tangisnya bagai pengiring langkahnya, dan itu pula yang membuat Naruto menoleh.

Kedua pasang mata yang sama-sama meneteskan air mata itu kini bertemu.

"_Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka rambut panjang! Kalau begitu besok aku akan memotong rambutku karena laki-laki itu berambut pendek, dan mulai besok aku akan membuat _Tou-san_ bangga padaku. Aku akan menjadi anak laki-laki yang diinginkannya. Kau pasti akan membantuku 'kan?"_

_Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Aku akan membantu, jadi jangan menangis lagi."_

Kepala kuning itu lantas tertunduk, semakin tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan.

Entah kata apa yang cocok untuk mengambarkan perasaan Naruto sekarang. Kedua tangan yang berada di atas tubuh Minato pun mengepal erat, membuat pakaian yang telah ternoda oleh darah itu menjadi kusut—tak beraturan, sama seperti perasaannya. Rahangnya pun ikut mengeras. Salah satu usahanya untuk menahan perih.

"Maaf … Hinata, maafkan aku," ucap Naruto saat Hinata duduk tepat di samping tubuh Hiashi.

Mereka kini saling berhadapan. Terpisah oleh dua tubuh ayah mereka yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

Hinata menatap sekilas wajah Hiashi. Menatapnya dalam untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangannya mengelus tubuh Hiashi dari wajah terus turun sampai pada bagian di mana luka itu bersarang.

"Maaf." Dan kata yang masih terucap dari pria di hadapannya, membuat tangan Hinata berhenti. Terdiam sejenak, kemudian akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan jasad ayahnya. Menghampiri kemudian memeluk Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Naruto."

Melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Naruto yang bergetar karena menahan isak tangis. Perempuan yang kini duduk di sisi kiri Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya di balik leher pria kuning itu.

Pria yang memiliki luka paling besar.

"Bukan salahmu," ucap Hinata dengan suara seraknya.

Keduanya menangis. Tidak bisa Hinata pungkiri perasaannya kali ini seribu kali lebih sakit, menyadari benar bahwa pria dalam pelukannya juga menangis.

Pria itu … terluka. Naruto, pria yang selalu menjaganya, sedang menderita.

Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi. Semuanya, kejadian yang telah merenggut nyawa ayah mereka. Bukanlah kesalahan siapa-siapa.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Bukankah seharusnya Hinata yang mengatakan kalimat ini?

**[ Di tempat Sasuke ]**

"Kitalah yang tersisa," lanjut Sasuke.

"Juga … kenyataan itu memang tidak bisa kita lupakan. Kau dan aku, masing-masing dari kita tidak mungkin bisa melupakan mimpi menakutkan itu … tapi kita bisa meninggalkannya, Itachi—" Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan kepala yang menggeleng cepat. Kepalanya kembali mendongak. Sasuke membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu hanya dengan bertatapan dengan Itachi. Setelah ia bisa mendapatkan keyakinan barulah Sasuke kembali berucap.

"—Lalu ikutlah denganku, dengan itu kita bisa membayar masa di mana kita telah hidup terpisah. Kita bisa hidup selayaknya kakak dan adik. Mencari, ah—bukan, kita bisa membuat kebahagian seperti apa yang _Kaa-san_ inginkan. Jadi, hentikanlah semua ini … _Nii-san_."

"Ha .. HAHAHA … " Suara tawa Itachi semakin keras hingga orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh padanya.

Bagaimana Itachi tidak tertawa? Adik kecilnya baru saja membuat lelucon terbaik selama hidupnya. Bahagia? Mengapa adik kecilnya ini bisa mengatakan hal mustahil dengan begitu mudah? Memangnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan dari orang macam dirinya?

Yah, orang macam dirinya. Orang yang menjadi penyebab kematian ibunya. Apa bisa ia menciptakan kebahagiaan dengan kedua tangannya?

Tangan yang telah ternoda.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi, kembali serius, "Karena sekarang giliranku."

Itachi berjalan mendekat. Tangan kirinya mencabut pedang Sasuke yang tertancap. Hal itu membuat Hashirama merasa ketakutan. Apakah Itachi bermaksud untuk mengikuti rencana Sasuke?

Senjata yang awalnya terfokus pada gerbang utama istana, kini telah berpindah haluan. Sasarannya telah mengarah pada Itachi.

Namun apa yang dilakukan Itachi membuat semua tercengang. Terlebih Sakura yang akhirnya meloloskan nama Sasuke ke dalam jeritan.

Tanpa ragu Itachi menancapkan kembali pedang Sasuke pada telapak tangan yang semula digunakan untuk menahan langkah kakinya. Ujung pedang itu kembali menusuk tanah, dengan menembus telapak tangan Sasuke.

Teriakan keras penuh rasa sakit itu meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Namun hal itu tidak dipedulikannya, Itachi kini berjongkok. Menatap wajah adik kecilnya datar. Seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Akan kubiarkan kau hidup sekarang, untuk melihat cara yang aku pilih. Jalanku, yang jauh berbeda denganmu."

Bersambung.

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Yap, benar… death chara pertama adalah Minato. Hayo, siapa yang tebakannya benar? Dan kalau ada yang pertama, maka ada yang berikutnya donk. Jadi chap depan juga kemungkinan besarnya adalah chap terakhir. Kira-kira siapa selanjutnya yang menyusul Minato? Kayanya udah pada bisa nebak deh siapa orangnya ^^**

**Dan maaf aku telat apdet. Ya, ya, ya, mohon dimengerti saja ^^ Oya, aku mau promo ah, aku dapet hadiah Fic dari Hana judulnya "When a devil becoming angel" fic genre supranatural, silakan dibaca kalo berminat. Sakuranya baru nongol nanti di chap 2 (Gtw jg sih jalan crtnya gmn hehe).**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.  
**

**30 – 09 – 15**

**.**

**[U W] — Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* —**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

***Semi collab with Hanaruppi***

**.**

**.**

Kepulan asap hitam itu perlahan naik, ikut terbang bersama angin lalu menghilang di kejauhan. Sebagian beterbangan di sekitar, menjadi penghalang bagi berpasang-pasang mata para prajurit yang masih saling mempertahankan tujuan mereka.

Ayunan pedang dan letusan senjata masih menjadi hidangan utama bagi tubuh pasukan kedua kubu. Sebagian besar masih berjuang, sebagian kecil sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Diabaikan dan tidak juga dikenang.

Namun di sisi kecil dari peperangan itu, menyisakan beberapa orang yang tengah terdiam. Antara terkejut dan tak percaya pada adegan di depan mereka. Adegan dari dua orang bersaudara yang saling beradu dan berakhir dengan sang kakak jatuh sebagai pemegang kendalinya.

Sasuke jelas tidak bisa berkutik. Tidak bisa bergerak ke mana pun karena pedang yang seolah memaku tangannya, membuatnya menyatu dengan tanah. Mata sang kakak pun tidak lagi menatap padanya. Mata hitam itu beralih pada sosok lain yang ia juga anggap sebagai pengganggu. Sama seperti adiknya. Itachi menengakkan tubuhnya lalu melesat cepat menuju kedua sosok yang bahkan tidak menyangka akan menjadi target Itachi berikutnya.

Sai, yang tanpa persiapan apapun berakhir dengan mendapat satu tusukan di perutnya. Serangan itu tidak sempat ia halau. Kedua tangannya yang memegang _wakizashi_ baru sempat terangkat, namun Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu menghunuskan pedangnya. Melukai sisi kanan perut Sai, di mana satu tangan mencengkram bahu Sai kuat. Menunggu hingga Sai benar-benar tidak mampu untuk berkutik.

Satu buah _wakizashi_ yang berada di tangan kiri Sai pun terlepas dari genggaman. Mata kanannya menyipit akibat rasa perih yang timbul dari lukanya. Barulah Itachi menarik cepat _katana_-nya sehingga tubuh Sai jatuh. Ia berlutut sembari memegangi perutnya yang terluka. Kepalanya menunduk, napasnya terengah, Sai mengerang pelan. Darah dari perutnya mengalir cukup deras.

Tatapan datar Itachi kini berpindah. Wajahnya sedikit terangkat untuk menatap satu sosok yang sedari tadi berlindung di balik punggung pria yang baru saja ia lumpuhkan. Sosok perempuan dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak menyaksikan kejadian yang menimpa Sai.

"Hentikan! Itachi!" teriak Sasuke. Namun baru sedikit saja ia bergerak. Perih dan sakit segera menyambar dari telapak tangannya, merambat cepat, menghasilkan erangan keras meluncur dari mulutnya. Sampai-sampai kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Saat mata hitam itu kembali terbuka, tampaklah Sakura yang terlihat jelas ketakutan. Bahkan ketika Itachi bergerak maju dengan perlahan, Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya terus terpaku menatap pria di depannya. Sepertinya rasa takut itu melemahkan semua sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Mungkin juga telah merenggut seluruh tenaganya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya saat mata hijaunya menangkap _katana_ Itachi yang berlumuran darah. Lalu terbesit bayangan mengerikan di benaknya. Bagaimana jika benda tajam itu mendarat di tubuhnya?

"Itachi!" Teriakan itu kembali terdengar semakin keras dan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Menyadarkannya kembali pada kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi. Namun tidak berlaku bagi sang pemilik nama, yang tidak menghiraukan suara keras itu.

Kini jarak keduanya semakin menipis. Sasuke yang terbakar kepanikan tanpa ragu segera menggenggam _katana_-nya. Berniat untuk mencabutnya. Tidak peduli jari-jarinya akan putus karena sisi tajam besi yang ia tekan kuat-kuat. Karenanya, darah pun mengalir deras disertai deru napas yang menggebu. Matanya memicing, menahan perih. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

Fokusnya hanya satu, yaitu menyelamatkan Sakura.

Sai—yang meski terluka, mencoba semampunya untuk menghalangi Itachi dan menyelamatkan Sakura. Sayangnya harus rela tertahan oleh pasukan Itachi. Dirinya terkepung oleh belasan musuh. Sepertinya memang dari awal Sakura-lah yang menjadi incaran Itachi.

Belati yang digenggam kuat oleh tangan Sakura ikut bergetar seiring rasa takutnya yang ikut membesar. Meski kini ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menutupinya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja. Terbukti dengan Itachi yang tertawa pelan saat Sakura mengangkat belatinya. Menodongkan senjata kecil itu dengan tangannya yang masih juga bergetar. Ketakutan itu rupanya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Mencoba untuk menetralisir ketakutannya, "Tidak hanya takut. Ada rasa benci, kesal, marah, jijik. Perlukah aku memberitahu semuanya padamu?"

Bahkan tatapan matanya saja terasa begitu mencekam, kala Itachi lebih memilih untuk diam. Tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura.

_Katana_ Itachi terangkat. Dipertemukan ujung pedang itu dengan belati milik Sakura, "Kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan benda ini?" ejeknya.

Lalu dengan pedangnya, Itachi menggeser todongan belati Sakura. Perlahan _katana_ Itachi bergerak hingga berada di samping leher Sakura. Ia putar _katana_-nya. Mempertemukan sisi tajam pedang itu dengan kulit leher Sakura.

"ITACHI!"

Dan suara lantang Sasuke pun membuat Itachi melirik sejenak padanya. Sosok yang tengah mati-matian melepas pedangnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat wajah Sasuke sepanik ini. Keangkuhan yang biasa ia perlihatkan telah hilang tidak bersisa.

"Hentikan … kumohon …."

Sudut bibir Itachi sedikit tertarik. Menampilkan seringai kecilnya atas ucapan permohonan yang baru saja ia dengar. Adik kecilnya baru saja memohon padanya. Bukankah itu sungguh menarik?

"Menurutmu itu lucu?" tanya Sakura lantang seolah menantang. Bahkan Sakura melupakan besi tajam yang mengancamnya. Kemarahannya tiba-tiba saja memuncak kala ia menemukan seringai remeh itu di wajah Itachi. Apa menurutnya semua yang ia lakukan sekarang seperti sebuah permainan? Apa permohonan seseorang terlihat seperti sebuah pertunjukan?

Mata hitamnya kembali tertuju pada Sakura. Perempuan yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. Mata hijaunya tengah menatap garang, walau ketakutan itu masih tak jua hilang.

"Kalian memang tidak sama. Tentu saja … karena kau tidak memiliki hati," ucap Sakura tegas. Matanya berkilat penuh keyakinan. Namun ekspresi Itachi tidak berubah. Garis-garis wajahnya tetap keras. Sepertinya perkataan Sakura tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, dialah pemilik ide untuk membunuh Kizashi Haruno. Bukankah menurutmu pria itu juga pantas mati?" tanya Itachi tajam.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan seseorang itu pantas atau tidak," jawab Sakura tak kalah tajam. Diturunkan todongan belati miliknya kemudian ia tegakkan kepalanya.

"Lakukan. Bukankah ini yang juga dulu dilakukan _Tou-san_-mu pada _Tou-san_-ku? Inikah yang kausebut kebahagiaan?" tantangnya. Ketakutan yang sempat menderanya seolah menguap.

Genggaman pada pegangan _katana_-nya mengerat. Itachi terlihat enggan untuk menjawabnya. Dihabiskan waktu hanya dengan menatap mata hijau di depannya. Tatapan itu bertahan dalam waktu yang sedikit lebih lama. Seolah meneliti, menimbang dan berpikir, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan.

Dengan perlahan Itachi menarik _katana_-nya. Hawa dingin dari besi panjang terasa menggesek leher Sakura, anehnya tidak ada perih yang mendera hingga hawa dingin itu lenyap. Menandakan bahwa pedang itu tidak lagi menawannya.

Itachi melepaskan leher putih itu tanpa luka. Tentunya hal itu membuat Sakura tercengang. Hal yang sama juga dialami Sasuke. Sebelumnya, saat melihat pedang itu bergerak mengiris leher Sakura. Ia merasa pedang itu juga mengiris jantungnya. Sakit di seluruh tubuhnya tidak mampu menandingi sakit pada hatinya. Sasuke bahkan lupa caranya untuk bernapas. Namun kini Sasuke tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Itachi? Mungkinkah ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui idenya?

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, karena kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Itachi menegaskan semuanya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu, apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan untukku."

Setelahnya Itachi pun berbalik pergi. Berjalan dengan tenang, seperti para pasukannya yang kini diam. Berdiri dengan siaga sesuai perintahnya. Tidak lagi melancarkan serangan pada Sai. Pria yang dikelilingi oleh belasan pasukan. Mereka mengurungnya sesuai perintah Itachi.

Itachi bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun pada Sasuke. Ditulikan pendengarannya meskipun Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Tak dihiraukannya, bagaikan embusan angin yang ia biarkan berlalu begitu saja. Lagi pula urusan mereka sudah selesai jadi tidak perlu ada pembicaraan lagi.

Dengan mudahnya Itachi mampu melewati kerumunan para pasukan Zabuza dan pasukannya yang tengah beradu. Saling mempertahankan perintah yang diberikan oleh pemimpin mereka. Kakinya melangkah dengan santai saat memasuki kerumunan itu. Pedangnya kembali bergerak, menebas cepat pada siapa saja yang menghalanginya. Tidak ada kesulitan yang berarti.

Itachi terus melangkah maju dan segera menghampiri Hashirama, pria yang kini memasang wajah kebingungan dan juga ketakutan. Bahkan ia sendiri menyiagakan diri dari Itachi.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat todongan senjata menyapa kedatangannya, "Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Itachi tenang. Tidak seperti pria di depannya yang kini gemetaran.

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuh mereka? Apa karena dia adalah adikmu?" tanya Hashirama takut. Terlebih saat ia menatap mata hitam pria di depannya. Terlalu kelam, dan warna hitam itu terlalu sulit untuk ia baca.

Seringai kecil terpasang di wajah Itachi, "Aku hanya ingin dia menyaksikan jalan yang aku pilih. Aku ingin dia merasakan kekalahan sebelum kematian datang padanya."

Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa takut pada nada ucapan Itachi. Pria itu menjawab dengan tenang. Seolah todongan senjata mengerikan itu bukanlah masalah besar untuknya.

"Lalu yang lainnya?"

Kali ini mata Itachi menajam, "Mereka hanya sampah yang tidak berguna. Tidak perlu mengurusinya, jika sudah tiba saatnya mereka juga akan ikut mati."

Kepercayaan Hashirama kembali. Pria itu mengangguk cepat, menyetujui jawaban Itachi. Senyuman kebahagiaan juga kembali di wajahnya. Karenanya tangannya tidak lagi memegang kendali _galting gun_, "Kau benar. Sudah seharusnya kita terfokus pada rencana kita."

Itachi hanya bergumam rendah sembari berdiri di samping Hashirama.

"Tidak perlu mendengarkan omong kosong adik kecilmu itu. Dia tidak mengerti apapun. Terlebih mengenai dirimu. Dia tidak mengerti bahwa jalan yang kaulalui adalah jalan yang benar. Pria itu memang pantas mati, Itachi. Kau tidak salah," ucap Hashirama yang kini menepuk bahu kiri Itachi.

"Aku tahu," sahut Itachi tenang.

Senyuman Hasirama pun melebar, "Tentu. Memang hanya ini yang pantas diterima oleh Hiashi. Pria itu pantas membayarnya. Jadi sekarang saatnya bagi kita untuk mewujudkan impian— "

"Aku tahu," potong Itachi cepat. Secepat gerakan tangannya.

Kedua mata Hiashirama melebar. Mata yang kini bergerak turun, menatap sebuah benda tajam menusuk tubuhnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya, "—A-ap-pa …"

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak layak mendapatkan posisi itu," ucap Itachi yang kini menarik pedangnya. Beberapa tetes darah menciprat dan mengotori pakaiannya, terlebih pada tangannya.

"K-kau … be-berengsek!"

"Aku tahu."

Tubuh Hashirama pun terjatuh. Tergeletak dengan tangan kanannya menekan kuat luka di dadanya. Menahan aliran darah itu, yang sayangnya hanya berakhir percuma. Cairan merah itu mulai menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

Matanya menatap murka pada Itachi. Tidak pernah ia menyangka bahwa Itachi akan mengkhianatinya. Jadi, apakah pria itu memilih untuk berdiri di pihak Sasuke? Karena itukah ia tidak membunuh mereka?

Seolah mengerti, Itachi lantas berucap, "Aku hanya menyetujui bahwa kau memang tidak pantas duduk di kursi itu. Pria sepertimu tidak pantas memimpin negeri ini. Selebihnya, aku tetap pada jalanku. Hiashi Hyuuga harus mati. Itulah tujuanku hidup hingga saat ini."

Dengan wajah datar, bahkan tanpa adanya perasaan bersalah. Itachi melangkah pergi, berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang utama istana, meninggalkan Hashirama yang masih menatap murka kepergiaannya.

Pria itu baru saja mengkhianatinya!

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Hashirama mencoba bangkit. Amarah yang membara di dalam dirinya seolah memberi energi. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari tumpuan dan senjata _galting gun_ yang berada di dekatnya menjadi alat bantunya. Akhirnya ia pun bangkit, meski dengan susah payah. Mata yang penuh kemarahan menatap ke sekitar, lalu seringai licik muncul ketika tatapan mata itu jatuh pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini menjadi incaran Hashirama.

Diubahnya arah serangan senjata itu. Usahanya tersebut membuat napasnya semakin berat, dan keringat kini membasahi tubuhnya. Namun hal itu tidak jua menghalangi niatannya untuk segera menghabisi orang itu. Orang yang tidak akan mampu untuk menghindari serangannya. Pria dengan pedang yang menancap di telapak tangannya. Ya, dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Adik laki-laki Itachi yang menjadi sasaran _galting gun_.

Hashirama sadar, semua yang diucapkan Itachi tadi hanyalah bualan belaka. Ia yakin bahwa itachi memang tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh adiknya. Apalah arti keberhasilan misinya jika ia akan kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki? Dan pastinya kematian Sasuke akan membuat Itachi menderita.

Itulah tujuan Hashirama sekarang.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Sasuke tahu Hashirama sedang menatap dirinya. Terlebih dengan senjata yang juga kini mengarah padanya. Sasuke sendiri belum bisa melepas pedangnya. Kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk menghindari serbuan peluru yang akan datang.

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

Beberapa menit sebelum Hashirama menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menggerakkan kedua kakinya, berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sai yang semula berniat untuk mencegahnya, sekali lagi harus rela tertahan oleh kepungan musuh. Hanya teriakan kencang meluncur dari mulutnya. Memanggil dan memerintahkan pemilik nama itu untuk berhenti.

Sontak pandangan Sasuke berubah. Matanya menangkap sosok Sakura kini berlari menghampirinya. Tidak adanya penjagaan dari pasukan Itachi semakin mempermudah dirinya.

"Tetap di sana!" perintah Sasuke. Matanya melebar, menyadari bahwa perintahnya diabakan begitu saja oleh Sakura.

Perasaan tak mengenakkan mulai menyeruak dan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menyedihkan kembali muncul. Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah mengutuk Sai yang tidak bisa menahan Sakura. Mengumpat kesal karena tidak bisa berkutik dari kepungan lawan. Sepertinya perasaan tak mengenakkan itu menelan logikanya. Jelasnya, Sasuke ketakutan. Bukan takut akan kematian yang menghampirinya, tapi takut akan kehilangan.

"Berhenti, Sakura!" perintahnya lagi, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Perempuan itu kini berlutut di depannya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat _handle_ pedang itu, lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga. Pedang yang ternyata cukup dalam menancap ke tanah.

"Pergi!"

"Tidak!" teriak Sakura di sela-sela kegiatannya, menolak tegas perintah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," sambungnya dengan menatap dalam pria yang kini mendongak. Mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.

"Pergi. Kubilang pergi, Sakura!"

Perintah itu kembali terabaikan. Sakura lebih memilih terfokus untuk melepaskan besi panjang itu. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Kedua matanya terpejam saat menarik _katana _itu, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Pedang itu masih kokoh, bahkan bergerak pun tidak.

Mengetahui bahwa pedang itu tidak bisa ia cabut. Kepala Sakura tertunduk lemas, bersandar pada _handle_ pedang Sasuke. Ia menghela napas berat. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Hanya itu jalan keluar satu-satunya.

Lalu satu tangannya turun, melepaskan cengkaram Sasuke pada batang besi tajam itu. Tangan yang selalu melindunginya. Tangan yang sudah menolongnya. Tangan yang kini berlumuran darah, dan itu juga karena dirinya kemudian digenggamnya erat, tak peduli darah itu ikut menodainya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura dalam.

Mata hitam itu bergetar, ketakutan. Kepanikan kembali melandanya. Begitu besar hingga mendesaknya. Genggaman tangan itu pun semakin mengerat. Tidak peduli hal itu menimbulkan perih pada Sasuke. Tangan itu bereaksi tanpa sadar, bentuk dari ungkapan perasaan karena tidak ingin kehilangan. Keduanya saling menggenggam seolah enggan untuk melepaskan.

"Tidak, kumohon, Sakura. Jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Dan akhirnya desingan peluru itu terdengar karena Hashirama telah menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Terdengar seperti suara panggilan kematian bagi keduanya.

"PERGI, SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke panik.

Namun perempuan itu memilih memasang senyum di wajahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Bersiap menerima hujaman peluru yang datang. Menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Sasuke.

Desingan peluru itu masih terdengar, namun tidak ada satu butir pun peluru yang bersarang di tubuh Sakura. Menyadari keanehan itu segera Sakura menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati tubuh Itachi berdiri, menerima hujaman peluru itu sebagai penganti dirinya.

Mendapati keterkejutan pada perempuan di depannya, mata hitam itu kini menatap lurus. Memandang ke arah yang sama. Seiring dengan tubuh Sakura yang bergeser, maka tampaklah sosok Itachi yang berlumuran darah.

Tubuh Itachi dipenuhi lubang, dan darah mengalir dari sana. Membungkus tubuh itu dengan warna merah. Peluru bahkan menembus dahinya. Cairan merah itu pun mengalir melewati hidung lalu ikut menetes dari ujungnya. Jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup kencang tepat saat Sasuke meloloskan sebuah suara dari mulutnya.

"_Nii-san_ …" panggil Sasuke lirih. Dengan mata terbelalak, tak percaya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Peluru itu masih terlontar dari senjata yang kini sudah mengarah entah ke mana. Zabuza yang juga menyadari niatan Hashirama, segera melesat dan menghabisi nyawanya. Karenanya saat tubuh Hashirama terjatuh dan membuat arah senjata itu juga ikut berubah. Meski begitu, lontaran peluru sebelumnya telah menewaskan Itachi Uchiha. Butir-butir logam itu seketika merenggut nyawanya.

Lantas senangkah Sasuke? Harus bahagiakah dirinya karena Sakura selamat?

Nyatanya tetap ada kepedihan dan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya saat menyaksikan tubuh itu roboh menghantam tanah tanpa daya. Memancing kembali rasa sakit yang dulu pernah menyerangnya.

"_Sasuke harus pergi dan mencari Onii-chan. Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha, pergi dan hiduplah dengan rukun bersama dengannya."_

"_Dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik jadi dia pasti akan melindungi Sasuke dari apapun karena Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke."_

Dan kepingan masa lalunya kembali datang menyapanya. Ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto—ibunya, memacu seketika air di pelupuk matanya. Meremas kuat hatinya. Sasuke benci menangis, namun rasa sakitnya tidak sanggup ia tahan lagi.

Ibunya benar. Itachi baru saja melindunginya dan Sasuke tersadar, perasaannya yang ia miliki untuk Itachi, dimiliki sama besarnya oleh pria itu. Sebesar apapun rasa dendamnya, tidak bisa menandingi besarnya rasa kasih sayang Itachi pada Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Permintaan terakhir ibunya tidak dapat ia wujudkan. Dari awal rencana yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa telah hancur berantakan. Di mana salah satu rencana terakhirnya adalah untuk hidup bersama Itachi, keluarga yang ia miliki satu-satunya. Pria yang akhirnya juga pergi meninggalkannya.

Di tanah yang sama. Tubuh kedua pria itu berada dalam posisi yang sama. Membujur dengan satu tangan terulur. Sayangnya jarak menjadi pemisah sehingga kedua tangan itu tidak bisa saling berpegangan.

Tanpa kata. Itulah akhir dari seorang Itachi Uchiha. Pria yang memilih mati mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi adik laki-lakinya. Mengabaikan misi seumur hidupnya demi melindungi apa yang menjadi kebahagian Sasuke, karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan sebagai seorang kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha. Adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tewasnya Itachi dan Hashirama dalam jangka waktu yang hampir bersamaan membuat seluruh pasukan mereka terdiam. Bagaikan kapal yang kehilangan nahkodanya. Mereka tidak lagi mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Sai memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Dengan langkah yang terseret-seret, ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Segera dicabutnya pedang yang menahan tubuh Sasuke. _Katana_ yang kini tergeletak di tanah. Membebaskan tubuh pemiliknya. Sasuke yang mulai bangkit langsung mendapat terjangan dari Sakura. Kedua tangan itu melingkari bahu Sasuke. Dipeluknya erat tubuh penuh luka itu. Tak peduli pria itu merasakan sakit atau tidak karena tindakannya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. Malah dibenamkan seluruh wajahnya di bahu Sakura, menyandarkan seluruh kesedihannya. Karena saat ini, Sasuke merasakan kelegaan dan kepedihan secara bersamaan. Perasaan yang membuatnya kalut.

Dan pelukan ini, serta belaian lembut pada punggungnya. Terasa bagai obat penawar rasa sakitnya. Memang tidak seketika menyembuhkan. Namun mampu memberi kekuatan.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hanya keheningan dan kebisuan hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Sasuke-lah yang melepaskannya, merasa telah cukup bisa membenahi emosi yang sempat menguasainya. Bahkan jejak-jejak penginggalan air mata tidak tampak di wajahnya.

Sasuke pun bangkit dengan dibantu Sakura. Tangan kirinya melingkar di bahunya. Sakura kini menopang tubuh Sasuke yang penuh dengan luka. Mereka pun berjalan perlahan menghampiri jasad Itachi.

Setiap langkah yang ia jejakkan semakin mengeraskan guratan pada wajah Sasuke. Sekuatnya ia mencoba menahan kesedihan. Namun mata hitam itu meloloskan tekadnya. Terlihat jelas luka itu terpancar di matanya, dan juga pada sepasang mata hijau di sampingnya.

Bagai bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sakura pun meneteskan air matanya. Seolah mewakili pria di sampingnya yang mencoba tenang menatap tubuh kakaknya.

"Apa inikah jalanmu, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Pertanyaan yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Sesak kembali menghantam dadanya. Helaan napas berat menjadi satu-satunya cara Sasuke untuk mengusir perasaan itu. Dipalingkan sejenak pandangannya, diikuti oleh tarikan napas kencang.

Sakura melirik, menatap upaya yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke untuk menahan kesedihannya. Dan wajah penuh luka itu semakin menambah deras air mata yang turun, seakan Sakura benar-benar merasakan perasaan sakit itu. Lalu, ia genggam kuat tangan Sasuke, mencoba menyadarkan pria itu bahwa ia tidaklah sendiri. Ada dirinya. Di sisinya.

Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang tengah terisak—tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari jasad Itachi. Wajah cantiknya dipenuhi air mata. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. Anehnya pemandangan itu malah membuat satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tangisan pilu Sakura seakan mengangkat sedikit beban berat di pundaknya.

Diulurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura, dengan punggung tangan yang mengarah pada sepasang mata hijaunya. Menutupi pengelihatan Sakura yang masih terfokus pada jasad Itachi. Saat itu juga isakan Sakura terhenti, terkejut karena uluran tangan Sasuke yang perlahan bergerak semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Tangan itu terhenti saat sudah menyentuh wajah Sakura, dan dengan perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka air mata Sakura. Isyarat agar Sakura menyudahi tangisannya.

Karena bukan tangisan yang akan menjadi pengantar perpisahan mereka. Bukan ini yang seharusnya Sasuke berikan pada Itachi setelah apa yang telah Itachi berikan padanya.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-san_," ucap Sasuke dalam. Sedalam tatapan matanya. Inilah yang seharusnya menjadi pengantar perpisahan mereka sehingga apa yang telah Itachi berikan padanya tidaklah menjadi sia-sia. Yaitu, kebahagiaan.

Pandangan itu pun terputus kala mendapati sesosok pria berdiri di depannya. Namikaze Naruto, diikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya kini memberi penghormatan terakhir pada jasad Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga pria itu adalah kakak dari sahabat terbaiknya.

Ada satu hal yang Sasuke sadari dari kemunculan dua orang itu. Kedatangan mereka menandakan bahwa Naruto telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, yang mana itu berarti Kaisar Hyuuga telah berhasil dikalahkannya. Lebih tepatnya telah tiada.

Ada luka yang sama besarnya yang terpancar jelas pada mata Naruto, namun pria kuning itu sepertinya juga enggan untuk menjelaskan. Hinata-lah yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia melangkah maju, menyamakan posisinya dengan Naruto lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Hinata," gumam Sakura yang tidak menduganya. Bahkan ia sempat melirik sesaat pada Naruto, yang ternyata memilih berdiam diri. Sama sekali tidak berniat mencegah Hinata.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai permintaan maafku ... untuk mewakilinya—T_ou-san_-ku," ucap Hinata sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Kini barulah Sakura mengerti tujuan tindakan Hinata barusan. Ia memilih diam, begitu pun Sasuke. Tidak perlu lagi ada penjelasan. Tindakan Hinata telah menegaskan keyakinan mereka bahwa Kaisar Hyuuga telah tewas. Dan hal itu juga menandakan bahwa semua telah selesai.

"Peperangan ini telah berakhir," ucap Naruto sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Mengajak pria di hadapannya untuk menjabat tangannya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Sasuke balas menjabat tangan Naruto. Simbol akhir dari peperangan ini.

Tidak ada senyuman di wajah keduanya, selayaknya kebahagian yang akan terpancar ketika memenangkan peperangan. Tidak ada suka-cita. Tidak ada ucapan selamat, meski ujung rencana mereka telah berhasil tercapai. Karena di hari yang sama, mereka juga telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Sebentuk pelajaran dari keegoisan manusia. Ambisi yang membenarkan segala emosi.

.

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelahnya, meski perang telah berlalu setahun yang lalu. Salah satunya adalah mengenai tahta kekaisaran. Satu hari setelah peperangan usai, semua pejabat termasuk para divisi berkumpul untuk menentukan pengisi kursi tertinggi itu. Berdasarkan atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukan oleh Hiashi Hyuuga terdahulu, semua menyepakati untuk tidak meneruskan kedudukan itu pada semua keturunan Hyuuga.

Lalu Sakura sebagai satu-satunya keturuan Haruno yang masih tersisa juga memilih untuk menolak saat beberapa pejabat Kaisar menyebut-nyebut namanya sebagai penerus tahta. Dan entah bagaimana semua itu bermula, tiba-tiba seluruh pejabat dan para divisi menyatukan suara mereka untuk mengangkat Namikaze Naruto sebagai pemegang tahta berikutnya.

Atas dorongan berbagai pihak dan desakan yang terus menerus ia terima. Naruto pun menyetujui usulan tersebut karena memang kursi kekaisaran tidak bisa dibiarkan kosong lebih lama lagi. Negara ini membutuhkan pemimpin secepatnya untuk memperbaiki semua kerusakan akibat peperangan itu.

Pembenahan pun mulai dilakukan. Naruto mulai membentuk sistem pemerintahan baru. Di kepemimpinannya, zaman ke-_shogun_-an pun berakhir, lalu berikutnya ia memerintah semua _daimyo_ agar menghadapnya dan meminta mereka untuk mengembalikan wilayah kekuasan mereka. Sebagai gantinya, para _daimyo_ tersebut direkrut menjadi gurbernur yang dibayar secara berkala oleh pemerintah pusat.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga memodernisasikan sistem militer dengan membentuk kesatuan tentara, akibatnya secara otomatis golongan samurai pun dihapuskan disertai oleh peraturan yang melarang para samurai membawa _katana_ mereka. Tak hanya dari segi militer, tapi juga dari segi ekonomi, pendidikan serta banyak bidang lainnya tersentuh oleh kepemimpinan Naruto.

Semua itu tidak juga dilalui dengan mulus. Banyak pro dan kontra yang terjadi dan yang terparah, banyak juga pemberontakan yang muncul akibat peraturan yang ia buat. Namun semua itu bisa diselesaikan dengan baik oleh Naruto, salah satunya karena bantuan yang ia terima dari sahabat baiknya. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah peperangan berakhir Sasuke memutuskan untuk meneruskan hidupnya di sebuah desa. Desa yang memiliki banyak kenangan milik perempuan yang juga memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya. Mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura memilih hidup di desa yang dulu porak-poranda akibat pembantaian yang terjadi. Tempat di mana pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasuke memutuskan pembantaian itu sebagai urusannya. Tempat yang telah mempertemukan keduanya. Tempat di mana semua kisah mereka berawal.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, desa itu mulai kembali pulih. Sedikit demi sedikit penduduk mulai berdatangan dan mulai tinggal di desa itu.

Kini ia bukan lagi seorang _rounin_. Bukan lagi orang yang bebas pergi ke mana pun ia ingin. Bukan lagi orang yang menganggap semua hal—selain rasa dendamnya, bukanlah menjadi urusannya karena kini secara diam-diam Sasuke juga membantu Naruto untuk mendukung kemajuan negeri ini. Negeri yang sangat dicintai oleh ayahnya. Dari kejauhan Sasuke mengawasi, memantau, mencari informasi dari luar pemerintahan. Ia bagaikan seorang pahlawan yang bersembunyi bersama angin. Tak terlihat namun sangat jelas terasa.

Karena itu juga, Sasuke mengikuti peraturan yang dibuat oleh Naruto, yaitu melepas benda yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. _Katana_ itu ia simpan rapi di salah satu ruangan, di dalam rumahnya. Benar, Sasuke kini memiliki sebuah tempat yang bisa ia sebut rumah. Sebuah bangunan sederhana yang ia tinggali bersama dengan seseorang wanita yang telah menyandang marganya.

Sasuke telah memiliki tempat yang bisa ia tuju. Hidupnya benar-benar telah berubah.

Pertemuannya dengan Sakura telah mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Menghangatkannya dari rasa dingin yang selama ini membelenggunya hingga mampu meluluhkan rasa benci yang selama ini menyelimutinya. Ia bukan lagi bagian dari kekejaman layaknya seorang pembunuh keji, dan karena Sakura-lah Sasuke bisa menentukan isi hatinya dan memutuskan jalan hidupnya. Menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Sasuke bukan lagi seseorang yang mengembara entah ke mana karena kini ia memiliki tempat untuk pulang, dan akan selalu ada kebahagiaan yang menyambutnya di setiap ia membuka—menggeser pintu rumahnya. Sambutan yang akan selalu ia terima dari wanita yang dicintainya. Wanita yang selalu menyambutnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke_-kun."_

"_Tadaima, _Sakura_."_

**Selesai**

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Maaf ya aku telat apdet, mohon dimengerti banyak hal yang terjadi baik di aku maupun Hana sendiri. **

**Inilah chap terakhir Samurai Heart *Yeeeaaaayyyy* Hayoo siapa yang cenat-cenut pas bagian pedang Itachi ada di leher Sakura? Siapa yang deg-degan pas Sakura ngak bisa cabut pedang Sasuke? hayo ngaku hayo hahaha, tapi yg tewas adalah Itachi, yak kayanya udah banyak yang pada nebak Itachi kan haha.. **

**Untuk di chap akhir ini, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang segede-gedenya sama Hanaruppi. Ngak pernah terbayangkan sama sekali, aku bisa buat Fic bareng sm author lain di FFN. Apa lagi authornya keceh badai dan salah satu author terkenal di FFN. Mungkin banyak yang mikir aku nyelipin (?) nama Hanaruppi di summary biar banyak yang baca (Sebenarnya ia juga sih hahahahaha) tapi aslinya karena aku emang ngak bisa menyembunyikan kebenarannya kalau Hana juga ikut andil di Fic ini, terlebih ide awal cerita ini milik Hana.**

_**Lebay Nih. Aku mah apa, Cuma author baper yang hobinya galau XD Aku juga berterima kasih sekali ide cerita ini bisa dibuatin dengan begini bagusnya, well done, ngak mengecewakan. Akhirnya dia ngak tersia-siakan dilaptopku (Apalagi waktu itu aku udah ngundurin diri dari FFN). Ngak kebayang cerita ini dipublish juga. Diakhiri dengan ending yang manis pula. Kalo aku yang buat, reader pasti mencak-mencak karena memang aku berencana menamatkan ceritanya dengan angst (Like my only Favorit ending) XD *disiram saus tar tar*.**_

_**Jadi terima kasihku spesial kudedikasikan buat Dian :***_

**Sejujurnya itu malah jadi beban tersendiri buat aku karena aku tahu banyak banget kekurangan pada penulisanku. Tapi aku beruntung bisa ketemu Hana di FFN, aku jadi nemu guru yang ngasih tau banyak hal soal penulisan (Dan masih sering ngulangin kesalahan disitu2 aja ya han wkwkwkwk). **

_**Hahaa... iya sih jujur aku sebel juga kalo pas ngebeta, nemu kesalahan yang itu-itu aja. Rasanya pengen nyubit pipi Dian biar tembem kaya Sinchan XD. Tapi melihat perkembangan penulisannya dari chapter ke chapter aku ngerasa amat sangat puas. Senang bisa berbagi, Dian. Jadi jangan ngerasa beban atau apa. Justru aku senang bisa sharing ilmu. Karena di sini aku pun belajar ^^**_

**Aku bener2 makasih Han buat semua yang udah kita lalui selama ngerjain Fic ini (Ceileh) Makasih udah memercayakan aku buat ngerjain cerita ini smpe selesai, maaf karena udah bikin Itachi mati wkwkwkwk..**

_**Seperti yang udah aku sampaikan tadi. Bukan Cuma Dian. Aku juga berterima kasih ke Dian karena udah mau bersusah payah nulis ide yang hampir jamuran di laptopku ini. Bahkan dengan ending yang memuaskan pembaca. Kalo aku belum tentu hahaha. **_

_**Karena ngejain FF ini bareng-bareng sama Dian bikin kami jadi deket. Yang tadinya ngebahas chapter tau-tau jadi curhat masalah di luar FF XD**_

**Kayanya aku yang sering curhat kegalauan ya, Han? Apalagi pas Taka ngak bisa konser di Indonesia huhuhu**

_**Hahahaa iya nih dikit-dikit Taka, dikit-dikit Taka. Taka kok dikit-dikit XD *Apa***_

**Iya dikit Taka soalnya klo banyak jadi Itachi Hayolohh wkwkwkwk**

_**Tidaaak suamiku satu-satunya T-T**_

**Wkwkwkwkw, Tenang Han, Itachi ngak masuk daftar selingkuhanku kok XD. **

_**Iya, jangan deh. Itachi mukanya keriput, ngak ada mirip-miripnya sama woobin XD**_

**Woobin *lopelope* maaf Taka, aku selingkuh dikit XD. Akhirnya Fic ini berakhir, han ^^ lega kan udah ngak direpotin sama Istri Taka yang manis ini? Apa jgn2 kamu ngerasa sedih, pengennya direpotin aku terus wkwk... **

_**Rasanya bakal kehilangan banget. Sengerepotin apapun si Dian ini *Plak XD setelah SH tamat aku kayanya bakal merindukan diteror beta olehmu, Yan XD. Mudah-mudahan suatu hari nanti bisa collab bareng Dian lagi. I Wish ;)**_

**Me too, Han ^^ trus trus maksudnya karena kau manis ya, Han makanya gpp kalo ngerepotin juga kan :p**

_**Wkwkwkw abis gimana, aku kan pingin jadi istri yang sholehah buat Itachi, jadi ngak bisa nolak sengerepotin apapun permintaan orang lain XD *apa urusannya***_

**-,- iya aja deh, biar Istri Itachi seneng :p**

_**Dan buat semua pembaca Samurai Heart, terima kasih dari saya, terima kasih yang banyak atas waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini, terima kasih untuk ripiunya, dan terima kasih untuk following dan favoritenya. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari proyek collab Ucul World dan Hanaruppi :))**_

**Ucul Note : **

**Dinda Adr : ** Hihi, maaf telat apdet, makasih udah betah baca SH ^^ *hug*

**Herocyn Akko :** Akkooooo maaf chap kali ini lebih ngaret lagi huhuhu... raketnya udah aku simpen kok malah mau kasih pelukan ah... makasih banyak ya akko udah setia baca SH meski bingung sm konfliknya,, beneran makasih *hug*

**KuroNeko10 :** Makasih banyak ya kuro chan (?) buat ngak pernah absen ngikutin SH *peluukkkk* makasih buat semua semangat dan dukungannya.. ughh sedih deh huhuhu

**Luchaai :** Makasih banyak lulu yang meski sibuk banget masih inget sm Fic ini dan ngasih ripiu hehe *hug* semoga chap ini bikin baper juga hehe

**Sachaan05 :** Salam kenal ^^ maaf ya aku apdetnya telat, makasih ya ripiunya *hug*

**Nurulita as Lita-san :** iya udah end nih huhuhu makasih banyak ya buat ripiunya *hug*

**Na :** Makasih ya ripiunya ^^

**Guest :** Itachi jahat ngak? Hayoo hehe makasih ya buat dukungannya slama ini (aku gtw kamu guest yg sm atau enggak hehe) *hug*

**Berry Uchiha :** Udah ketawan kan death charanya ^^ makasih ya buat dukungannya selama ini huhuhu *hug*

**Vanny chan :** Halooo Vanny ^^ makasih ya buat dukungannya huhuhu sedih deh *peluk*

**BaekhyunsaranghaeHeni :** Masa cepet? Lama tauuuu hehehe makasih ya Heni buat dukungannya selama ini *peluuukkk*

**Thasya Rafika Winata : **Udah berakhir kok perangnya sekalian sm ceritanya juga haha.. hmm klo lemong ngak ada tapi chap bonus sih ada hehehe.. makasih ya ripiunya *hug*

**Pink Tomato :** Udah kejawab tuh siapa hehe makasih ya buat dukungannya selama ini *peluk*

**Yuliita :** Masa sih Itachi kejam? Hehe makasih ya buat dukungannya huhuhu *hug*

**Hikaru Sora 14 : **Yap tebakanmu benar loh hehe, makasih ya Hika buat semua dukungannya selama ini huhuhuhu *peluukkk*

**Hanazono yuri : **Maaf ngak kilat, makasih ya Hana yang selalu dukung ceritaku ^^ *Pelluukkkk*

**Fansanime :** Semua pertanyaanmu terjawab sudah di chap ini haha.. makasih banyak ya buat dukungannya *hug*

**Ciheelight : **Sama-sama loh, makasih banya juga buat semua semangat dan dukungannya selama ini huhuhu *peluk* semoga cerita ini bisa meninggalkan kesan ^^

**Dauddolmayan :** Ini udah ending kok ^^ makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini *hug*

**Yuuto Tamano : **Makasih ya buat ripiunya ^^ semoga puas sm ceritanya *peluk*

**Wowwoh geegee :** Hahaha maksdnya double janda? Satunya lagi karena ditingal Hiashi yak hahhaa makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini huhuh *hug*

**Rina 442 :** Masih gregetan sama Itachi :p makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini *hug*

**Hyemi761 :** Maaf ya, yang ini juga ngak banyak hehe makasih ya buat semua dukungannya selama ini *hug*

**Suket alang-alang :** Jahat ngak ya Itachi haha sialkan nilai sendiri aja deh hoho makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini *hug*

**Kagaaika Uchiha :** Wkwkwk gpp kok, makasih loh tetep mampir meski gak suka sm si itu (Si Hiashi kan wkkw *digeplak*) aku ngak pernah nerima requestan Fic hahha maaf ya hehe... makasih loh buat ripiunya selama ini ^^ *Hug*

**Arisahagiwara chan :** Menurutku kalo udah ambil setting AU memang udah ngak bisa di compare ke sifatnya yang di canon ^^ karena emang ngak pasti sama banget hehe makasih ya buat semua dukungannya selama ini *peluk*

**Lhylia Kiryu :** Harapanmu terkabul sudah hehe makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini ^^ *hug*

**Kura cakun : **Yap tebakanmu benar hehe makasih ya buat dukungannya selama ini *peluk*

**Hyderyuki :** Kamu ganti akun lagi? Udah ngak jadi istri Saga nih? Haha... makasih loh buat semangatnya selama ini *pellukkkk*

**Cherry Philein :** Udh kejawabkan pertanyaannya hehe.. makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini ^^ *hug*

**Guest : **Ngak kok bukan Sasuke hehe makasih banyak ya buat dukungannya ^^ *hug*

**Yoktf :** Abang Itachi emang gt dia mah huhuhu.. makasih ya buat dukungannya selama ini *pelukk*

**Gita Zahra : **Iya, ripiumu chap kmrn ngak masuk tuh huhuhu udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya,, makasih ya buat semua dukungannya selama ini *pelukk*

**Dianandraha :** Itachi masih kejam ngak? Hayoo.. makasih ya buat dukungannya selama ini *peluk*

**Neko :** Udah kejawab kan hehe makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini ^^ *hug*

**Ferrish0407 : **Hehehe kan satu-satu nyelesainya makanya naruhina duluan hehe semoga puas sm chap akhirnya ^^ makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini ^^ *hug*

**East Robo :** hehe nanti ada ekstranya kok.. makasih ya buat semua dukungannya ^^ *hug*

**Istri Sasuke :** Haha aku bilangin ahhh hehe, tebakanmu benar kok.. ke depannya masih blom tau hehe liat aja nanti haha makasih banyak ya buat dukungannya selama ini *peluk*

**Nikechaaan :** Hehehe kakak macam apa hayo Itachi.. makasih ya buat dukungannya selama ini ^^ *peluk*

**Teeneji :** Udah rela kan Itachinya mati haha, ya sama-sama loh aku jg mau bilang makasih udah ningalin jejaknya selama ini ^^ *peluk*

**Druella Wood : **Yup, benar. Makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini *Peluk*

**Hotarubi-chan :** Aku jg telat apdet nih huhu maaf ya, dan makasih juga buat semangat Hota selama ini huhuhu sedih *peluk*

**Misa Safitri :** Ngak kok, aku milihnya happy ending ^^ makasih ya buat ripiunya selama ini *hug*

**6934soraoi : **Hehe udah kejawab kan siapa death charanya haha makasih banyak ya buat dukunganya selama ini huhu sedih * peluukkk*

**Eysha Cherryblossoms :** Ini chap akhir kok, makasih buat dukungannya selama ini ya huhu sedih deh *pelukk*

**Cilay'S Smile :** Kamu ganti nama lagi ckck :D iya nih udah ending huhu makasih ya buat semua ripiunya *hug*

**Darkcrowds : **Hehe Hiashi ngak masuk itungan ah haha makasih ya buat dukungannya selama ini *hug*

**Annisa Alzedy :** Cup,,cup jgn nangis lagi udah happy ending kok hehe.. makasih ya buat dukungannya selama ini huhuhu *peluukkk*

**DivXI : **Hai salam kenal juga ^^ udah ngak penasaran lagi kan sm endingnya hehe makasih banyak ya buat ripiunya ^^

Dan makasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua Favorit dan follow yang kalian berikan ^^ juga buat semua yang baca dari yang nyata smpe yang ngak (?) hihi becanda deng. Hmm,, sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku buat kalian. Aku udah buatkan ekstra chap yang berisi cerita singkat dari masing-masing pairing. Jadi, siapa yang mau bonus chapnya dipublish cepet?

Aku kasih spoilernya dulu deh :P

"Tidakkah kau sadar tentang perasaanku padamu … selama ini?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap dalam mata Hinata. Sontak wajah Hinata memerah dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Naruto yang menyadari itu pun tersenyum bangga.

"Lagi pula jika kau memang tidak bisa ikut bersamaku karena pandangan mereka pada marga Hyuuga yang ada pada namamu, kita ubah saja menjadi Namikaze. Tidak sulit, bukan?" sambung Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Membuat Hinata benar-benar tidak mampu berkutik.

.

"Tidurlah lagi," perintah Sasuke lembut. Selembut tatapan matanya, yang makin menambah rona merah di wajah Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba mengurangi debaran pada jantungnya. Sekaligus memberi tanggapan pada perintah Sasuke barusan.

Pandangan mereka masih terpaku. Ada hasrat yang terpancar dalam pandangan dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu, sama besarnya.

"Jadi … " Sasuke sengaja mengantungkan kalimatnya dan kali ini bukan hanya senyuman tipis yang muncul di wajahnya, melainkan seringai.


	22. Chapter 22 : Ekstra Chapter

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

***Semi Collab with Hanaruppi***

**Ekstra Chapter.**

—**Naruhina—**

Semilir angin yang berembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tergerai. Sepasang mata perempuan itu menatap sungai kecil di depannya. Sungai yang tidak begitu besar, tidak juga begitu dalam karena dasarnya yang mampu tertangkap oleh matanya. Airnya yang jernih juga menjadi salah satu faktor dasar sungai itu terpampang begitu jelas.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari sungai yang terbentang di depannya, hanya saja sungai yang setiap hari ia kunjungi ini mengingatkan banyak kenangan masa lalunya. Sungai ini mirip dengan sungai tempat ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki kecil, di saat ia sedang menangis setelah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para penghuni istana.

Status yang dimilikinya membuat dirinya tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa disebut sebagai teman. Tapi bocah yang bernama Naruto itu, tanpa merasa takut apalagi merasa segan datang mendekatinya. Berbicara dengan santai bahkan mencoba menghiburnya. Di hari itu, tanpa sadar mereka telah membuat hubungan yang disebut dengan pertemanan.

Hinata tersenyum saat kenangan masa lalu itu muncul. Mengingat banyak kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Naruto. Satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

Teman.

Senyuman itu pun memudar disertai helaan napas ringan. Hinata sepenuhnya sadar bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Naruto bukan lagi sebatas perasaannya pada seorang teman. Jelas sekali lebih besar dan lebih dalam dari itu. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa Hinata perbuat sekarang.

Sejarah yang telah terungkap membuat semuanya berubah. Sekarang dirinya bukan lagi seorang putri. Bukan lagi seorang yang dihormati di negeri ini. Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menyandang marga Hyuuga pada namanya. Marga yang kini dijauhi dan dibenci oleh banyak orang. Semua mata kini menatap jijik padanya.

Hinata sepenuhnya menerima semua perlakuan tersebut. Mungkin ini adalah harga yang pantas ia terima beserta seluruh keturunan Hyuuga. Karenanya, tempat yang dulu begitu megah, begitu luas, begitu indah, tidak lagi bisa ia tempati.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak keberatan menanggalkan statusnya serta meninggalkan rumah megah itu. Hanya ada satu hal yang berat untuk Hinata terima setelah peperangan itu berakhir, yaitu meninggalkan Naruto. Pria yang tidak bisa ia temui lagi.

Seusai rapat yang dilaksanakan secara darurat dan menghasilkan keputusan mengenai siapa pemegang tahta selanjutnya. Dimulailah tercipta jarak besar yang terbentang antara dirinya dan Naruto. Pria itu seakan menghilang. Seolah lenyap. Sudah banyak waktu yang Hinata habiskan untuk menunggu Naruto, namun pria itu tidak jua muncul. Sampai akhirnya, hari di mana Hinata harus meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto tetap tidak bisa ia temui. Mau tak mau, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya, padahal banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia bicarakan.

Tanpa sadar air mata telah mengenang di pelupuk matanya, lalu ia biarkan jatuh menetes di pipinya. Setiap Hinata menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini, menangis adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Jika pertama kali Hinata menyeka air matanya, maka seminggu terakhir ia biarkan saja mengering dengan sendirinya. Tidak perlu lagi ia menahannya karena satu-satunya cara agar perasaan sesak itu pergi adalah dengan menangis di setiap kenangan itu terputar di benaknya.

Tapi semakin lama, setiap bertambahnya hari, perasaan sesak itu semakin besar. Rindunya semakin tak tertahankan. Betapa Hinata merindukan sosok Naruto di sampingnya. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya seolah membantu Hinata untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, menambah deras air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya, lalu pecahlah isakan tangis itu.

Bibir yang semula ia gigit kuat-kuat akhirnya terlepas diikuti suara yang juga meluncur, bergumam rendah memanggil sebuah nama yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Naruto."

Suara itu terlantun dengan sangat lemah dan lenyap begitu saja, seakan angin membawanya pergi. Namun setelah meloloskan nama Naruto, perasaan sesak itu justru semakin mendesak Hinata seolah angin juga membawa pergi udara yang Hinata hirup. Tapi anehnya, Hinata ingin melakukannya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Berharap bahwa angin akan menyampaikan kerinduannya. Meski ia tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Naruto," ucap Hinata lebih kuat diiringi helaan napas panjang. Pertanda ia mengakhiri untuk meloloskan nama itu lagi dari mulutnya. Namun mata yang sedari tadi terpejam lantas terbelalak saat ia mendengar seseorang menyahut panggilannya.

Meski samar, dan meski Hinata merasa seperti ia sedang berhalusinasi. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan sendirinya untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Hinata kenal suara itu. Hinata hapal siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi mungkinkah?

Dia—orang yang sedari tadi Hinata panggil kini berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Mata Hinata bahkan berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah ilusi. Bukanlah halusinasinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah angin benar-benar mengantarkan panggilan lirihnya?

"Naruto?" ucap Hinata tak yakin.

"Ya."

Mata Hinata berkedip-kedip lagi. Pria di depannya benar-benar nyata. Meski penampilannya sangat berbeda, tapi pria itu benar-benar Naruto!

Refleks tangan Hinata menutup mulutnya yang kini terbuka lebar. Seketika itu juga air mata Hinata berhenti mengalir. Berganti dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin keras manakala Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sungai ini hingga kau menangis begitu?" tanya Naruto saat matanya mendapati jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Hinata sebelum akhirnya menatap sungai dari balik bahu Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Apa kau baru membuang atributmu lagi di sana?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini menatap langsung mata Hinata.

Tidak ada satu detik mata Hinata langsung bergerak menghindar kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak."

Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas hanya karena mendapat tatapan mata dari Naruto, tapi Hinata suka dengan perasaan ini.

"Ataukah … kau ingin kembali menjadi laki-laki dan memotong rambutmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ada debu masuk ke mataku," jawab Hinata sembari mengucek kedua matanya sebentar.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, "Ah … Lalu, kenapa memanggil namaku?"

"I-itu … itu karena … " Hinata menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba saja mongering karena panik, dan Hinata yakin saat ini wajahnya pasti merona, "… karena sudah jelas kan?" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau bertanya terus sedari tadi?" Kali ini Hinata sedikit teriak karena kekesalannya bertambah mendapati ekspresi Naruto barusan. "Kau sendiri, memangnya apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menjemputmu."

"Maksudmu kembali ke Istana? Harusnya kau mengerti, itu bukan lagi tempatku."

"Jadi itu alasanmu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku?"

"Kaupikir aku tidak ingin melakukannya?" tanya Hinata geram. Tiba-iba saja ia merasa darahnya mendidih.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah mencarimu bahkan menunggumu, tapi kau tidak juga muncul! Kau seperti makhluk langka yang sulit untuk kutemukan, tapi aku tahu aku tidak mungkin menyalahkanmu, Kaisar Namikaze! Aku tahu kau harus mengurus banyak hal untuk memperbaiki semua masalah yang telah diperbuat oleh _Tou-san_-ku. Kau harus memprioritaskan hal yang lebih penting sampai-sampai kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekadar mengurusi masalah kecil. Aku tahu, semua itu kaulakukan demi semua orang di negeri ini termasuk diriku. Aku tahu dan karena itulah aku juga merasa sangat kesal!"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto. Mata birunya menatap penuh penyesalan seperti pada nada bicaranya barusan.

"Dan kalimat itu semakin membuatku kesal, Kaisar." Hinata mendesah gusar, "Kurasa sudah cukup. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku."

Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi, namun tepat saat ia melintas di samping Naruto. Pria itu mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menahannya.

"Aku bukan memintamu untuk ikut bersamaku ke Istana. Ini adalah perintah Kaisar."

Hinata mendengus geli, "Kupikir kau bukan seperti itu, Naruto-_sama_," ucap Hinata tenang. "Tidakkah kau tahu, kini semua orang menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Memandang jijik seolah aku adalah kotoran yang harus dienyahkan setelah mereka semua mengetahuinya. Namun aku menerimanya, marga Hyuuga yang ada padaku ini. Marga yang membuatku mendapatkan semua perlakuan itu. Dan kau, harusnya kau sadar siapa dirimu sekarang." Hinata menarik tangannya hingga cengkraman itu terlepas, "Aku sudah menerimanya … termasuk dengan meninggalkanmu, Naruto."

Namun belum sempat kaki Hinata melangkah, Naruto kembali menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Kali ini mencengkramnya dengan lebih kuat.

"Aku tidak!" ucapnya tegas kemudian Naruto mengubah posisinya menghadap tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Di depanku saat ini adalah Hinata yang sama sejak pertama aku mengenalmu, dan perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah hingga detik ini."

"Tidakkah kau sadar tentang perasaanku padamu … selama ini?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap dalam mata Hinata. Sontak wajah Hinata memerah dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Naruto yang menyadari itu pun tersenyum bangga.

"Lagi pula jika kau memang tidak bisa ikut bersamaku karena pandangan mereka pada marga Hyuuga yang ada pada namamu, kita ubah saja menjadi Namikaze. Tidak sulit, bukan?" sambung Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Membuat Hinata benar-benar tidak mampu berkutik.

Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, darah seakan mengalir sangat cepat di tubuhnya. Susah payah ia menahan wajahnya agar tidak tersenyum bahagia, pasalnya saat ini Hinata merasa senang bukan main. Bukankah saat ini Naruto seperti melamarnya? Benarkan? Benar begitu 'kan?

"Bagaimana Nyonya Namikaze?" ledeknya sembari tersenyum, "Apa perlu kucium dulu baru menjawab?"

Hinata mendecak kesal, walau wajahnya tidak mengatakan begitu. Meski sekuat tenaga ia menahannya tetap saja kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas. Kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa ia tutupi dengan baik. Sepertinya angin tidak hanya menghadirkan Naruto, namun angin juga menerbangkan harapan yang ingin Hinata dengar dan membawanya tepat di hadapannya. Semua ucapan yang tidak perlu Hinata ragukan lagi.

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan nada santai, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Bukankah aku sebagai rakyat biasa tidak bisa membantah perintah Kaisar."

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu menurunkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata dan tanpa ragu Hinata juga balas menggenggamnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Berdua mereka berjalan meninggalkan sungai itu. Menuju hidup mereka yang baru, berjalan berdampingan sebagai teman hidup.

—**Sasusaku—**

Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut, seolah menolak pada apa yang sedang dialaminya. Menolak mimpi yang sedang menyapa di sela-sela tidurnya. Bunga tidur yang meresahkannya. Menampilkan kenangan yang menyakitkan baginya. Tentang bagaimana ia ditinggalkan dan kemudian kehilangan.

Kedua matanya lantas terbuka saat puncak kejadian mengerikan itu akhirnya terputar. Napasnya terengah seakan ia habis berlari jauh, padahal sedari tadi ia hanya berbaring. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Ya, mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya bayangan dari masa lalunya muncul. Menampilkan kejadian pahit di mana ia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti baginya meski kejadian itu telah lama berlalu. Dan hal yang paling ia benci setelah melihat kejadian itu adalah perasaan tak mengenakkan menggumpal di dadanya. Membuatnya sesak.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya menoleh, mencari sosok yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya di setiap ia menghabiskan hari. Segera ia tersenyum penuh kelegaan saat netra hitamnya berhasil menangkap punggung itu. Punggung yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur, menandakan bahwa dia sedang tertidur lelap.

Perasaan tak mengenakkan itu perlahan-lahan mulai beranjak pergi. Dadanya tidak lagi terasa sesak hanya dengan menatap punggung itu. Punggung milik wanita yang telah menyandang marga klan-nya. Uchiha.

Satu tangannya lantas terulur tanpa sadar. Mengelus lembut punggung itu, pelan—teramat pelan seakan punggung itu terbuat dari kaca yang sangat rapuh. Tapi, hal itu tak memuaskannya. Wanita itu terasa bagai candu, membuatnya tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk melakukan lebih dari sekadar sentuhan pada punggungnya.

Ia tahu bagaimana cara mengusir perasaan tak mengenakkan itu dengan cepat, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bergerak mendekat sepelan mungkin agar wanita itu tidak terbangun karena pelakuannya sekarang.

Dengan mudah kedua tangannya menyelinap masuk, menjadi sandaran leher wanita itu, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi telah melingkari bahunya. Membuat tubuh mereka melekat. Ujung hidungnya kini menyusup di sela helaian rambut merah mudanya hingga menyentuh lembut leher bagian belakang. Menyesap wangi yang sangat ia sukai.

Jantung mereka kini berdetak seirama, begitu pun dengan embusan napas keduanya. Sasuke menyembunyikan netra hitamnya. Meresapi ketenangan dan kehangatan yang tercipta dari pelukan ini. Inilah cara yang ia yakini agar perasaan yang timbul karena mimpi buruk itu lenyap tak bersisa.

Sakura Uchiha, dialah obat penawarnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Sakura pelan, suaranya masih terdengar serak. Satu tangannya kini bergerak menggenggam lengan yang melingkar di bahunya. Meski begitu, mata hijaunya masih tertutup rapat.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tenang. Mengikuti Sakura yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya, namun Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Merekatkan tubuh mereka, menyalurkan hawa panas dari kulit mereka yang saling menempel, "Aku membangunkanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Hmm, tentu saja." kemudian disusul suara tawa ringan dari mulutnya karena embusan napas Sasuke yang terasa mengelitiknya. Tentunya Sakura tidak merasa keberatan karena waktu tidurnya terganggu. Malahan ia memerintahkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut tangan Sasuke. Menyalurkan rasa nyaman padanya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Kadang Sakura-lah yang menemukan Sasuke yang tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Memeluk Sasuke erat sembari menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, sampai mimpi itu lenyap darinya.

Selang beberapa lama, dilepaskan kedua tangan yang mengurung tubuhnya sehingga Sakura bisa berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke. Menatap mata hitam yang juga kini menatap padanya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Satu tangan Sasuke masih menjadi sandaran leher Sakura, sedangkan satunya telah berpindah memeluk pinggang mungil itu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya Sakura sembari tersenyum. Rona merah pada pipinya tidak mampu ia sembunyikan, meski mereka sudah sering melakukan lebih dari sekadar bertatapan mata. Bahkan jantungnya pun ikut bereaksi.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut pria di depannya, yang sudah setahun ini berstatus sebagai suaminya. Hanya belaian lembut pada rambutnya yang tergerai bebas menjadi jawaban Sasuke.

"Tidurlah lagi," perintah Sasuke lembut. Selembut tatapan matanya, yang makin menambah rona merah di wajah Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba mengurangi debaran pada jantungnya. Sekaligus memberi tanggapan pada perintah Sasuke barusan.

"Aku jadi tidak mengantuk," ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

Dan saat mata itu kembali menatap Sasuke. Pria itu menghadiahi Sakura dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut dari tatapan matanya. Rupanya usaha Sakura untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya harus berakhir sia-sia, karena kini jantungnya berdetak semakin menggila. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula mengelus rambut Sakura perlahan turun, berpindah mengelus lembut pipi Sakura. Kedua mata terus saling memandang dengan penuh kelembutan, dan tanpa sadar jarak pandang mereka semakin dekat. Tepat saat kedua ujung hidung itu bertemu, dua pasang mata itu perlahan menutup seiring dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu.

Bibir itu saling mengecup dengan lembut, saling merasakan dan kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan. Perlahan dua pasang itu kembali terbuka saat mereka melepas ciuman itu. Namun begitu ujung hidung mereka masih bertemu sehingga embusan napas keduanya saling menerpa wajah mereka.

Pandangan mereka masih terpaku. Ada hasrat yang terpancar dalam pandangan dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu, sama besarnya.

"Jadi … " Sasuke sengaja mengantungkan kalimatnya dan kali ini bukan hanya senyuman tipis yang muncul di wajahnya, melainkan seringai.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya semakin merona tapi ia tidak memungkiri. Ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Detik terbuang begitu saja kemudian berganti menjadi senyuman penuh arti yang mengembang dari bibir keduanya.

Bersamaan keduanya bergerak menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Kembali mempertemukan bibir yang kini mengecup perlahan, kemudian melumat penuh kelembutan. Ciuman yang semakin lama berubah semakin dalam, di mana kedua organ lunak mereka kini bertemu, saling membelit dan mengesap.

Bentuk dari ungkapan cinta mereka. Kebahagiaan yang akhirnya berhasil mereka rasakan.

**Selesai**

**Curcul :**

**Hai ^^**

**Jangan timpuk aku ya hahaha….**

**Maaf untuk segala kekurangan dan juga semisal ada kata-kata yang kurang menyenangkan. Semoga ekstra chap ini bisa memuaskan, meski ngak lemon haha ****(Hayo siapa yang udah mikir yang iya-iya pas baca spoiler kmrn) wkwk**

**Aku nyerah klo suruh bikin adegan 'begituan' bisanya mah yang beginian aja. Itu aja udah bikin ketar-ketir wkwkwk. ****Butuh usaha keras loh nulis chap ini terutama bagian Sasusaku. Saya tahu tidak memuaskan kalian, tp ini bentuk terima kasih saya buat kalian ^^**

**Kalian sadar ngak sih, dari masing-masing pairing tidak pernah ada yang mengucapkan kata cinta. Hahaha... ****Oya, aku penasaran deh, aslinya ada penggemar Naruhina ngak sih yg baca Fic ini? Khusus penggemar Naruhina? Hai donk ke aku hehe… **

**Sekali lagi kami—Saya dan Hanaruupi— mengucapkan t****erima kasih ****banyak ya ****semuanya ^^**

**dan untuk terakhir kalinya, berkenankah meninggalkan jejak di Samurai Heart. **

**Ucul Note : **

**Pink Tomato :** Semoga suka ekstra chapnya ^^

**Nakazawa Yumi :** Terima kasih banyak loh udah suka ^^

**Virinda :** Iya, udah selesai huhuhu sama-sama ya, makasih juga ^^ semoga suka ya ekstra chapnya.

**Vanny-chan :** Huhu iya udah tamat.

**KuroNeko10 :** Alhamdulilah akhirnya….iya sama-sama, mksh jg udah setia menemani hiks.

**Angsa Putih :** Saya ngak tega misahin mereka hiks, semoga suka ekstra chapnya ya ^^

**Hanazono yuri :** HIhihi klo Itachi ngak mati nanti saku yang mati pilih mana? Hehe, iya mksh ya ^^

**Hyderyuki :** Ini aku kasih adegan kissunya, mana dua kali lagi wkwk, semoga suka ya sm ektra chapnya, jgn sedih terus ^^ semangat!

**Poetri chan : **Gpp, mksh udah ripiu ^^

**Shinkane Von Einzbern : **Salam kenal juga ^^ iya udah tamat hehe, waduh makasih banyak ^^ dan dan apahhh Takakuuuuuu… aku istri sahnya loh XD

**Berry Uchiha : **Hihihi ini udah kupublish loh, semoga suka ya ^^

**Nuniisurya26 **: Iya tamat huhuhu, makasih y ^^

**Kiki Kim :** Apaan tuh menganu-kan *mikir* wkwkwk, Kim Woo Bin, gtw dia dinosaurus apa bukan :D terakhir aku liat sih masih manusia wkwk, eh mantanmu toh, gpp lah, dia Cuma selingkuhan aku aja kok haha, siapa itu Heechul? Aku ngak kenal (Maklum ngak banyak tau artis2 koera hehe)

**Yoktf :** Sama-sama loh, semoga suka sm ekstranya ya ^^

**Nikechaaan :** Iya aku jg sedih huhu *peluk* Semoga suka ya ^^

**Ikalutfi97 :** Maaf si eneng sarada ngak ada, sengaja biar sasusaku puas2in bedua dulu wkwkwk

**Guest :** Sama-sama ^^ mksh juga ya

**Dauddolmayan :** Huhu maaf ya buat kekurangan romensnya huhu…

**Lhylia Khiryu** : Jadi gitu deh haha… Maaf klo mengecewakan ya ^^

**Wowwoh Geegee :** Sama-sama.. mksh juga udh betah ngikutin SH ^^

**Arisahagihawa chan :** Hihihi, makasih dan semoga suka sm ekstranya ^^

**Alin :** Maaf ngak bisa sepanjang itu, ini memang Cuma cerita selingan singkat aja.. maaf ya TOT

**Gita Zahra :** Hihi yg menantang buat aku berarti cerita romens donk haha…

**Annet :** Aku publish bareng kok ^^

**Dianarndraha :** Untungnya ngak sad ya hehe,, makasih loh ^^

**Herocyn Akko :** Hehe gomen T-T kmrn itu aku dapet musibah, aku kecelakaan di jalan raya, sebenernya ngak etis sih mengungkapkan alasannya, tapi aku cm minta mohon dimengerti aja ^^ sama aku jg bakalan kangen akko juga hihi maaf aku ngak tahan kalo ngak bawa2 Taka haha, mkasih ya akko ^^

**Ciheelight :** Sama2 loh, aduh bisaan aja deh muji ada maunya hehe, makasih jg loh udah suka sm Fic ini…

**Rina442 :** Alhamdulilah, semoga juga suka sm ektranya ya ^^

**BaekhyunsaranghaeHeni :** Iya nih, semoga suka ekstranya ya hehe

**Hyemi761 :** Hahaha kan udah ada di summary nya *No Lemon* hehe maaf ya tapi smoga ttp suka sm ekstranya ^^

**Apingkyonyxta :** Ada ektrsa doank, semoga suka ya ^^

**Cherry Philein :** Hihihi maaf deh klo gt, Si Itachi ngak nolak kok waktu tanda tgn kontrak hehe, sama2 ya mksh jg udah suka Fic ini ^^

**Dytantri :** Hihi makasih udah tobat jadi silent reader hehe,, semoga ekstranya suka ^^

**Teeneji :** Sama nih, aku jg bakalan kangen dirimu deh ^^ mksh jg udah ninggalin jejak di Silence ^^ hayo yg disbelah kamu siapa itu hayoo :p semoga suka ektranya jg ya ^^

**Rina Apple :** Hehe makasih uda ninggalin jejaknya ^^

**6934soraoi :** Hihihi aku kasih sekaligus kok soalnya ini Cuma cerita singkat aja hehe… Dian itu nama asli saya hehe duh, jadi ketawan deh namanya pasaran hohoho

**Istri Sasuke :** Ngak lama kan apdet bonus chapnya ^^ semoga suka ya ^^

**Leedidah :** Hai hai, silakan aja dibaca ^^ semoga suka ceritanya.

**Annisa Alzedy :** Sama-sama, mksh juga udah suka crtnya ^^

**Hotarubi chan :** Ini kok chapter omake-nya hehe, eh masa? Aku sendiri lupa ending itu Film bagaimana hehe, ya semoga kalo bikin cerita masih bisa dinikmati sm Hota ya ^^

**Muzsuke :** Hihi biar mereka buat sendiri aja deh.. aku ngak kuat kalo ikutan haha

**DivXI :** Untung deh udh ngak penasaran lagi hehe Semoga suka ya sm eksta chapnya ^^

**Yuliita :** Wah, makasih banyak yaaa ^^

**Hikaru Sora 14 :** Semoga suka ekstra chapnya ya Hika ^^

**1****7**** – 10 – 15**

**.**

**[U W] — Istri sah Taka, ONE OK ROCK :* —**

**Views : 53.938.**


End file.
